L'arrivée qui changea le monde
by Kailone
Summary: Comment l'arrivée d'un jeune garçon d'une douzaine d'année va changer la vie quotidienne et le futur du Survivant, de son ennemi mortel et de tout leur entourage? Réponse dans cette fic... SLASH HP/TR
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous ! Je vous présente cette fic sans prétention qui j'espère vous plaira ! J'attend vos réactions avec impatience pour pouvoir l'améliorer par la suite ! J'essaierai d'être la plus rapide possible pour publier les chapitres (au moins un par semaine).

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à JK Rowling. Sauf un personnage que vous découvrirez très vite ;)

Je ne prétend pas pouvoir maitriser la psychologie des personnages de Mme Rowling donc il seront très certainement OOC (surtout Tom ... très complexe celui là quand on veux pas en faire un fou sanguinaire...) **Couple :** HP/TR principalement, mais j'en ai d'autre en réserve.

J'espère que vous prendrez du plaisir en lisant cette fic, qui est mon premier essai

Sinon j'espère que vous prendrez du plaisir avec cette mise en bouche

ENJOY!

_**PROLOGUE**_

C'est par une magnifique journée de Mai que le saule cogneur fût le témoin d'une arrivée pour le moins incongrue…

**Dans un Manoir lointain, à une époque lointaine…**

Dans les cachots humides, un homme aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs comme le charbon s'époumonait sur un jeune homme qui venait, à l'aide d'une belle explosion de chaudron, de le recouvrir d'une substance verdâtre plutôt douteuse…

« Jeune Seigneur, pour l'amour de Merlin, voulez-vous vous concentrer avant que je ne vous fasses manger les mandragores par le nez !! » vociféra l'homme en se débarrassant de la potion ratée à l'aide d'un coup de baguette.  
« Pardon professeur Snape… Mais j'ai mal dormi cette nuit et mes yeux se ferment tout seuls… » Répondit l'adolescent d'une petite voix.

Séverus soupira et darda un regard inquisiteur sur son jeune élève.

« Quel événement a bien pu vous perturber au point que vos prestations d'aujourd'hui soient au moins aussi pitoyables que celles votre père quand il avait votre âge.»  
« Sev' ne parle pas de Papa de cette façon ! Je croyais que vos vieilles rancunes étaient oubliées ! »  
« Ca n'empêche pas que votre père est un élève pitoyable en potion ! »  
« NE PARLE PAS DE 'PA COMME CA !! »

L'adolescent frappa du point la table sur laquelle des résidus de potion étaient toujours présents et sa magie, que la colère faisait crépitait autour de lui, entra en interaction avec elle. Il fût pris dans un éclair aveuglant et disparu…

Severus Snape resta interdit, ne comprenant pas le phénomène auquel il venait d'assister et une douce angoisse commençait à s'insinuer en lui. La peur de ce qui avait pu arriver à son élève préféré laissa place à la terreur quand il pensa qu'il allait devoir apprendre l'événement à ses parents… Que resterait-il de lui quand il leur apprendrait que leur héritier venait de disparaitre et qu'il en ignorait complètement la cause… Il se prit à espérer que sa mort serait rapide sous l'explosion de colère qui les prendrait…

**Tour d'astronomie de l'école de sorcellerie anglaise, 1997**

Harry Potter, adolescent de bientôt 17 ans, survivant de son état, l'Elu du monde sorcier face à un mage noir mégalomane et psychopathe, tentait de s'évader de sa réalité.

A 16 ans, il n'avait qu'une envie, se réfugier dans un de ses rêves pour oublier la pression de son quotidien. Il rêvait d'un monde de paix où chaque journée serait remplie de petits bonheurs simples : le plaisir du vent jouant dans ses cheveux, la fraicheur d'une baignade sous une cascade d'eau transparente, de rires avec ses amis, de tendresse familiale et de jours se ressemblant tous dans la plénitude d'un quotidien allégé de toute guerre et de massacre. Une vie dans laquelle il ne serait qu'une poussière dans l'univers parmi tant d'autre, sans autre préoccupation plus importante que de savoir comment il allait pouvoir s'habiller aujourd'hui.

Bref, Harry Potter était fatigué et déprimé… Jour après jour il sombrait dans un monde imaginaire qui allait finir par l'engloutir.

A quelques mètres de là, sous un arbre un peu grognon, un jeune adolescent venait d'apparaitre. Le garçon, étourdit par cette drôle de réaction produite par sa colère mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre ce qu'il c'était passé. Jusqu'à ce qu'une grosse branche menace de le percuter de plein fouet s'il restait immobile. Il se jeta à terre et roula sur lui-même pour se dégager et s'éloigner rapidement du conifère mécontent d'avoir été dérangé par cette arrivée imprévue.

« Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que je fou là ! » Il regarda autour de lui, puis, sous le choc de l'émotion d'une telle rencontre et de la réaction pour le moins étrange de la potion, s'écroula dans l'herbe.

« Ok, voyons voir, récapitulons… J'étais dans les cachots du manoir avec Sev', je me suis mis en colère, ma magie m'a échappé et est entrée en contact avec la potion ratée, résultat j'ai été transporté à Poudlard. Bon ça aurait pu être pire, même si le saule cogneur n'est pas mon partenaire de jeux préféré… Vais aller voir oncle Dray pour reprendre des forces et je rentrerai. Ca laissera le temps à Sev' de se faire des cheveux blancs. Ca lui apprendra à se moquer de papa. »

C'est donc tout fier de ses conclusions plus ou moins logiques que notre jeune homme mystérieux se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le château.

Il entra dans le grand hall et poussa les portes de la grande salle… et là il se figea. Qui pouvait bien être ce vieux monsieur barbue aux lunettes ridicules et au sourire insupportable assit à la place de son oncle ? Et que faisait Sev' à côté de lui alors qu'il devrait encore être au manoir ? Il se dépêcha de se cacher de ce dernier (instinct primaire de survie à la suite d'une bêtise commise au détriment du plus grand maitre des potions connu pour son humour inexistant et ses punitions particulièrement dégradantes…) et recommença son analyse…

Bon c'est vrai que ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'était pas venue, quoi de plus normal vue qu'il était en vacances… alors pourquoi y avait-il autant d'élèves ? Et pourquoi aucune tête ne lui était connue ?

« Tu compte mobiliser ma place encore longtemps microbe ? »  
Comment ça microbe ? de plus cette place était la sienne depuis le premier jour de sa première année ! Il tourna la tête vers l'inconscient qui avait prononcé ces paroles et se trouva nez à nez avec… Son oncle ! En version 17 ans ! Il resta bouche-bée d'incompréhension puis se leva, ignorant royalement les protestations de son oncle qui ne supportait pas être ignoré et se mit à courir. Seul moyen efficace pour éviter d'hurler de terreur face à une situation pour le moins déboussolante .

Plongé dans ces rêves de vie idéale, Harry sursauta quand la porte de la tour s'ouvrit brutalement lassant entrer un jeune homme d'une douzaine d'années complètement perdu qui s'effondra contre la paroi de la tour face à lui en pleurant.

Il avait les cheveux noir et long jusqu'au milieu du dos. Ils étaient retenus en catogan. Sa peau était blanche comme de la neige, il était de corpulence plutôt fine. Pas maigre mais élancé. Ses mains qui serraient compulsivement son pantalon noir déchiré à plusieurs endroits, sans doute intentionnellement, sous sa robe de sorcier toute aussi noir aux broderies vertes émeraudes. Il portait un tee-shirt noir sur lequel était inscrit « Lost in music ». Il portait des bottes en peaux de dragon fermées à l'aide de sangles en argent en forme de serpents. Ce jeune homme qui gardait les yeux fermés était d'une beauté juvénile rare. A la fois mature et fragile. Et dont le style rebelle mais classe n'agrémentait que mieux ces paradoxes.

Troublé, Harry l'interpella.  
« Ex.. Excuse moi ? »  
Le jeune homme redressa la tête trempée de larme et ouvrit ses yeux. Harry resta interdit face aux yeux les plus étranges qu'il ne lui avait jamais été donné de voir, des yeux verts émeraudes pailletés de rouge. Le garçon était tout aussi étonné que lui et eu une réaction complètement inattendue. Il lui sauta dans les bras en hurlant…

« PAPA !! »

_**FIN DU PROLOGUE**_

Note:

Voilà ma petite mise en bouche!  
J'espère que ça vous a plu! La suite arrivera prochainement avec surement une deuxième fics tournée elle aussi autour du couple Harry/Tom. Les chapitres seront plus long!  
N'hesitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, c'est ma première fic alors tout les conseils sont les bienvenues!!  
XXX Kailone XXX


	2. Où les discussions s'annoncent houleuses

**Vila le premier chapitre ! J'espere que vous allez aimer !!**

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages sont à J.K Rowling, sauf deux que vous découvrirez très vite.

Attention les personnages de Mme Rowling sont OOC pour les besoin de mon histoire mais surtout parce que je n'ai pas la prétention de connaitre aussi bien la psychologie des personnages que leur auteur. Par respect je préfère donc les adapter.

**Couple :** HP/TR principalement, mais j'en ai d'autre en réserve.

_**CHAPITRE 1 : Où les discussions s'annoncent houleuses…**_

_"PAPA !!"_

**PoV Harry**

Papa ?? Mais sur quoi je suis tombé moi ? Bon il a l'air plutôt retourné… Essayons de le calmer…

« Allons, allons, calme toi ! Je ne sais pas ce qui t'es arrivé mais tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans des états pareils ! »

Ah ca y est ! Il arête de pleurer et se met à me regarder avec ces grands yeux verts et rouges ! Vraiment étranges ces yeux… Envoutants et effrayants à la fois… Le voilà qui à l'air de réfléchir en se mouchant. Il est vraiment adorable ! Bizarre, mais adorable quand même !

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous ennuyer. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de vous sauter dessus comme ça, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes je vous assure. »

Quel langage ! Il doit venir d'un milieu noble…

« Ce n'est rien voyons et tu ne m'ennuies pas du tout ! Et arrête donc de me vouvoyer je ne suis pas beaucoup plus vieux que toi ! Je m'appel Harry Potter et toi ? »  
« Yoru Ri…euh River, Yoru River »  
« Enchanté Yoru ! C'est un drôle de nom que tu portes là ! »  
« Oui je sais »  
« Ah …»

**PoV Yoru**

Euh… j'ai peut être été un peu sec là… Il dit plus rien ! Je me sens potiche et il me regarde bizarrement ! En plus j'ai failli me vendre ! Aller on se reprend, c'est pas le moment de se mettre 'Pa à dos !

« Et sinon que t'es t-il arrivé pour te mettre dans un état pareil ? »

Oui enfin là finalement le silence ce n'était pas plus mal… Aller cerveau allume toi en mode Serpentard s'il te plait !!

« Je viens d'être transféré ici, mes parents sont morts et je suis un peu perdu je dois l'avouer… Tu m'as rappelé mon père, tu lui ressemble beaucoup, désolé j'ai du te paraitre dérangé… »  
« Mais non pas du tout ! Je suis désolé pour tes parents… Moi aussi je suis orphelin alors je peux comprendre que tu te sentes seul… Tu étudiais où ? A Beaux-Batons ? »

Beaux quoi ? Roh je t'en pose moi des questions ! Quel que soit l'époque il est toujours aussi curieux c'est pas possible !

« Non à Fa Shu Xue, en Chine. »

Alors là on la joue serré !! Faite qu'elle existait déjà à cette époque !!

« Connais pas… T'es pas typé asiatique pour un chinois ! »

Quel sens de l'observation…

« Mes parents étaient anglais, mais mon prénom est japonai et nous vivions en Chine. »

Tiré par les cheveux mon truc… esperons que ça fonctionne…

« Je vois… En tout cas si tu as le moindre problème n'hésite pas à venir me voir ! »

Heureusement qu'il était encore plus naïf à l'époque ! Je sais bien que je peux compter sur toi 'Pa… Mais suis pas sur que tu supporteras le choc…

« Merci ! »  
« Tu as mangé ? Tu dois avoir faim dans le cas contraire non ? »  
« C'est gentil mais avec tout ces changements j'ai pas très faim… »  
« Je peux le comprendre… Tu ne porte pas l'uniforme, tu n'as pas encore été reparti ? »  
« Non pas encore. Bon je vais aller continuer ma visite. Merci encore et désolé du dérangement ! »  
« Mais je t'en prie ! N'hésite pas à revenir ! »  
« A bientôt alors ! »

Aller maintenant que ton cerveau s'est remit en état de marche, allons trouver quelqu'un pour me sortir de cette merde !!

**Fin PoV**

**Manoir Salazard Serpentard, 1997**

Tom Marvolo Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort, était un home des plus complexes. Alliant mystère, terreur, charisme et ambition. Depuis peu, il jouissait à nouveau de son ancien corps âgé d'une petite trentaine d'année.

Il lui avait fallu quelque temps pour se faire à sa nouvelle peau. Il avait gardé ses yeux rouges sombres, possédait des cheveux bruns aux reflets chocolat coupés courts, quelques mèches retombant sur ses yeux et dans sa nuque. Il devait faire dans les 1m85, et était plutôt musclé. Un torse large et des bras puissants mais rien d'exagéré. En règle générale on pouvait physiquement le qualifié « d'homme de tout les fantasmes ». Il avait revêtu une tenue plutôt décontractée vue l'heure tardive et n'ayant plus de visite programmée ce jour. Un pantalon noir en lin et une chemise de la même couleur en satin déboutonnée jusqu'au troisième bouton composaient sa tenue. Rien pour laisser place à l'imagination…

Mais le Lord était également un homme fatigué. Fatigué de cette guerre sans fin, de ce quotidien qui ne le distrayait plus, de cette routine morbide. Ne vous y trompez pas ! Tuer, torturer, piller, et massacrer, ça lui plait bien. Ca aide à calmer ses nerfs ! Mais voilà, Tom Riddle se voyait bien maitre du monde, un monde parfait modelé selon ses envies, mais cela commençait à être long…

La cause du retard des réjouissances ? Dumbledore et son arme fétiche : Harry Potter…

Le brun réfléchissait tranquillement à son prochain plan d'attaque dans son magnifique bureau noir et pourpre. La décoration était très sobre. Les murs étaient recouverts de livres et de parchemins. Les chandeliers donnaient une lumière tamisée ce qui rendait l'ambiance plutôt angoissante. Quand tout à coup, il reçut une visite plutôt inattendue…

Une ombre se glissa sous sa porte et se redressa devant son bureau en bois d'ébène. Le lord cessa sa lecture, surprit de cette arrivée. Bien évidement seul les plus aguerris pouvaient lire la surprise dans ses yeux rouges, car son visage restait grave et froid.  
L'ombre se matérialisa. Un homme d'une trentaine d'année, les cheveux rouge sang descendant en cascade jusqu'à ses reins, les yeux bleus électriques et la peau halée se tenait devant lui. Il était vêtu d'une chemise lacée bleu comme ses yeux et d'un pantalon en cuir noir. Il était la représentation vivante de la sensualité et de l'érotisme. Et tout comme le Lord… Transpirait la puissance brute…

« Bonjour Tom. »  
« Bonsoir Zach. » répondit le Lord les sourcils froncés, le regard interrogatif…  
« Ca faisait longtemps »  
« Ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé de t'abandonner il y a plus de 15 ans. »  
« Abandonner ? Le mot est fort… Et aussi rancunier que tu puisses être, je ne suis pas venue commencer un nouveau round de cette dispute avec toi. »  
« Désolé mais je ne vois toujours pas d'autre termes qui convienne à ton attitude. Et que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? »  
« Tom tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis parti. Et je n'ai toujours pas changé d'opinion. Mais tu restes mon meilleur ami et tu me manques. De plus après avoir du te sauver la vie un an après ma disparition je me suis dit que ça te ferait réfléchir. Mais aux vues des derniers événements je vois que je m'étais lourdement trompé n'est-ce pas ? »  
« Je croyais que tu n'étais pas venu parler de ça. »  
Le roux soupira et prix place sur le bureau, sous le regard toujours aussi froid du Lord.  
« Tu as raison. Le 21 ça sera l'anniversaire d'Alex. Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais m'accompagner. »  
« Tu disparais pendant 17 années sans un mot et tu reviens comme une fleur pour me demander de te servir de cavalier pour un anniversaire ?! Tu te fou de moi !! » Hurla le Lord, une aura meurtrière flottant autour de lui.  
« Premièrement, si mes souvenirs sont bons c'est bien toi qui ma dit « Si mes idées t'horripiles autant tu n'as cas partir » il y a 17 ans ! Deuxièmement Alex aura 200 ans, ça ne se fête pas tout les jours et Night tiens à ce qu'on soit là ! Troisièmement tu vas changer de ton car je te rappel que tu ne t'adresses pas à un de tes sous-fifres ! Qui crois-tu impressionner dans ce bureau Tom ! Dois-je te rappeler qui je suis ?! » Hurla à son tour le dénommé Zach.

Le mage noir se renfrogna mais finit par calmer ses envies de meurtre et se rassis devant son ex-meilleur ami. Zach savait qu'il n'avait pas été fin, mais il n'y pouvait rien, le tact ce n'était pas son truc. Il était franc et c'est ce qui avait plu au Lord. Il sentait que cet homme ne lui mentirait jamais quelque soit la situation.

« Allons continuer cette discussion dans le salon »

Il mena Zach dans un petit salon chaleureux annexé à son bureau dont l'entrée était dissimulée. Les murs était beiges et marrons, une cheminée pour seul éclairage, deux fauteuils en cuir noir avec un canapé, une petite table basse et un gros tapis à poil persans.

Ils s'installèrent face à face dans les fauteuils et le Lord fit apparaitre deux verres à digestifs remplis d'un liquide ambré.

« Toujours armagnac sans glaçon ? » demanda le Mage Noir.  
« Toujours ! Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas, comme toi, tu es toujours aussi sexy Tom ! »  
« Bon tu n'es pas venu seulement pour me trainer au fin fond de la Chine et pour une tentative de drague navrante je suppose. »  
« Hum… A vrai dire si. Mais puisque je suis là autant en profiter pour rattraper ces quelques années d'éloignement. »  
« Je n'ai pas grand-chose à te dire. Mes plans avancent. Pas à la vitesse que j'aimerai mais ça avance. »  
« Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à jouer à cette guerre stupide qui a failli te couter la vie plusieurs fois déjà ! Demande de l'aide Tom ! »  
« Nous ne reviendrons pas sur le pourquoi de cette guerre, je penses te l'avoir suffisamment expliquée ! De plus je ne vois pas pourquoi d'autre réussirai la ou j'ai échoué ! »  
« Tu mets plus de temps à conquérir un foutu pays qu'Alex en a mis pour conquérir un continent entier ! »  
« La situation n'est en rien comparable ! Alex n'a pas une prophétie sur le dos qui la menace de mort ! De plus elle est la première à reconnaitre que je suis plus puissant qu'elle ne le sera jamais ! »  
« En attendant elle, elle règne bien tranquillement contrairement à toi. Je sais bien que mon avis tu t'en contre fou mais puis-je te le donner quand même ? »  
« De toute façon tu me l'aurais donné que je le veuille ou non … »  
« Exact… Mais je tentais de faire ce qu'on appel de la « diplomatie », bref, je pense que tu as tout gâché en laissant cette prophétie guider tes actes. Tu l'aurais ignorée, nul doute que tu serais déjà le maitre incontesté de l'Europe toute entière. Mais tu as pris peur et résultat, tu t'es mis à dos un gamin qui ne t'avait rien fait et qui ne demandait rien si ce n'est une vie paisible comme tout les gosses de son âge. Sa résistance et la résistance du peuple anglais viennent de tes propres erreurs Tom. C'est toi qui est à l'origine de la haine qui le fait se dresser sur ton chemin et c'est lui l'espoir de tout un peuple. Tant qu'il te considérera comme responsable de tous ses malheurs le peuple ne baissera pas les armes et tu continueras à t'enfoncer jour après jour dans cette guerre sans fin. Tu as fait une erreur de stratégie monumentale, tu t'es laissé guider par tes émotions et ça ne te ressemble pas. Ce n'est pas digne de toi. »

Tom était fou de rare. Non seulement cet homme l'avait abandonné au moment ou il aurai eu le plus besoin de soutien, mais en plus il se permettait de revenir comme si de rien n'était pour une raison pour le moins grotesque et lui faisait une leçon de morale comme si il était parti hier. Il se permettait de le juger et ça il ne le permettait pas.

Malgré tout, il connaissait Zach. Ce n'était pas un homme habitué des beaux discours. C'était plutôt un guide, qui manipulait les autres jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent eux même compte de leur erreurs. S'il lui faisait un tel sermon c'est qu'il était à cour d'idées pour le mettre face à cette vérité dérangeante. Il avait provoqué cette situation dans laquelle il s'enlisait… Il devait ouvrir les yeux, Zach avait entièrement raison et c'est peut être ce qui le faisait enrager le plus. Car le plus grand mage noir de ce siècle ne pouvait pas s'être trompé. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le doute s'emparer de lui.

**PoV Zach.**

Bon ça s'améliore. Il n'a pas déclenché de cataclysme, il ne m'a pas sauté dessus pour m'égorger. On peut dire qu'il l'a plutôt bien prit. Enfin si on fait abstraction de l'aura noir qui me menace et de son verre qui est sur le point d'exploser entre ses mains…  
Mais il fallait bien qu'il se ressaisisse bordel ! Déjà moi je m'ennui, et cette situation me bloque dans mes recherches. Fallait bien le secouer un jour !

« Soit. Admettons que le chemin que j'ai choisi ne soit pas le plus rapide. Ma guerre ne t'avait jamais intéressé jusqu'à présent. Pourquoi ce revirement ? Et ne me dit pas que tu t'inquiète pour moi je te connais trop bien pour savoir que plus je m'enfonce plus tu jubiles ! »

J'y peu rien si j'aime avoir raison…

« Et bien… Je ne le trouve pas Tom. J'ai parcouru le monde entier sans mettre la main dessus. Le seul pays que j'ai pas fouillé c'est le tiens et pour cause : c'est tellement le bordel chez toi que je sais même pas par où commencer ! Donc si je te donne mon opinion ce soir c'est avec espoir que ça te fasse réagir afin que l'ordre revienne pour que je puisse continuer mes recherches plus efficacement. »  
« Toujours pas décidé à admettre qu'il est mort ? »  
« Jamais. Tant que j'aurai pas mis la main sur une preuve irréfutable je le chercherai. »  
« Et c'est moi qui me fait guider par mes émottions ? » ajouta le Lord avec un sourire narquois  
« Ce que tu peux être susceptible ! »  
« Merci. »

Zach leva les yeux au ciel et se permit un sourire en coin. Non décidément il n'avait pas changé. Plus fatigué et amer surement, mais toujours le même malgré les années de guerre qu'il menait. Ca faisait du bien de le retrouver.

**Fin PoV**

« Zach comprend qu'il est trop tard maintenant pour changer de plan d'attaque »  
« Et pourquoi ? Parce que ca serait admettre que j'ai raison et que par conséquent tu as tord ? Ou as-tu une raison valable de ne pas revoir tes plans ? »  
« Tu commence à sérieusement venir à bout de ma patience Zach. »  
« Ne me force pas à te provoquer et ta patience ne souffrira pas Tom. »

Voldemort se pinça l'arête du nez avec lassitude. Il était vraiment difficile de parler avec Zach. Il en venait à regretter l'époque bénie où ils étaient toujours d'accord ce qui lui évitait ce genre de discussion de sourd. Mais le Lord le savait bien. Zach était trop fier pour lâcher le morceau. Et il n'avait aucun argument pour contre attaquer. Avec n'importe qui il s'en serait tenu à une séance de torture et la personne n'aurait rien ajouté, mais ça il ne pouvait se le permettre avec Zach. D'un parce qu'il le savait, son ami était au moins aussi puissant que lui, de deux… et bien malgré sa rancune, Zach restait quelqu'un qu'il respectait et un ami qu'il savait fidele. Il lui devait la vie même si à l'époque il était déjà en conflit.

Le Mage noir mis alors son égo de côté. De toute façon aucun faux-semblant n'aurait convaincu Zach.

« Et que proposes-tu alors ? »

Zach resta stupéfait. Il ne s'attendait pas à une capitulation aussi rapide. Il avait déjà commençé à préparer une nouvelle attaque avec l'aide d'Alex pour le convaincre. Décidément son ami devait être plus fatigué qu'il ne le pensait… Ou bien s'ennuyait-il de cette guerre ? Plus probable…

Seulement voilà… Plus têtu et borné que le Lord c'est difficile à trouver. Même Zach, en y mettant tout les arguments qu'il pouvait inventer n'arrivait pas à lui faire entendre raison. Voldemort ne serais jamais tranquille tant qu'Harry Potter vivra. C'était une vérité sans appelle possible. Zach se dit alors que la période de raisonnement de son meilleur ami allait finalement être aussi longue qu'il l'avait redoutée… A moins d'un miracle…

**Retour à Poudlard, dans les couloirs…**

Yoru « River » était d'une humeur massacrante. Premièrement parce qu'il ne comprenait absolument pas comment il avait bien pu se retrouver à l'époque de la sixième année d'étude de son père, deuxièmement parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée pour pouvoir se sortir de là et troisièmement parce qu'il cherchait son blondinet d'oncle depuis plus d'une heure dans tout le château, tout en essayant de ne pas se faire voir des autres résidants et qu'il n'était pas connu pour sa patience.

C'est donc dans un état de nervosité et d'agacement avancé qu'il pénétra sur le terrain de quidditch de l'école. Il avait vaguement le souvenir d'une rivalité sportive entre son oncle et son père et après ses infructueuses recherches dans les couloirs du château il opta pour le sport.

Il trouva son oncle seul sur le terrain en train de finir son entrainement. Les autres membres de l'équipe étaient en train de se changer dans les vestiaires. Yoru eu un sourire. Son oncle était fidèle à lui-même, hors de question qu'il se change dans un vestiaire plein d'hommes dégoulinant de sueur, bavant sur son physique parfait. Il attendit donc que tout les serpentards quittent le vestiaire pour s'y rendre et patienta.

Le blond ne se fit pas attendre longtemps. Il ne remarqua tout de suite la présence de Yoru, persuadé qu'il était seul comme à son habitude.

« Bonjour ! » L'apostropha le garçon.

Draco sursauta et darda un regard noir sur l'invité surprise.

« Encore toi ! Tiens-tu si peu à la vie pour oser réapparaitre devant moi ? »

Yoru eu un sourire en coin, que l'on pourrait qualifier de moqueur. Ce qui n'arrangea pas l'humeur du blond.

« J'aurai volontiers disputé une joute verbale avec toi mais malheureusement je ne suis pas trop d'humeur. De récents événements m'occupent trop l'esprit et ne voudrai pas te faire l'affront de ne pas investir toute mon intelligence dans cet échange fort distrayant je te l'accorde, mais parfaitement non-constructif. »

Draco hésitait entre le colère face à ce petit morveux qui osait lui tenir tête, ou bien la curiosité face à une des rares personnes osant lui tenir tête avec un discours très serpentard… Il choisit donc un mélange entre les deux : l'ignorance. Il se détourna de Yoru en direction des douches.  
Yoru, loin d'être surprit par cette réaction qu'il avait plus ou moins espérée car elle ne fermait pas le dialogue, suivit de prés son oncle.

« Je ne suis pas venu jusqu'ici pour t'observer te doucher mais parce que je dois te parler. Et le plus vite possible ! »  
« Ecoute le gnome, je n'ai ni le temps, ni l'envie de m'occuper de tes états d'âmes alors va t'en avant que je ne perde patience. »

Evidement, vu le tact légendaire de Yoru et la l'arrogance de Draco la conversation s'annonçait pour le moins longue et tumultueuse.  
De plus le petit brun n'avait toujours pas trouvé un moyen de permettre à Draco de le croire sur parole. Parce que mine de rien on envoyait des gens à Sainte Mangouste pour moins que ça…

« Ecoute Oncle Dray, cette journée est la plus épuisante psychiquement de toute ma vie, je n'ai que 12 ans et donc pas je ne me contrôle pas forcément. De plus t'envoyer à l'infirmerie n'arrangera pas mes affaires alors s'il te plait, je ne te demande pas grand-chose si ce n'est de m'écouter. Ensuite tu pourras faire ce que tu veux, m'envoyer à l'hôpital, tenter de me tuer où me vendre au plus offrant. »  
« Oncle Dray ?? Mon dieu je suis coincé dans les vestiaires avec un gamin de 12 ans mentalement atteint et particulièrement collant ! Qu'ai-je fait à Merlin pour subir ça aujourd'hui ! »  
« Oncle Dray c'est pas drôle ! »

Yoru, qui avait atteint le seuil limite de sa patience, commença à laisser sa magie s'échapper de lui, des larmes de rage et d'angoisse s'échappaient sur ses joues et les tuyaux des douches commençaient à exploser.  
Draco resta interdit face à cette puissante étouffante qui se dégageait de l'inconnu. Une puissance qui lui était familière… Mais qui ne lui revenait pas ne mémoire. En tout cas une chose était sur, ce gamin était peut être fou, mais il était trop puissant pour qu'il continue à le provoquer. Il était seul, à moitié nu dans les vestiaires et sans baguette. Mieux valait tenter de calmer ce maudit gamin.

« Très bien calme toi je t'écoute ! Ne te sens pas obligé de réduire le vestiaire en cendre pour un simple désaccord ! »  
Yoru calma sa magie et ravala ses larmes. C'était un bon début, mais il valait mieu mettre tout les atouts de son côté.

« Te reste-t-il du vérisératum dans ta réserve personnelle de potion Oncle Dray ? »  
Draco fronça les sourcils. Comment ce gosse pouvait il être au courant pour sa réserve personnelle ? Et Pourquoi s'obstinait il à l'appeler oncle ? A moins d'une erreur de sa part il m'avait pas de frère et encore moins de frère ayant des enfants !!  
Troublé, il décida de laisser une chance au brun.

« J'en ai. »  
« Bien. Je ne parlerai qu'après en avoir pris, je ne tiens pas à devoir me répéter. L'histoire est suffisamment longue et étrange comme ça. »  
« Attend moi dehors, je me change et on ira dans ma chambre de préfet. »

Yoru approuva et attendit sagement son oncle.

1h00 plus tard, après que Yoru est harceler Draco pour qu'il arête de s'observer dans le miroir des vestiaires pour être sur que la mèche numéro 39 était bien sous la mèche numéro 18 elle-même recouverte par la mèche numéro 24 etc.… Ils s'installèrent sur le lit de Draco, dans sa magnifique chambre verte et argent de préfet en chef.  
Draco sortie une fiole de son armoire et la tendit à Yoru. Ce dernier se garda de révéler au serpentard qu'il savait résister à la potion, et libéra intentionnellement les barrages de son esprit pour que la potion fasse effet. Il glissa trois goute du sérum sur sa langue et attendit que Draco se décide à lui poser une question.

« Bon, très bien. Alors pourquoi m'appel tu « Oncle Dray » »  
« Parce que c'est ce que tu es. Tu es mon oncle par alliance. »

Draco resta bouche –bée. Le gamin ne mentait pas. Mais comment cela est-il possible ?

« Qui es-tu ? D'où viens-tu ?»  
« Je m'appel Yoru Zachiël Riddle et je suis le fils de Harry Nathaniel Riddle et de Tom Marvolo Riddle. Je penses venir du futur, de l'an 2010, avril 2010 plus précisément.»

Draco ne connaissant ni le premier, ni le deuxième nom se demanda encore plus comment il pouvait être l'oncle de ce gosse. Un gosse qui vient du futur en plus ! Il se demanda alors si tout ceci n'était pas une blague de Blaise. Mais le vériseratum ne laissait pas de place aux doutes… Le prénom du premier père de l'enfant lui fit immédiatement penser à Potter mais il refoula bien vite cette pensée au fond de son esprit.

« Comment es-tu arrivé là ? »  
« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée et c'est bien pour ça que je suis venu te voir. »  
« Y a-t-il d'autre personne que tu connaisse dans Poudlard à cette époque ? »  
« Il y a mon père Harry, Sévérus Snape, Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott, et j'ai aperçu Hermione Granger. C'est les seuls que j'ai vu pour le moment. »  
« Ton père Harry est ici ? »  
« Oui »  
« Pourtant je ne connais aucun Harry Nathquelquechose Riddle à Poudlard ! »  
« Il dit s'appeler Harry Potter »

Dire que Draco était sur le cul était un euphémisme… Comment par Morgane avait il pu devenir l'oncle du fils de Potter !! Décidément ce gamin amenait de nombreuses interrogations. Et qui pouvait bien être le deuxième père, ce Tom Marvolo Riddle ?

« Et que veux-tu que je fasses pour t'aider ? »  
« Je n'ai pas encore de plan, mais je voudrai que tu m'aide à trouver comment je suis arrivé ici et que tu m'aide à intégré légalement Poudlard sans attirer trop l'attention. »  
« Je vois… »  
« M'aideras-tu Oncle Dray ? Je ne sais vraiment pas vers qui d'autre me tourner, et je n'ai vraiment confiance qu'en toi.»  
« Pourquoi ne demandes tu pas l'aide de ton père puisqu'il est là ? »  
« Parce que le choc d'une telle révélation sera trop lourd pour lui. Il est bien trop fragile. Mais il sait que je suis là c'est pour ça qu'il faut que j'intègre Poudlard. Il va se poser des questions sinon.»

Draco marmonna un truc qui ressemblait à « foutu Gryffondor trop curieux » mais ne pu résister à la bouille désespérée de son « neveu » qu'il trouva adorable. Apres s'être mentalement giflé pour cette pensée peu serpentarde, il soupira et commença à réfléchir au moyen de faire intégrer Yoru à Poudlard sans que ça ne paraisse suspect.

« Très bien Yoru. Bien que cette histoire me paraisse plus qu'irréelle, je vais quand même t'aider. »  
« MERCI ONCLE DRAY !! Tu me sauve la vie !! » Hurla Yoru en se jetant dans les bras de son oncle amusé par la réaction du plus jeune.  
« De rien, je te dois bien ça. Un Malfoy n'abandonne jamais un membre de sa famille. »

Yoru souria de toutes ses dents et l'esprit plus léger commença à réfléchir à la situation avec Draco.

_**FIN DU CHAPITRE……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**_

Note de l'auteur, autrement dit moi…

Voilà! Fin du chapitre un où les éléments se mettent en place. J'espere que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu!  
Dans le prochain chapitre on s'attaquera au problème Dumby et on en apprendra plus que Yoru et Zach.  
J'espère qu'ils vous plaisent tout les deux même si ne on sait pas grand chose pour le moment.

A très vite! et j'attends vos avis avec impatience pour pouvoir l'améliorer!


	3. Où Yoru tente une fugue

**Un tout nouveau chapitre tout chaud rien que vous amis lecteurs !! Evadez-vous…**

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages sont à J.K Rowling, sauf YORU, ZACH NIGHT et ALEX.

Attention les personnages de Mme Rowling sont OOC pour les besoin de mon histoire mais surtout parce que je n'ai pas la prétention de connaitre aussi bien la psychologie des personnages que leur auteur. Par respect je préfère donc les adapter.

**Couple :** HP/TR principalement, mais j'en ai d'autre en réserve.

_**CHAPITRE 2 : Où Yoru tente une fugue**_

**Dans la chambre de préfet du Draco Malfoy, 1997**

Yoru, tranquillement installé, ou plutôt, royalement étalé, sur le lit de Draco regardait ce dernier faire les 100 pas dans sa chambre, visiblement en proie à une réflexion intense…

_Flash Back_

_« Mais je ne comprends pas Yoru. Pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas tout simplement d'aller retrouver ton autre père. Ce serait plus simple non ?_

_« Hummm… J'y ai pensé mais je ne sais pas du tout ou le trouver. Enfin j'ai bien une idée, mais disons que mon autre père est plutôt méfiant. Il serait capable de demander une autopsie pour s'assurer que je ne lui mens pas sur mes origines… »_

_Draco regarda son neveu comme si il lui était poussé une nouvelle tête (enfin nous parlons d'un Malfoy, donc en réalité cette réaction se traduit par un haussement de sourcil un peu surprit…)_

_« Tu as un drôle de père. »_

_« Drôle ? Non pas vraiment… peu de gens comprennent son humour en faite… Même papa a du mal… Un peu trop… Comment dire… Noir ? »_

_« C'était une expression Yoru. »_

_« Oui je sais. »_

_Décidément ce môme allait le rendre chèvre…_

_« Tout d'abord je pense qu'il est essentiel que je t'en dise plus sur la situation de l'époque à laquelle tu as été transporté. »_

_Yoru acquiesça._

_« Tu dois savoir que la population sorcière de l'Angleterre est en guerre. Et les moldus anglais devraient aussi se méfier de leur sort. »_

_« En guerre ? Qui sont les challengers ? »_

_« Ne m'interromps pas ! Quelle éducation as-tu reçu ! »_

_« Je te pris de m'excuser oncle Dray » Rajouta Yoru en baissant la tête._

_Draco soupira mais fut quand même content d'obtenir un peu de respect de la part de ce gosse arrogant et un peu trop serpentard pour son bien._

_« Cette guerre ce joue entre les « gentils sorciers » menés par ton père, notre cher directeur et le ministre de la magie, et les « méchants sorciers » appelés « mangemorts » menés par le plus grand mage noir de ce siècle. »_

_« Il s'appel comment ? »_

_« On ne prononce pas son nom »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« C'est une marque de respect et de crainte »_

_« C'est ridicule ! Ce n'est qu'un nom ! »_

_« Tu n'es pas le fils de Potter pour rien toi… »_

_« Riddle »_

_« Pardon ? »_

_« Mes pères s'appellent Riddle, je ne connais aucun Potter dans ma famille. »_

_« Nous essaierons de résoudre ce mystère plus tard, en attendant à cette époque ci il s'appel Potter !_

_« Mouai… mais quand même, je pense connaitre tout les mages noirs de mon époque, si il est aussi puissant que tu le dis je dois le connaitre ! S'il te plait oncle Dray donne moi son nom ! »_

_Draco grimaça. Mais si Yoru se vantait d'effectivement connaitre les mages noirs de son époque peut-être que cela pouvait être une piste pour transmettre la responsabilité de son neveu à quelqu'un d'autre ! Car mine de rien il avait autre chose à faire que de prendre sous son aile un ado de 12ans au caractère visiblement fatiguant. Il ferma les yeux comme si ce mot allait le tuer._

_« Lord Voldemort »_

_« Lord Voldemort ? En guerre contre mon père ? Tu es sur ? »_

_« Je veux bien admettre que mon humour subtile n'est pas à la portée de tout les cerveaux mais tout de même ce n'est pas un sujet avec lequel je plaisante ! »_

_« Étrange… vraiment étrange…. »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Lord Voldemort est mon père »_

_Fin du Flash Back_

**PoV Draco **

C'est un rêve… Ou un cauchemar… Ou une grande farce débile de Blaise… Non mais sérieusement, le fils du Lord et du survivant !! Il m'aurait dit qu'il descendait de saturne ça aurait été plus crédible ! C'est à devenir dingue ! Je suis dingue ? Je m'invente un gamin de 12 ans qui me prend pour son oncle ? Par Salazar et Morgane je deviens fou ! Mais je suis trop vieux pour m'inventer des amis imaginaires !!

Et pourquoi ça serait moi le fou ? C'est lui qui me raconte n'importe quoi !! Mais oui Draco voyons réfléchit ! C'est forcement ça !

**PoV Yoru**

Pourquoi mes parents cherchent t'ils à s'entretuer ? Ca n'a aucun sens ! Mes parents s'adorent !

D'un autre côté… leur passés avant ma naissance est un vrai mystère... Ni l'un ni l'autre n'a jamais voulu m'en parler. Comme si le monde entier n'avait pas existé avant. Je vais peut être enfin savoir comment ils se sont rencontrés ! Quoi que vu la situation je crains le pire… Mais c'est vraiment IN –VRAI-SSEM-BLABLE !!

Et si c'est vraiment le cas alors je ne peux aller voir ni l'un ni l'autre ! Aucun ne me croira !

Rah pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi !! Je sens déjà venir le mal de tête !!

« Oncle Dray ? »

« Hum ? »

Comment ca « hum ? » ! Où est passé la dignité Malfoyenne !

« Quelles sont tes relations avec mes pères ? »

Et en plus il soupire ! C'est MOI qui fait un retour en arrière d'une quinzaine d'année sans savoir pourquoi, MOI qui suit complètement paumé sans personne pour me ramener à mon époque, MOI qui vient de découvrir que mes pères s'entretuent et c'est LUI qui se permet d'être exaspéré ! Je rêve !!

« Avec le Lord, nous ne pouvons pas vraiment parler de « relation ». Je ne l'ai jamais vu encore. Mon rituel d'initiation doit avoir lieu cet été. Mais mon père est un de ses favoris. »

« Oh ! Comment se porte Lucius ? »

« Bien je suppose »

Il suppose ? Eh beh ya pas que les relations avec mes parents qui ont l'air étranges ! Visiblement les relations père-fils le sont aussi chez les Malfoy !

« Sinon avec Potter… »

« Riddle »

« Il va falloir que tu te fasses à l'idée qu'ici, à cette époque, c'est P-O-T-T-E-R ! »

Grrr

« Donc je disais, avec Potter mes relations sont des plus mauvaises. »

Génial…

« Donc, si je résume la situation, mes parents cherchent se tuer, tu es un asocial de première qui ne peux pas m'aider à me rapprocher de mon seul père disponible en ce moment, et apparemment, au vue de l'enthousiasme avec lequel tu parle de Lucius je ne risque pas de rencontrer mon autre père de si tôt. »

« C'est à peu prés ça. Sauf que je ne suis pas asocial, c'est ton père qui est un insupportable Griffondor. »

« Oh ca va ! J'ai suffisamment de Severus pour insulter mon père derrière son dos ! Étrange par contre comme personne n'ose rien dire sur mon deuxième parent… »

Ouai ! Une belle tête de terrorisé ! Ah enfin un truc qui change pas ! Faudra que je pense à remercier Père en rentrant.

« En attendant, je ne voit pas comment je vais pouvoir te faire intégrer Poudlard comme ça en fin d'année ! Et je ne peux pas te cacher indéfiniment non plus ! Surtout si Potter t'as vu ! D'ailleurs que lui as-tu dit d'autre ? »

« Que je m'appelais River, que mes parents étaient morts, que j'avais été transférer et que je venais de Fa Shu Xue »

« De quoi ? »

« Fa Shu Xue, l'école de magie asiatique. »

« J'ai effectivement entendu mon père parler un jour de la directrice de l'école asiatique mais elle ne s'appelle pas comme ca. Elle s'appelle Majutsu Gakuen et est située au Japon. »

Hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire encore ! Et comment ça entendu parler ?

« Tu n'y es jamais allé ? »

« Bien sur que non ! Pourquoi j'irai ? »

« Tu veux dire que vous passez toute votre scolarité dans la même école ? »

« Exact pourquoi ? »

« Mais il y a des matières qui ne s'apprennes pas à Poudlard ! Comment faite vous pour les arts magiques, la magie spirituelle, l'appel de l'énergie magnétique ? »

Ah ça c'est pas bon signe… Il me regarde comme si je parlais une autre langue…

« Les frontières magiques sont tres fermées à cette époque tu sais. Déjà entre deux écoles d'un même continent les échanges sont tres rares. La majorité ignore même jusqu'a l'existence d'autre écoles que celles d'Europe . »

« Je vois… A mon époque il n'y a qu'une école par continent, mais on est obligé d'avoir fait ses études dans au moins trois écoles différentes pour avoir une culture magique la plus large possible »

« C'est ingénieux. Je suppose que ça n'a pas du être facile à mettre en place mais l'apport de connaissance pour chaque sorcier s'en voit doublé. Les sorciers de ton époque doivent être redoutable non ? »

« Peu importante les connaissances, si on ne contrôle pas sa puissance magique elles restent stériles. Et contrôler sa magie n'est pas une compétence à la hauteur de chaque sorcier. Donc je pense que les sorciers de mon époque sont plus instruit mais pas forcement plus puissants. »

« Je comprends. Je dois avouer que je meurs d'envie de te poser mille questions sur ton époque où je semble avoir une place, ce qui est bon signe en ce qui concerne mon espérance de vie, mais il ne faudrait pas trop bousculer les événements futur. Ta présence va déjà certainement en changer beaucoup. »

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Mais j'ai parfois l'impulsivité d'un Griffondor alors je risque de commettre certaines erreurs »

« Je suppose que je vais devoir te surveiller de prés. Surtout si le fait d'attirer les ennuis est héréditaires… »

« Parle-moi de Père, de ces actions actuelles. Est-il en train de gagner ou de perdre la guerre ? »

« Je dois avouer ne pas pouvoir vraiment répondre, je suis encore tenu éloigné de cette guerre et je pense ignorer beaucoup des idéaux du Lord. Néanmoins je pense que mon père pourrait vraiment t'aider. Ou Severus ! »

« NON pas Severus !! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il explique mal… »

**Fin PoV**

Draco se retenait de sourire trop franchement à cette réponse inattendue mais Ô combien réaliste. Il devait l'avouer, Yoru n'avait pas l'air de mentir et ses explications tenaient la route et étaient trop détaillées pour être inventer sur l'instant. Et si ce n'était ni un rêve, ni une farce de Blaise alors il était dans un sacré pétrin…

« Ecoute Yoru, je ne pense pas que te faire integerer Poudlard un mois avant les exams soit une bonne idée. D'un autre côté je ne vois pas comment te garder à Poudlard sans être vu ! Il est d'ailleurs probable que le vieux fou sache déjà que tu es ici. »

« Le vieux fou ? »

« Le directeur ! Albus Dumbledore ! Tu ne le connais pas ? »

« Non… J'entends parfois Père vaguement insulter la mémoire d'un « Vieux citronné mangeant les mandragores par la racine ». C'est peut-être lui ? »

« Peut-être… mais alors qui dirige Poudlard à ton époque ? »

« Toi »

Lui, Draco Lucius Malfoy, Directeur de Poudlard ? Et ses rêves d'avocat ? De reprendre les affaires familiales ? De plus aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne il n'a jamais eu la fibre professorale !! Non mais c'est quoi ce futur !!

« Bon, je ne pense pas que se soit le moment de se perdre dans des questions sans fin qui ne font pas avancer le problème… que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi… »

« Ne parles pas de moi comme si j'étais un animal perdu ! »

« C'est pourtant ce que tu es ! »

Cette fois-ci s'en était trop pour Yoru qui avait déjà fait preuve d'un grand sang-froid quand on connait ses aptitudes à rester maitre de lui. Il se leva, non sans un regard avadakedavresque pour son « oncle » et lui répondit :

« Je vois que j'ai fait une terrible erreur de jugement en venant te demander ton aide. De toute évidence à 17 ans tu es bien trop frustré pour permettre à ton cerveau de fonctionner correctement ! Vivement que tonton vienne te dévergonder ! Au moins après il ne sort pas de ta bouche qu'un ramassis de parole inutiles ! »

Et il partit en claquant la porte laissant derrière lui un Draco Malfoy fou de rage de s'être fait rabrouer par un gamin de 12 ans aux paroles on ne peut plus gênantes…

C'est donc un Yoru un peu soulager de s'être défoulé sur son oncle mais toujours dans la même situation qui se retrouvait à arpenter les couloirs le plus discrètement possible. Un regard par une des fenêtres du château lui fit prendre conscience d'un nouveau problème : Il ferait bientôt nuit, il n'avait rien mangé de la journée, et ne savait toujours pas quoi faire pour sortir de cette époque maudite où son oncle vénéré n'était qu'un adolescent pédant, arrogant et egocentrique.

Bref, de quoi maudire tous ces ancêtres pour lui faire subir un destin aussi cruel !

Il décida que, malgré la protection que pourrait lui apporter Poudlard en temps de guerre, si l'ancien ennemi de ses parents en était le directeur il valait mieux ne pas rester ici. De toute façon il ne voyait pas qui pourrait bien l'aider dans ce château si Draco n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de le traiter de familier !

Il se dirigea donc vers la sorcière borgne afin de quitter discrètement le château et de se rendre à Pré-au –lard ou il espérait pouvoir trouver refuge chez Rosmerta. Dans le futur elle ne résistait jamais à sa gueule d'ange, il espérait bien que dans le passé ça serait encore le cas.

Il arpentait donc tranquillement le tunnel secret qui le ferait quitter Poudlard quand une main invisible s'empara de son épaule.

Aussitôt il sursauta et se dégagea en position de combat face à l'ennemi invisible.

« Qui est là ! »

La tète d'Harry fit alors apparition.

« Calme toi ca n'est que moi ! »

Yoru était à la fois soulagé et ennuyé de cette rencontre. Soulager que se soit son père, donc il n'avait rien à craindre, ennuyé car il ne savait pas du tout quelle excuse il allait bien pouvoir inventer pour expliquer sa présence ici…

« Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, mais je suis étonné de te trouver ici ! »

« Oui je suis arrivé la par hasard… »

« Par hasard ? Comment connaissais-tu le mot de passe de la sorcière borgne ! »

« Le mot de passe ? Mais l'entré était ouverte quand je suis passé devant. »

Ajouter à ça un air d'enfant sage qui dit « je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai fais de mal je n'y suis pour rien » et vous obtenez un Yoru tout à fait adorable. En tout cas suffisamment pour qu'Harry tombe dans le piège de l'innocence de jeune garçon.

« Tu es perdu en fait ? »

« Oui… et non. En fait, je ne suis pas à l'aise au château je cherchais un moyen de partir. »

« Ah bon ? Mais le directeur doit te chercher partout non ? »

« Il ne sait pas que je suis là »

« Comment c'est possible ? »

« C'est mon cousin éloigné, Draco Malfoy qui m'a amené au château. C'est lui qui doit être en train de me chercher partout. Mais par fierté il ne dira à personne qu'il m'a perdu. Un Malfoy qui perd un membre de sa famille 5min après l'avoir amené ça le fait pas. »

Harry eu un sourire moqueur en pensant à la tête de Malfoy en train de chercher Yoru dans tout le château »

« Donc le professeur Dumbledore ignore encore que tu es là ? C'est étrange… je pensais pas que des estrangers à Poudlard pouvaient entrer dans le château sans activer ses alarmes… »

« C'est peut être parce que je suis jeune et qu'il ne ressent pas danger vis-à-vis de moi. »

« Peut être… »

Soudain un bruit d'estomac raisonna dans le souterrain… Yoru prit un air gêné face à la trahison de son estomac. Harry le regarda en souriant.

« Je crois qu'il serait bon d'aller manger un peu qu'en penses tu ? »

« Oui mais je ne veux pas retourner dans ce château. C'est trop grand et trop sombre pour moi je n'y suis pas à l'aise… »

Ouh le vilain menteur…

Harry ne résista pas à l'air désespéré du jeune homme et lui proposa d'aller manger au Trois Balais ce qui illumina le visage d'ange de Yoru.

Une fois attablé, ils commencèrent à discuter. Yoru raconta à son « père » tous les souvenirs qu'il avait de l'école asiatique de son époque et Harry buvait ses paroles, curieux d'apprendre l'existence de cette école et passionné par toutes les différences avec l'école anglaise.

Mais ils furent interrompus par une visite que Yoru qualifiera plus tard de « providentielle »

« Harry ! » Fit une voie masculine connu par les deux Riddle (ou futur Riddle)

« Que fait tu la ! » continua une voie semblable…

« Fred ! George ! » S'écria… Yoru… Attirant à lui tout les regards et se giflant mentalement pour un si faible contrôle de sa langue de Griffondor impulsif.

« Tu les connais ? » demanda Harry un peu surprit.

« Ils sont connus dans le monde entier ! »

« Vraiment ! » s'exclama Fred…. Ou George… Allez savoir…

« Oui on se fait livrer quelques une de vos farces et attrapes à l'école ! Vous êtes les héros de tout les écoliers du monde ! » Se rattrapa le jeune Yoru, fier d'être un si bon acteur.

« Ca alors Fred ! La renommée internationale ! »

« Quoi de plus normal George ! Notre géni n'est-il pas à la hauteur du monde entier ! »

« C'est plus qu'évident ! »

Yoru ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Au moins une chose n'avait pas changé peu importe l'époque : les jumeaux Weasley !

« Au fait 'Ry de notre cœur, qui est donc le garnement à ta table ?

« Je vous présente Yoru River, un cousin éloigné de Malfoy. Il vient de Chine »

« De Chine ? »

« Oui, enfin non pas vraiment » se reprit Yoru après un souvenir éclair de sa précédente discussion avec Draco.

« Mes parents vivaient en Chine, moi j'étudiait dans d'école de sorcellerie japonaise, la Majutsu Gakuen »

« Elle s'appelait pas Fa quelque chose ? »Questionna Harry en fronçant les sourcils

« C'est son nom chinois » Répondit Yoru dont les battements de cœur avaient sensiblement augmenté.

« D'accord… »

Les discussions reprirent à la table animées par les blagues des jumeaux et les rires incontrôlables de Yoru et Harry. Ce dernier fut surprit de l'aisance du jeune homme avec deux inconnus aussi étranges que les frères Weasley.

Quand le premier bâillement de Yoru se fit entendre Harry décida qu'il était l'heure de rentrer au château. Mais devant la panique qu'affichait le regard du petit brun il se retrouva complètement désemparé.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » questionna un des jumeaux

« Je veux pas retourner dans le château… »

« Mais on ne peut pas rester là Yoru ! »

Se dernier utilisa son arme ultime pour faire céder son père au moindre de ses caprices : les larmes. En espérant que les jumeaux craqueraient eux aussi face à la bouille toute triste de cet étrange jeune homme.

« Mais non ! Ne pleure pas ! Calme-toi ! Tout va bien se passer ! »

« Mais… (snif)..Je .. veux ... pas y aller !! Je veux rester avec Fred et George !! »

Les trois ainé restèrent bouche-bée face à cette demande des plus étranges. Pourtant pour Yoru l'idée était géniale. Il fuyait le château, se retrouvait avec des personnes de confiance, et allait petit à petit pouvoir contacter d'autre personnes qui pourraient surement l'aider. Car s'il ne se trompait pas, les jumeaux étaient déjà en contact avec les amis de son autre père…

« Harry tu vas quand même pas obliger Yoru à y aller si il veut rester avec nous ! »

« Mais il a 12 ans ! Et il est sous la tutelle des Malfoy vous ne POUVEZ PAS le garder !! »

« J'enverrai une lettre à Draco pour lui expliquer ! Je suis sur qu'il n'a toujours rien dit au directeur donc ce n'est pas grave ! »

« Mais enfin Yoru soit raisonnable il ne va rien t'arriver à Poudlard ! C'est l'endroit le plus sur du monde ! »

« Mais il ne m'arrivera rien non plus chez Fred et George ! Et si Draco s'y oppose je rentrerai directement ! Je le promet ! »

« Harry c'est la fin de l'année il n'a plus grand-chose à apprendre, laisse lui l'été pour se remettre de la perte de ses parents comme il en a envi ! »

« Ne soit pas si cruel Harry ! »

« Bon… Si les terribles jumeaux sont contre moi je suppose que je n'ai plus rien à ajouter… J'irai voir Malfoy demain Yoru, je te tiendrai au courant. »

« MERCIIIII » et Yoru lui sauta au cou… immédiatement suivi par les jumeaux…

**Même époque, dans une école de sorcellerie asiatique…**

Night était une jeune femme intelligente, puissante et au caractère froid et dominateur. Mesurant un petit mètre soixante, les cheveux coupés en un carré plongeant brun aux reflet violet et aux yeux chocolats, il se dégageait d'elle un charisme écrasant de part son attitude froide et son regard tranchant. Elle était depuis une quinzaine d'année « l'heureuse » directrice de l'école de sorcellerie Majustsu Gakuen. Elle aimait bien son boulot, mais ne raffolait pas des enfants. Pourtant eux l'adoraient. Un mystère qu'elle ne parvenait toujours pas à s'expliquer. Ce soir là Night était fatigué. Elle préparait les examens de fin d'années, événement complètement in-intéressent, mais aussi organisait l'anniversaire de sa maudite meilleure amie, Alexandra Ryu, communément surnommée Alex par ses proches et Lady Hei par ses ennemies et ses fideles.

Night passa la porte de son bureau les bras surchargés de parchemins divers quand son regard se posa sur la silhouette trop connue d'une grande brune au cheveux ondulés, aux yeux noir métallique et à la peaux halée, toute vêtue de noir.

« Alex me ferais tu le plaisir de virer tes royal pieds de mon bureau et pourquoi pas également ta royale personne de cette pièce ! »

« Je savais que ça te ferai plaisir de me voir ! »

Night soupira et posa ses parchemins sur le bureau et expulsant les pieds de son « amie ».

« Que veux-tu ? »

« Rien je venais juste te tenir compagnie »

« On c'est déjà vue ce matin, comme tout les autres jour, et je pense que tu as tout comme moi une tonne de boulot à faire. Donc je réitère et cette foi ne me mens pas comme si j'étais la dernière des cruches : Que veux tu ? »

Alex se leva, un sourire contrit sur les lèvres et s'exclama avec une tête de gamine de 10 ans :

« Tu as prévu quoi pour mon anniversaire ? »

« Rien. Voila maintenant OUST ! »

« Je sais que tu mens, mais bon puisque je n'obtiendrai rien d'autre ce soir je vais aller harceler Nausicaa. »

« Grand bien te fasses de toute façon je ne lui ai rien dit. »

« AAAHH AHH !! Donc tu as bien prévu quelque chose !! »

« Alex… »

« C'est moi ! »

« Dégage… »

« Ce que tu peux être désagréable ! »

Et Alex repartie comme dans un claquement de doigt. Night soupira de lassitude en se demandant quand est-ce que la crise de nerf viendrait à bout de sa personne quand les flammes de sa cheminée se mirent à bruler bizarrement… et qu'un homme aux long cheveux rouge sang en sorti.

« Manquait plus que lui… pitié Merlin achève moi ! »

« Et bien j'ai connu de meilleur accueille ! »

« Que veux-tu Zach ? »

« Je te sens bien fatiguée, un petit massage te remettrait' il de meilleure humeur ? »

« Touches moi et je te transforme en tartare »

« Je vois… »

« Bon aller assis toi et dépêche toi de me dire ce que tu veux que je puisse bosser tranquillement ! »

Zach pris place en face de la directrice plus qu'irascible et lui raconta son entretient avec Lord Voldemort.

« Humm… à croire qu'être têtu comme un hippogriffe est dans les gênes de tout les mages noir. »

« Oui mais lui ça va finir par le tuer. »

« Et que veux tu qu'on y fasse ? Alex ne bougera pas tant qu'il ne lui aura pas demandé lui-même de l'aide et tu le sais tres bien. »

« Il faut juste le raisonner pour qu'il change de tactique de combat. »

« Tu veux que je prépare le terrain de façon à ce qu'Alex arrive à le convaincre le jour de son anniversaire en fait ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu sais à quel point parler sérieusement avec Alex est pénible ? »

« Oui. Mais je sais aussi que tu es la seule qui a un minimum d'influence sur elle. »

« Tu en a aussi Zach. Tu es un de ses meilleurs amis. »

« Mais elle ne m'écoute pas. »

« Elle ne m'écoute pas non plus. Elle fait juste semblant d'être attentive à mes idées. »

« Night s'il te plait… »

« Ca ne sera pas sans contrepartie. »

« Que veux-tu en échange ? »

« Ton sang. »

« J'aurai du le prévoir… Essayez de négocier avec un vampire et vous en reviendrez toujours moins riche en hémoglobine… »

Night se permit un sourire amusé et un regard gourmant. Zach leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément à la fin de cette guerre Tom allait devoir lui rembourser ses sacrifices au centuple !

FIN DU CHAPITRE

Voilà ! Presque tous mes personnages sont en place !

Yoru : Ouais ! Tatie Alex va bientôt venir mettre l'ambiance !

Night :… Apportez-moi de l'ibuprofène…

Zach : Pourquoi c'est à moi de jouer les sacrifiés ?

Kailone : Ben c'est toi le meilleur ami du « grand méchant »

Night : Et puis de quoi tu te plain c'ets pas comme si j'allai te tuer !

Zach : Avec toi on peut se méfier…

Yoru : meuh non moi je suis sur qu'elle est toute gentille sous la couche de cynisme.

Night :…

Kailone : Mouai… Sur cette folle ambiance cher lecteur à très vite !

Dans le prochain chapitre l'histoire va ENFIN un peu avancer. Je sais que la mise en place de l'intrigue fut un peu lente mais je ne voulais pas bâcler la base.

J'attends toujours avec impatience vos commentaires et je remercie tres fort Rubika666, Maco, Gryffondor et Mangli pour leur reviews !


	4. Où Zach intervient

**Me revoilà avec le troisième chapitre ! Au programme : rencontre à haut risque et rapprochement miraculeux !**

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages sont à J.K Rowling, sauf YORU, ZACH, NIGHT et ALEX.

Attention les personnages de Mme Rowling sont OOC pour les besoin de mon histoire mais surtout parce que je n'ai pas la prétention de connaitre aussi bien la psychologie des personnages que leur auteur. Par respect je préfère donc les adapter.

**Couple :** HP/TR principalement, mais j'en ai d'autre en réserve.

_**CHAPITRE 3 : Où Zach intervient.**_

**Le 2 Mai, 24h00 après l'arrivée de Yoru en 1997, Poudlard.**

Harry cherchait un moyen ingénieux pour approcher le Prince des serpentards sans se faire agresser…

Il pénétra dans la grande salle en compagnie de ses deux acolytes et jeta un regard au serpentard assis comme d'habitude en bout de table tel un roi surplombant son peuple. Il avait l'air fatigué et préoccupé. Cela rassura quelque peu Harry quand aux sentiments de Malfoy concernant l'adorable Yoru. En même temps il faudrait vraiment être inhumain pour ne pas se laisser attendrir par le jeune homme… Enfin ça c'est ce que pensait Harry…

Draco de son côté maudissait de tout son être l'avorton qui l'avait laissé en plan la veille. Il l'avait cherché partout et se demandait maintenant s'il n'avait pas tout simplement rêvé la présence du petit brun.

Et c'est grâce à un concours de circonstance qu'Harry réussi à se retrouver seul avec le blond. En effet il l'avait rejoint dans les toilettes pendant que le blond se rafraichissait afin de se maintenir éveillé.

« La nuit a été courte Malfoy ? »

« La ferme Potter. »

« Je vais bien merci. Je me disais que peut être la raison de ces cernes avait un lien avec un garçon de 12 ans un peu étrange ? »

Le regard de poisson hors de l'eau de Draco confirma les doutes d'Harry et avant que le serpentard n'ai pu dire quoi que se soit il rajouta:

« Ce soir, 21h00, salle sur demande. »

Et il reparti en cour de métamorphose sous le regard désespéré de Draco qui aurait tellement préféré que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve…

**Salle sur demande, 21h00, 1997**

_PoV Draco _

Bon aller, on lui dit qu'on ne le connait pas vraiment, que ça doit être un avorton fugueur et hop ! On lui refile le paquet ! Aller Draco range ta conscience loin dans ton esprit et laisse le serpentard te sortir de cette histoire de fou !

_Fin PoV_

Draco passa la porte de la salle sur demande. Il trouva Harry en train de lire dans un salon. Assit prés du feu à même le tapis, il semblait si captivé par sa lecture qu'il ne remarqua pas l'arrivée du blond.

« Si je te dérange dis le ! »

Harry sursauta et répondit :

« Malfoy ! Désolé je ne t'avais pas entendu. Assis toi, la discussion risque d'être longue… »

Draco prit place avec toute la grâce dont dispose un Malfoy. Harry lui servit à boire. Peu à peu la tension diminuait.

« Je sais où est Yoru, tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter pour ton cousin. »

Draco manqua de recracher son jus de citrouille. Son cousin ? C'est qu'il avait oublié d'être bête cet avorton ! Impossible de dire qu'il ne le connaissait pas maintenant ! Il tenta de retrouver sa voie froide et indifférente mais ne put que dire :

« Ah bon ? »

Harry resta surprit devant tant d'indifférence apparente. Pourtant le peu d'éloquence de Draco lui fit croire que sa dignité Malfoyenne devait l'empêcher de montrer l'étendu de son inquiétude.

« Il est chez les jumeaux Weasley »

« Oh misère ! Comme si il avait besoin de cours supplémentaires pour apprendre à rendre les gens fous ! »

Harry manqua de partir en fou rire devant le désespoir de Draco. Il fut étonné que le blond ne rejette pas les jumeaux pour leur nom de famille mais pour leur personnalité. Draco remonta un peu dans son estime.

« C'est sur qu'il ne manque pas de reparti, et c'est un fin manipulateur. Mais sa bouille d'ange aura raison de nous jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ! »

« Ah ça ce n'est pas moi qui dira le contraire ! Heureusement que mes cheveux sont aussi clair parce qu'avec lui je vais vite me faire des cheveux blancs ! »

Et Harry et Draco parlèrent pendant un long moment du petit brun, se surprenant à pouvoir entretenir une conversation civilisée l'un avec l'autre et même à l'apprécier. Harry fit part à Draco de toutes ses interrogations sur Yoru. En effet de nombreux points étaient toujours obscurs, comme cette histoire d'école qui change de nom. Mais le plus étrange pour Harry était la réaction du Yoru face à la mort de ses parents. En effet le jeune homme était désorienté, mais s'il pouvait parler des heures de son école, pas une seule fois il n'avait parlé de ses parents, et étrangement au cour de leur deuxième rencontre il l'avait trouvé plutôt… joyeux. Non pas qu'il aurait préféré qu'il soit dépressif, au contraire ! Mais peut-on se remettre aussi vite de la mort de ses parents?

Draco noya le strangulot à l'aide d'une de ses grandes phrases, et la naïveté naturelle d'Harry fit le reste :

« Yoru n'a que 12 ans, il vient de perdre ses parents, ses amis, son école. Il se voit imposé la vie dans la famille Malfoy qui est loin d'être chaleureuse, des études dans un château immense qu'il ne connait pas, dans un nouveau pays. Comment veux-tu que son esprit digère tout ça d'un coup ? Il est normal qu'il se refugie derrière de fortes barrières mentales. Il refoule la mort de ses parents pour éviter de s'écrouler. Laisse-lui du temps, le moment où il acceptera sa vie d'orphelin viendra bien assez vite. »

Sur ces paroles pleines de bon sens ils se séparèrent.

Par la suite Harry envoya un hibou à Yoru pour lui dire que Draco le couvrirai et qu'il pouvait rester chez les jumeaux. Yoru fut soulagé et s'empressa d'envoyer un hibou à son oncle. Ce dernier regretta rapidement d'avoir couvert ce gamin ingrat quand il lut la missive :

_Mon oncle Dray préféré !_

_Je te remercie de m'avoir couvert avec papa ! Ta vu il est super gentil hein ? J'avais raison hein ? Tu as fait ta tête de lard pendant des années pour rien hein ?_

_Sinon mes vêtements ne m'ont pas suivi dans le passé. Peux-tu m'envoyer de l'argent ?_

_Merci d'avance,_

_Ton neveu préféré,_

_Yoru Zachiël Riddle_

Malgré tout, et après une heure avec un Harry ventant les atouts de la « bouille d'ange » de son futur neveu, il obtempéra et lui envoya de quoi refaire sa garde robe. De ce qu'il avait vu Yoru avait un style bien à lui et du gout. Ce n'était donc pas entièrement gaspillé.

Les jours s'écoulèrent ensuite plutôt lentement. Yoru nageait dans un rêve éveillé avec les jumeaux, découvrant en avant-première les recettes de leurs inventions loufoques.

Chaque jour Harry quittait le château pour venir prendre de ses nouvelles. Yoru appréciait de voir son père, ça le rassurait. Il envoyait également chaque jour un hibou à son oncle pour le tenir au courant de sa vie, et aussi pour se moquer de lui par correspondance, imaginant sa tête en lisant ces lignes. Il adorait titiller son oncle, ça marchait toujours ! Alors que dans son époque actuelle, son oncle semblait immunisé contre toute moquerie ou farce désobligeante. Certainement à cause de son tonton… Il lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs…

Et chaque soir Harry et Draco se retrouvaient dans la salle sur demande pour parler de Yoru. Enfin ça c'était devenu un prétexte. Ils s'étaient découvert de nombreux points communs et parlaient de tout et de rien s'étonnant chaque jour d'apprécier autant la présence de l'autre.

Pour Harry, Draco le comprenait même mieux que Ron ou Hermione, ayant vécu une enfance difficile lui aussi. De plus il ne voyait pas en lui un sauveur. Ils en avaient parlé une fois, le blond était du coté de l'ennemi. Il ne vénérait donc pas le brun comme une arme absolue, mais bien comme un ado de bientôt 17 ans vivant dans le même château, allant aux mêmes cours, ayant les mêmes envies de vie paisible et de foyer aimant.

Pour Draco, la présence d'Harry était un bouquet de fraicheur. Pas besoin de masque froid. Il n'avait rien à prouver au Griffondor. Pas besoin de chercher les pièges dans ses questions. La franchise et la naïveté d'Harry était un pur plaisir. Un vrai repos pour son esprit de seprentard usé. Il avait bien des amis, et même un meilleur ami ! Mais Blaise était bien trop serpentard. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui montrer ses faiblesses. Avec Harry il avait l'impression qu'il ne risquait rien.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry, occupé par Yoru et ses nouvelles conversations nocturnes oublia peu à peu la guerre et se détourna légèrement du monde imaginaire dans lequel il aimait plonger.

Draco lui cherchait toujours à la bibliothèque un moyen de renvoyer Yoru à son époque.

Les jumeaux Weasley avaient trouvé en Yoru le vendeur idéal ! Il attirait la clientèle qu'ils n'arrivaient pas toujours à amadouer : les filles ! Toutes dingues de l'air innocent et adorable de Yoru. Pourtant les jumeaux eux ne savaient même plus s'il était un ange ou un démon tellement il était doué en manipulation ! Il avait fait exploser leurs ventes ! Et leur avait donné des idées ingénieuses pour leur prochaine création.

Yoru lui tentait régulièrement de surprendre les jumeaux en conversation avec un des hommes de son Père. Mais pour le moment les jumeaux avaient été très discrets. Il commençait même à douter de l'existence d'une relation entre ses logeurs et son père ainé. Mais bientôt ses doutes se dissipèrent…

Une semaine après l'arrivée de Yoru dans la vie des jumeaux, alors que le petit brun rangeait la réserve, un client très particulier passa la porte de leur boutique…

« Fred ! George ! Comment allez-vous ! »

« Zach ! Ca faisait une éternité qu'on t'avait pas vu !

« On commençait à se dire que tu étais mort dans un coin ! »

« On s'apprêtait à lancer les recherches ! »

« C'est que tu es un de nos meilleurs clients ! Nos ventes se plaignent de ton absence ! »

Zach émis un léger rire face au dialogue des « copies conformes » comme il les appelait.

« Et bien non je suis vivant ! Mon sublime corps en parfaite santé ! Mais j'ai besoin de votre aide les mecs ! »

« Ah bon ? »

« Quel service pouvons-nous te rendre ? »

« Je cherche un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Lady Hei »

« Ohhhhh ! »

« Je suppose que sa victime sera sa directrice non ? »

« Je le suppose aussi… c'est sa victime favorite. »

« On va devoir se surpasser alors ! Parce qu'elle a déjà tout testé ! »

« C'est son anniversaire dans deux semaines les mecs ! Ne me décevait pas ! »

« T'en fait pas ! »

« On les meilleurs ! »

« Je compte sur vous les copies conformes ! »

Les trois jeunes hommes continuèrent leur discussion sur le ton de la plaisanterie quand Yoru revint de la réserve… et se figea. Devant lui se trouvait un homme que la nature n'avait certainement pas oublié, les cheveux longs couleur sang s'éparpillant sur un tee-shirt moulant noir, portant un jean un peu large et déchiré au niveau des genoux et des cuisses laissant apparaitre la peau bronzée de ses jambes. Un homme à la fois viril, sexy et sensuel. Son idole de toujours, son héro absolu. Il en aurait presque pleuré tellement il était heureux de le voir. Et la frustration de ne pas pouvoir se jeter dans ses bras en était d'autant plus douloureuse.

Zach de son côté n'en menait pas large. Il ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard du garçon au regard hypnotique, à la peau laiteuse et aux longs cheveux d'ébènes. Mais ce qui choquait le plus le roux n'était pas le physique de jeune homme…

Devant l'air ébahi de Zach, Yoru finit par comprendre ce qui le perturbait…

« Vous pouvez les voir n'est-ce pas ? »

« Comment ? Ce n'est pas possible… si semblables mais pourtant différentes… »

Yoru se rapprocha lentement de Zach pour le mettre en confiance. Zach s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de Yoru et continuait à le regarder comme si il était la chose la plus rare du monde.

« C'est une longue histoire. »

« J'ai tout mon temps. »

« Je … »

Yoru baissa la tête un peu honteux et tendit ses bras fins et tremblants vers Zach.

Passé la surprise, Zach sourit et ouvrit les bras, accueillant dans une étreinte chaleureuse le corps tremblant d'émotion de Yoru.

Zach fit signe aux jumeaux qu'il s'en occupait et disparu dans un brouillard avec le plus jeune.

Ils arrivèrent dans une roseraie que Yoru connaissait bien. La roserai de son Père. Mais la plus belle rose qu'il avait crée n'y était pas. Quoi que ça ne le surprenait pas vraiment. La rose Nathy serait conçue plus tard, à l'aide de l'amour de ses deux parents.

Zach se détacha de Yoru et ils allèrent s'assoir sur un banc en fer forgé de couleur clair.

« Alors jeune homme, et si tu me racontais un peu ton histoire. »

« Tu promets de me croire ? »

« Vu ce que tu caches en toi je ne peux que te croire. Ce genre de chose ne ment pas. »

Rassuré, Yoru raconta alors toute son histoire.

Zach était choqué. Les découvertes qu'il venait de faire bouleversait tellement de choses… Il ne savait même plus par où commencer.

Il lui faudrait protéger son filleul non seulement du vieux citronné mais également de son meilleur ami. Car pour le moment il n'avait aucun élément qui suffirait à Tom pour croire à cette histoire.

Mais le plus urgent était la protection de quelqu'un d'autre… Et il allait s'y atteler dès maintenant !

Il posa un baiser plein de tendresse dans les cheveux de soie de son filleul et lui promit qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre : « Tonton Zach s'occupe de tout ! »

Yoru lui répondit par son plus beau sourire faisant apparaître un sourire niai sur le visage de Zach, totalement attendri devant les yeux luisant de gratitude et d'amour.

Ce soir là Harry s'était refugié en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Il n'était pas d'humeur à converser avec Draco. Dumbledore l'avait convoqué dans son bureau pour lui faire part de ses craintes à le voir trainer avec l'ennemi et à négliger ses entrainements. Les mots avaient été dur, soit disant pour le réveiller. Il était « une larve, un faible choisissant le chemin de la facilité, il pactisait avec le diable et sacrifiait tout un peuple ». Il lui avait reproché de prendre cette guerre à la légère, et quand Harry lui avait dit être fatigué il avait, pour la première fois, levé sa main sur lui en une gifle retentissante dont la marque des doigts gisait toujours sur sa joue.

« Si tu crois que tu as le droit d'être fatigué tu te trompes de vie ! Crois tu que j'ai pris le temps de rigoler quand je combattais Grindewald Harry ! » Lui avait dit le vieux directeur.

Harry était ressorti plus abattu que jamais. Il pensait trouver du réconfort auprès de ses meilleurs amis mais Ron lui avait dit que Dumbledore avait parfaitement raison et que lui non plus ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait avec « la fouine ». Il n'avait pas eu la force d'aller trouver Hermione. Il n'aurait pas supporté un autre rejet. Il c'était donc rendu dans son lieu favori. Il se sentait bien en hauteur, que se soit en volant sur son balais ou au sommet des plus hautes tours.

Il rêvassait quand une ombre vient de sortir de ses songes.

Zach se matérialisa devant Harry qui sursauta et eu comme premier reflexe de s'éloigner le plus possible de l'individu. Mais l'immense sourire de tendresse et de bonheur confondu qui s'étalait sur le visage de Zach le mit en confiance et il relâcha un peu la tension.

_PoV Zach_

Enfin… Apres 15 années de recherche je le retrouve enfin ! Toujours aussi pur ! Complètement différent physiquement, mais son âme n'a pas changé.

« Qui…Qui êtes vous ? » Balbutia le plus jeune.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi. Je ne te veux aucun mal bien au contraire ! »

Hum… Il a l'air bien maigre… Et si fragile ! Mais que t'es t'il arrivé ! Et c'est quoi ces traces de doigt sur ta joue !!

Ah… il se repli sur lui-même… je suppose que ma colère doit y être pour quelque chose… je sens qu'il va me falloir beaucoup de patience !

« Je t'en pris n'ai pas peur ! Je me demandais juste qui avait osé lever la main sur toi. »

« Qui êtes vous ? »

Zach prit place face à Harry, libérant toute la chaleur de son aura pour mettre en confiance le brun. Se dernier se détendit, il lui était inconcevable que quelqu'un d'aussi chaleureux puisse le tuer dans la seconde qui suit.

C'est bon il à l'air plus serein. En avant pour le grand déballage…

« Mon nom est Zachiël. Et je suis un ange banni. »

« Un… Ange ? »

« Oui. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Je suis également ton frère. »

« Hein ?? »

« C'est une très longue histoire… et de toute évidence tu n'en as jamais entendu parler. Saches que je te cherche depuis 15 ans ! Mais je commence à comprendre pourquoi je ne te trouvais pas… »

« Je ne peux pas être votre frère, vous devez confondre ! »

« Oh non. Je ne confonds pas ! Il n'existe pas deux personnes ayant de telles ailes. »

« Des ailes ? »

« Tu ne les vois pas, mais elles rayonnent dans ton dos comme si elles étaient faites de diamants pures. »

« Je... Je suis … Un ange ?? »

« Un ange déchu… Par ma faute… »

_Fin PoV_

Les yeux de Zach c'étaient assombris. Un mélange de tristesse et de colère émanait de lui. Harry n'arrivait pas à croire aux révélations de cet étrange individu, d'une beauté écrasante et dont la chaleur l'étourdissait.

Remarquant l'air perdu de son frère, Zach décida de l'éclairer un petit peu.

« Dis-moi, Nat… Euh Harry, quelles sont tes lieux préférés ? »

« Les lieux en hauteur ou dans les airs sur mon balais pourquoi ? »

Devant le sourire vainqueur de Zach, Harry se sentit encore moins rassuré par ce qui allait suivre.

« Tu es attiré naturellement par les espaces libres et dominant. Tu as besoin de chaleur en permanence, préfère les aliments sucrés, ressent d'instinct si une personne est chaleureuse ou froide envers toi, tu dois avoir des facilités en magie sans baguette et parfois il t'arrive de léviter quand tu te perds dans une forte réflexion non ? »

« Co…Comment ? »

« C'est ta nature d'ange qui veut ça. De plus j'ai passé tellement de siècles à tes côté que je te connais par cœur ! Si toi tu es une bouche en sucre, moi par contre je n'aime que les aliments épicés ! »

« Tout ceci me dépasse… »

« Harry… Je ne veux pas te perturber plus que tu ne l'es déjà. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose pour pouvoir agir pour le mieux par la suite. Harry es tu heureux ? »

Harry releva la tête vers cet inconnu aux cheveux de sang, se demandant s'il n'était pas encore une fois en train de rêver. Mais devant l'inquiétude sincère qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Zach, il laissa les larmes ravager lentement ses joues.

Zach sentit son cœur se briser devant ces larmes de pure détresse. Et sans se soucier de la réaction du plus jeune, le pris dans ses bras, dans une étreinte réconfortante.

Harry ne c'était jamais sentit aussi bien, autant à sa place, il aurait voulu en cet instant confier sa vie à Zach et le laisser en faire ce qu'il voulait tellement il se sentait apaiser.

Doucement Zach caressa la chevelure rebelle de son frère, et commença à parler.

« Je vais te sortir de là. C'est fini trésor. N'ai plus peur c'est fini. »

« Mais je ne peux pas m'enfuir… on compte sur moi… »

« Pour quelles raison ? »

« Voldemort. »

« J'en fait mon affaire. »

« Mais... La prophétie ? »

« Elle s'est déjà accomplie. Tu n'es pas celui qui est concerné par cette prophétie. »

« Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas ? »

« Tu n'es pas Harry Potter. Tu n'as fait que te réincarner dans son corps à la mort de ce bébé. »

Devant l'air abasourdi d'Harry, Zach soupira et comprit que les raccourcis ne feraient que troubler un peu plus le brun.

« Je crois que je vais devoir commencer par te raconter ta propre histoire… »

« Si ça ne vous dérange pas… »

« Commence par me tutoyer et après on verra ! » répliqua l'ainé dans un sourire moqueur.

« Désolé… Si ça ne te dérange pas… »

« C'est mieux. Et non ça ne me dérange pas. C'est juste un peu long et un peu complexe. Ne m'interromps pas, je répondrais à tes question par la suite. »

Harry s'installa plus confortablement dans les bras puissants de son « grand frère » et l'invita à commencer son histoire. Il trouvait que toute cette histoire était folle et invraisemblable, mais il avait une terrible envi d'y croire. C'était comme une source de lumière dans son univers sombre de mort et de guerre. Si le fait de croire Zach, même si celui-ci mentait, pouvait lui permettre de sortir de son quotidien sans espoir, alors il signait là, tout de suite pour un bail eternel !

Zach ferma les yeux, heureux de sentir son bien aimé frère contre lui après tant d'années de séparation, et étonné de la facilité avec laquelle il semblait prendre cette situation.

Il commença son récit.

« Ton véritablement nom est Nathaniel, et tu étais un ange assez haut dans la hiérarchie. Un ange du jugement pour être plus précis. Tu étais connu pour ta douceur et ton sens de la justice. Tu n'as jamais échoué dans ta tache. Tu as sauvé beaucoup d'innocents d'un jugement injuste par tes paires. Mais tu étais également intransigeant vers ceux que tu considérais comme « mauvais ». En règle générale tout le monde t'aimait. Les autres anges du jugement te jalousaient un peu, mais personne ne pouvait te haïr ou même te détester.

Moi je suis un ange « bourreau ». J'applique les sentences décidées par les anges juges. Et nous avons beau être frère, nous sommes caractériellement opposés. Si tu étais calme et serein, je suis joueur et tumultueux. J'aimais mon boulot, et à cause de lui j'étais souvent amené à trainer dans les enfers. J'ai beaucoup d'amis démons. Et cela n'a pas plu à certains anges. Voyant à travers moi un moyen de te faire descendre dans l'estime de l'archange du jugement dont tu étais le préféré, ils m'ont convoqué en jugement pour trahison un jour ou tu étais en déplacement.

Tu n'as rien pu faire, le piège était très bien ficelé, et de nombreuses preuves étaient contre moi. J'ai était jugé coupable et on m'a banni. Le bannissement coupe l'accès au ciel pour les anges, il enlève également certain pouvoir de « lumière ». Je ne peux pas guider les âmes vers le paradis par exemple. Et je ne peux plus avoir de contact avec les autres anges. Autrement dit, je ne pouvais plus, ni te voir, ni t'expliquer ce qu'il c'était passé.

A ton retour tu t'es mis dans une colère folle. Tu as demandé à ce que mon cas repasse en jugement. Tu as été considéré comme incapable de discerner le blanc du noir de mon âme et tes capacités ont été remisent en cause. C'est finalement ton propre procès qui c'est ouvert. Tu as été jugé incapable de remplir les fonctions liées à ton statut et d'avoir pactisé avec le diable pour m'aider. J'aurai aimé qu'il se contente de te bannir comme cela a été le cas pour moi, mais ils ont préféré faire de toi un ange déchu… Pour soi disant plus de sécurité.

A cause de cela tu étais destiné à oublier tout de ton ancienne identité et à te réincarner dans un corps aléatoire. Et également destiné à souffrir car c'est le destin de tout les anges déchus. Souffrir dans leur vie futur pour se racheter des fautes passé et oublier afin « d'épurer leur âme… »

Quand j'ai appris ça, je suis tout de suite parti à ta recherche. Ton énergie astrale rayonne autour de toi, tout les anges peuvent la voir et la reconnaitre donc quelque soit ton apparence je savais que je te reconnaitrais. Je voulais te protéger contre les conséquences de la déchéance. Mais j'ai échoué…

Ainsi ce soir du 31 octobre, quand To.. Voldemort est venu tuer la famille Potter, il a réussi à tuer également le fils, mais ton âme a été attirée par ce nourrisson au destin cruel et l'énergie dégagée par ta réincarnation à presque failli tuer le Lord.

Je t'ai cherché partout dans le monde sauf en Angleterre car c'est un pays un peu compliqué à fouiller, je préférais le garder en dernier… si j'avais su… »

« Comment as-tu fait pour me retrouver ? »

« Ca c'est un secret, mais un jour je t'expliquerai promis. »

« Alors tu es vraiment mon frère ? »

« Oui, j'étais même ton frère jumeaux, mais maintenant j'ai été promu au poste de frère ainé »

Ajouta t'il en rigolant ce qui détendit un peu Harry toujours sous le choc de ces révélations, et il se permit un sourire timide.

« Je ne suis donc pas le survivant… tout ceci est faux, il n'y plus d'espoir pour la communauté sorcière… »

« Nathy… Je crois que l'on t'a bien trop manipulé depuis ta renaissance… Le monde sorcier vivra encore longtemps et heureux tu peux me croire. Et toi aussi. Abandonne le combat, ce n'est plus le tien. Tu as suffisamment donné aux autres, il est temps de penser à ton avenir trésor. »

« Mon avenir ? Avec un fou sanguinaire qui veut tuer tout le monde ? »

Zach soupira, décidément son frère était aussi fermé que Tom sur le sujet de cette foutue guerre…

« Crois moi Nathy, fais moi confiance, il ne t'arrivera rien et il n'arrivera rien non plus au peuple anglais. Mais nous reparlerons de tout ça une autre fois. Tu tombes de fatigue tu devrais aller dormir. »

« Tu reviendras ? »

« Bien sûr ! Maintenant que je te tiens je ne te lâche plus ! »

« Dis…. Je peux vraiment y croire ? Ce n'est pas un piège de Voldemort pour me briser définitivement ? »

Une étreinte fraternel réconfortante et quelque mots eurent raison des derniers doutes d'Harry, rebaptisé Nathy par son frère.

« Je t'aime petit frère, plus que n'importe qui d'autre au monde, jamais je ne te blesserai intentionnellement. Fais-moi confiance, ton cauchemar est terminé. »

**Fin du chapitre**

Voila ! Il à pris un peu plus de temps que prévu mais c'est un chapitre très important pour moi je ne voulais pas le bâcler !

Zach : Héhé ! Je suis le héro du chapitre !

Yoru : Moi on m'a à peine vu…

Harry : Ca t'amuse de faire de moi une jouvencelle en détresse ?

Kai ': euh… oui.

Tom : et moi on me revoit quand ?

Kai' : dans le prochain chapitre t'en fais pas ! Tel père tel fils ! Tous des râleurs quand ils sont pas les rois du chapitres !

Night : Tant que moi tu m'oublis tout va bien…

Kai' : Ne rêve pas trop…

Alex : Hihi !!

Night : Que je n'aime pas ce rire…

J'espère que ça vous à plus !!

On se revoit très vite normalement ! J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience pour ce chapitre révélation !!

XXX Kai' XXX


	5. Où on ouvre la chasse au dragon

**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà le 4ieme chapitre ! On y voit beaucoup Zach mais pour ceux qui ne l'aime pas trop, sachez qu'il sera moins présent ensuite. C'est un chapitre moins fort en révélation que le précédent mais peut être un peu plus drôle… Enfin pas pour Draco…**

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages sont à J.K Rowling, sauf YORU, ZACH, NIGHT et ALEX. (et encore trois autres mais ils viendront plus tard…)

Attention les personnages de Mme Rowling sont OOC pour les besoin de mon histoire mais surtout parce que je n'ai pas la prétention de connaitre aussi bien la psychologie des personnages que leur auteur. Par respect je préfère donc les adapter.

**Couple : HP/TR** principalement, mais j'en ai d'autre en réserve.

_**CHAPITRE 4 : Où la chasse au dragon commence**__._

Quelque part en Angleterre, résidence de Lord Voldemort, 1997

Ce matin là, c'est un ange banni plus heureux que jamais qui fît une entrée très remarquée en pleine réunion de mangemorts. Ces derniers furent surpris par la puissance avec laquelle la porte de la grande salle du manoir fut ouverte, puis sidérés par l'audace de l'inconnu qui s'avançait d'un pas joyeux vers leur maitre. Ils sentaient la colère qui grondait autour du Lord et pensaient en leur fort intérieur que l'individu aux cheveux rouges était soit suicidaire, soit fou.

Ils penchèrent pour la deuxième option quand l'individu, apparemment inconscient de la colère naissante de leur maitre, s'écria :

« JE L'AI RETROUVÉ !! »

Et alla tout simplement… prendre le Lord dans ces bras…

Ce dernier utilisa les dernières étincelles de son self-control pour hurler un froid, direct et sans appel :

« Sortez tous immédiatement ! »

Les mangemorts obéirent dans la seconde, trop heureux d'échapper à la plus que probable séance de torture qui devrait suivre cette entré fracassante.

Une fois seuls dans la salle, le Lord glissa, en tentant de contenir sa rage, à la chose qui lui servait de meilleur ami qui le prenait actuellement pour un ours en peluche :

« Veux-tu bien me lâcher maintenant que tu viens de me ridiculiser devant tout mes fideles ou dois-je user de ma baguette pour te faire descendre de mes genoux ! »

Le roux rigola mais s'éloigna tout de même du mage en colère.

« Toujours le même humour bizarre hein Tom ? »

« Il n'y a que toi qui prend ça pour de l'humour Zach. »

« Bref je ne suis pas là pour me disputer avec toi. »

« Revois ton entrée dans mon manoir la prochaine fois si tu veux pouvoir y échapper ! Je regrette infiniment le jour où j'ai abaissé les barrières pour toi ! »

« Avec ou sans barrières tu ne m'aurais pas détecté de toute façon. »

« Zach… s'il te plait… »

« Oui ça va ! Espèce de vieux ronchon ! Moi je viens pour partager avec toi la plus grande nouvelle de l'univers et toi tu m'engueules ! »

« Déjà c'est la plus grande nouvelle de TON univers, et ensuite même si tu n'approuves pas ma façon de faire cette guerre, par pitié au moins respecte la ! »

Zach fit la moue, mais finit par accorder ce point à son ami.

« Soit, autant pour moi pour cette arrivée quelque peu trop « chaleureuse » dans ton univers de glace. Maintenant que dirais-tu ne venir prendre un verre avec moi pour que je te raconte un peu ma rencontre avec mon charmant petit frère ? »

Tom baragouina dans la barbe (qu'il n'avait pas), quelque chose sur la fâcheuse manie d'un roux de faire semblant d'avoir raison même en ayant tord mais suivi Zach jusqu'à leur petit salon.

« Alors dis moi, comment as-tu réussi à lui mettre la main dessus ? »

« Secret »

Tom grimaça, il sentait qu'il n'allait pas aimer la discussion …

« Bon. Alors qui est-il ? »

« Secret »

« Ou là-tu trouvé ? »

« Secret ! »

« Bordel Zach où est l'intérêt de venir parler de ton frère si tout est secret ?? Tu te fou de moi ?! »

« Mais c'est dingue d'être aussi nerveux !! C'est juste que tu ne poses pas les bonnes questions ! »

« Je pose les questions logiques et élémentaires pour ce genre de situation ! »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. »

« Comme d'habitude… »

« Demande moi comment il est, comment ce sont passées les retrouvailles, ce que je compte faire par la suite par exemple. Ça c'est des questions intelligentes. »

« Tu sais que tu viens indirectement de me traiter d'idiot ? »

« Ah bon ? Tu t'es senti insulté ? Tu m'en vois navré … »

Sentant la patience de son ami pousser à ses fines limites, Zach décida d'arrêter de jouer avec les nerfs de son meilleur ami. Une tape amicale dans le dos, un franc éclat de rire et un verre de cognac offert et Tom sentit sa tension artérielle descendre. Il soupira en se disant qu'il n'avait vraiment plus l'habitude du coté joueur de Zach et qu'il lui faudrait du temps avant de ne plus tomber aussi facilement dans ses pièges.

« Alors comment est-il ? » se décida t'il à demander.

Zach sourit en se remémorant la vision de son petit frère la veille.

« Tout petit ! Enfin…pas très grand plutôt. Tout maigre, et l'air fragile. Peau légèrement halée, cheveux courts noir et yeux verts. »

« Ton opposé en fait. »

« Pas loin c'est sur. »

« Et caractériellement ? »

« Craintif, doux, courageux, naïf et intelligent. »

« Oui ton parfait opposé. »

« Hé ! »

Tom s'autorisa un sourire. Il venait enfin de marquer un point dans ce duel de joute verbale qu'ils se livraient depuis la réapparition de l'ange .

Zach, loin d'être aussi vexé qu'il le laissait paraitre, était content de cette touche d'humour. Tom se laissait un peu aller, il y avait du progrès.

« Comment a-t-il prit sa nouvelle identité ? »

« Il est déboussolé ça c'est sur… Mais la vie d'un ange déchu n'est pas vraiment des plus douce donc le soulagement de se sortir de cette vie sombre a prit le pas sur l'égarement. »

« Il souffre à ce point là ? »

« Oui et je pense être encore loin du compte. »

« Que vas-tu faire ? »

« A long terme l'objectif est de lui offrir une nouvelle vie c'est sur. A court terme je dois avouer ne pas avoir de plan précis. Je sais ce que je dois faire mais je n'ai pas encore vraiment pensé aux méthodes à employer. »

« Je fais confiance à ton esprit tordu pour trouver rapidement. »

« Merci ! Mais je pense que je vais devoir aller rendre une petite visite au directeur de ton école magique, tu sais comment il s'appel déjà… Dinde-en-ore ? »

« Dumbledore. »

« Tu pourras me l'écrire je ne suis pas sur de retenir. »

« Tu es irrécupérable. »

« Vil flatteur ! »

Et les eux hommes se laissèrent aller à rire, à ressouder leurs liens affaiblis par une séparation trop longue. Tom était content pour Zach, il avait tellement entendu parler de Nathaniel qu'il était curieux de le rencontrer. Mais l'attitude secrète de son vis-à-vis sur le sujet lui donnait un mauvais pressentiment.

Zach savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas Tom muselé bien longtemps. La curiosité du Lord et surtout l'identité de son frère lui laissait craindre le pire. Il allait devoir user de toute sa ruse pour que ça ne se termine pas en bain de sang. Il avait déjà une idée quand à la rencontre des deux ennemis. Et la présence de Yoru prouvait que les deux hommes devraient réussir à s'apprécier !

Il parlerait de tout ça à Night plus tard. Pour le moment la sécurité de sa famille était plus importante. Il avait promit à son filleul de le renvoyer à son époque sans qu'il soit pris dans le conflit plus que perturbant pour un enfant de son âge entre ses deux pères. Mais il le savait en sécurité chez les jumeaux. L'enfant avait heureusement l'intelligence de ses deux pères. Il avait était amusé par la facilité avec laquelle il avait manipulé tout son petit monde et par son besoin de tendresse et de réconfort. Pour qui connaissait aussi bien Tom qu'Harry/Nathy, l'identité des parents de Yoru ne faisait aucun doute. Le mélange était parfait.Un sentiment de fierté l'envahit quand il repensa au regard émerveillé que pose le jeune homme sur lui. Il devait être un bon parrain dans le futur.

Mais pour le moment, ce qui l'inquiétait le plus n'était pas la situation précaire de son filleul mais celle de son petit frère. Il allait devoir la jouer finement.

D'un pas conquérant il se hâta chez le directeur du château. Il était de notoriété publique que les anges ne se mêlaient pas aux autres populations. Les bannis préféraient les enfers, environnement sensiblement identique aux cieux. De ce fait, l'espèce avait était peu côtoyée et donc les moyens de s'en prémunir étaient très peu connu. Il pu donc, comme la veille, passer sans difficulté les barrières magiques du château. Sa présence passant inaperçue pour les alarmes magiques et les défenses du château presque vivant. Et sous sa forme d'ombre, il pénétra dans le bureau du directeur.

**Bureau d'Albus Dimbledore, 11h00 le 9 mai 1997**

_Pensée de Zach_

**Pensées d'Albus Dumbledore**

Albus Dumbledore était dubitatif. Inquiet du rapprochement entre son « protégé » et ce fils de mangemort blond, il avait une nouvelle fois mis la conscience du brun sous pression. Il pensait même y être allé un peu fort… Et pourtant ce matin au petit déjeuner il l'avait trouvé rayonnant. Comme si la conversation de la veille n'avait pas eu lieu. Peut-être devrait-il s'inquiéter de la santé mentale du Survivant… Il en était là de ces réflexions quand une ombre apparue devant lui.

Aussitôt il s'empara de sa baguette de commença à lancer des sorts sur la forme sombre devant lui. Aussitôt un bouclier bordeaux apparu autour de l'ombre. Et une voix se fit entendre :

« Veuillez cesser cette agression immédiatement Dinde-en-or ! »

« Je vous demande pardon ?! » s'offusqua le vieux sorcier tout en gardant la baguette levée sur son vis-à-vis.

« Ce n'est pas une façon de recevoir les gens ! » Gronda Zach tout en se matérialisant.

« Qui êtes vous ? Que faites vous la ? Comment êtes vous entré ?! »

« Bon, tout d'abord je ne suis pas venu répondre à vos questions, deuxièmement, ici c'est moi qui les pose, troisièmement veuillez baisser cet objet ridicule qui ne peut me faire le moindre mal. »

Apres quelques instants d'affrontement visuel, Dumbledore baissa sa baguette. Zach pris place dans un fauteuil face au directeur furieux. Il sortit quelque chose de sa poche est l'avala.

« Bonbon à l'eucalyptus ? »

« Non merci… »

Zach haussa les épaules et rangea la boite de bonbon.

« Bon je vais être direct. Je suis le frère de celui que vous appelez Harry Potter. De ce fait j'exige le droit de rester à ses cotés quand je le souhaite et aussi longtemps que je le désire. »

« Son…Son frère ?? Mais c'est impossible ! »

« Pourtant je vous assure que ça l'est. Rassurez-vous, je vous propose un marché équitable. J'ai ouïe dire des responsabilités qui incombent à mon frère concernant le monde sorcier. Et bien que ces conflits me soit égal, si Harry veut vous aider je respecterai son choix. »

_Voyons voir ce que tu vas me pondre comme ânerie plus grosse que toi Dinde-en-or…_

« Vous n'allez donc pas nous l'enlevez ? »

**Ouf ! Merlin soit louer, j'ai bien cru le perdre… Mais apparemment cet insolent ne vient pas nous l'enlever… Il faudra que je fasse quelque recherche sur cet individu. Je ne crois pas un instant qu'il soit son frère. Mais sa puissance n'est pas à prendre à la légère…**

« Pas si il ne le souhaite pas. Et je pense que cela va dépendre de vous. »

« Vous n'appartenez à aucun clan ? »

« Je suis un ange. Par conséquent je suis neutre dans toute querelle n'engageant pas mon espèce. »

_Evidement… Pas de question du style « quelles sont vos intentions envers Harry ? Prendrez-vous soin de lui ? »… Ce mec ne perd rien pour attendre… Si je n'avais pas le problème de Tom en parallèle Harry aurai disparu de ton école depuis longtemps tas de sucre !_

« Si je comprends bien, vous nous laissez Harry en échange d'un laisser passer pour le château c'est ça ? »

« Tout à fait, du moins le temps qu'Harry restera dans ce château. J'exige également pouvoir disposer de mon frère à volonté et sans vous rendre de compte en dehors de ses heures de cours. »

« Mais - »

« Et ce n'est pas négociable. Soit vous dite oui, soit je l'emmène avec moi dans la seconde. Et vous savez parfaitement que vous ne pouvez rien faire contre un ange. »

« En ces temps de guerre vous voulez que je laisse un inconnu qui me fais du chantage déambuler librement dans mon château et disposer de l'espoir du monde sorcier en toute liberté ? »

« Tout à fait. »

« Comment voulez vous que j'accepte un pareil arrangement ! »

« C'est simple. Voulez vous garder Harry oui ou non ? »

« … Je n'ai pas le choix… »

**Mais au moins il ne va pas non plus le monter contre moi… Il me le laisse pour la guerre donc l'obstacle n'est peut être pas aussi gros… tout ce que j'ai à faire et de convaincre Harry de rester et le « frère » suivra… Peut être se rangera t'il lui aussi de notre coté ? Sa puissance nous serait utile…**

« Si vous l'avez, il ne vous plait peut être pas, mais vous l'avez. »

« Tres bien monsieur ? »

« Zachiel. Mais ne vous embêtez pas en recherche inutile. Vous ne trouverai rien sur moi ou sur mon frère. »

« A partir de quand dois-je prendre mes dispositions ? »

« Maintenant. »

Et sur cette dernière parole Zach se leva d'un mouvement élégant et sorti du bureau.

L'entretien c'était déroulé comme il l'avait prévu. Le directeur le craignait, mais pensait toujours maitriser la situation. Harry ne craignait rien dans ce château tant qu'il veillerait sur lui et il ne comptait pas le lâcher. Le directeur le pensait neutre et donc il tenterait surement de l'enrôler pour mieux maitriser Harry ce qui permettra en plus à Zach d'obtenir des infos pour Tom. Maintenant qu'il savait que son frère trouverait le bonheur dans les bras de son meilleur ami, il était bien décidé à faire gagner cette guerre à son ami et dans les plus bref délais.

Il visita un peu l'école. Les couloirs étaient tranquilles car les élèves étaient en cour. On approchait de l'heure du déjeuner, et il avait d'abord quelqu'un à trouver avant d'aller révéler le contenu de son entretien à son frère.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours de la matinée retentit et une foule de jeunes individus vint bousculer l'ange banni.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une première jeune fille lève les yeux sur ce spécimen masculin peu banal et pousse un cri hystérique de jubilation… faisant se retourner les autres élèves des alentours. Il profita de ce moment d'hystérie collective pour leur demander de l'escorter vers la salle à manger. Ce qu'ils se firent tous un plaisir de faire en le bombardant de question faisant rire le roux.

Draco sortait de son cour de botanique. Il détestait cette matière. Il avait toujours un mal de chien à faire partir la terre sous ses ongles ! De plus il n'avait pas vu Harry la veille et s'inquiétait pour le brun à tel point que ce matin il en avait oubli é de manger, trop concentré à déchiffrer les mimiques du Griffondor pour trouver un quelconque malaise. Mais il l'avait trouvé plus en forme que jamais et cela le troublait d'autant plus.

C'est donc un héritier Malfoy affamé et irrité qui pénétra dans le grand hall… Qu'il trouva fort bruyant. Cherchant la raison de ces cris qui agressaient ses fines oreilles, ces yeux accrochèrent une silhouette inconnue jusqu'alors. Une silhouette appartenant à un homme de toute beauté. Il en eu du mal à déglutir quand ses perles grises s'ancrèrent dans les yeux bleu électriques de l'homme. Un homme qui le fixait de manière… satisfaite ? D'un air… prédateur ?

_PoV Zach_

Toute ces filles me font mal au crane… j'aurai du être plus discret et trouver la salle à manger par moi même ! Non pas que toute cette attention me dérange mais je risque de ne pas voir celui que je cherche dans cette foule !

Quoi que d'après Yoru je ne peux pas le louper… Alors il m'a dit quoi déjà ? A oui, blond platine, yeux gris, peux blanche, 1m75 environ, cravate vert et argent, avec un air arrogant entouré de deux gorilles. Alors… voyons voir… Ah ! Un blond ! Mais la cravate est rouge… pas bon… Une cravate verte ! Mais des yeux marron… cherchons mieux…

Ah en voila un autre qui arrive de l'extérieur !

Hummmm, mais qu'avons-nous la… Un spécimen rare de la gente masculine… hummmm un beau mélange de luxe et de sensualité… Tout à fait dans mes critères… Ah il vient de se faire prendre dans les filets de mon regard le petit blond.… Yeux gris, cravate verte, deux gorilles, air arrogant ! Héhé… Doublement intéressent le petit dragon. Que la chasse commence Draco Malfoy. Je comprends mieux l'air conspirateur de Yoru quand il m'a parlé de lui… Bon ne le laissons pas gober les mouches au milieu du hall, ça gâche la classe de son allure…

_Fin PoV_

Draco était troublé comme il ne l'avait que rarement été… encore moins par un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas ! Le charisme et le charme animal qui se dégageait naturellement de cet étalon aux cheveux couleur sang se balançant sur ses reins lui fit perdre ses moyens. Il essaya de ce rappeler son rang et son nom et de reprendre contenance et surtout de ne pas penser à ce regard d'aigle fonçant sur sa proie qu'avait pris le responsable de son trouble.

Mais à son plus grand malheur l'individu s'approcha de lui d'un pas félin. Qui lui pris la main l'effleurant de ses lèvres avec une grâce infinie et lui dit :

« Bonjour Draco, vous excuserez mes manières un peu rustres mais nous n'avons pas le temps pour les présentations dans les règles. J'ai à vous parler dans les plus brefs délais. »

Draco ne réagit pas, perdu dans une dimension parallèle où il ne voyait que ces yeux qui semblait le paralyser, ce toucher qui lui envoyait des frissons dans tout son corps et cette voix suave et érotique qui l'envoutait… Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il perçût le sourire amusé et moqueur de l'homme que sa fierté naturelle vint le sortir de sa torpeur. Il arracha sa main, toujours tenu par l'autre, lança LE regard de glace transmit chez les Malfoy de père en fils et répliqua :

« Puis-je savoir qui a l'audace de venir m'importuner ainsi à une heure ou la bienséance voudrait que l'on laisse les gens se restaurer ? »

« Voila des paroles fort désagréables dans une si jolie bouche. Dois-je en conclure que vous me préférez un repas ? »

« Cela me semble évident » répondit Draco en essayant de retenir le rougissement de ces joues face au compliment de l'homme. Effort bien inutile…

« Cette teinte rosé vous sied à merveille. Répondit Zach un brin moqueur… enfin peut être plus qu'un brin…

« Mais je ne peux prendre le temps de débattre avec vous de vos priorités. Veuillez me suivre maintenant. »

« Et pourquoi me donnerai-je cette peine ? »

« Préférez-vous m'obliger pas à vous porter. » Zach s'approcha un peu plus de Draco qui ne voulant pas tenter le diable et l'humiliation d'être porter en public par un inconnu, abdiqua.

« Tres bien et jusqu'ou dois-je vous suivre ? »

« Dans un endroit à l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes. Vous devez avoir une idée non ? »

Draco soupira, mais au moins il serait en terrain connu…

« Ma chambre devrait convenir. »

« Est-ce une proposition ? » Souffla sournoisement le roux à l'oreille du blond avec un sourire pervers.

Le blond s'écarta vivement cachant ses joues rougissantes de la foule qui bloquait maintenant le hall, passionnée par cet échange entre le bel inconnu et le Prince des glaces.

Il conduisit donc l'inconnu au sourire vainqueur et moqueur jusqu'à ces appartements de préfet.

Il pénétra dans sa chambre et fit entrer le roux. Ce dernier pris place dans un fauteuil de manière nonchalante dévisageant le blond, toujours muni de son regard de prédateur et de son sourire moqueur. Le blond, peu habitué à se sentir évalué de la sorte était très mal-à l'aise. Il avait l'habitude d'être regardé. Mais c'était des regards d'admiration, de crainte, de haine parfois aussi. Rien qu'il ne pouvait comprendre et gérer. Un Malfoy domine, et reste maitre de soi. Or là, il ne maitrisait rien, pire il s'était fait manipuler comme un pouffsoufle. Et là il était dans son domaine où son vis-à-vis semblait plus maitre des lieux que lui.

« C'est une chambre bien agréable dont vous disposez Draco. »

Le blond ne savez pas s'il devait prendre le vouvoiement comme une marque de respect, ou se vexé devant cet inconnu qui se moquait de lui.

Zach lui se délectait du mélange de trouble et de colère qui habitait le visage du blond qu'on lui avait décrit comme impassible. Mais il n'avait jusqu'à présent jamais rencontré une personne capable de rester impassible devant lui et le blond ne ferait pas exception. Il avait immédiatement eu envi de jouer. Mais ne voulant pas le braquer il avait préféré le vouvoiement. Tout en utilisant son prénom comme marque de domination.

« Qui êtes- vous et que me voulez vous ? »

« Ne soyez pas si méfiant Draco prenez vos aises, la conversation risque d'être un peu fatigante. »

Le blond lui envoya un regard méfiant et pris place avec élégance sur le fauteuil face à Zach.

« Pourriez-vous arrêter de me fixer ainsi ? »

« Et pourquoi donc ? ça vous perturbe ? »

« Tout à fait. C'est déplacé. »

Zach eu un petit rire amusé. Pour son jeune âge le blond se reprenait plutôt rapidement face à lui. Cela le rendait d'autant plus intéressent.

« N'ayez crainte. Vous viendrez à moi de votre plein gré. »

« Je vous pris d'arrêter vos insinuations scabreuses ! »

Le sourire de Zach augmenta. Il s'amusait comme un petit fou. Mais il ne voulait pas faire fuir son dragon, il décida alors d'entrer dans le vif du sujet. Il aurait tout le temps d'amener Draco à lui tout en veillant quotidiennement sur Nathy.

« Aller soyons sérieux. Je suis la grâce à Yoru »

Encore ce petit monstre ! pensa Draco. Dès que je le revois je le transforme en serpent !

« Il se trouve que je suis également un membre de sa famille. Voyez-vous je suis le frère ainé d'un de ses pères. Je suis donc tout comme vous un de ses oncles. »

« Ce qui fait de vous le frère du Seigneur des ténèbres. »

« Perdu. Mais vous n'aviez qu'une chance sur deux. »

« Potter n'a pas de frère. »

« Effectivement. »

« Il n'est pas le père de Yoru ? »

« Harry Potter non, Nathaniel prochainement Riddle oui. »

« Cette histoire va me rendre fou. Et je susi sur que cela vous amuse de me présenter les faits de façon à ce que je ne comprenne rien ! »

« Effectivement. »

« Allez au diable »

« Bien aimable mais j'en reviens, et il m'a dit de rester loin de lui le plus longtemps possible. »

« Bon sang mais qui êtes vous !! »

« Zachiel, ange bourreau de profession, actuellement banni et donc au chômage technique comme dise les moldus. »

« Vous ? Un ange ? Vous n'êtes pas vraiment la représentation de ce que je me faisais d'un ange. »

« Ah bon ? Je suis pourtant beau comme un dieu. »

«Et après c'est moi qu'on dit narcissique… »

« Bref, quoi qu'il en soit pour des raisons que je ne peux pas vous communiquer, je vais rester ici un certain temps, pour veiller sur mon adorable frère et aider mon plus qu'adorable filleul. Il m'a dit que vous aviez commencé des recherches pour le renvoyer à son époque, je me ferai un plaisir de me joindre à vous. »

« Je vous remercie. »

Voyant que Zach ne bougeait pas et qu'il continuait à le fixer comme un fauve fixe un morceau de viande il ajouta :

« Peut être pourriez-vous me laisser maintenant ? »

« Je pourrais… »

« Tenez vous tant que ça à se que je vous mette violement à la porte ? »

« Tu aimes la sauvagerie ? »

« Depuis quand vous permettez vous de me tutoyer ? »

Rétorqua Draco en rougissant violement tout en évitant de répondre à la question. La façon de penser de cet homme lui échappait totalement et l'effrayait ; Il avait toujours était le prédateur et le voilà au rang de proie, une place qui lui faisait perdre tout ses repères.

« Depuis maintenant. Nous allons travailler de longues heures ensemble ça sera plus cordial. »

« Et si je ne vous le permet pas. »

« Je me contre fou de ce que tu me permets ou pas Draco. »

« Si vous comptez m'aider sans respect pour ma personne et bien je me passerai de votre aide. »

« Le respect ne se mesure pas à une utilisation du vouvoiement Draco. Si je ne te respectais pas je n'aurais même pas discuté avec toi. Je t'aurai jeté sur ce lit et t'aurai simplement imposé ma présence par la suite. Je trouve que je me suis montré très courtois avec toi et tu apprendras que ma patience et bien plus restreinte que ça. Apprends à savoir placer ta fierté là où elle est nécessaire Draco. C'est honorable de marcher la tête haute comme tu le fais mais pense à réfléchir avec tes instincts et pas avec ton statut. Sur ce on se revoit demain à 17h00 dans la bibliothèque. Bonne fin de journée. »

Il se leva, fit apparaitre un repas sur le bureau du blond et sorti de la chambre.

Le blond resta pensif face aux paroles de Zach. Il jeta un regard au repas composé de mets raffinés qui n'avaient rien a envier a ceux servis au manoir Malfoy. Oui, de toute évidence le roux le respectait. Il se jouait de son attitude hautaine et venait de lui faire comprendre que ce n'etait pas comme ça il s'attirerait le même respect que celui qui se lisait dans tout les regards se tournant vers Zach. Ce dernier inspirer le respect juste par la puissance qui s'échappait de lui. Rien de l'attitude du roux n'était distingué, il avait même était vulgaire avec lui. Les paroles soutenues qu'il avait eu sonnais fausses. Draco devait l'admettre. Il trouvait le respect inspiré par Zach beaucoup plus magnétique que celui qu'inspirait son père.

Il soupira. Travailler avec Zach allait être tres fatiguant. Il sentait au fond de lui qu'il n'allait pas en sortir indemne. Et pourtant quelle part au fond de lui il redoutait autant qu'il avait hâte de revoir l'ange…

Zach quand à lui était plutôt content de ce premier contact. Il savait qu'il avait perturbé le blond. Il ne doutait pas qu'il finirait par avoir son dragon dans son lit. Mais il serait patient. Partit comme il l'était Draco devrait revoir toute les bases de son éducation pour comprendre qu'on ne respectait pas une attitude, mais une personne. C'est donc un Zach excité à la pensé de ses prochaines séances de chasse au dragon qui alla rejoindre son frère.

Harry était dans la grande salle et picorait dans son assiette sous le regard intrigué et inquiet d'Hermione qui trouvait que le brun était de plus en plus loin dans ses pensées et ne trouvait pas ça sain. D'un coup les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent laissant passer Zach et son regard scrutateur. Quand les yeux électriques se posèrent sur la nuque ébouriffée du rouge et or, un large sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. En deux enjambées il avait rejoint la table des Griffondor et prenait d'autorité le brun dans ses bras qui sursauta sous l'assaut et se détendit en apercevant le propriétaire des bras qui l'encerclaient.

« Zachiel ! »

« Appel moi Zach s'il te plait Nathy. » Grimaça Zach.

« Que fais-tu là ? »

« Quelle question bête ! Je viens m'occuper de toi voyons ! »

« Tu veux dire que tu vas rester au château ? »

« Oui, j'ai obtenue un laisser passer sans limites ! Je serai là jusqu'à ce que tu en es tellement marre de moi que tu cherche à m'enfermer dans les oubliettes ! »

« Merci »

« Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi. »

Et sure ces dernières parole il posa un baisé dans les cheveux du brun sous le regard effaré d'une Hermione bien décider à connaitre tout les détails de cette histoire.

_**FIN DU CHAPITRE….**_

Voilà ! Il est un peu plus long et pourtant il ne se passe pas grand-chose… Dans le prochain tout va s'accélérer pour préparer la rencontre Harry(Nathy)/Tom. Yoru ne sera pas trop présent on va se concentrer plus sur les relations naissantes entre Harry et son frère, Draco et son chasseur et Hermione fera son enquête.

Zach : Ouai je serais toujours aussi présent !

Yoru : Et moi on me voit plus ! Pourtant j'ai plein de chose à dire !

Kai' : t'en fait pas je te réserve pour un peu plus tard pour l'instant j'ai besoin de Zach.

Night : Tant que tu continu à 'm'oublier…

Alex : Reculer pour mieux sauter…

Merci à mes revieweuses d'être fideles à chaque chapitre et de me soutenir ! A très vite !

**Kai'**


	6. Où l'on se prépare, et se découvre

**VILA tout beau tout neuf avec un jour de retard sur mon planning ENJOY**

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages sont à J.K Rowling, sauf YORU, ZACH, NIGHT et ALEX. (et encore trois autres mais ils viendront plus tard…)

Attention les personnages de Mme Rowling sont OOC pour les besoin de mon histoire mais surtout parce que je n'ai pas la prétention de connaitre aussi bien la psychologie des personnages que leur auteur. Par respect je préfère donc les adapter.

**Couple : HP/TR** principalement, mais j'en ai d'autre en réserve.

_**Chapitre 5 : Où l'on se prépare, se cherche et se découvre.**_

**Grand salle de Poudlard, 09 mai 1997.**

Harry était toujours rougissant, assis sur les genoux d'un Zach bien décidé à ne pas le laisser s'éloigner de lui.

Harry pour sa part était gêné par la marque d'affection de son frère. Tous les regards étaient une fois de plus tournés vers lui et il n'aimait pas ça. Mais il refusait de vexer son frère donc il ne dit rien.

« Tu ne manges plus ? Tu as finis ? » Demanda l'ainé.

« Non je n'ai plus faim… »

« Tu ne manges pas assez, tu es bien trop maigre pour ton âge. »

« Comment voulez vous qu'il mange tranquillement dans une telle situation ! Ne voyez vous pas tout les regards sur lui qui lui coupe l'appétit ! »

Explosa Hermione toujours désappointée par la situation et horripilée devant l'attitude « m'as-tu vu » de l'inconnu.

« Ce n'est rien 'Mione calmes toi. »

« Mais enfin Harry qui est-il ! »

Harry se tourna vers Zach qui lui observait Hermione un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. De toute évidence il était conquis par l'attention maternelle portée par la jeune fille à son frère.

« Zachiel, le grand frère d'Harry, ravi de faire votre connaissance mademoiselle. » Répondit-il face à la question muette qu'il venait de lire dans les prunelles vertes émeraude.

Il attrapa une main de la jeune fille et posa un léger baiser dessus.

« Zach je te présente ma meilleure amie, Hermione Granger, la sorcière la plus douée de sa génération. »

« N'exagère rien Harry ! Ravie de vous rencontrer également monsieur Zachiel. Je ne vous cache pas ma surprise. Harry tu as un frère ?? »

« L'histoire est longue mais si vous avez fini de manger peut être pourrions nous en parler ailleurs ? »

« Partez devant moi je vais attendre Ron, il avait rendez-vous avec le professeur Dumbledore il ne devrait pas tarder. »

« Très bien 'Mione, à plus tard ! »

Le brun et le roux sortirent de la salle sous les regards interrogateurs et lubriques des autres étudiants. A peine sortis les rumeurs les plus folles naisserent : Amants ? Cousins ? Amis ? Professeur particulier ? Tous se demandaient qui pouvait bien être le roux si attaché à leur survivant. Et Hermione la première comptait bien résoudre le mystère.

Se promenant tranquillement dans le parc, Zach raconta à Harry tout son entretien avec le directeur. Ce dernier était surprit. Le directeur avait abdiqué si facilement, le préférant lui à toute la sécurité du château. Voyant que son frère se fourvoyait, Zach décida de lancer la première offensive :

« Il n'a pas accepté parce qu'il t'aime Nathy. Il a accepté parce qu'il a besoin de toi. Enfin ça c'est ce qu'il croit car toi et moi savons bien qu'Harry Potter est mort. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il ne m'aime pas » demanda Harry avec véhémence.

« Parce que si c'était le cas il m'aurait posé bien d'autre question trésor. Du style : vous n'allez rien lui faire ? Vous promettez que vos intentions sont bonnes ? Et il m'aurait menacé du style : si vous le touchez je vous envoie en enfer définitivement. Or ton cher directeur, des qu'il entendu : si je reste il reste, est devenu doux comme un agneau. «

« Il te fait surement confiance c'est tout. »

« Crois moi Nathy, je dégageait tout, sauf de la sympathie. »

« Comprend moi aussi, ça fait même pas 24h00 que t'es dans ma vie, et tu dit m'aimer plus que celui qui m'a toujours considéré comme un petit fils ! »

« Non Nathy ! C'est toi qui a superposé ce glucosé à une image de grand père, lui il ne te voit que comme une arme ! Prend un peu de recul… Arrêtons cette discussion, je ne tiens pas à me disputer avec toi. Racontes moi plutôt ce qui te passionne dans ta vie actuelle. »

Et sur ceux, Harry, bien qu'un peu en colère contre son frère, décida qu'il réfléchirai a ces paroles plus tard, et raconta tout plein d'anecdotes sur sa vie à son frère, alternant fou rire, larmes, et silence respectueux. Zach souhaitait vraiment tout connaitre de lui et se montrai très affectueux. Jamais il ne sentait d'énergie négative émaner de lui et sa présence rassurait le brun comme jamais aucune présence, même celle de Draco ne l'avait fait. Oui, même si le risque que tout ceci soit un mensonge, peu à peu Zach devenait son frère de cœur, à défaut de son frère de sang.

A 17h00 Ils se séparèrent, Zach devant aller voir Yoru, et Harry Hermione. Il la trouva dans la bibliothèque. Ils se refugièrent dans la salle sur demande. Avant qu'Harry n'ai pu dire quoi que se soit Hermione explosa.

Elle commença par s'excuser que l'éloignement entre elle est Harry depuis quelque mois, de ne pas avoir vu avant qu'il n'allait pas bien, elle le mit en garde contre Draco car elle trouvait les regards du blond louches. Et enfin lui dit que le roux n'était pour elle pas un sorcier normal et qu'il devait se méfier.

Harry fut touché par l'attention de la brune. Et ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras, la remercia de prendre soin de lui comme une mère. Et il lui raconta tout. Ses entretiens avec Dumbledore, son monde imaginaire, Yoru, son amitié avec Draco lié à ce gamin angélique, et l'arrivée de Zach dans sa vie. Sa véritable identité et la prophétie erronée qui en découlait.

Hermione pleurait. Elle culpabilisait d'avoir été aussi loin du compte. Elle était perdue face au comportement du directeur et de Ron qui savait et qui ne lui avait rien dit. Elle était triste et s'inquiétait de l'état mental du brun. Et curieuse de connaitre les intentions de l'ange Zachiel.

« Oh Harry, pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé plus tôt ! Ne me fais tu pas confiance ? Après tant d'années et tant d'épreuves surmontées ensemble ! »

« Mione ne le prend pas comme ça… c'est juste qu'un rejet de plus, je ne l'aurai pas supporté… »

La jeune fille comprit, mais demanda à Harry de ne plus jamais douter de son soutien en toute circonstance ! Elle se promit également de faire quelque recherche sur le monde astral…

Harry était heureux d'avoir retrouvé sa meilleure amie. Il avait quelqu'un d'autre à qui se confier.

« Et que penses-tu de ton soi-disant frère ? »

« Bien que tout ça soit fou… une partie de moi le reconnait. J'arrive à interpréter facilement ses regards ou ses gestes comme si je le connaissais depuis toujours ! Et d'un autre côté je ne le connais que depuis 24h00 ! Ca me dépasse… mais je ne peux nier qu'il s'inquiète vraiment pour moi, il prend des risques énormes en défiant le professeur Dumbledore. Et pour être vraiment honnête… j'ai envi d'y croire Mione… »

Hermione soupira devant le désespoir visible de son meilleur ami. Comment pouvait-elle lui en vouloir d'espérer une vie meilleure, dans laquelle il ne deviendrait pas un meurtrier à cause d'une prophétie !

« Tant fais pas Harry, après une petite discussion avec ce diable aux yeux bleu je peux t'assurer qu'il y réfléchira deux fois avant de tenter quoi que se soit sur toi ! »

Harry se mit à rire en imaginant la tête de Zach face à une Hermione proférant des menaces de tortures et de mort douloureuse.

C'est dans cette ambiance joyeuse que Draco les trouva. Il voulut d'abord faire demi-tour mais Harry le retint. D'abord gêné l'un par l'autre, la brune et le blond finir par se saluer et au fil des heures la tension retomba. Harry s'amusa à les voir débattre aussi violement de sujet qu'il jugeait ennuyeux à mourir mais content de cette amitié naissante.

Il fit le point sur ces dernière 24h00 : Il avait trouvé un frère qui visiblement était très attaché à lui, retrouvé sa meilleure amie, découvert qu'il était un ange et que la prophétie ne le concernait pas, défait Draco de ses préjugés sur la brune, découvert que les intentions de son mentor n'étaient peut être pas aussi nobles qu'il le pensait. Décidément, sa vie actuelle était bien bouleversée, mais nettement plus optimiste ! Oui il avait bien fait de laisser sa chance à l'ange aux cheveux de sang.

Ce dernier n'était pas en reste. Après s'être assuré que son frère était entre de bonnes mains, il alla s'occuper de son filleul.

C'est un Yoru mord de rire suite à une nouvelle blague des jumeaux qu'il trouva à l'heure du dîner. Le jeune Riddle sauta au cou de son parrain dès qu'il l'eu aperçu. Apres avoir salué Fred et George (ou l'inverse…) Zach alla diner avec Yoru.

« Alors comment ça se passe avec mes pères ? »

« Hum… plutôt bien. Bon il me faut encore faire comprendre à Nathaniel qu'il se fait manipuler en beauté et à Tom qu'il ne cherche pas à tuer la bonne personne, mais j'ai bon espoir. »

Yoru eu un soupir de lassitude. S'il avait toujours rêvé de travailler un jour avec les jumeaux, sa situation familiale le perturbait et son époque lui manquait.

« Soit fort Yoru. Soit le digne fils de tes pères. »

« Ca se voit que c'est pas toi qui est coincé à une époque où tout va de travers ! »

« Hé ! Tu as hérité du positivisme de Tom ! Félicitation ! »

« Tonton… »

« Roh ! Je disais ça pour détendre l'ambiance ! »

« Et sinon quoi d'autre ? »

« J'ai rencontré le dragon. »

« Et ? » Demande le plus jeune tout à coup très intéressé, une lueur conspiratrice dans les yeux vert et rouge.

« Je suppose que tu sais déjà ce que j'en ai pensé. »

« J'en ai une petite idée c'est vrai… »

« Mais il me semble que cette proie va être un peu dure à attraper… »

« Ne lui fait pas de mal tonton, même si je le critique tout le temps, je l'aime oncle Dray. »

« Ne t'en fais pas mon ange, il ne lui arrivera rien de méchant promit. »

**Quelque part, dans un jardin asiatique, 10 mai 1997**

« Aller ne tourne pas autour du pot plus longtemps ça ne te ressemble pas. Que me vaut le plaisir de t'avoir à ma table pour prendre le thé ? »

« Alex, je vais être honnête, c'est au sujet de ton anniversaire. »

« Tu n'as pas d'idée de cadeaux ? »

« Non c'est pas ça »

« Tu as un empêchement ? »

« Non plus. »

« La salle que t'avais prévu ne conviens plus ? »

« Alex !! Tais toi laisse moi finir !! »

« Night je t'assure tu devrais te détendre ! »

« C'est sérieux Alex. »

« Bon ça va je t'écoute. »

« C'est au sujet du Lord Noir. »

« Il va venir ? »

« Oui. »

« Chouette ! Mais je pensais que sa guerre lui prenait tout son temps ! »

« C'est le cas. Mais il y a un souci dont j'aimerai que tu tiennes compte. »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Il concerne Zach. »

« Je dois prendre la défense d'un de meilleur ami contre l'autre ? »

« Pas exactement. »

**Flash Back du matin même, bureau de Night.**

_« Que me veux tu encore l'emplumé ! »_

_« Tu es de bonne humeur à ce que je vois ! »_

_« … »_

_« Ok… Tu as déjà parlé à Alex ? »_

_« Non je repousse au plus tard possible. »_

_« Tant mieux. Il y a une nouvelle donne dans la partie. »_

_« Comment ça ? »_

_« J'ai retrouvé mon frère. »_

_« Ah ben plus besoin de parler à Alex alors ! » _

_« C'est le gamin que Tom veux tuer. »_

_« Oh… J'irai lui parler cette après-midi à l'heure du thé, elle sera calme et détendu ça pourrai m'aider. »_

_« Merci Night. »_

_« Je t'en prie. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si Nausicaa et Alex s'entretuait. Je te garantie rien mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »_

_« C'est déjà beaucoup. »_

_« Je te tiens au courant. »_

**Fin du flash back.**

« Tu sais que Voldemort est concentré sur le meurtre d'un gamin de 16 ans ? »

« Bien sur, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il avance pas ! »

« Ce gamin est le frère de Zach. »

« Oh… »

« Oui c'est ce que j'ai dit aussi… »

« Et que veux tu que j'y fasse ? »

« Tu pourrais peut être voir avec lui pour qu'il stop sa chasse à l'homme. »

« Night… »

« C'est son frère Alex !! Que ferais tu si il décider d'aller tuer Yan ! »

« Je lui déclarerai la guerre pendant qu'il ne peux pas encore se défendre. »

« Alex ! »

« Je verrai Night… mais tu sais quand je lui ai laissé l'Europe c'était à ses risques et périls, et il le sait. C'est dans le contrat qu'il est prévu que je n'intervienne pas ! »

« Tu n'as jamais respectai le moindre contrat avec moi pourquoi tu les respectes avec lui ! »

« Parce qu'il est plus puissant, parce qu'il a besoin d'avoir confiance et que je me refuse à le trahir, parce qu'il est paranoïaque donc je ne peux pas prendre le risque d'empiéter sur ses plates bandes, parce que ça ne me regarde pas, parce que je ne vis pas avec lui, parce qu'à sa place j'aurai réagi pareil ! »

« C'est faux ! Tu n'aurais pas focalisé ton attention sur un môme ! »

« Mais moi je vous avez vous 4 ! Lui il est seul ! »

« Non il vous a vous ! Toi et Zach ! Quel genre d'ami seriez vous si vous ne d'aidiez pas ! »

« Je verrai Night. Pour être honnête je ne pense pas bouger un sourcil pour lui dans cette guerre. Mais on ne sait jamais. On verra bien pendant la soirée, un verre de trop peut me rendre bavarde. Mais pour l'instant c'est plutôt non. »

« Non ne veux pas dire jamais c'est déjà ça… »

**Une semaine passa tranquillement.**

Zach avait demandé des appartements privés dans lesquels dormait maintenant son frère cadet. La journée pendant qu'Harry était en cour, Zach partageait son temps entre Tom qu'il avait décidé d'aider, menant les troupes de ce dernier au combat, et Yoru de plus en plus mélancolique. Zach se doutait que le jeune brun lui cachait quelque chose mais il ne semblait pas décidé à parler.

Et quand les cours prenaient fin, Harry et Hermione, parfois accompagné de Ron se retrouvaient pour faire leur devoir. Le dernier mâle Weasley ne s'entendait pas du tout avec Zach et la réciproque était encore pire !

Zach déclenchait « accidentellement » des évènements nuisant à la santé du roux. Pièges, empoisonnement, attaque direct, il avait tout tenté pour s'en débarrasser. Mais son frère clamait qu'il était son ami que Zach se faisait des idées… et les pièges étant faits par les jumeaux, le jeune Weasley les contrait plutôt facilement ce qui irritait encore plus l'ange.

Du coup il avait était tout simplement privé de devoir. Ca l'arrangeait bien, il pouvait alors rejoindre son dragon à la bibliothèque où il se livrait à une activité bien plus divertissante…

Draco se demandait parfois si Zach venait vraiment l'aider… Il ne le voyait pas vraiment chercher mais plutôt « roder » autour de lui. Et il en était très, très mal à l'aise.

Zach s'était mis en tête d'éveiller les sens charnel du blond. Si sa tête faisait barrage, son corps finirait par avoir raison de lui. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'acte planifié, il se servait des situations. Si Draco était en train de chercher un livre contre les étagères, le roux se glissait derrière lui, serrant son corps contre celui du serpentard acculé contre la bibliothèque et murmurant de vague excuse à son oreille comme quoi il devait absolument lire ce livre la, situé juste au dessus de la tête du blond. Et il partait comme il était venu laissant un Draco Malfoy au cerveau embrumer, au cœur battant trop rapidement et aux joues rougissantes.

Mais plus les jours passaient, et plus Draco désespéré de trouver une solution au problème « Yoru »… Zach, d'un naturel tout à fait optimiste, disait qu'il partirai comme il était venu, c'est-à-dire : dans une grande incompréhension !

Draco était exaspéré par les propos de son compagnon de recherche et de plus en plus troublé. Mais qui ne le serait pas face à un homme comme Zach ? Se dernier était beau, charismatique, intelligent, et il le devinait puissant pour arriver à obtenir d'un claquement de doigts tout ce qu'il souhaitait du directeur.

Mais il était un Malfoy. Un Malfoy domine, et ne se laisse pas manipuler par ses hormones. Il tiendrait bon ! Même si les mains de l'ange se faisaient de plus en plus aguicheuses…

Yoru de son côté sentait le changement dans les lettres de son oncle. Il se doutait que l'influence Zach devait être entrée en action. Il était un peu déçu mais se consolait, il en avait bien profité quand même.

Il espérait pouvoir bientôt voir son deuxième père. Malgré les protestations de Zach, il est difficile pour un enfant de 12 ans de réaliser être en danger de mort menacé par son propre père, pourtant si aimant à son époque.

De son côté, Harry doutait de plus ne plus.

Certes il adorait Zach. Personne, même pas Sirius n'avait jamais autant pris soin de lui. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir un début de vraie famille. Mais il restait tellement de point d'ombre dans l'histoire du roux qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Il savait que son frère voulait qu'il abandonne le combat. Mais comment pouvait il le suivre aveuglement quand tout un peuple compte sur lui ! Même si désormais il savait sa mort assurée, il ne pouvait pas fuir. Il était un Gryffondor pas un Serpentard. A chaque qu'il abordait ce sujet avec Zach, il avait l'impression que ce dernier lui cachait quelque chose. Il n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'il se trompait, qu'il été aveuglé. Pourtant les massacres il ne les rêvait pas ! Les tortures non plus !

Il attendait son frère dans « leur » appartement, bien que Zach n'y dorme pas et qu'il n'y soit que rarement, plongé dans ces sombres pensés.

Zach entra un sourire taquin aux lèvres. Il avançait lentement mais surement avec son blondinet. Il l'avait encore fait rougir comme une adolescente pré-pubère et sentait les barrières du Prince des glaces tombaient les unes après les autres. Il le traitait toujours avec grand soin. Même si les paroles étaient acides ce qui visiblement ne dérangeait pas Draco. Le blond avait une sacrée repartie ! Et le jeu n'en était que plus amusant. Il trouva son frère bien pensif ce soir là.

« Que se passe t-il Nathy ? »

Le brun releva la tête vers son frère dont les sourcils étaient plissés.

« Hum ? rien rien ... »

« Ne me prend pas pour un pigeon. »

« Rien d'important. »

« Je me fiche que se soit important ou non, à quoi penses tu ? »

« A plein de choses » soupira le brun.

« Comme ? »

« Comme au fait que toi tu connais toute ma vie, ou plutôt mes vies ! Et que moi je ne sais rien de toi. Au fait que tu à l'air de connaitre des données sur cette guerre que j'ignore et dont tu ne veux pas me parler. Au fait que ma vie depuis que tu es la est bouleversée et que bizarrement je n'ai pas peur ! »

« Et tu disais rien d'important ? »

Zach se laisse tomber au côté de son frère sur le grand lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Ce n'était pas très grand. Juste un lit à baldaquin une petite table basse et deux fauteuils dans une pièce plutôt austère. Une salle de bain était également mise à disposition, en marbre bleu marine, composée d'une vasque et d'une baignoire. Le minimum et Zach n'en demandait pas plus, après tout il avait ses appartements chez le Lord qui faisaient dans les 200m², composés d'une salle à manger, d'un salon privé, d'une grande chambre, balcon et salle de bain gigantesque. Dans le château il voulait juste avoir une chambre pour Harry, pour qu'il soit en sécurité la nuit et pour qu'il puisse se retrouver tranquillement.

« Ecoute, je vais essayer de t'en dire le plus possible. Je ne peux pas tout te révéler, tu n'es pas prêt et s'il te plait ne proteste pas. Jusqu'à présent je pense avoir prouvé que j'œuvrait dans ton intérêt non ? »

Harry hocha la tête positivement.

« Bon. Tu ne connais rien de ma vie ? Je te l'accorde. Que veux-tu savoir ? »

« Heu… je ne sais pas, si tu as une femme ? Qui sont tes amis ? Que fait tu la journée ? »

« Je n'ai pas de femme trésor. Et, comme tous les anges, je suis bisexuel. Et actuellement, si tu veux tout savoir, je suis en chasse. »

« Ca veux dire que tu as repéré quelqu'un ? »

« Tout a fait. »

« Je le connais ? »

« Oui, c'est ton ami blond. »

« DRACO ! »

« Oui. »

« Il est gay ?! »

« J'en sais rien, mais il répond plutôt positivement à mes provocations chanel. Pourquoi ? »

« Ben il est de notoriété publique que c'est le plus grand coureur de jupon qu'ait connu Poudlard depuis Sirius ! »

« Sirius ? »

« Mon parrain… il est mort il y a un an… »

« Tu en étais proche ? »

« Oui c'était mon dernier parent et même si on n'a pas pu être souvent ensemble, je l'aimais beaucoup. »

« Je suis désolé de raviver de vieille douleurs Nathy. »

« C'est rien t'en fait pas. Et sinon tes amis ? »

« Oula ! Comme tu l'as vu je suis plutôt sociale j'en ai plein ! Que ce soit dans le monde magique, dans le monde démoniaque ou astral. Quoi que astral je peux plus trop les voir… »

« Tu as beaucoup d'ami dans le monde magique ? »

« Mes meilleurs ami sont de ce monde. »

« J'aimerai bien les rencontrer. »

« Ca peut se faire. »

« Vraiment ?! »

« Ma meilleure amie, Alex Ryu, fêtera ses 200 ans dans 4 jours. Veux-tu m'y accompagner ? »

« Avec plaisir ! 200 ans ? Comment c'est possible ? »

« Elle, son frère et sa sœur sont les derniers représentant du peuple dragon. C'est un vieux peuple dont la particularité en plus d'être immortel, est de pouvoir se transformer en dragon et de régner sur ces derniers. Ils ont étaient pourchasser il y a plus de 3 siècles et les enfants de la familles Ryu sont les derniers survivant à l'heure actuelle. »

« Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler… »

« Mais attention Nathy… Alex n'est pas que ça. »

« Elle est quoi d'autre ? »

« Une mage noir très puissante qui règne en maitre sur toute l'Asie qu'elle soit moldu ou sorcière. »

« Une mage noir ! Et tu veux m'emmener là-bas ? Tu veux ma mort ! »

« Mais non voyons ! Jamais il ne t'arrivera quoi que se soit tant que tu seras avec moi, je te dis ça pour que tu ne fasses pas de gaffe quand à ton statut d'exterminateur de mage noir ambulant ! Tu verras par toi-même comment se porte le peuple asiatique sous la direction d'un mage noir. Ca t'ouvrira un peu l'esprit quand aux idées du mage noir anglais qu'en penses tu ? Tu dis que je ne comprends pas ton point de vue mai toi tu ne comprends pas le mien ! Regarde la situation de l'Asie pour comprendre ma façon de voir les choses. »

« Tu me promet qu'il en m'arriveras rien ? »

« Promis ! Tu rencontreras également un vampire, Night la directrice de l'école de magie Asiatique. »

« La Majutsu Gakuen c'est ça ? »

« Tout a fait ! Comment la connais-tu ? »

« J'ai rencontré un de ses élèves, un jeune homme de 12 ans qui s'appel Yoru River. »

« Je vois… » Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'ange.

« Il y a également un elfe, mais un vrai, pas un elfe de maison ! »

« Je pensais qu'il vivait dans une dimension alternative ! »

« Oui mais pas celui la, tu verras il est très gentil ! Et je te présenterai également mon meilleur ami. Il parle pas beaucoup mais au fond je suis sur qu'il est gentil. »

« C'est une créature magique immortel lui aussi ? »

« Non c'est un sorcier, immortel grâce à ses expérimentations dangereuses, mais un vrai sorcier pure souche. »

« J'ai hâte de les rencontrer ! »

« Alors tu es d'accord ? »

« Bien sur ! Merci Zach, c'est important pour moi. »

« Je sais, et je veux que tu ais une totale confiance en moi. Le 21 tu découvriras un bout de monde à moi. »

Et le deux frères finirent cette conversation dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

Le lendemain, Zach adressait un courrier à sa directrice préférée…

_« NIGHT !_

_Ma belle y a un problème ! Je ramène mon frère à la fête, faut pas que lui et Tom se reconnaisse ! Trouve une solution !_

_Vite !_

_Ton ange préféré, Zach »_

Celle-ci lui répondit deux jours plus tard…

_« Le cauchemar emplumé,_

_Si tu savais à quel point je te hais ! Mise a part ça j'ai transformé ce foutu anniversaire en bal costumé ça te va ?_

_Si t'as un autre problème…. ADRESSE-TOI À QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE !!_

_A j'espère le plus tard possible,_

_Night, qui n'a pas que ça à faire ! »_

_**FIN DU CHAPITRE………**_

Voila ! Fini ! Prochain chapitre… L'anniversaire ! La rencontre tant attendue de Tom et Harry ! Promit elle arrivera avant la fin de la semaine ! Avec de nouveaux personnages à découvrir !

Yoru : Je me sens abandonné…

Kai' : Mais non toi tu reviens en fanfare juste après l'anniv !

Zach : Pourquoi Night ne m'aime pas !!

Alex : Elle n'aime que moi t'y peux rien.

Night : …. Faite la taire…

Un grand merci à mes revieweuses pour leur soutien à chaque nouveau chapitre !

XXX Kai' XXX


	7. Où l'on fête un anniversaire Partie 1

**Roulement de tambour Apres un prologue et 5 chapitres de mise en place, l'auteur a le plaisir de vous livrer… La rencontre Tom/Harry(Nathy) !! (Non sans une once de fierté elle l'avoue…) J'espère que vous aimerez ce double chapitre autant que j'ai aimé l'imaginer et l'écrire !! Elle se passe en deux parties, dont voici la première.**

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages sont à J.K Rowling, sauf YORU, ZACH, ALEX, NIGHT, NAUSICAA, SKELF ET YAN…)

Attention les personnages de Mme Rowling sont OOC pour les besoin de mon histoire mais surtout parce que je n'ai pas la prétention de connaitre aussi bien la psychologie des personnages que leur auteur. Par respect je préfère donc les adapter.

**Couple****s: HP/TR**, Draco/Zach, Skelf/Nausicaa.

_**Chapitre 6: Où l'on fête un anniversaire (Première partie)**_

**21 mai 1997, 8h00, cour d'histoire de la magie (commun Serpentard/Gryffondor)**

Harry était assis prés d'Hermione, elle-même assise à côté d'un Ron profondément endormi. Profitant de cet instant d'évasion du rouquin, Harry se pencha vers la jeune fille.

« Cet après-midi je pars pour la Chine avec Zach »

« HEIN ? »

« Mademoiselle Granger ! » S'écria le professeur Binns à la suite de ce cri non retenu de la meilleure élève.

Cri qui réveilla l'attention d'un blond platine. Harry s'en apercevant lui fit signe qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard.

« Tu pars en Chine avec Zach ?? » Murmura Hermione toujours incrédule.

« Oui, je vais rencontrer ses amis. »

« Es-tu sur que c'est prudent ? Je veux dire, j'adore Zach, mais on ne le connait que depuis deux semaines ! »

« C'est important pour moi d'en connaitre plus sur sa vie ! C'est quand même mon frère ! »

« On n'en est même pas sur Harry ! »

« Franchement 'Mione, moi j'en suis presque convainque. C'est trop étrange ce que je ressens avec Zach ! Et il m'a promit de me familiarisé avec mes pouvoirs astral pendant les vacances. Franchement 'Mione, c'est si dur que ça pour toi d'accepter que je ne sois pas le Survivant ? »

« Non… Bien sur que non Harry, je m'inquiète c'est normal ! Chaque année un dégénéré tente de te tuer ne m'en veux pas si je reste méfiante vis-à-vis de Zach ! Il est quand même bizarre ! Adorable, mais bizarre !

Harry eut un rire discret.

« Oui tu n'as pas tord. Quoi qu'il en soit on part ce midi pour la Chine. Avec le décalage horaire on devrait arriver à l'heure. Tu pourras me couvrir ? »

« Bien sur mais à une condition ! »

« Laquelle ? »

« Je veux que tu me raconte tout ! Absolument tout !! »

« Je te reconnais bien là ! Je t'ai pas dis mais je vais rencontrer des vampires, de vrai elfes et les derniers survivants du peuple dragon ! »

« Le peuple dragon !! Tu vas rencontrer Lady Hei !! »

« Lady Hei ? »

« Par Merlin Harry mais que fais tu pendant les cours d'histoire de la magie ! »

« Je discute avec toi ou je dors avec Ron. »

« Vous êtes désespèrent… pour la peine tu n'auras qu'à demander à Zachiel ! »

« Pff… ce que tu peux être susceptible ! »

Plus tard, alors qu'il attendait sagement son frère prés du lac, Draco vint le rejoindre.

« Alors que complotes-tu avec Granger ? »

« Rien du tout. Juste que je pars en Chine avec mon frère tout à l'heure ! »

Draco prit une expression très surprise… En clair il haussa légèrement un sourcil.

« Pour un anniversaire, il va me présenter ses amis. »

« Fais attention à toi, ton frère est un grand malade ! »

« Il m'a dit qu'il te harcelait un peu » répondit le brun en rigolant face à l'expression exaspérer du prince blond.

« Un peu ?? »

« Juste ce qu'il faut pour te mettre en appétit petit dragon »

Répondit un grand roux derrière Draco au creux de son oreille.

Ce dernier sursauta et se dépêcha de mettre la distance de sécurité minimale entre lui et l'ange : soit environ trois mètres…

Ce qui provoqua le fou rire des deux frères et un sourire amusé d'un grand black qui avancait vers eux.

« Ben Dray qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Que fais tu avec Potter, terrassé par le sex symbol de l'école ? »

A l'appellation sex symbol, Zach se retourna pour dévisager l'inconnu avec un grand sourire et tendit sa main.

« Zachiel ! Enchanté ! »

Son vis-à-vis pris sa main et lui répondit avec un regard brulant :

« Blaise Zabini pour vous servir. »

« Hum vraiment… »

« A toutes heures. »

« BLAISE !! Ca suffit ! »

Sous le cri de colère du blond, les trois autres se tournèrent vers lui, un regard surprit pour Harry, victorieux pour Zach et amusé pour Blaise.

« Dray, chéri, ça fait bien 20 minutes que je te cherche que fais tu ? »

« Je te fuis ! Alors si tu veux me faire plaisir, va me chercher ailleurs ! »

« Pourquoi le fuir ? C'est une personne charmante ! » S'étonna Zach

« Toi le vieux pervers on t'a rien demandé ! »

« Si je ne te connaissais pas si bien je dirai que tu es jaloux petit dragon. »

« JE NE SUIS NI JALOU NI UN PETIT DRAGON !! »

« Zach ça suffit tu vas lui faire avoir une crise de nerf ! Laisse Draco tranquille ! » Lança Harry malgré tout amusé par la scène.

« Bon Dray tu vas me dire ce que tu faisais ici avec Potter et Mr Luxure ? »

Draco se tourna alors vers Harry.

« Tu m'a montré que les griffons pouvaient être intelligents grâce à Granger, laisse moi te montrer que les Serpentards peuvent être drôle Harry. »

Ce dernier acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Harry, je te présente ce qui me sert de meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini. Blaise je te demanderai de bien vouloir ranger les armes contre Harry, il est moins bête qu'on ne le pensait. »

Si Harry, habitué à l'humour de Draco, ne s'offusqua pas et serra la main de Blaise avec un grand sourire qui lui fut rendu par le destinataire, Zach par contre apprécia moyennement qu'on insulte son frère. Dragon sexy ou pas.

« Draco, si tu tiens à ce que mes avances ne se fassent pas plus entreprenantes, je te serrai grés de parler de mon frère en d'autre propos. » L'aura menaçante qui vibra autour de Zach leur fit perdre le sourire et ils commencèrent à paniquer.

Mais le blondinet, habitué aux menaces de son patriarche, se repris bien vite. Il enfoui profondément la crainte et ressorti son masque hautain et son regard noir Made In Malfoy.

« Et si tu crois que je vais laisser un homme sortit de merlin ne sais où commencer à dicter ses règles selon ses humeurs et bien tu fais une lourde erreur. Personne dans ce château ne t'a attendu pour apprendre à se parler, et ce n'ai pas maintenant que nous allons changer nos habitudes pour tes beaux yeux ! Frère ou pas, la façon dont je parle à Harry et la façon dont j'en parle ne regarde qu'Harry et moi ! »

Et sur ce il embarque Blaise, fit un signe de tête à Harry, snoba royalement le roux et rentra au château sous le regard épater d'Harry, admiratif de blaise et amusé de Zach. Une foi passer les portes du château le blondinet laissa quand même échapper un soupir de soulagement. Le roux ne l'avait pas tué sur place, il avait eu beaucoup de chance dons son inhabituelle courage.

« Et bien, je penses que tu viens de reculer dans ta chasse au dragon Zach ! »

« Non pas vraiment. »

« Tu n'es pas en colère contre lui ? »

« Non je suis plutôt amusé, il se rebelle, j'aime bien. Et il a dit que j'avais de beaux yeux. Il perd le contrôle ça un bon signe. »

« Ta logique me dépasse. »

Cette remarque fit rire l'ainé qui se reconcentra sur son petit frère.

« Bon, Nathy mon trésor, cet anniversaire a une petite particularité autre que le fait que cela soit celui d'une mage noir. »

« Ah bon ? Lequel ? »

« C'est une soirée costumée. »

« !! »

« Ne t'en fais pas, déstresses toi j'ai tout prévu ! »

« !! »

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »

« Tes idées ne me rassures pas… »

« Ne sois pas aussi méfiant ! Aller viens on va d'abord allez au palais et ensuite on se changera. »

« Et on y va comment ? »

« En volant quelle question bête ! »

Et Zach déplia deux grandes ailes majestueuses dans sont dos… Deux grandes ailes noires.

Harry sous le choc de la beauté et de la couleur des ailes de son frère s'exclama :

« Elles sont noir ! »

« Et oui, comme tout les anges bourreau. Nous tuons des âmes, nous ne conservons pas la pureté de nos ailes. Elles te font peur ? »

« Non. Elles sont magnifiques. » Répondit le plus jeune des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Quand tu seras plus vieux tu feras sortir les tiennes. »

« Pourquoi pas maintenant ? »

« Ca stopperai ta croissance. Je veux que tu grandisses encore un peu crevette ! »

« He ! »

Zach rigola et pris son frère dans ses bras avant de se soulever du sol dans un grand battement d'ailes.

« Wouah ! C'est presque que comme sur un balais ! »

« Et encore tu n'a rien vu »

Sur ces paroles Zach accéléra et c'est à une vitesse prodigieuse qu'il s'éleva très haut dans les airs, enserrant son frère pour le protéger des températures froides des nuages et traversa les continents.

Harry avait fermé les yeux à cause de la vitesse. Il se sentait grisé et apeuré en même temps. Ca allait trop vite, il était trop haut, et en même temps il avait l'impression de connaitre déjà cette façon de voler.

Il fallu une heure à Zach seulement pour atteindre le Palais Tang de Lady Hei.

Il était 19h30 locale quand ils se posèrent devant l'imposant palais. Finement ouvragé de sculptures de dragons dansant les uns avec les autres, peints dans des couleurs voyantes : rouge, vert émeraude, bleu électrique, et or.

« C'est… le plus beau palais que j'ai jamais vu ! »

« Bienvenue devant les portes de la cité de Lady Hei. Plus connu sous le nom de « Cité Interdite. » »

« Tu veux dire qu'il n'y a pas que ce bâtiment ? »

« Non ca c'est juste les portes. Il faut plus de 4 heures en marchant tout droit à un rythme normal pour traverser entièrement la cité impériale. »

Les portes s'ouvrirent et Harry découvrit avec stupéfaction une première cour intérieure en marbre et des dizaines d'autre petit palais à l'architecture aussi fine, aux toits ornés de statuettes en forme d'animaux et aux couleurs chatoyantes.

Il marcha à la suite de son frère les yeux remplis d'étoiles jusqu'à la maison principale. Ils furent accueillit par une femme qu'Harry ne connaissait pas mais qui le regardait fixement avec un regard plutôt mauvais pour Zach. Elle était charismatique, tout de noir vêtu. Une longue jupe en velours et un bustier brodé de perles mauves composait sa tenue. Elle avait les yeux chocolat et les cheveux noirs au reflet violet coupé dans un carré plongeant.

« Salut l'emplumé »

« Bonsoir Night ! »

Elle se tourne à nouveau vers Harry et finalement lui offrit un sourire plutôt encourageant.

« Tu dois être Nathaniel n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui… Bonsoir ? »

« Je m'appel Night, je suis la directrice de l'école magique asiatique. Je suis également un vampire. Enchanté »

« Ravi de faire votre connaissance. Zach m'a déjà parlé de vous ainsi qu'un de vos élèves. »

« Ah bon ? N'écoute pas ton frère c'est un imbécile heureux ! »

Harry se permit un rire moqueur et Zach changea soudain de discussion.

« Peut-on savoir en quoi tu es déguisé ? »

« En Vampire. »

« C'est original… »

« Zach … déjà que j'ai horreur d'être en jupe je te prierai de ne faire aucun commentaire sur ma tenue qui je te le rappel est là pour te rendre service. »

« Message reçu. Tu nous indiques une pièce pour qu'on se change avant l'arrivée des autres ? »

« Sous entendu ton meilleur ami ? » demanda t'elle innocemment sous le regard noir de Zach.

« Sous entendu les autres. »

« Allez suivez moi. »

Ils suivirent la directrice dans un labyrinthe de couloir toujours décoré d'or et de couleur vive. Harry trouvait que bien que la décoration soit très voyante, elle donnait un charme chaleureux et royal au palais.

Ils entrèrent dans une pièce toujours aussi colorée avec des tapis et des rideaux partout.

« Voila faite à votre aise. Rendez-vous dans la grande salle dans 30min ! »

« Bien chef ! »

Night leva les yeux au ciel et partit en murmurant un « imbécile de volatile »

« Tu es sur que c'est une de tes amie Zach ? »

« Oui bien sur ! Elle a un humour particulier je te l'accorde mais si elle se montre exaspérée envers toi c'est qu'elle t'aime bien. C'est si elle t'ignore que c'est mauvais signe. »

« Si tu le dis… »

« Tu verras elle fait ça avec tout le monde. Bon assez parlé de vampire, passons aux choses sérieuses ! » Et il lança un regard menaçant et amusé à son frère qui commença à reculer peu à peu…

A 20h00 pile, les deux frères passèrent les portes de la grande salle de réception, faisant se retourner tout les regards vers eux. Il faut dire qu'il y avait de quoi se retourner.

Zach était déguisé en démon. Il avait laissé ses ailes noires dépliées, portait un costume 3 pièces entièrement noir : chaussures vernies, chemise et cravate en soie, pochette rouge comme ses cheveux dépassant de la poche de sa veste. Une grand faux était logé entre ses ailes et dépassait un peu sa tête pour compléter l'ensemble. Il avait attaché ses cheveux en une queue haute. Des lunettes de soleil noir cachaient ses yeux. Ne voulant pas trop cacher sa beauté naturelle il avait décidé que ça suffirai comme masque… Il était classe, sombre et inquiétant. Comme les démons humains trainant parfois sur terre.

Harry, lui (Nathy pour la soirée) était son antithèse. Zach avait fait apparaitre deux ailes d'ange dans son dos (des fausses ailes), qu'il disait bien moins belle que ses vrais ailes bien qu'Harry lui les trouvaient superbe. Il portait un pantalon en lin blanc dans lequel il semblait flotter, et une chemise en de la même matière dont le premier bouton n'était pas attacher. Une cravata blanche laissée lâche accompagner l'ensemble. Il semblait lumineux comme ça, et ses cheveux noir profond ainsi que ses yeux vert ressortaient encore plus dans ses vêtements blanc. Il faisait un ange magnifique, d'une pureté sans égale et son frère était fier. Zach avait d'ailleurs était déçu de devoir cacher un morceau de son visage par un masque noir brodé de vert qui ne laissai apparaitre que le bas de son visage jusqu'au nez, et des fentes révélaient ses yeux.

Harry, perturbé par tout les regards posés sur lui se mit à contempler le décor. Aux quatre coins de la salle des pyramides de coupes de champagne était formées. Au plafond un « Joyeux anniversaire LH » Brillait. La salle était pleine d'une centaine d'invités et une musique asiatique s'élevait dans les airs, enivrante et apaisante. Il se laissa glisser dans ce décor festif par son frère qui repéra bien vite ceux qu'il cherchait, ignorant royalement tout les sourires charmeurs qu'on lui envoyait.

« Bonsoir tout le monde !! Joyeux 200 ans ma vieille Alex !! » S'écria Zach en prenant une jeune femme dans ses bras sous le rire de 4 autres personnes. Nathy, rouge de timidité reconnu alors Night dont le visage était voilé par un maque orné de plumes violettes.

« ZACH !! Tu es bien plus vieux que moi alors la ramène pas ! » riposta alors la femme qu'Harry n'avait pas encore vu.

Son frère lâcha sa prisonnière et il vit alors une femme qu'il aurait dit âgée de 25-26 ans, déguisée en Cléopâtre et d'une beauté saisissante. Ses cheveux étaient très long, noirs aux reflets argent et ondulés. Sa peau légèrement halée et ses yeux d'un noir métallique. Elle était grande, la tête relevée, l'allure fière. Elle dégageait une aura de puissance au moins aussi forte que Zach. Dépassant Night en charisme. Harry compris alors qu'on pouvait facilement obéir à une femme aussi impressionnante. Contrairement aux autres elle ne portait pas de masque.

Elle le regarda et fit un immense sourire.

« Nathy ! Mon adorable petit ange ! » Et elle le serra treeessss fort dans ses bras. Harry fut surprit que l'étreinte d'une femme à l'allure froide et écrasante, puisse être aussi chaleureuse et tendre.

« C'est bon de te revoir ! »

« Désolé, je ne me rappel pas de vous. »Répondit timidement le concerné.

« Bien sur ne t'en fait pas. Je suis Alex, bienvenue chez moi Nathy ! »

« Merci beaucoup. » Mal à l'aise malgré tout devant une des mages noirs les plus puissantes du monde il chercha son frère des yeux. Ce dernier était occupé à saluer les autres inconnus présents. Alex mit une main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre ici, viens je vais te présenter ma famille. »

Harry hocha la tête et suivit celle qui se faisait appeler Lady Hei.

« Nathy je te présente les deux autres membres de la famille Ryu, mon frère Yan et ma sœur Nausicaa. »

Harry serra la main d'un jeune homme déguisé en gladiateur, torse nu, à la musculature puissante mais pas exagéré. Ses yeux était bleu clair mais ses iris étaient cerclées de noir. Ses cheveux, de la même couleur que sa sœur étaient coupés en dégradé jusqu'à sa nuque et retombaient un peu devant ses yeux. Ils ondulés également légèrement.

« Bonjour Nathy, je suis également le maitre d'armes de ma sœur. »

« Enchanté. »

Il fut ensuite prit dans une étreinte inattendue par une jeune fille plus petite qu'Alex, aux cheveux retenus dans deux chignons mais de la même couleur que son frère et sa sœur. Et qui hurlait

« IL EST TROP MIGNON !! Zach tu me le prête ?? » Alex fit lâcher prise à sa sœur hystérique et Harry la remercia du regard.

« Non mais ça va pas ! C'est MON frère ! Trouves en un autre si Yan te suffit pas ! »

« Mais Yan n'est pas mignon ! »

Ce dernier se contenta de sourire d'amusement devant la remarque puérile de sa sœur. Harry remarqua alors qu'elle avait les mêmes yeux que sont frère, bleu ciel cerclé de noir. Mais contrairement à son frère et sa sœur sa peux à elle était très pale. Elle était vêtue d'un kimono complexe dans un style gothique et traditionnel. Il se demandait où elle avait trouvé ça et en même temps ce style lui rappela un peu celui de Yoru. Apres un rapide échange au sujet de leur frère respectif, Nausicaa se détourna de Zach et plongea son regard bleu et noir dans celui vert brillant d'Harry. Elle semblait le scruter comme on observe une toile de maitre.

« Ravie de te rencontrer Nathy. Je suis Nausicaa, styliste et professeur d'art magique à la Majustu Gakuen. »

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi. » Harry n'avait jamais rencontré d'artiste et il comprenait mieux l'impression de dimension inconnue qui se dégageait de la jeune femme.

« Styliste mondialement connue et également superbe peintre. » Ajouta Zach

« Arrête de me lancer des fleurs, non je ne te peindrai pas un portrait de toi ! » Puis elle agrippa la main du dernier inconnu présent.

« Nathy je te présente mon mari, Skelf ! »

L'individu, déguisé en empereur romain, un grand sourire chaleureux plaqué sur son visage s'avança pour serrer la main d'Harry, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de répondre au sourire de son vis-à-vis.

« J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi ! Je suis un elfe blanc, maitres des potions d'Alex et ravi de te rencontrer ! »

Le jeune homme était blond avec les cheveux coupé courts et cerclé par une couronne de lauriers. Il avait les yeux d'un vert très clair, presque blanc. Il était plus grand que Zach et très élancé. Il avait les traits doux et Harry lui fit tout de suite confiance. Un sourire aussi vrai ne pouvait pas abriter une âme noire. Il se dit aussi que si ses cours étaient assurés par cet homme il serait bien meilleur en potion !

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi » répondit timidement le plus jeune ange. Zach, passa un bras possessif autour de ses épaules pour lui redonner contenance et les conversations commencèrent. Il se passa alors un fait étrange… Si Yan, le maitre d'arme, c'était montré très réservé, voir timide, et Skelf, plutôt chaleureux et très simple, quand les deux hommes discutaient ensemble… ça devenait incompréhensible ! Non pas à cause de problème de langue, un sort permettait à Harry de traduire toutes les langues étrangères parlées autour de lui. Il ne comprenait rien parce que les deux étaient partis très loin dans un monde à eux seul rempli de blagues diverses d'un humour insaisissable. Ils rigolaient ensemble se frappaient gentiment et les trois filles ainsi que Zach semblaient les ignorer royalement. Remarquant l'air troublé du benjamin, Nausicaa s'expliqua :

« Ce sont les meilleurs amis du monde mais quand ils sont ensemble plus personne ne peut entrer dans leur univers, ils ont leur propres délires compris d'eux seulement ! Ne fait pas attention. »

Mais Harry remarqua qu'Alex arrivait de temps en temps à s'immiscer dans l'intimité particulière des deux hommes. Il se senti alors étrange devant ces gens. Ils parlaient des dernières lois crées par la mage noir, Night se plaignait des élèves, Nausicaa parlait de sa prochaine collection, Alex d'un incident diplomatique avec les elfes noirs qu'elle ne savait comment enrayait. Mais pas une fois ils ne parlèrent de massacre, de meurtres, de dictature. Parce que pour lui s'en était une ! Alex avait le pouvoir absolue. Pourtant, l'ambiance était sereine et pas malsaine comme il l'aurait pensé. Il osa poser une question qui lui tenait à cœur :

« Mais… les gens, les sorciers et les moldus, ils sont heureux du régime actuel ? »

Même Yan et Skelf arrêtèrent leur échange pour observer Harry. Le visage surprit d'Alex s'adoucit alors. Elle l'emmena alors un peu à l'écart, prés d'une large baie vitré qui surplombait la ville illuminée.

« Les sorciers et les moldus cohabite ici. Au même titre que les autres créatures magiques. Chez moi un vampire peut vivre à côté d'une famille moldu sans qu'il n'ait envi de tuer ses voisins. Bien sur cet équilibre est fragile. Un grand nombre de lois ont été crées, et Yan est souvent en mission pour régler des débuts de guerre civile. Mais dans l'ensemble je crois pouvoir dire que mon peuple est plus heureux sous mon règne qu'il ne l'était avant moi. Je ne vais pas mentir, j'ai fait ça par besoin de puissance. C'est dans mon sang, je devais régner sur un des peuples les plus puissants du monde. Le fait d 'être la seule survivante m'a un peu perturbée et j'ai trouvé cette alternative. Je ne suis pas assoiffée de sang. Mais j'aime dominer. C'est contestable je te l'accorde, mais je suis plutôt fière de mon œuvre et je me bats chaque jour pour que mon peuple soit le plus heureux possible. Aucun tabou n'existe dans ma société, peut on en dire autant du tien ? »

« Je… C'est la première fois que je sors d'Angleterre et que je vois un nouveau style de gouvernement, tout ça est assez perturbant, je dois y réfléchir. Vous décrivez tout ça comme un paradis, et j'aimerai vous croire, seulement l'image que j'ai depuis ma naissance d'un mange noir va à l'opposé de votre façon d'être ! »

« Qui te dit qu'il ne cherche pas la même chose que moi ? »

« Permettez moi d'en douter mais vu le nombre de fois qu'il a tenté de me tuer, vu les massacres et les tortures qu'il impose, je ne peux faire autrement. »

« Les as-tu vu personnellement, tu as des preuves que ces actions sont de son initiative ? En as-tu parlé avec lui ? »

« Il essaye de me tuer à chaque fois que l'on se voit ! »

« Oui ce n'est pas évident de communiquer dans ces cas la… je ne te le cacherai pas, je connais bien le mage noir anglais et tes propos me laisse perplexe. Mais je suis du coté « sombre » comme on dit donc je suppose que c'est normal. Néanmoins tu m'a l'air intelligent tu devrais faire attention à tout ce que l'on te dit et commencer à regarder le monde avec tes yeux et pas avec les leur. »

Sur ces paroles elle s'éloigna, laissant un Harry pensif qui s'installa sur le rebord de la fenêtre plonger dans ses pensées, observant le magnifique jardin zen à ses pieds. Il ne vit pas alors la deuxième entrée la plus remarquée de la soirée…

Un homme dégageant une puissance sans égale s'avançait sous les regards admiratifs des invités, amusé d'Alex et exaspéré de Zach. Lord Voldemort vint les rejoindre, le regard impénétrable, le pas assuré, tout vêtu de noir. Une robe de sorcier aux brodures complexes bordeaux tombée sur sa silhouette élégante. Ses cheveux se balançaient en frôlant le haut de ses joues. Ses yeux rubis étaient piégés par un masque noir cachant le haut de son visage.

« Peut-on savoir en quoi tu es déguisé ! » s'exclama Zach une fois le mage arrivé à leur hauteur. »

« En mage noir pourquoi ? Es tu devenu aveugle ? »

« T'es franchement pas drôle ! »

« Tu peux parler ! » s'exclama Nausicaa, « t'as déguisé ton frère en ange ! Vachement original aussi ! »

« Joyeux anniversaire Alex »

« Merci Tom, ça me fait plaisir que tu sois venu. »

« Je te devais bien ça. Bonsoir Yan, Skelf, Nausicaa , Night. »

« Salut » répondirent Yan et Skelf à l'unisson.

« Alors comment va ta guerre » demanda narquoisement Night qui se prit un regard plus noir que l'enfer par le Lord.

« Night ! Ne commence pas à faire fuir mes invités ! »

« Tes invités ? C'est moi qui les ai invité !! »

« Et alors ? »

Rageuse, Night s'éloigna vers le buffet. Nausicaa fit signe qu'elle allait tenter de la calmer.

Zach, Alex et Tom se retrouvèrent alors seuls, Yan et Skelf étant repartis pour leur monde bien à eux.

« Je suis vraiment contente de te voir, ca fait si longtemps espèce d'ingrat ! »

« Je suis désolé Alex, j'essaierai de me rattraper quand j'aurai fini la guerre. »

« Mouai bah c'est pas demain la veille. »

« On ta pas demander ton avis Zach ! »

« Et ca devrai m'empêcher de le donner ? »

« Commencez pas vous deux ! Vous êtes pire que Yan et Skelf en plein match de quidditch ! Et ce n'est pas un compliment Zach ! »

« Passons, où est le fameux Nathaniel dont tu me parles en permanence ? »

« Et bien… c'est une bonne question… » Zach commença à tourner la tête de tout les cotés à la recherche de son frère.

« Je vois… à peine retrouvé déjà reperdu… c'est pathétique… »

Alex rigola devant le sourire moqueur de Tom et le regard noir de Zach.

« Il est là-bas. » Pointa du doigt la maitresse des lieux. »

Tout ce qu'aperçu alors Tom fut une paire d'ailes, Harry étant dos à eux, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Tom parti alors à la rencontre du jeune homme peuplant toute les conversations de son meilleur ami. Zach le regarda s'éloigner avec inquiétude.

« Soit confiant. Il ne va pas le manger ! Enfin pas tout de suite, pas sous mon toit je te le promets. »

« J'espère que tu as raison Alex… »

_**Fin de la première partie du chapitre**_

Je ne suis pas cruelle, je publie direct la deuxième partie


	8. Où l'on fête un anniversaire Partie 2

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages sont à J.K Rowling, sauf YORU, ZACH, ALEX, NIGHT, NAUSICAA, SKELF ET YAN…)

Attention les personnages de Mme Rowling sont OOC pour les besoin de mon histoire mais surtout parce que je n'ai pas la prétention de connaitre aussi bien la psychologie des personnages que leur auteur. Par respect je préfère donc les adapter.

**Couples: HP/TR**, Draco/Zach, Skelf/Nausicaa.

_**Chapitre 6: Où l'on fête un anniversaire (Deuxième partie)**_

**Cité Interdite, Palais principale de Lady Hei, 21 mai 1997**

Tom s'avança vers le jeune brun toujours dos à lui, curieux de rencontrer enfin ce garçon si particulier dont n'arrêtait pas de lui parler son meilleur ami. Il s'adossa de l'autre côté de la fenêtre sur laquelle Harry était assit et regarda la vue. Le jardin privé de la Lady sombre était vraiment superbe. Il se dégageait du lieu une incroyable sérénité que seule l'héritière Ryu était capable de créer. Tom ne comptait plus le nombre d'heure passée dans ce jardin à se calmer, à réfléchir, à enfouir et cadenasser ces envies les plus primaires de sang. Alex l'avait guidé dans l'apprentissage de la sagesse. Oui, seule Alex arrivait à calmer ses envies de meurtres et de vengeances sanglantes. Et ce jardin était à son image. Calme, superbe et impressionnant.

« Incroyable spectacle n'est-ce pas. »

Ce n'était pas une question, juste une remarque pour signaler sa présence au petit brun qui sursauta sous l'effet de cette voie grave et suave. Il tourna alors la tête vers l'inconnu et s'arrêta sur ses cheveux sombres qui semblaient si doux, sur ce nez droit, cette peau blanche et cette bouche rose et fine. Il ne pouvait pas voir l'intégralité du visage de l'inconnu, ni même ses yeux car ils étaient plongés dans la contemplation du jardin. Mais il devinait déjà une incroyable beauté qu'il aurait pu comparer à celle de Draco mais en beaucoup plus brute. Une beauté qui ne s'embellie pas d'attitude hautaine et délicate. Une beauté brute et écrasante. Mais à cette instant l'homme à ses côté semblait serein, tout comme il l'était malgré les multiples questions qui se bousculaient en lui.

« Le plus bel endroit qui m'ait été donné de voir. » Répondit alors Harry.

L'inconnu se tourna alors vers lui un léger sourire aux lèvres et le contempla un moment, tout comme Harry le dévisagea. Un instant suspendu où deux êtres se découvrent pour la première fois, où les bruits de la foule derrière eux ne s'entendent plus, où le paysage s'estompe pour ne laisser place qu'à la découverte de l'autre et à tout ce qu'il dégage.

Si Harry se perdait, fasciné par les yeux rubis sombre de son vis-à-vis et par l'aura de puissance dégagée, le Lord lui était bouleversé.

Jamais il n'avait rencontré d'être d'apparence aussi pure et fragile que le petit frère de Zach. Une peau aux couleurs du soleil, des yeux verts si expressifs que l'on pouvait y voir son âme, et tout ce que le Lord y lisait était de l'innocence, de la confusion, et de la quiétude. Les cheveux ébènes du garçon, semblant défier toute loi de la gravité, lui donnait un aspect encore plus sauvage et perdu. Tel un oisillon venant de s'échouer dans un monde inconnu.

Et peut être était-ce le cas ?

Pour Tom, Nathy était un diamant brute, n'ayant jamais était touché et qui brillait de mille feu au point que regarder ses yeux le brulait de l'intérieur. Jamais il n'avait été autant troublé par un autre être vivant. Il avait bien sur était impressionné par Alex et Zach à leur première rencontre, mais les émotions qu'il ressentait face à l'ange déchu, il ne les avait jamais ressenties avant. Il était ému par ce jeune homme et il n'en comprenait pas la cause. Pour mettre fin à cette guerre intérieure qui commençait à le gêner, il décida d'amorcer la discussion.

« Je me présente, Tom le meilleur ami de ton frère. »

Et il tendit la main au plus jeune, qui la regarda un instant interdit, en proie lui aussi à des émotions diffuses, et finalement il s'en empara, non sans frissonner au contact de cette peau étrangère à la sienne, et avec un sourire qui commença à faire fondre le cœur de glace du Lord il répondit :

« Nathaniel, ravi de faire votre connaissance, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. »

« Je t'en pris tu peux me tutoyer. »

« Oh ! Peut être que l'on se connaissait déjà avant comme pour Lady Hei ? »

« Non je n'ai pas eu cette chance, Zach venait de se faire bannir quand nous nous sommes connus. Nous nous rencontrons donc pour la première fois. »

« Tant mieux ! Non pas que je suis content de ne pas vous avoir rencontré plus tôt » s'empressa de corriger le petit brun, gêné par cette remarque irréfléchie, « Mais j'éprouve une gène à parler avec des gens qui me connaisse et que moi j'ai l'impression de rencontrer pour la première fois. C'est étrange comme sensation… »

Nathy était encore honteux par sa réaction, et son attitude amusa le Lord qui se permit un petit rire qui sonna affreusement doux aux oreilles de l'ange.

« Ne t'en fait pas, je peux comprendre, mais dans le cas d'Alex ou de ton frère, même en les rencontrant pour la première fois on se sent toujours gêné par leur attitude disons… étrange. »

« Je suis parfaitement d'accord pour le cas de Zach ! J'adore mon frère mais il est parfois très exubérant et sa façon de réfléchir me déroute souvent. »

« Tu n'es pas le seul… et même après 60 ans il reste toujours aussi insaisissable et fatiguant. »

« 60 ans ! Vous ne faites pas votre âge ! »

« Pour la seconde fois, épargne-moi le vouvoiement ! Et j'ai disons… mes petits secrets pour rester dans la fleur de l'âge. »

La dessus il adressa un clin d'œil à Harry qui se senti rougir légèrement.

Alors que le Lord s'attendrissait de la gêne d'Harry, un serveur vint perforer la bulle dans laquelle ils s'étaient enfermés.

« Une coupe messieurs ? »

C'est un Lord agacé par cette arrivée impromptue qui d'un mouvement brusque s'empara de la coupe tendue par le pauvre serveur tremblant face au Lord.

« Euh… je ne pense pas…

« Voyons Nathaniel, c'est un affront en ces lieux de refuser une coupe de champagne à Alex. »

« Dans ce cas… » Timidement Nathy d'empara de la coupe qu'il regarda longuement, n'ayant jamais bu de champagne.

« C'est la première fois que tu bois du vin ? »

« Oui… »

« Alex, Zach et moi nous complétons dans ce domaine. Nous sommes tous les trois amateurs d'alcool plus ou moins fort. Alex préfère les vins raffinés, surement sa sensibilité féminine. Je n'ai jamais bu de meilleurs vins que chez elle. »

« Oh, à vrai dire je n'ai jamais bu d'alcool. »

« Tu ne pouvais pas mieux t'initier alors. Dommage qu'Alex ne soit pas là elle t'aurait apprit à le déguster avec tes yeux et ton nez autant qu'avec tes lèvres et ton palais. »

« Voila une bien étrange façon de parler d'un simple fluide ! »

La réponse naïve du plus jeune fit rire Tom.

« Tu as bien raison, mais la beauté se trouve partout y compris dans un simple fluide et il serait dommage de passer à coté. »

Le regard suggestif que lança Tom à la fin de sa phrase fit rougir un peu plus Harry qui ne passa pas à côté du double sens.

« Pour éviter que l'on ne soit à nouveau déranger pourquoi ne pas aller faire quelque pas dans ce jardin magique jeune homme ? »

« Avec plaisir Tom ! Mais je dois prévenir mon frère… »

« Ne t'en fait pas il sait que tu es avec moi, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter. »

« Bien, je vous... Je te suis ! »

Le Lord lui adressa un sourire bien veillant et l'emmena dans le jardin Zen de du palais.

Ainsi il put voir la finesse du corps du plus jeune. Sa petite taille, ses hanches étroites et ses fines épaules. Tout dans l'aspect physique de l'ange le charmait. Et bien que la moitié du visage lui soit cachée, il l'imaginait déjà très beau. Un tel regard ne pouvait que naitre sur un beau visage. Mais plus encore que le physique du jeune homme, c'est la délicatesse et l'innocence qu'il dégageait qui le subjuguait. Il était magnifique et il aurait pu le regarder ainsi jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Un ange dans toute sa définition biblique.

Harry, loin de se douter de l'effet qu'il faisait au mage noir, essayait de convaincre ses jambes d'arrêter de trembler, ses mains d'arrêter d'être moites, et sa voie de revenir à la normal. Tout chez l'homme l'intimidait, de sa grande taille, sa carrure comparable à celle de son frère, cette dignité naturelle dans sa démarche. Il aurait pu trembler de peur comme ce serveur devant cet homme, mais les sourires et le ton de voie qu'il avait employée lui faisait croire qu'il était en sécurité avec cet homme mystérieux.

Tom le guida jusqu'au salon de thé en pleine air installé au dessus d'un petit cour d'eau. Harry s'appuya à la rambarde de l'abri en bois aux riches décorations. Il respira l'air pur aux senteurs de jasmin et de chèvrefeuille. Tom lui aussi appréciait le calme et la sérénité du lieu, mais il s'enivrait encore plus de l'odeur sucrée que dégageait Harry.

« Comme j'aurai aimé naitre ici plutôt qu'en Angleterre. Tout me semble si paisible ! »

« Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que l'Angleterre ne soit aussi paisible que l'Asie. »

« Je n'en suis pas sure… Ce jardin est à l'image de celle qui dirige l'Asie. Calme, sage et protecteur. Malheureusement la vision que j'ai pu avoir du mage noir anglais est à l'opposé de Ms Ryu. J'ai du mal à croire que quelqu'un ayant autant de colère en lui puisse créer quelque chose d'aussi paisible que ce qu'a crée Alex ici. »

Tom était stupéfait. Le petit brun ignorait donc qui il était, et de toute évidence il avait une vision plutôt négative de lui. Pourquoi Zach ne lui avait pas dit qui il était ? Et en y réfléchissant bien, lui-même ne connaissait pas l'identité sorcière du jeune homme. Une bonne discussion avec son meilleur ami s'imposait. Mais pour le moment il décida de profiter de la présence de cet être si particulier.

« De ce que je sais sur le mage anglais, il est plutôt proche d'Alex et partage ses idéaux, donc même si la manière de faire te parait violente, rien ne dit que le résultat final ne sera pas tout aussi parfait. »

« Peut être… j'en doute fortement, mais depuis l'arrivée de Zach dans ma vie, ma vision des choses change de jour en jour. Il se peut en effet que je ne connaisse pas tout des intentions du Lord, mais il n'empêche que l'homme en lui-même ne m'inspire aucune confiance et aucune sympathie ! Bien au contraire. »

Cela fit mal au Lord sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Il l'avait pourtant voulu cette image d'homme impitoyable, il l'avait crée volontairement cet aire de terreur. Mais il n'était pas celui qu'il laissait voir et en cet instant il aurait voulu le hurler à ce jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait que depuis une heure.

Vraiment, le petit ange avait un effet des plus étranges sur lui.

Sentant que l'ambiance s'était refroidie, Harry se tourna vers le Lord et lui adressa un sourire.

« Parlons d'un sujet plus agréable, ne laissons pas la politique nous gâcher la soirée ! »

Tom souris à son tour se rapprocha de lui.

« Tu as raison, alors dit moi Nathy, que penses tu des fréquentations de ton frère ? »

« Oh ! Et bien, je suis plutôt surpris et en même temps c'était prévisible. »

« Prévisible ? »

« Oui, Zach est quelqu'un qui a une personnalité très particulière. C'est vraiment quelqu'un d'à part. Il ne peut qu'apprécier des gens au moins aussi particulier que lui. Parfois j'ai peur de l'ennuyer, je suis loin d'être aussi vivant que lui. »

« Crois moi, tu es peut être moins exubérant, ce qui est plutôt un point positif, mais tu es tout aussi particulier et quand Zach parle de toi il s'illumine comme jamais. »

« C'est vrai ?! » Demanda Harry les yeux brillant de bonheur, un immense sourire aux lèvres qui attendri immédiatement le Lord, et c'est avec un sourire rassurant et tendre qu'il lui répondit :

« Il n'y a rien de plus vrai. »

« Merci, tu es quelqu'un de très gentil Tom. Je m'en veux un peu de t'accaparer ta soirée avec tes amis, surtout que d'après Zach vous ne vous voyez pas souvent ! »

« Je suis la où je veux être en ce moment ne t'en fait pas. »

Il approcha doucement sa main du visage du plus jeune pour replacer une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière son oreille.

« Je comprends mieux l'obsession de ton frère à te surprotéger. Tu es comme une pierre précieuse Nathaniel. »

Ce dernier se mit à rougir furieusement.

« Je… Arêtes tu dis n'importe quoi. »

Et il tourna le dos à Tom qui souriait amusé par la timidité du plus jeune. Afin de reprendre contenance, Harry but sa coupe d'un trait. Les petites bulles magiques commencèrent à faire effet. Un rougissement plus léger s'installa sur ses joues, il se sentit moins crispé mais plus cotonneux. Le Lord le voyant tanguer le retourna à nouveau vers lui.

« Je crois que tu fais parti de la catégorie des personnes ne tenant pas l'alcool. Espérons que tu n'ais pas l'alcool triste ! »

Lui adressa-t-il un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, tout en trouvant le rougissement et le regard un peu perdu de Nathy tout à fait adorable.

Adorable jusqu'à quel point ?

A cet instant Harry était plus que vulnérable. Tom était attiré par cette innocence et cette fragilité comme un papillon par la lumière. Mais avait-il le droit de prétendre pouvoir posséder un être aussi pur ? Lui qui était la réincarnation des ténèbres, Nathy était son parfait opposé et il ne voulait pas le souiller.

Harry regardait curieusement l'homme face à lui qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il était encore plus beau ainsi pensa t'il. Il était habitué à côtoyer des hommes beaux. Draco et Zach étaient des hommes dont la beauté mettait tout être vivant à lesur pieds. Mais jamais il n'avait était troublé comme il l'était à cet instant et il ne savait pas si c'était l'effet de l'alcool qui lui faisait tourner la tête ou si c'était ses émotions qui s'emballait à la proximité d'un homme si particulier. Quoi qu'il en soit il commença à trouver le temps long et fit une petite moue pour montrer au Lord qu'il apprécierait que l'attention soit de nouveau portée sur lui.

Et cette petite moue eut raison des dernières parcelles de pensée saine du Lord qui décida finalement que personne d'autre que lui ne saurait protéger au mieux ce trésor. Il mit fin à son combat intérieur sur ces pensées possessives, égoïstes et complètement dénuées de bon sens. Mais Nathy lui faisait perdre toute pensée cohérente ce soir.

Il adressa donc un sourire charmeur et un regard brulant à l'impatient face à lui qui se mit de nouveau à ressembler à une tomate trop mure et à déglutir difficilement.

Le Lord s'approcha lentement de sa proie du soir jusqu'à ce que le corps du plus jeune soit bloqué par la rambarde. Tout aussi lentement il passa une main dans le bas son dos pour le soutenir et le rapprocher de lui pendant que l'autre main partait à la rencontre de la joue lisse et douce du petit ange. Et c'est perdu dans ces yeux trop verts et trop brillants, sous ce regard déboussolé, hésitant entre la peur et l'envi qu'il avança ses lèvres jusqu'à celle plus rouges et pleines d'un Gryffondor, complètement dépassé par la situation, ayant même oublié où il était.

Et quand leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact, dans une caresse aérienne, Harry se sentit envahi par une explosion de bien-être, tandis que le Lord se faisait la réflexion que même la soie n'avait pas la douceur des lèvres qu'il venait de dérober. Le baiser se fit plus entreprenant, le Lord exigeant l'ouverture des lèvres qu'il caressait avec la langue. Harry ayant perdu toute faculté à connecter ses neurones lui céda le passage de bonne grâce, laissant timidement la propre langue aller à la rencontre de sa jumelle. Elles dansèrent ensemble dans un ballet sensuel dominé par le Lord jusqu'à ce que leur souffle leur manque et qu'Harry, sous l'effet de l'alcool et de ce trop plein d'émotions ne s'écroule dans les bras du Lord.

Ce dernier, surpris par la faiblesse soudaine du plus jeune, resserra sa prise sur son corps d'un bras, l'autre caressant les lèvres gonflées et humides du petit brun. Il était dérouté par les sensations ressenti dans ce baiser. Il avait donné des centaines des baisers mais aucun ne l'avait transporté à ce point, aucun ne l'avait ému à ce point. Il s'apprêta alors à enlever le masque de son ange quand une voie le coupa dans son élan.

« Je te confie mon frère deux heures et je te retrouve en train d'attenter à sa virginité après l'avoir saoulé ! Bravo ! Vraiment les meilleurs amis c'est plus ce que c'étaient ! »

« Zach… Tu ne pourrais pas aller te noyer quelque part ! »

« Oui moi aussi je passe une bonne soirée ! Mais il est temps de ramener mon frère dans son berceau. »

Tom leva les yeux au ciel et soupira de lassitude face au roux mais consenti à remettre sur pied un Harry terriblement gêné de s'être fait prendre en flagrant délit de baiser langoureux avec un homme dont il ne connaissait même pas le visage en entier.

« Allez viens trésor on va dire au revoir aux autres et je te ramène avant qu'Hermione et Draco ne m'accuse d'enlèvement. »

« Oui j'arrive. » Il se tourna vers Tom, toujours rouge de honte.

« Alors...heu…. »

« J'espère avoir le plaisir de te revoir au plus vite bel ange »

Répondit Tom toujours amusé face à la timidité extrême de Nathy et en posant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres sucrées.

« Moi aussi, bonne fin de soirée Tom. »

Et Harry se hâta de rejoindre son frère ainé gardant la tête baissée pour échapper au regard instigateur et au sourire moqueur de ce dernier.

« On se voit plus tard Tom, évite de saouler tout les mineurs de la salle avant mon retour ! »

« Imbécile ! »

Et c'est sur le rire moqueur de Zach qu'ils rejoignirent la salle principal, ils se dirigèrent vers Alex et sa famille.

« Je le ramène, le champagne lui est un peu monté à la tête et Tom s'apprêtait à le dévorer ! »

La remarque provoqua le rire unanime du groupe et Harry lui écrasa sauvagement le pied, agacé de se faire charrier par son ainé qui malgré la douleur lui lança quand même un regard moqueur.

« Je suis ravie que tu sois venu Nathy, j'espère que tu reviendras bientôt et si tu as le moindre problème n'hésite pas à me prévenir ! »

« Merci Alex, la fête est vraiment réussie et je regrette de ne pas avoir eu le droit à une leçon d'œnologie par vos soins, Tom m'en a dit grand bien. »

« Il faut dire que je leur ais tout appris sur le vin, mais la prochaine foi je n'y manquerai pas ! »

Harry fut soudain étouffé dans une étreinte puissante.

« Tu es vraiment trop adorable ! Je vais t'envoyer tout un tas de vêtements ! Laisse ton costume en partant pour que j'aie tes mensurations ! »

« Merci mais ne vous embêtez pas ! Vous devez avoir autre chose à faire ! »

« Laisse tomber c'est peine perdu quand ma femme à une idée ne tête rien ne peut l'arrêter ! Accepte avec un grand sourire c'est ta seule réponse possible ! »

« Très bien, alors merci beaucoup ! Je pourrai vous commander aussi quelques vêtements pour un jeune adolescent d'une douzaine d'année ? Il a un style vestimentaire qui me rappel beaucoup le votre je pense que ça lui plaira. »

« Bien sur envoie moi une photo et ses mensurations et ça sera avec plaisir ! »

« Merci beaucoup ! »

« Si tu es anglais tu dois avoir Severus Snape en cour de potions n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tout à fait… »

« Vu l'enthousiasme je suppose que malgré son don dans cet art il doit être un piètre pédagogue. »

« Ca c'est un euphémisme ! »

« Pourrais-tu tout de même lui passer le bonjour de ma part ? Et si tu as des lacunes en potions je serai ravi de t'aider. »

« Je n'y manquerai pas et merci énormément ! »

« Fait attention à toi » Lui adressa simplement Yan avec un sourire chaleureux en lui attrapant l'épaule.

« Je le ferai mais avec un garde du corps comme Zach il ne risque pas de m'arriver grand-chose. »

La réplique fit rire le maitre d'arme qui répondit simplement :

« C'est pas faux »

« Si le crétin qui t'es malheureusement affilié provoque trop sérieusement tes nerfs ou amorce une guerre civile dans ton école n'hésite pas à me prévenir je viendrai t'aider à l'écarteler. »

« Euh, merci beaucoup Night je n'oublierai pas. »

« Eh ! Frère indigne ! »Répondit Zach faussement outré.

Sur ces dernières recommandations ils partirent de la fête, des étoiles plein les yeux et la tête chamboulée par un grand un brun pour Harry, une angoisse naissante pour Zach.

**Magasin « Farces pour sorciers facétieux » Pré-au-lard, 21 mai 1997.**

Yoru s'ennuyait ferme. Il adorait les jumeaux et s'était bien amusé au début, mais maintenant il était abattu. Les recherches de ses oncles n'avançaient pas, sa famille lui manquait, il n'avait vu qu'un seul de ses pères et encore celui-ci ne le connaissait pas à cette époque et ne lui apportait pas le réconfort qu'il aurait voulu. Zach essayait bien de s'occuper de lui mais il était occupé entre la protection d'Harry et la guerre de son autre père.

Yoru voulait rentrer, il voulait sa chambre, son école, ses cours, sa famille et ses amis. Il en avait marre de cette époque où il n'avait pas sa place, où les gens se faisaient la guerre et se méfiaient ses uns des autres. Où son plus jeune père était en dépression et semblait si fragile et où son autre père soufflait une vague de terreur sur tout le pays. Et le pire avait été d'apprendre que ses parents tentaient de s'entretuer.

Alors Yoru craquait. Il pleurait silencieusement dans la petite cour à l'arrière de la boutique Weasley.

Et c'est ainsi que le découvrit Zach, qui après avoir déposé un Harry saoul dans les bras d'une Hermione furieuse de voir son meilleur ami revenir dans cet état, avait décidé d'aller rendre visite à son filleul.

« Yoru ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon grand ! » S'inquiéta le roux en prenant le petit sorcier dans ses bras.

« J'en ai marre tonton, je veux rentrer, je veux ma chambre et mes deux pères ! Je veux ma famille au complet et retrouver mes repères ! J'en ai marre !! »

« Chuttt, calme toi mon ange, calme toi ! »

« Que je me calme !! Comment veux tu que je me calme !! »

« En respirant profondément, en hurlant un bon coup, en me frappant un peu si tu veux et après en ayant une bonne discussion. »

Yoru lança un regard dubitatif à ce qui lui servait d'oncle, soupira fortement et reprit une respiration moins précipitée.

« Bon alors, que puis-je faire pour mon cher neveu afin que son humeur soit plus agréable ? »

« Je veux voir Père et rentrer au manoir Riddle. J'ai besoin de retrouver un peu plus mes repères tonton. »

« Hum… On peut tenter. On fête l'anniversaire d'Alex et ton papa à tapé dans l'œil de ton père ce soir, je pense qu'il est de suffisamment bonne humeur pour te présenter. »

« Ils se sont rencontrés ? Comment ça c'est passé ? »

« De ce que j'ai vu, ton père à eu le cou de foudre, il a fait boire Nathy et lui à attaqué ses amygdales quand il en a eu l'occasion. »

« Beurk… comment gâcher un moment qui devait être romantique en une phrase par l'ange Zachiel ! »

Zach se mit à rire.

« Comprend moi, c'est tout de même mon frère, j'ai du mal à accepter que quelqu'un, même mon meilleur ami, attente à sa pudeur ! »

« Vu que je suis né je peux te dire qu'il vont se livrer à plus qu'un simple baisé sans vouloir te déprimer. »

« Si tu pouvais éviter de m'envoyer de telles images mentales ! Aller vient avant que la fête ne se termine ! »

« Ouai ! On va y aller ne volant ? »

« J'aurai bien aimé mais c'est trop long et je suis crevé, le réseau de cheminées sorcier sera suffisant. »

« Oh… » Voyant la grimace de son neveu il lui lança un regard interrogatif.

« J'ai hérité de l'art de se recouvrir de suie par papa… »

« Tu vas me montrer ça ! De tout façon c'est une soirée costumé on aura qu'à dire que tu seras habillé en ramoneur ! »

« Tu sais des fois ton humour ne me fait pas rire ! »

« Tant qu'il me fait rire moi c'est le principal. »

« Espèce d'egocentrique ! »

« Fils à papa ! »

« C'était bas ça ! »

Zach lui répondit par un rire moqueur et pris son filleul comme un sac à patates sur son épaule jusqu'à la cheminée des frères terreurs.

« Palais principale Lady Hei ! » Annonça-t-il dans les flammes vertes de la cheminée.

Ils arrivèrent ensemble dans la grande salle où seuls discutaient les invités principaux autour d'un digestif. C'est un Yoru couvert de suie qui pesta contre son oncle en sortant de la cheminée en marmonnant tout bas un sort de nettoyage... sans baguette… et sans que personne ne le voit.

« Me revoilà ! »

« Chouette alors… je vais me coucher » annonça Night d'une voie ironique en se levant.

« Roh ne cache pas ton enthousiasme ma chérie voyons ! »

« Je ne cache rien, je suis a maximum de ma joie là ça se voit pas ? »

« Et si vous arrêtiez de vous battre comme des gamins et que tu nous présentais le jeune homme qui se cache derrière toi ? » Coupa Alex.

« Ah oui, je vous présente mon petit protégé, Yoru. »

« Yoru ? On porte le même prénom alors jeune homme » répondit Night en s'approchant du jeune adolescent. « Ravie de te rencontrer »

« Euh... Moi aussi… Vous êtes Night alors ? »

« Oui tout à fait on se connait ? »

« Non, mais j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous… »

« Bienvenue chez moi jeune homme »

« Alex ! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! » S'écria le jeune homme tout sourire sous le regard médusé de toute l'assemblé. Alex regarda alors Zach qui lui murmura un « je t'explique plus tard. »

« Et bien moi aussi je suis contente de te rencontrer Yoru. Je te présente mon frère Yan, ma sœur Nausicaa, son mari Skelf, et mon ami Tom. »

Yoru alla faire la bise à tout se petit monde, manqua de finir étouffé dans l'étreinte de Nausicaa qui hurlait une nouvelle fois un « il est trop mignon ! j'en veux un !! » et devient pale comme la mort une fois arrivé devant son père. Puis des larmes se mirent à dévaler le long de ses joues. Tom désemparé, descendit du petit nuage sur lequel il s'était installer depuis sa rencontre avec Harry et regarda tout à tour Yoru et Zach.

« Tu m'explique ? » Demande t'il finalement à son meilleur ami.

« Et bien, Yoru est un de tes plus grands fan, il est orphelin depuis peu et vit sous la protection des frères Weasley mais ne s'y sent pas très à l'aise. Il avait toujours voulu te rencontrer alors je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion. J'aimerai qu'il vienne vivre avec moi au manoir si ca ne te dérange pas. »

« C'est soudain, tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé, les jumeaux non plus. Ça fait longtemps ? »

« Trois semaines il me semble. Mais ce jeune homme est étonnant. »

« Et bien, je te fais confiance. »

Il se tourna de nouveau devant la bouille émue de son fils, et resta suspendu aux yeux émeraudes ressemblant tant à ceux du jeune homme rencontré plus tôt. La seule différence étant ces paillettes rubis qui les rendaient hypnotiques. Il fut pris d'affection pour cet enfant et lui adressa un petit sourire. Le garçon lui renvoya un sourire éclatant.

Ca y est, il avait enfin son deuxième père.

_**Fin du chapitre….**_

Désolé du retard mais j'ai eu des petits problèmes internet… J'espère que ces deux rencontres vous ont plus, que vous n'avez pas était déçus !!

Dans le prochain chapitre, on en dévoile un peu plus sur les pouvoirs de Yoru, et Harry ne rêve plus que de deux yeux rouges…

J'attends avec impatience vos réactions ! Merci de lire ma fic, et merci à mes revieweurs pour leur soutien !

**XXX Kai' XXX**


	9. Où un loup revient

**Bonjour à tous, après ce premier contact entre nos deux héros, voici la suite et fin de cet anniversaire… J'espère que vous prendrez du plaisir à le lire ! **

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages sont à J.K Rowling, (sauf YORU, ZACH, ALEX, NIGHT, NAUSICAA, SKELF ET YAN…)

Attention les personnages de Mme Rowling sont OOC pour les besoin de mon histoire mais surtout parce que je n'ai pas la prétention de connaitre aussi bien la psychologie des personnages que leur auteur. Par respect je préfère donc les adapter.

**Couples: HP/TR**, Draco/Zach, Skelf/Nausicaa.

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : Où un loup revient.**_

* * *

**Cité interdite, Chine, 21 mai 1997.**

Yoru regardait son père comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Mais il avait conscience qu'emménager au manoir Riddle couperait momentanément ces rendez-vous nocturnes avec Harry. Il espérait donc que ces deux parents seraient bientôt réunis. Il était content aussi de revoir la famille Ryu au grand complet et intrigué par la directrice. Il savait que ces parents l'avait prénommé Yoru en son hommage. (NDLA : Yoru signifie nuit en japonais)

Tom lui était captivé par le jeune homme, ses yeux étonnants, cette attitude fière et son aura puissante pour un âge si jeune l'intriguait au plus haut point.

« J'aime beaucoup tes vêtements jeune homme ! C'est tout à fait mon style ! » S'exclama Nausicaa.

« C'est normal puisque c'est tes mo… un jeune styliste qui imite votre style. »

« Oh vraiment ! Que est son nom que je le félicite ? »

« Euh… je suis navré mais je ne m'en souviens pus… »

« C'est bien dommage… Je vais devoir faire attention à la concurrence ! »

« Oh ! Ce n'est que du plagia grossier en ce qui concerne le reste de sa collection, je ne pense pas que vous ayez à vous méfier. »

« On n'est jamais trop prudent dans ce milieu, et puis un peu de sang neuf dans le circuit ça remotive ! »

« Chérie tu ne crois pas qu'entre ta nouvelle collection qui sort dans un moi et ta série d'esquisses actuelles tu as suffisamment de motivations? »

« Et les examens de fin d'année dont tu ne m'as toujours pas donné les sujets ! » Renchérie la directrice.

« Mon amour, Night que pouvez-vous comprendre à l'art ! »

« Depuis le temps Skelf je pensais que tu aurais compris le besoin maladif des Ryu à vouloir toujours dominer dans leur domaine ! »

« Que veux tu Alex je ne suis qu'un pacifiste ! »

« Mouai, il fait drôlement bien les poisons le pacifiste quand même… » Renchéri Yan

« Moi au moins je fais dans la finesse et pas comme une brute à l'aide de mes gros muscles ! »

« Encore faudrait-il qu'il y en ai des muscles ! »

« Pas faux… Je t'accorde ce point ! »

« Héhé je suis trop fort. »

« Skelf ! Yan ! Revenez sur notre planète s'il vous pait ! » Les interpelât l'ainée des Ryu. « Et toi Zach, je crois qu'une petite discussion ne serais pas de refus non ? »

« Tu promet de pas utiliser les chaines ? »Demanda le roux une moue apeurée et boudeuse trahie par son regard amusé.

« Mon chou, tu sais bien que si je ne te corrige pas tu deviens frustré… »

« Non mais c'est pas bientôt fini ces allusion perverses ! Y a un mineur dans la salle je vous rappel ! Alors Oust ! Dehors allez finir votre conversation sans intérêt ailleurs !! »

« Night t'es franchement pas drôle… » Râla la femme la plus puissante du monde…

« Qui as dit que j'aspirai à entrer à l'école du cirque ? »

« Tu postulais pas pour Pierrot dernièrement ? »

« Toi l'emplumé, si tu tiens à ce qu'un jour je plaide à nouveau en ta faveur en te laissant le minimum vital d'hémoglobine dans les veines, t'as plutôt intérêt à te faire oublié ! »

Le bâillement absolument pas discret de Nausicaa arrêta la joute verbale entre Zach, Alex et Night.

« Oups désolé ! » S'excusa la styliste.

Night soupira.

« Bon aller Nausicaa au lit ! Alex et Zach dans le salon ! Yoru tu n'as qu'à attendre Zach avec ton nouveau logeur, Skelf va donc faire ton devoir marital et toi Yan aide moi à fermer la cité. »

« A vos ordres mon capitaine ! » Se moqua Nausicaa.

« J'en peux plus de cette famille… » Marmonna la directrice en s'éloigna, Yan sur ses talons.

Une fois en tête à tête, Tom se resservi une coupe de champagne.

« Tu as peut être soif ? Attend laisse moi métamorphoser ce cham… » Il ne finit pas sa phrase car Yoru, en faisant tourner son doigt sur le col de son verre était en train de changer le contenu de ce dernier. Quand le liquide devint rouge il souri et porta la coupe à ses lèvres… Avant de grimacer franchement.

« Argh ! Jus de groseille… Moi qui n'aime que le jus de cerise… Ycare se serait bien foutu de moi encore ! »Ronchonna Yoru pour lui-même.

« Tu maitrise la métamorphose sans baguette et informulée ? » Demanda incrédule le Lord.

« Seulement les rudiments et encore je me plante une fois sur deux, la Métamorphose est mon point faible en magie sans baguette. Je suis un crack en Défense et en Sortilège mais en Métamorphose je suis un vrai nul ! »

« Tu veux dire que tu fais de la magie sans baguette dans toute les matières ? »

« Sauf en potion, mais il parait que c'est impossible sans baguette sauf pour Skelf mais lui c'est un Elfe alors c'est pas la même magie. Sinon oui, je n'utilise quasiment jamais ma baguette, seulement pour les sorts les plus complexes qui ne sont pas de mon niveau scolaire. Autrement en cour et dans la vie quotidienne je n'en ai pas besoin. »

« Qui sont tes parents pour avoir donné naissance à un enfant aussi doué ? »

« Euh… Je suis orphelin. » Il ne précisa pas la date de la mort de ses parents préférant ne pas trop mentir à son père qu'il savait très bon legimens.

« Je vois… Et bien jeune homme tu me fais forte impression. »

« J'en suis flatté ! »

« Alors Zach m'a dit que tu étais … comment il a-t-il dit… Ah oui !Un « fan » ? Je ne te cacherai pas mon amusement… » Le taquina t'il.

« Non je ne suis pas un « fan », mais j'éprouve un profond respect pour vous. »

« Etonnant… Les gens ont plutôt tendance à me redouter ou à me haïr. »

« Mais les gens ne connaissent pas le but final de vos actions et ils ne vous connaissent pas vous. »

« Et jusque là toi non plus. »

« Et bien disons que j'ai… quelques sources qui m'informent bien. »

« Es-tu sur d'avoir 12 ans ? »

La remarque fit rire Yoru.

« On grandit vite dans certaines situations. Ce n'est pas parce que je me tiens informer de l'avancée du monde que suis plus âgé qu'il n'y parait. Mes héros restent les frères Weasley et Zach! »

Cette fois ci ce fut au tour du Lord de rire. Oui décidément il appréciait cet enfant sorti de nul par. Il émanait de lui quelque chose de familier et de touchant mais il aurait été incapable d'expliquer le pourquoi de ces impressions…

* * *

**Dans le salon privé de Lady Hei au même moment.**

« Alors Zach, besoin d'un verre pour ton explication ? »

Le concerné s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil avant de répondre :

« Et bien si tu m'accompagnes je serai ravi de profiter de ta cave. »

Alex souri et déboucha d'un mouvement de main une bouteille de vin rouge. Elle tendit son verre à son plus vieil ami et s'assit en face de lui.

« Bien vas-y je t'écoute. »

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de te dire que tout ce qui va être révélé dans cette pièce est classé top secret envers Tom. »

« Tu sais Zach, jusqu'à présent j'ai toujours couvert tes arrières, parce que tu possèdes l'expérience qu'il me manque, et que je n'ai jamais étais déçue par tes actes. Mais à force de jouer avec Tom tu vas finir par perdre sa confiance déjà bien fragile depuis ton départ. »

« Je sais. J'aurai aimé qu'on reparte sur des bases solides tout les deux, mais ce sont les circonstances qui m'obligent à lui cacher tant de choses et à devoir le manipuler. Je redoute chaque jour sa future réaction quand il saura la vérité mais c'est le chemin le moins sanglant. Mon amitié avec Tom, aussi précieuse soit-elle ne tient pas la comparaison avec mon frère ou avec ce jeune homme dans ta salle de réception. »

« Tant que tu sais ce que tu fais et que tu ne deviens pas sénile c'est tout ce qui compte. »

« Ne t'en fait pas j'ai mes astuces pour conserver ma jeunesse. » Répliqua-t-il malicieusement.

« Tu ne devrai pas non plus continuer ce jeu malsain avec les sentiments des hommes et femmes que tu met dans ton lit Zach. Tu n'as pas conscience de la souffrance qu'implique un cœur brisé. »

« C'est vrai. Je ne compte plus mes amants et maitresses, et je sais que j'en ai fait pleurer plus d'un, mais que veux tu, je déborde d'amour familial, je suis incapable d'aimer quelqu'un qui n'est pas de mon sang. »

« Je vénérerai celui qui finira par toucher son cœur de pierre, un peu de souffrance amoureuse ferai le plus grand bien à ton orgueil. »

« Merci de prendre autant soin de moi, ca me touche ! » Ironisa Zach.

« Bon et si tu revenais dans la conversation d'origine ? »

« Et bien il y 3 semaines, un phénomène inexplicable à amener sur ma route un jeune homme prénommé Yoru Zachiel Riddle grâce auquel j'ai pu retrouver Nathaniel. Ce garçon est mon filleul. Et il vient du futur. »

« Du futur ? Mais comment es-tu sur qu'il ne te raconte pas n'importe quoi ? »

« Tout simplement parce que j'avais compris qui il était avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche. C'est le fils de mon frère et de Tom. Je peux voir ses ailes, elles sont presque identiques à celles de Nathy voilà pourquoi je sais qu'il ne ment pas. De plus la ressemblance physique et mentale avec ses géniteurs est troublante. »

« Pourquoi Tom et ton frère sont t-ils des aimants à problèmes… »

« Pour avoir le plaisir d'animer tes journées ! »

Alex lui répondit par un sourire rieur. Zach avait le don relativiser à l'extrême toutes les situations. Surement parce que sa notion du temps était différente de celle des êtres mortels. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle restait septique quand aux plans de l'ange. Elle se fera un devoir de surveiller la situation de prés, l'Asie étant calme en ce moment elle se tiendrait prête à venir passer un séjour en Angleterre en cas de besoin…

« Enfin ça explique son enthousiasme quand ils nous a vu. Et aussi les larmes d'émotion face à Tom. C'est un enfant adorable, il tient ça de ton frère. »

« Oui mais méfie toi de sa gueule d'ange, il a l'esprit retord de Tom. »

« Je n'en doute pas, si ma mémoire est juste ton frère lui-même n'était pas toujours aussi sain que tu te plaisais à le croire… »

« Oui mais tu sais combien de siècles ca m'avais prit à le dévergonder un peu ! J'ai tout à revoir !! Plus innocent ça n'existe pas ! »

« Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, pour l'équilibre de l'enfant, si tu le sens trop mélancolique entouré de personne qu'il est le seul à connaitre envoie le moi. Nausicaa sera ravie de le chouchouter.

« Merci je te revaudrai ça ! »

« Mais oui bien sur… je ne compte même plus le nombre de service que tu me dois ! »

« Toi tu me dois la vie et ta victoire en partie alors je penses que c'est équitable non ? »

« Au bout de 100 ans ya pas prescription ? »

« Je ne crois pas non… »

« Rabat-joie … »

A peine arrivé au manoir Serpentard (futurement Riddle), Yoru se sentait revivre. Bien sur la décoration n'était pas vraiment la même, l'ambiance était sombre et inquiétante, mais malgré tout il était chez lui, en terrain connu et ça le rassurait. Zach l'invita à choisir sa chambre avec un petit clin d'œil et directement la petite tornade brune s'engouffra dans les escaliers tortueux du manoir.

« A se précipiter ainsi je lui donne 30 seconde pour se perdre ! »

« Ne sous estime pas cet enfant Tom… »

« Zach si tu tiens à se que je ne te pose pas trop de question n'éveille pas plus ma curiosité. »

« Très bien… Je vais aller l'aider à s'installer. »

« Zach ! »

« Oui ? »

« Une dernière chose… N'abuse pas trop de ma confiance, un jour ou l'autre tu devras passer aux aveux. Cet enfant n'est pas n'importe qui et je préférai apprendre la vérité de ta bouche avant que je ne le découvre moi-même. »

« Tout ce que je veux Tom, c'est une vie parfaite pour mon frère et cet enfant, et cela passe par ta victoire. Alors sois sans crainte, j'œuvre à ma façon, contestable je te l'accorde, mais toujours dans un but final qui se rapproche du tien. »

« Ne crois pas pouvoir me museler à l'aide de cet argument indéfiniment. Je sens que ce que tu me caches et bien plus important que tu ne veux me le faire croire. »

« Tu es trop intuitif pour ton propre bien Tom… Bientôt je te le promets, tu sauras tout. Ne tente pas de me couper les ailes avant. »

« C'est un jeu qui me prendrai trop de temps et d'énergie pour le moment rassure toi. »

« Bien. Puisqu'il en est ainsi, m'accompagnerai tu pour une soirée tranquille entouré d'alcool pour se rappeler le bon vieux temps ? »

« Alex t'aurai rendu nostalgique ? »

« Tu me connais, je suis un eternel sentimental. »

« Et moi je suis un sain… 21h00 dans notre petit salon habituel ? »

« Le rendez-vous est prit ! »

* * *

**Poudlard, au même moment…**

« Harry ! Tu vas arrêter de sourire bêtement et me dire ce qui c'est passé ! »

« Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Granger ! Tu dégouline de Poussouflerie c'est écœurant ! »

« Moi je suis curieux de connaitre l'identité de l'inconnu qui à crée un tel effet sur le Survivant « Renchéri Blaise un regard curieux et un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Harry se contenta de répondre par un sourire mystérieux.

Le quatuor hétéroclite s'était réuni dans les appartements des frères angéliques pour faire un « débriefing » du survivant, Hermione n'ayant pas hésité à hurler contre ce « frère indigne » osant leur ramener un Harry encore un peu sous l'influence des bulles magique du champagne servi par la famille Ryu, mais surtout (et ça elle l'ignorait) sous l'effet d'un grand brun répondant au doux prénom de Tom.

Cela faisait bien une heure qu'il se faisait assaillir de question mais notre héro avait bien du mal a redescendre de sa planète.

Hermione et Blaise, bien moins extrémiste que leur compagnon de dortoir concernant la haine réciproque entre les maisons des Lyons et des Serpents, se sont plutôt rapidement bien entendu. Bien sur, il n'était pour l'instant pas question de présenter Draco et Blaise à Ron qui lui crierai au scandale, mais Harry trouvai un équilibre bien plus plaisant dans ce mélange complémentaire de caractère : le calme et le pragmatisme d'Hermione, l'esprit et l'empathie de Draco et l'humour et la légèreté de Blaise. Harry lui amener l'innocence et la chaleur humaine. Malgré tout actuellement il était en bien mauvaise posture face à ses amis. Ils s'étaient unis dans le but de le faire parler or lui-même n'était pas encore revenu de ce qu'il avait vécu à la fête.

« Aller Harry donne nous un nom ! » taquina Blaise.

« Tout ne tourne pas forcement autour du sexe dans la vie Blaise ! »S'énerva Draco

« Dray Chéri, sans vouloir te vexer, il a exactement le même sourire que toi quand tu te réveil le matin d'un rêve érotique. »

La remarque eu le mérite de faire rire Harry qui revint parmi le commun des mortel pendant qu'Hermione essayait de séparer un Draco enragé d'un Blaise qui se faisait étrangler.

« J'ai juste passé une bonne soirée, pas de quoi s'emballer ! »

« Tu ne me feras pas croire ça Harry ! Je te connais depuis 6 ans ne me prend pas pour un Troll! »

« J'ai juste rencontré les meilleurs amis de Zach comme c'était prévu ! Et bu un peu rapidement ma coupe de champagne je te l'accorde 'Mione, mais rien de plus. »

« Bon de toute évidence tu ne diras rien de plus ? »

« Bah j'en ai pas apprit beaucoup plus, j'ai un peu parlé avec Lady Hei et sa famille, et aussi avec Tom le meilleur ami de Zach mais rien de très intéressent à tes yeux. »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais rencontré Lady Hei ! Comment est-elle ? »

« Très gentille, impressionnante et très calme et en même temps chaleureuse avec sa famille et ses amis. »

« Tu as du rencontré Night, la directrice de l'école Asiatique non ? » Questionna à son tour Draco.

« Oui, mais elle n'a pas l'air de s'entendre très bien avec mon frère… Cependant elle a été sympa avec moi. Ils ont tous été sympa d'ailleurs. »

« Bon je suppose que l'important c'est que tu ais passé une bonne soirée… »

Le reste de l'entrevu se fit dans le calme, rythmé entre les questions sur les différents membres du clan Ryu. Blaise avait bien repéré le soudain rougissement du Gryffondor quand sa meilleure amie l'avait questionné sur le fameux Tom et comptait bien en parler à Draco pour monter un plan Serpentardien afin d'obtenir le fin mot de l'histoire…

* * *

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, dans un petit hôtel sordide, un homme châtain aux yeux d'or venait de s'écrouler sur son lit.

_PoV Rémus Lupin_

9 mois… 9 mois que je risque ma vie pour quoi ? Un stupide indic même pas fichu de retenir un lieu de rendez-vous !

Je ne comprends pas… Ca avait tout d'une mission suicide… Albus ne connaissait donc pas les risques de cette mission pour m'y envoyer seul ? Severus aurait bouclé l'affaire en peu de temps et risquant bien moi que moi !

« Pour vous occuper l'esprit Remus ! Pour soulager votre cœur de la perte de Sirius ! »

Tu parles ! Pour m'envoyer 6 pieds sous terre plutôt ! Au moins c'est sur je n'aurai pas repensé à Sirius ! S'il me donne une mission suicide pour m'empêcher de penser alors qu'a t'il fait à Harry !

_Fin PoV_

* * *

Le lendemain, l'ancien professeur de défense se rendit d'un pas décidé dans l'illustre école de sorcellerie. Dans le parc de Poudlard il aperçu son neveu d'adoption en train de pic niquer avec ses amis non loin du saule cogneur.

« Harry ! »

« Rémus ! » Harry se leva et se précipita sur le dernier maraudeur en vie. Il lui sauta dessus sous les rires du lycanthrope.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda Zach à Hermione

« Rémus Lupin, un ami de ses parents… Des parents d'Harry Potter, enfin bref, c'est comme un membre de sa famille, le dernier d'ailleurs… enfin avant toi. Merlin que c'est compliqué tout ça ! »

« Humm… Je vois… Mais vu l'entourage de mon frère, il est préférable que je vérifie l'intégrité morale de « l'oncle de substitution moi-même… »

« Zach ! Le professeur Lupin est quelqu'un de bien ! »

« Je n'ai pas dit le contraire, mais Dinde en or était sensé être quelqu'un de bien aussi alors tu m'excuseras miss mais je me dois de remettre votre jugement en cause. »

« Rémus où tu étais ? »

« Je suis désolé Harry, j'étais en mission pour l'ordre. »

« Mais tout c'est bien passé ? Tu as disparu si longtemps ! »

« Je sais Harry, mais crois moi, si j'avais pu je serais resté. Ecoute bonhomme je dois aller faire mon rapport de mission, on en reparle après d'accord ? »

« Bien sur. »

« Je suis heureux de vois que tu vas bien. »

Harry répondit au sourire chaleureux du loup garou par un sourire éclatant.

« A tout à l'heure Moony. »

Rémus ébouriffa les cheveux de son presque-neveu et s'avança dans vers le château, talonné dans l'ombre par un ange aux cheveux rouge…

Quand Rémus Lupin passa la porte du bureau du directeur, il ne s'aperçu pas de la présence d'une ombre pénétrant le bureau avec lui. Et c'est un directeur plus que surprit qui accueilli le dernier maraudeur.

« Remus ! Je ne vous savez pas de retour ! »

« Vous deviez même penser que je ne reviendrai jamais ! »

« Voyons Rémus calmez vous, je me doute que cette mission a du être pénible mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vous mettre dans cet état ! »

« C'était une mission suicide Albus ! »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? »

« Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot ! Cet indic ne servait à rien et n'a jamais servi à quoi que se soit ! Ne me dite pas que vous l'ignoriez je sais que c'est faux ! Il a failli me faire tuer plus d'une fois et je ne dois ma survie qu'a mon état de lycanthrope ! »

« Je vous assure que j'ignorai que cet homme n'était pas fiable ! »

« Admettons que je vous crois, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas envoyé Severus ? »

« Je ne peux prendre aucun risque quand à la couverture de Severus, il est notre espion le plus efficace. »

« Alors sa vie vaux plus que la mienne, c'est ce que vous essayez de me dire ? »

« Elle en sauve plus exact. »

« C'est ignoble comme façon de réfléchir ! Enfin Albus nous sommes des hommes pas des pions ! Vous ne pouvez pas nous envoyez comme ça à une mort certaine ! Vous ne valez pas mieux que le seigneur des ténèbres lui-même ! »

« Remus je ne vous permet pas ! »

« Vous n'avez plus rien à me permettre ! Je pars Albus, l'ordre avait une signification du temps de Lily et James, mais plus maintenant, il n'y plus d'âme dans vos actions ! Si votre plan d'action ne consiste qu'à envoyer un gamin fragile face à un monstre alors c'est à ce demander qui est vraiment le monstre Albus ! » Il se leva et se retourna pour atteindre la porte du bureau du directeur.

« Vous n'irez nulle part ! »

Albus sorti sa baguette et lança un sort sur Remus qui n'avez eu le temps que de se retourner.

Mais le sort fut abordé par un bouclier rouge bordeaux.

« Vous ! » Vociférai Dumbledore

« Moi. » Répondit calmement Zach

« Veuillez quitter mon bureau immédiatement ! »

« Non je ne le veux pas. Je dois avouer avoir beaucoup apprit de cet entrevu. »

Il se tourna vers un Remus Lupin plus qu'étonné part cet homme inconnu qui venait de lui sauver la vie.

« Zachiel, enchanté. » Annonça fièrement le roux en tendant une main au loup-garou.

« Remus Lupin » Répondit-il en serrant la main de l'ange.

« Bon, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous avez voulu tuer cet homme Arus ? »

« Albus ! »

« Peu importe. »

« Ca ne vous regarde pas ! »

« Et alors ? »

« Je n'ai pas à vous répondre, ce sont mes affaires laissez nous maintenant Zachiel ! »

« Non. D'abord parce que ce n'est pas que votre guerre, ensuite parce que cet homme compte beaucoup pour mon frère. Il est donc hors de question que je vous laisse le tuer. Et puis je l'aime bien. »

« Euh… Merci »

« Je vous en pris, je suis sincère. Je ne me fis pas au jugement de mon frère qui à l'air très dérouté mais je pense que vous êtes un homme bon et franc pour ne pas avoir peur de tourner le dos à votre chef de guerre. »

« Qui est votre frère ? »

« Cet homme prétend être le frère de notre Survivant. »

« Le frère d'Harry ? Mais c'est impossible ! »

« Si vous le voulez bien nous en reparlerons plus tard. Monsieur le directeur je vous emprunte cet homme puisque de toute évidence il ne vous sert plus a rien. Bonne fin de journée. »

Il attrape le bras d'un Remus Lupin toujours surprit et l'emmena hors du bureau.

Arrivé dans le parc il lâcha l'homme pour lui faire face.

« Écoutez monsieur Lupin, je n'ai pas le temps de tout vous dire maintenant, il faut vous mettre en sécurité. Il va falloir me faire confiance. »

« Mais enfin qui êtes vous ? »

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit ! Je ne peux pas vous apporter de preuve pour le moment, mais si vous acceptez de me suivre je vous expliquerez tout au plus vite. »

« Je dois voir Harry avant, il faut le mettre en garde contre Albus. »

« Je me charge de ça depuis quelque semaines déjà ne vous en faites pas. Pour l'instant c'est pour vous-même que vous devriez vous inquiéter. »

« Très bien, de toute façon si je reste ici je suis mort, alors je peux bien prendre le risque de vous suivre et de mourir quand même… »

« Vous êtes bien sombre… »

« Je me lasse d'espérer l'impossible. »

« Je peux comprendre, allez suivez moi, allons reprendre une dose d'espoir ! »

Et à l'abri des regards, deux grandes ailes noires emmenèrent un loup garou vers un manoir sombre. En vol, Remus se permit tout de même une interrogation.

« Vous avez des ailes ? »

« Je suis un ange. D'où le manque de nom de famille et mon insensibilité à certaines magies »

« Vous êtes insensible à la magie ? »

« A la magie noir seulement, parce que je suis un ange sombre, une sorte de matière première à la magie noir d'où mon insensibilité. »

« Tout cela ne m'aide pas à savoir pourquoi vous pensez être le frère d'Harry. »

« Chaque chose en son temps monsieur Lupin, vous aurez vos preuves des que j'aurai sorti Harry des griffes de son directeur. »

Ils atterrirent à l'entrée du manoir Serpentard et Zach pria pour ne croiser personne avant d'avoir mis au courant le propriétaire des lieux. Par chance ce jour là le manoir était très calme et Zach fut vite dans ces appartements.

« Et bien à l'allure extérieur du manoir je n'aurai jamais pensé à un tel intérieur ! »

En effet tout l'intérieur du salon de Zach était dans un style moderne aux tons orangé et jaune. De larges fenêtres et baies vitrés rendaient le lieu très lumineux.

« Merci, le maitre des lieu tient à son ambiance sinistre mais chez moi je me permet un meilleur gout de décoration. »

« Et qui est le maitre des lieux ? »

« Euh… »

TOC TOC

« Tonton t'es là ? » La porte s'ouvrit avant que Zach n'ai eu le temps de répondre et une tornade brune s'engouffra dans les appartements de l'ange.

« A t'es revenu ! T'es pas tout seul ? » Il se déplaça pour mieux voir l'inconnu.

« MUS ! » Et Yoru se précipita sur le loup garou qui fini sur les fesses sous l'assaut du petit brun.

« Ce que tu as l'air jeune Mus ! Pas que tu sois tout rabougris chez moi, mais quand même t'es drôlement plus beau quand t'es jeune ! »

« Euh… Merci…. »

« Yoru lâche ton loup garou ! Tu sais bien qu'il ne sait pas encore qui tu es vu que normalement tu n'es pas encore né ! »

« Ah oui c'est vrai… »

Les yeux de Yoru se voilèrent de tristesse et il se releva de son matelas improvisé. Zach le prix dans ses bras. Il regarda Rémus se lever et prit la décision de lui confier à lui aussi ce grand secret, élément qui pourrai simplifier les futurs rapports du loup avec son hôte.

« Mr Lupin, laissez moi vous présenter mon filleul, Yoru. Il nous vient du futur, et il se trouve qu'il est, enfin sera, le fils d'Harry. »

Rémus ouvrit grand les yeux et dévisagea un Yoru un peu timide et un peu triste. Quand il rencontra les grands yeux émeraude il ne put que reconnaitre l'héritage Evans malgré les paillettes rubis. Il n'avait rencontré que deux fois un tel vert, chez une jolie rousse, et chez un petit brun aux cheveux indomptable…

« Ok… je crois que je vais avoir besoin de m'assoir, d'un verre et de la version longue… »

Sur ces dernières paroles ils allèrent tous les trois s'installer dans le salon de Zach pour une longue conversation…

* * *

_**Fin du chapitre………..**_

* * *

Voila un nouveau chapitre qui se termine !

Yoru : Youpi je suis revenu !

Zach : Et moi je suis toujours là !

Kai ' : justement Zach le prochain chapitre pourrai être éprouvant pour ta petite personne….

Zach : tu n'oseras pas ?

Kai' : je vais me gêner…

Yoru : euh finalement rester dans l'ombre c'est pas plus mal…

Au prochain chapitre Zach passe ses nerfs sur son dragon personnel… Pour le plus grand malheur de ce dernier….

J'espère vous revoir au prochain chapitre !

A bientôt !

**Kai'**

* * *

_**Réponse aux reviews!**_

Merci à tous les reviewers pour le précédents chapitres qui m'encouragent à continuer cette fic au plus vite!

**Petit bouh: **Je suis ravie que cette fête t'ai plu! La rencontre Tom/Harry a eu l'effet prévu si tu l'as trouvé mimi Ils ne se reverons pas avant un petit moment, je dois faire avancer l'histoire avant désolé... Mais leur réaction va directement etre lié aux circonstance de cette deuxieme rencontre! je peux pas ne dire plus...  
Je trouve Nathy un peu trop effacé pour le moment mais je suis contente que l'effet kawai fonctionne aussi avec lui  
Zach ne t'en fait pas il n'es pas pret de changer!  
Merci de ton soutien et gros bisous à toi aussi

**Lilou: **Salut!  
Je suis nouvelle sur et je ne savais pas que le site bloquait automatiquement les review anonyme, c'est une revieweuse qui me l'a dit et j'ai pu debloquer le probleme! Ravie de t'acceuillir parmi les lectrice assidue de cette fic!

Je suis contente que mon style et mes persos te plaise! c'est tres important pour moi! Ils sont ma touche d'humour (a part les freres Weasley je ne les trouve pas tres drole les persos de JK Rowling...)

L'effet romantique à fonctionné on dirai! J'avais peur d'avoir fait un truc trop niai mais je voulais que le baiser vienne naturellement, comme dans un reve... La revelation de leur identité va etre... explosive? inatendue? enfin tu verras ça  
T'en fait pas pour Yoru en retrouvant ses marque chez lui il ira deja mieu mais c'est sur que pour l'entente entre ses parents c'est pas gagné...

Tom a interet à refaire vite son plein de paracetamol... en même temps personne ne l'a obligé à le prendre pour meilleur ami aussi... il doit etre maso sur les bords... Mais bon pas facil de faire pression sur un ange noir... On lui souhaite bonne chance..; à lui comme à Draco d'ailleurs...  
Et bien bonne continuation!  
En tout cas merci de ton soutien!

A bientôt!

**Makiang:** Et beh vila tes souhait sont exaucés! J'espere que la suite t'aura plu!

Merci pour tes encouragement, j'espere ne pas te decevoir sur les prochains chapitres!

**Maniew:** Plusieurs mots:

Merci beaucoup et à bientôt!

**Azuria: **Attention a pas t'abimer les yeux à force de la lire lol!J

Cette rencontre était le une etape importante pour cette fic, je suis contente qu'elle t'aie plut!J'espere que la suite t'aura plus également!

A bientôt!


	10. Où l'ange devient démon

**Bonjour à tous ! C'est un grand plaisir pour moi de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre !**

**A l'ordre du jour : petite explication avec un loup-garou, petite dispute avec un mage noir, petit harcèlement morale pour un dragon…**

**J'espère que le menu vous plaira !**

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages sont à J.K Rowling, sauf YORU, ZACH, NIGHT et ALEX. (et encore trois autres mais ils viendront plus tard…)

Attention les personnages de Mme Rowling sont OOC pour les besoin de mon histoire mais surtout parce que je n'ai pas la prétention de connaitre aussi bien la psychologie des personnages que leur auteur. Par respect je préfère donc les adapter.

**Couple : HP/TR** principalement, Zach/Draco (surtout dans ce chapitre)

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : Où l'ange devient démon**_

* * *

« Donc, si je comprends bien, le fils de mes meilleurs amis est mort en même temps qu'eux, résultat la prophétie s'est déjà réalisée et personne ne peut à présent prétendre pouvoir tuer Voldemort. Celui que le monde entier prend pour le sauveur est en réalité un ange déchu réincarné dans le corps d'un sorcier dont le destin était de souffrir. Et récemment, par on ne sait quel miracle, cet enfant est venu du futur et il se trouve être le fils d'Harry. Grâce à lui vous avez pu le retrouver et découvrir qu'il se faisait manipuler par celui qui c'est toujours prétendu être comme un grand père à son égard. Ah ! Et j'oubliais, vous êtes le frère de l'ange réincarné dans le corps du fils de mon meilleur ami. »

« C'est très bien résumé ! »

« Bravo Mus ! Il a tout juste ! C'est e plus intelligent des bêtes poilues! »

Remus les regarda consterné et avala le contenu ambré de son verre cul sec. Il reposa le verre et commença à se masser les tempes.

« Vous savez que ce que vous venez de me dire mériterai un examen à sainte mangouste ? Et Harry vous a cru ? »

« Et bien je pense qu'il est toujours plus ou moins septique, il me croira mieux quand ses ailes sortirons et quand il commencera à se servir de ses pouvoirs astraux. Mais il a senti qu'il était lié à moi, son aura m'a reconnue tout comme j'ai reconnu celle de Yoru. »

« Je vois… Et dit moi Yoru, je vois les similitudes physiques avec Harry, mais qui est ta mère ? »

« Au sens physique du terme, c'est Harry ma mère vu que c'est lui qui m'a porté. »

Les yeux grands ouverts, ronds comme des mornilles Remus laisse l'information monter jusqu'à son cerveau déjà bien malmené.

« Harry est gay ? »

« Non pas vraiment en fait, tous les anges sont bisexuels donc il aurait pu se lier aussi à une femme. »

Précisa Zach, tres amusé par la tête de strangulot hors de l'eau du loup garou.

« Tres bien, admettons, dans ce cas la, qui est ton père ? »

« Euh… je ne suis pas sur que tu veilles vraiment le savoir Mus… »

« Tom Marvolo Riddle, le propriétaire actuel de ce manoir. »

« Oh… Il sait que Yoru est son fils ? »

« Pas encore, je prépare le terrain mais pour le moment, vu l'état actuel de ses nerfs, je préfère le ménager. Déjà que lui annoncer votre présence risque de l'agacer profondément… je ne préfère pas qu'il germe des plans scabreux dans son esprit à l'aide de son fils. Il a l'esprit suffisamment tordu comme ça. »

« Vous pensez qu'il pourrai utiliser son propre fils ? »

« J'en doute, mais il m'a surpris plus d'une foi dans sa folie, je préfère protéger Yoru de lui pour le moment. Quand Harry sera là, à ses cotés, il sera peut être suffisamment calme pour que je lui annonce l'identité réel ce petit ange. »

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que vous ne me dite pas tout ? »

« Parce que c'est le cas. Mais comme je ne veux pas que vous tentiez de fuir ce manoir dans lequel vous êtes en sécurité et où vous pourrez aider Harry je préfère me contenter de l'essentiel. »

« Vous êtes quelqu'un d'intéressent mais de très agaçant… » Soupira Remus

« Merci ! Bon si ça ne vous gène pas, je vous laisse prendre le thé avec Yoru, il a besoin de présences rassurantes et apparemment vous en faite parti. Je vais aller vous annoncer à Tom et ensuite j'irai voir un ami d'Harry qui m'aide à trouver un moyen de renvoyer Yoru à son époque. On se voit ce soir pour le diner chez Fred et George Yoru ? »

« Oui ! On prend Mus avec nous ? »

« Si monsieur Lupin est d'accord pourquoi pas ! »

« Ca sera avec plaisir. »

« Tres bien ! A ce soir alors ! Amusez vous bien ! Yoru ne le fait pas tourner en sombral ! »

« Comme si c'était mon genre… »

« Je connais ton père garnement, et je ne parle pas de mon frère… »

« Rah, fichu hérédité… »

Zach souri à la remarque du plus jeune, salua Remus et parti la tete basse, redoutant sa prochaine entrevue.

* * *

Contrairement à la dernière fois, il pénétra tres silencieusement dans la salle de réunion du Lord, il se fondit dans le décor, attendant religieusement que la réunion des mangemorts ne se termine.

1h00 plus tard, après avoir pensé à se frapper pour rester éveillé, en ayant prodigieusement marre des doloris en série, il pensa vaguement à tuer tout les mangemorts restant à torturer pour que ça se termine au plus vite.

« Je suis étonné de ta patience Zach. Aurais tu par hasard quelque chose à te reprocher pour te montrer si prévenant. »

« Je t'en pris, fini donc de te défouler ça peut attendre » Répondit il avec un sourire hypocrite.

« Sortez tous ! » Les mangemorts s'exécutèrent rapidement, remerciant mentalement la présence de l'ange qui avait raccourci leur calvaire.

« Approche Zach. » Le ton du Lord était bas et doucereux, Zach se tendit légèrement. Il allait devoir la jouer TRES serrée…

« Comment c'est passé ta journée Tom ? »

« Comme tu peux le voir, peuplé d'incapable. »

« Bien, rien d'inhabituel alors ! »

Devant le regard noir du Lord il se rappela mentalement qu'il devrait peut être mettre son humour de côté…

« Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de vraiment parler de la soirée d'Alex ! »

« Nous n'avons fait que ça hier… »

« Oui c'est vrai, mais nous n'avons parlé que du clan Ryu. »

« De quoi d'autre voulais tu parler ? »

« Toi qui a passé un charmant tète à tète avec mon adorable frère, je t'ai trouvé peu loquasse à ce sujet. »

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. »

« Vraiment ? Tu embrasses souvent des adolescents au clair de lune deux heures après les avoir vu pour la première fois ? »

« Je suis le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais contrôler mes pulsions. »

« Je te rappel quand même que c'est de mon frère dont tu parles. »Gronda Zach.

Il avait espéré que parler de son frère détendrait le Lord mais finalement ça risquai de le mettre ne colère lui.

« Je m'excuse Zach, tu as raison je devrai être plus respectueux. »

« J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas l'intention d'assumer tes sentiments vis-à-vis de mon frère. »

« Mes sentiments ? Mais je ne l'ai vu que deux heures soit sérieux ! »

« Mais je suis sérieux ! Nathaniel est un être pur! De la magie blanche à l'état brute, il est particulièrement sensible à tout élan de tendresse et toi tu te jettes dessus des le premier soir ! Si ça ne voulait rien dire dans ces cas là j'aurai préféré que tu t'abstiennes de l'approcher !»

Zach était hors de lui et Tom sentait qu'il aurait du y réfléchir à deux fois avant de se laisser emporter par la magie du moment.

« Je… Je ne sais pas Zach. Je ne suis que ténèbres, ne me demande pas d'ouvrir un cœur que je ne possède pas. »

« Tu ne me feras pas croire ça. Tu te maitrise mieux que personne Tom, et en ce moment tu es d'une mauvaise fois digne de Lucius alors soit honnête ! Si tu ne le fais ni pour moi ni pour toi, fais le pour Nathy qui ne t'avait rien demandé et qui t'offrirai tout de même son cœur sur un plateau. Même toi tu ne peux vouloir la chute d'un ange tel que lui. »

« Ecoute Zach, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer aux adolescents plein d'hormones pour le moment, alors laissons ton frère où il est et reparlons en quand le monde sera à mes pied tu veux bien ? »

« D'accord mais à une condition. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Je te le dirai quand tu auras choisi. Soit je te traine jusqu'à mon frère et je t'oblige à lui faire une déclaration des plus mielleuses, soit tu acceptes de me rendre un service. »

« Un service et l'obligation formel de ne pas intervenir dans ma relations avec ton frère. »

« Vendu. »

« Tres bien alors que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

« En fait je t'annonce juste que tu héberge un nouveau visiteur menacé de mort. »

« Oh… Tu as donc déjà amené un inconnu dans mon manoir ? »

« Tout a fait. »

« Dois-je te rappeler que je suis l'homme le plus recherché d'Europe ? »

« Je dois avouer que je m'en contre fou, mais bon, l'homme que tu héberges si gentiment et qui pourrait être un allier de choix est l'ancien membre de l'ordre du phœnix, Remus Lupin, loup garou de son état. »

« C'est une blague ? »

« Ais je l'air de rire ? »

« MAIS TU ES COMPLETEMENT MALADE !! JE VAIS T'ENVOYER FAIRE UN TOUR PROLONGÉ CHEZ

LUCIFER CA TE FERA LE PLUS GRAND BIEN !! »

« Calme-toi. Il ne te fera rien, ton directeur adoré essaye de le tuer depuis des mois et il vient de s'en

rendre compte. Je l'aime bien, je veux qu'il reste en vie. De plus tu m'as dit avoir énormément de

problèmes avec Greyback, c'est peut être le moment de changer de chef chez les loups garou… »

« De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix… »

« C'est pas faux. »

« Plus jamais Zach. Ne me refais plus jamais un coup comme celui la… »

Si un regard pouvait tuer, alors Zach serai actuellement six pied sous terre sous celui du Lord. Mais

il tint bon face au brun, sachant que de toute manière il lui cachait bien pire…

« Ne m'oblige pas à te mentir Tom. J'ai toujours agi de la sorte. Je reconnais que j'aurai pu t'en parler

avant mais les circonstances n'ont pas joué en ma faveurs. Dans l'urgence il a bien fallu agir. »

« Par Salazard Zach je suis en guerre !! Evidement que des gens meures ! On ne va pas aller sauver

toutes les victimes de l'ordre pendant nos temps libre non plus ! »

« Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle victime, c'est un puissant loup garou ! »

« N'essaye pas de te rattraper aux branches ! Assume ta connerie ! »

« Comme tu veux. Si tu préfères la colère à l'opportunisme c'est ton affaire. Je ne lui ai pas dit où il était exactement, nous irons diner dehors avec Yoru ce soir. Je tiens à ce que Mr Lupin soit toujours dans mes appartements et en vie quand je reviendrai. »

« Quel dommage que tu ne puisses pas tuer pour moi. »

« Je déséquilibrerai bien trop les forces. Je suis banni, pas déchu. Les règles astrales s'appliquent toujours pour moi. Je ne me suis pas battu pour Alex, je ne me battrai pas pour toi. Mais ça ne m'empêcheras pas de mettre des atouts dans tes manches de grés ou de forces ! »

« Laisse moi seul juge de ces atouts. »

« Ce que tu peux être méfiant ! »

« Tu as introduit un loup garou membre de l'ordre du phœnix dans mon manoir ! »

« Oui mais c'est un gentil loup garou ! »

« Zach… Tu me fatigue, va donc jouer avec les nerfs de quelqu'un d'autre. »

« J'ai ta parole pour Mr Lupin ? »

« Tant qu'il ne se met pas sur ma route je le laisserai en vie. »

« Merci. »

« Tu me dois un service pour ça Zach. »

« Comme ? »

« L'identité de ton frère. »

« Désolé, mais c'est trop tôt. »

Et sans laisser le temps à Tom de répondre, Zach se volatilisa, laissant derrière lui un mage noir très en colère…

* * *

_PoV de Zach_

Je suis irrité. Je ne l'ai pas été depuis des dizaines d'années. Cet un état d'esprit particulièrement dérangeant. Je ne suis pas habitué à être contredit en permanence. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas eu à jouer un jeu de manipulation aussi complexe. Et ça m'irrite. Ce n'est pas la manipulation en elle-même qui m'irrite. Non elle au contraire je l'aime, j'aime amener les gens exactement là ou ils ne veulent pas aller juste par plaisir de domination sur l'esprit. C'est jouissif comme pouvoir. Prendre l'ascendant sur quelqu'un, l'emmener là ou l'on veut sans qu'il ne puisse s'échapper, tisser une toile d'araignée autour de lui, un piège qu'il cherchera à analyser jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il ne peut plus rien faire, qu'il abdique enfin et me proclame vainqueur. Malheureusement le jeu s'arrête vite et déjà je dois chercher une nouvelle distraction.

Alors pourquoi ce jeu là m'irrite dernièrement ? tout simplement parce qu'il y a des esprits auxquels j'aurai voulu ne jamais toucher. J'ai l'impression de jouer avec un feu ardent qui s'apprête à me dévorer et ça m'agace. Manipuler Tom, bien que celui-ci se laisse faire bien conscient d'être devenu un pantin entre mes mains, ne me procure aucun plaisir, mais un sérieux mal de tète. Tom sait jouer à ça aussi bien que moi, et j'ai l'impression de tomber dans un piège que je n'arrive pas à détecter. C'est un jeu auquel je n'aurai jamais du jouer avec lui et je le sais. Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. Quoi que si, j'aurai pu être honnête, mais à quel prix ? Sacrifié mon frère sur l'autel de la vérité ? très peu pour moi. Alors pour le protéger lui aussi je le manipule. Je lui avais pourtant promis, dans cette autre vie, que jamais je ne m'abaisserai à ça avec lui. Ancienne vie, ancienne promesse. Je prends le droit de les abattre. Je ne respecterai que la première, celle de veiller sur lui.

Certain y aurai vu une protection et un amour fraternel absolu, et ils n'auraient pas tout à fait tord. Mais pour être tout à fait honnête, je suis en manque d'action depuis plus de 60 ans. Depuis que j'ai été banni j'ai du renoncer à toutes mes activités astrales telles que la guerre, l'exécution des âmes, la chasse à l'homme. Je suis un ange d'action, je l'ai toujours été. Et me voila coincé entre plusieurs mondes auxquels je n'appartiens pas. Je suis un ange banni, je n'ai pas le droit de me mêler des conflits sorciers, infernaux, elfiques… Je n'ai pas le droit de juger moi-même. Je ne peux t'exécuter les ordres d'un ange juge.

Ca serait tellement plus simple pourtant… Cette guerre serai fini depuis longtemps si j'avais le droit de tuer sans ordre. Mais je ne le peux pas, ils me retrouveraient et risqueraient de mettre la main sur Nathaniel. Je peux juste continuer à agir dans l'ombre.

Tout ça m'irrite.

J'ai besoin d'action. J'ai besoin de me sentir maitre de la situation.

_Fin PoV_

* * *

C'est perdu dans ses pensées que Zach pénétra dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Etrangement à cette heure ci elle était vide. Seule Draco, assis sans son fauteuil privé lisait tranquillement. Ce dernier avait surement du demander à ce qu'on le laisse tranquille. Ces derniers temps sa recherche infructueuse et la pression hormonale déclenchée par un roux aux yeux électriques lui mettaient les nerfs en plote. Il n'entendit pas l'ange se rapprocher de lui.

-« L'art des poisons Elfique ». Drôle de lecture.

Draco sursauta et se tourna vers Zach, le regard courroucé.

« La politesse veut que l'on s'annonce avant de tenter de provoquer une attaque cardiaque ! »

« Voyons Draco tu es trop jeune pour une attaque cardiaque ! Mais si les poisons Elfiques t'intéressent je connais quelqu'un qui serai ravi de te donner des cours. »

« Je préfère ne pas faire appel à toi, va savoir ce que ton esprit pervers pourrais me demander en échange ! »

Zach ricana doucement. Le blond avait de la repartie c'est certain. Mais la chasse touchait à sa fin, le jeu avait assez duré, il était temps de refermer le piège…

« Aurais-tu peur de mes envies Draco ? »

« Je dirais plutôt de tes instinct ! »

« Je ne suis pas un animal mon ange, je suis un homme. Un homme qui a une vie sexuel comme la plus grande majorité. »

« Oui et si tu pouvais me laisser à part de cette dernière je t'en serais reconnaissant. »

Draco se leva, et se dirigea vers la cheminée dans l'idée d'appeler Blaise à son secours. Rester seul avec Zach en parlant de sa vie sexuelle ne lui disait rien qui vaille…

« Voyez-vous ça… Mais maintenant qu'on en parle, je ne suis même pas sur que tu en ai une toi de vie sexuelle. »

Vexé, le blond se retourna d'un bond vers le roux au sourire taquin.

« Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Ma réputation à Poudlard n'est plus à faire ! et d'ailleurs si tu te renseignais mieux tu saurais que c'est exclusivement des conquêtes féminines ! »

« Les Malfoy on l'art et la manière de brouiller les pistes et de se cacher des vérités dérangeantes. »

« Quelles vérités dérangeantes ! Je ne me cache de rien ! »

« Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu refoule ta bisexualité, ton ami Blaise à l'air de parfaitement l'assumer lui. »

« Je n'ai rien à assumer puisque je ne suis pas attiré par les hommes ! »

« Vraiment ? »

La lueur joueuse et déterminée qui s'allumait dans les yeux trop bleu de l'ange inquiéta soudainement le blond qui recula jusqu'à être acculé contre le manteau de la cheminé.

« Ne t'approche pas plus espèce de malade sexuel ! »

Un sourire en coin vint orner le beau visage de Zach qui colla son corps à celui du Serpentard. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, entremêlant ses doigts dans les fils de soie blond argenté, l'autre main se plaqua à coté de sa tète sur le marbre du manteau.

« Lâche-moi ! »

« Tais-toi. »

Souffla Zach avant de s'emparer des lèvres fines et douces du Draco. Voyant le blond résister et lui refuser le chemin menant à sa langue, Zach tira sur ses cheveux. Draco émis un petit cri de surprise plus que de douleur et cela suffit aux roux pour entrainer leur deux langues dans une danse endiablée. Le baiser n'était pas doux, ni tendre. Il était dominateur, forcé et passionné. Et il laissait Draco pantelant au point qu'il en oubliait de le repousser. Jamais personne ne lui avait fait ressentir un désir pareil dans un simple baiser. Tout son corps se réveillait sous les assauts de la langue surdouée de Zach.

Sentant la réaction intime du blond contre sa cuisse Zach de recula de quelques millimètres lui adressant un sourire vainqueur. Il lui susurra d'une voix doucereuse :

« Tu te caches sous un masque de sarcasmes pour cadenasser tes envies. Tu me dis non et proclame haut et fort que je ne t'intéresse pas alors que tes yeux me suive des que j'entre dans ton champs de vision et que ton corps réagi immédiatement sous mon touché. Lui au moins est honnête. Tu as peur ? Mais peur de quoi ? Je suis persuadé que si j'insistais encore un peu tu t'offrirais. Peut être même que tu n'attends que ça, que je te mène au bout de ta résistance physique ? Mais ça serai trop facile Draco. Ne t'attend pas à ce que je te prenne la main pour t'amener la où tu le désire.

De la où tu te trouves, le chemin qui mène à moi est encore long et tortueux. »

Il effleura doucement la joue du blond en état de choc et tremblant contre son torse.

« Je te veux, mais je veux que tu assumes pleinement ce que toi tu veux. Je ne te laisserai pas l'échappatoire en or massif du rôle de victime. Je ne serai pas fautif de tes passions Draco.

Et finalement, te positionner en victime ne serai pas plus dégradant pour un Malfoy ? Ne même pas assumer ses pulsions n'est-ce pas la un manque de domination sur soi- même ? »

Il se rapprocha encore un peu des lèvres du blond, il les effleura et conclu :

« Quand tu auras décidé quel rôle tu voulais jouer, vient à moi petit dragon. »

Sur cette dernière réplique il s'éloigna de Draco sans lui laisser le temps de répondre et sorti de la salle commune des vert et argents pendant que Draco, les yeux grand ouvert, toujours tremblant se laissait glisser contre le marbre du manteau de la cheminée…

* * *

Le diner se passa très bien. Yoru avait regagné son énergie conquérante. Etre chez lui, même si la décoration était à refaire, et le retour de son grand oncle Mus comme il l'appelait lui faisait le plus grand bien !

Assis entre son parrain et son papa, il écoutait la conversation des adultes d'une oreille passionnée. En effet Remus racontait à Harry sa mission suicide ainsi que son entretien avec Dumbledore qui se serait soldé par sa mort si Zach n'était pas intervenu.

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux. Il avait bien failli perdre son deuxième presque-parrain à cause de l'homme qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme son grand père. Il était dégouté et perdu. Il aurait surement sombré si Remus et Zach n'étaient pas avec lui. Il savait qu'il n'était plus seul désormais. Il avait des nouveaux amis présents cette fois et qui le comprenaient, un frère protecteur et aimant, une figure paternelle apaisante. Il pourrait surmonter ça, il en était sur. Mais comment échapper au directeur sans s'attirer son courroux.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, finit ton année tranquillement, on se chargera cet été de retourner la situation à notre avantage Nathy. »

« Nathy ? » Apostropha Remus

« Le nom d'ange d'Harry est Nathaniel, je l'ai toujours surnommé soit Nathy, soit trésor. »

« Je vois.. » Remus fronça les sourcils d'un air pensif et continua à écouter d'une oreille distraite les aventures du roux avec le fils Malfoy.

« Ne lui fait pas de mal Zach ! J'aime beaucoup Draco ! »

La Remus revint très vite dans la conversation.

« Harry depuis quand es tu ami avec le fils Malfoy ! »

« Presque un mois. Il est super sympa tu sais et on a énormément de points commun. Il me comprend mieux que personne ! »

« Mais enfin Harry c'est un futur mangemort ! »

« Tu sais Moony, je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis. Entre Dumbledore qui me prend pour de la chair à canon et la vision que j'ai eu en Asie de la domination d'un mage noir je ne sais plus trop quoi penser. Franchement si Voldemort n'essayait pas de me tuer depuis des années et ne s'adonnait pas autant à la torture j'en viendrai presque à être d'accord avec lui ! »

Remus n'en revenait pas. En si peu de temps Harry avait tellement changé. Il soupçonnait le roux d'y être pour beaucoup, mais en se mettant à la place d'Harry il ne pouvait que comprendre.

« Ne fait rien d'inconsidéré Harry ! Ne laisse pas les gènes Maraudeurs prendre le dessus sur la sagesse de ta mère. »

« Remus… Je ne possède ni l'un ni l'autre… »

« Ne dis pas ça. Ton âme est peut être celle d'un ange, mais dans ton sang subsiste les gènes d'Harry Potter. Trop de ressemblances Harry. Des dissonances aussi c'est vrai et maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi, mais tu es un vrai Maraudeur, et Sirius en était fier. »

Parler de son parrain avait le don de le faire sombrer dans une tristesse infinie. Qu'aurait il dit si il lui avait annoncé qu'il n'était qu'un imposteur dans le corps du fils de son meilleur ami ? L'aurait il aimé quand même, lui qui continuait à voir en lui un second James.

Voyant la tristesse de son petit frère, Zach se promit de faire des recherches plus approfondies sur le fameux Sirius.

* * *

Le lendemain, le château de Salazar Serpentard fut témoin d'une rencontre hystérique.

En effet, Tom Marvolo Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort, fut pris d'une envi subite de rencontrer un certain loup garou.

Il entra sans s'annoncer et sans toquer dans les appartements de son meilleur ami. L'ange et le Loup était en train de prendre le petit déjeuner dans le salon au couleur chaude de Zach.

« Messieurs bonjour »

« Tom ! Mais que fais tu là ! »

« Je viens rencontrer l'hôte que tu m'as si délicatement imposé Zach. »

Apres un regard noir made in l'héritier Serpentard, Tom se dirigea vers un Remus Lupin plutôt intrigué, il ne reconnaissait pas l'homme au trais parfait devant lui, tout vêtu de noir.

« Remus Lupin, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, merci de m'accueillir sous votre toit. »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix de tout façon »

Regard noir, deuxième attaque.

« Lord Voldemort, tout le plaisir est pour moi monsieur Lupin. »

Et il tendit sa main au loup garou.

Loup Garou qui ne savait plus s'il était dans une dimension parallèle, ou s'il rêvait. Par reflexe plus qu'autre chose il enchaina deux réactions étranges. Il serra la main de Voldemort et comme si ce contact le réveillait il sorti sa baguette et la pointa sur la mage noir.

« Allons, allons, ce n'est pas comme une façon de me remercier pour mon aide charitable. »

« Vous m'excuserez mais vous avez tué deux de mes meilleurs amis et êtes indirectement responsable de la mort du troisième. Sans compter la chasse à l'homme contre mon presque-filleul. »

« Oui c'est sur vous avez des circonstances atténuantes. Mais je suis au courant de votre présence dans ces murs depuis votre arrivée et vous êtes toujours en vie, c'est donc que mes intentions ne sont pas si mauvaises. Baissez votre baguette. »

« Remus s'il vous plait… »

Implora Zach qui ne voulait surtout pas que la colère de l'un des deux gâche son premier mois de travail de manipulation intensive.

Remus baissa sa baguette et demanda d'une voix froide et puissante :

« Que me voulez vous ? »

« Je veux un nouveau chef pour les Loup Garou. Je veux que vous tuiez Fenrir Greyback et que vous preniez sa place. »

* * *

_**Fin du chapitre………**_

* * *

Et voilà ! Ainsi s'achève ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plut, j'attends avec impatience vos réaction !

Yoru : Je comprends mieux pourquoi oncle Dray dit toujours qu'il n faut pas se fier à tes airs d'ange, que tu es pire que l'enfer!

Zach : Il dit ça mais au fond c'est ce qu'il aime.

Yoru ; T'en ai sur ?

Zach : Absolument ! De toute façon il est accro à mon corps.

Yoru : Beurk, n'en dit pas plus…

A bientôt !

**Kai'**

* * *

_**Réponse aux reviews abonymes!! (MERCI A TOUS!)**_

**Lilou:** 'Lut toi!

J'espere que ce chapitre t'aura plut autant que les autres!  
Je suis contente que tu te sois attachée à mes persos! C'est mes petits bébés, je les chouchoutte

Et non comment pourraisje oublier Remus!! Une fic sans loup garou c'est comme un croissant sans beurre! C'est beaucoup moin bon!

Ca me fait plaisir que tu ais relevé les surnom debiles de Zach! C'etait pas forcement utile à la fic mais je trouvais que ça accentuer la superiorité de Zach sur Albus.

Quand au verre de Mus, un bon cognac l'aura calmé... Comme tu l'as vu chez moi aussi il est plutot ouvert d'esprit jusque là! Et c'ets dans le prochain que tu verras sa réaction quand au couple phare de cette fic...

Alors la réaction de Tom? Surprise où attendue? Pour une fois il a complètement perdu ses moyen face à Zach, qu'est-ce que ça va être quand il saura pour Harry...

La supercherie de Blaise tu la decouvrira dans le prochain chapitre J'espere qu'elle sera digne des Serpentards!

Comme tu l'as vu Zach a une façon special de passer ses nerfs sur les gens... Il les poussent à la crise emotionnelles... Pauvre Dray... Ca ta plu? Ton côté sadique à été rassasié ou tu en aimerai une couche suplementaire? sourire machiavelique

Merci pour tes review et ton soutien!

A bientot!

**Petit Bouh:** Salut!

Je suis contente que tu suive toujours aussi assidument ma fic! J'espère que la qualité suit elle aussi!

Apparemment tu es fan de Yoru Dans pas longtemps, une fois Harry sorti de Poudlard, on verra beaucoup plus Yoru, Harry et Tom. Pour l'instant c'est Zach qui met les pieces en place, mais il laissera place aux autres dans peu de chapitre.

Tu vois Harry commence à emerger! Bon c'est pas gagné mais c'est un début!

Pour le moment, séduire Zach c'est pas vraiment le but de Dray... Fuir Zach ça marche mieux lol! Je suis fière du succès de Zach! Moi qui avait peur que les lecteurs s'en lasse...

Je te fait plein de bisous églament, et ne t'en fait pas je continue!!

A tres vite!

**Azuria :**Je suis ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant!

Moi aussi j'adore Yoru! Il est trop choupinet!

Il était hors de question que j'oublie Rémus! Il est trop gentil pour etr emis de côté! Desolé si il a mit du temps à revenir

J'espere que ce chapitre là t'aura plu aussi!

A bientôt!


	11. Où l'on retrouve un père

'**Lut vous ! Navré du retard, mais j'ai eu des vacances surprises non prévues…Nous revoilà partis dans les aventures de Yoru ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ! On avance doucement vers la fin de la première partie de cette fic. La deuxième partie racontera l'été d'Harry et la troisième et dernière partie commencera à sa nouvelle rentrée et finira par le départ de Yoru !**

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages sont à J.K Rowling, sauf YORU, ZACH, ALEX, NIGHT, NAUSICAA, SKELF et YAN

Attention les personnages de Mme Rowling sont OOC pour les besoin de mon histoire mais surtout parce que je n'ai pas la prétention de connaitre aussi bien la psychologie des personnages que leur auteur. Par respect je préfère donc les adapter.

**Couple : HP/TR** principalement, Zach/Draco (surtout dans ce chapitre)

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 : Où l'on retrouve un père.**_

* * *

_« Que me voulez vous ? »_

_« Je veux un nouveau chef pour les Loup Garou. Je veux que vous tuiez Fenrir Greyback et que vous preniez sa place. »_

« Vous êtes le meurtrier de mes meilleurs amis, vous tentez de tuez leur fils depuis 16 ans, vous semez la terreur dans le monde sorciers depuis 30 ans et vous voulez que je me joigne à vous ? Dites moi quelle potion ratée avez-vous pris ce matin pour osez me faire une telle proposition ? »

« Je vous pris de rester respectueux ! Je pourrais vous tuer à tout moment ! J'ai déjà l'obligeance de vous accueillir chez moi, vous pourriez au moins éviter de m'insulter ! »

« Soit, cela ne change rien à nos différents ! »

« Il faut savoir être conciliant lorsque l'on est en guerre ! Votre chef de clan à voulu vous tuer cela devrai vous ouvrir les yeux sur votre erreur de parcours ! »

« Vous aussi avez tenté de me tuer ! Et se sont vos hommes qui tuent, torturent et pillent l'Angleterre, pas les siens !»

« Tout d'abord moi je ne vous cache rien, ensuite, je vous le rappel nous sommes en guerre et mon but est de prendre le contrôle de toute l'Europe, ce qui serait déjà fait et sans perte d'hommes « innocents » si vos stupides âmes griffondoriennes ne se mettaient pas sur mon chemin ! »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais vous aider à instaurer un règne de terreur dictatorial ! »

« MAIS VOUS ALLEZ VOUS CALMER TOUT LES DEUX ! ON DIRAIT DEUX ADOLESCENTS ! MEME YORU EST PLUS REFLECHI QUE VOUS ! »

« Zach mêle toi de ce qui te regarde ! »

« C'est moi qui ai amené Mr Lupin ici, je considère donc que son sort me regarde ! »

« Mr Zachiel, sans vouloir vous offenser, et en vous remerciant de vous intéresser à mon sort, pourriez vous nous laisser ? »

Zach, aussi bien que Tom, regardèrent stupéfait le loup garou qui venait de s'exprimer de manière calme, contrastant terriblement avec la fougue employée précédemment.

« J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faite, mais puisses que tout le monde insiste je vous laisse ! »

* * *

Et Zach reparti d'un pas boudeur à la recherche de Yoru.

Il le trouva dans la salle de musique, perdu dans son interprétation fougueuse d'un morceau de Chopin. A ce moment là, la ressemblance avec Tom était flagrante pensa Zach.

« Je vois que tu n'as pas seulement hérité des doigts de ton père, mais aussi de son don. »

« Tonton ! Merci, mais père joue bien mieux que moi… je ne désespère pas, il me reste encore des années pour le surpasser ! »

« Tu as raison, en tout cas tu es en bonne voie ! dis moi Yoru j'ai une question à te poser. »

« Tu sais tonton qu'oncle Dray a déconseillé que je parle trop du futur ! »

« Tu feras bien une exception pour ton tonton préféré ! »

« Pfff, t'es mon seul tonton… mais vas y pose moi ta question et je verrais si je peux y répondre. »

« A ton époque, « grand oncle Mus » est-il à la tète d'un clan de loup garou ? »

Yoru se mit à réfléchir rapidement aux impacts de cette question, et estima finalement qu'il n'était pas problématique de révéler la réponse à Zach.

« Non. »

« Non ?? » Répliqua Zach catastrophé.

« Il est à la tète de 5 clans de loup garou. »

* * *

**Au même instant, dans les appartements de Zach.**

« Vous savez je n'ai jamais été à l'aise en meute. »

« C'est parce que vous êtes fait pour les diriger pas pour être un simple loup au milieu d'une meute. »

« Mais je n'en ai pas la moindre envie. J'ai suffisamment de responsabilités comme ça ! »

« De responsabilités envers qui exactement ? Dumbledore ? l'Ordre ? ou Potter ? Soyez sérieux Lupin, si vous voulez n'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un minimum d'impact sur l'avenir du « survivant », prendre la place de Greyback est le meilleur choix possible. »

Voldemort n'avait pas tord, ça Remus le savait très bien, et depuis longtemps sa décision était prise, mais il aurait été louche d'accepter immédiatement. Il ne pouvait pas trahir le secret de la véritable identité d'Harry, surtout que son frère veillait particulièrement à cacher cette information au Lord. Mais il devait regarder la réalité en face : Yoru était un jeune homme charmant, plein de joie de vivre, et qui ventait le bonheur de sa famille. Si l'homme qu'il avait devant lui était réellement un monstre sanguinaire, jamais il n'aurait pu créer un tel foyer avec Harry. Il prenait une option pour le bonheur du fils de son meilleur ami en s'alliant avec son actuel pire ennemi… Décidément l'avenir lui réserverait toujours bien des surprises…

« Très bien, j'accepte. »

* * *

Le Lord était plutôt ravi de l'avancée des choses. Depuis le retour de Zach dans ses rangs, il ne contrôlait plus tout certes, mais il avançait plus vite. L'arrivée d'un nouveau chef des loups garou à son service, qui plus est muni d'un cerveau était sérieusement intéressent. Il puis il posséderait un argument de poids pour engager d'éventuelles négociations avec le gamin du vieux fou. Il avait bien comprit que Zach et Alex pensaient tout deux qu'il devrait le laisser vivre. En y réfléchissant, posséder le survivant de son côté pourrait être un atout de taille qui accélérai sa montée au pouvoir.

Le Lord en était là de ses réflexions quand il entendit le son d'un piano s'élever de sa salle de musique privée (et seule salle de musique du château). Personne à part Zach et Alex ne connaissait l'existence de cette pièce. Et aucun des deux ne jouaient de piano…

_Alors qu'il discutait avec Remus de l'entretient avec le Lord, Zach senti pointer en lui une sourde angoisse… _

Tom pénétra dans sa salle de musique est resta choqué par la vision du jeune Yoru en train de se déchainer sur une valse viennoise de toute évidence revisitées par ses soins. Yoru ne jouait pas avec technique, en respectant les règles minutieusement. Il jouait avec fougue, laissant parler ses émotions, évacuant ses sentiments renfermés en lui, comme pour faire le manage. Yoru jouait comme lui…

_Zach ne connaissait que trop bien cette sensation, un mauvais pressentiment… Un acte inévitable qui allait changer le jeu dont il maitrisait toutes les cartes jusqu'à présent…_

Puis Yoru changea brusquement de morceau, sans prendre conscience de la présence médusée du Lord. Il entama un requiem sombre et oppressent, une musique lancinante comme une vieille blessure qui refuse de cicatriser. Une musique à faire pleurer les pierres… Un requiem composé par le Lord lui-même en ce moment même, un requiem pas encore terminé…

_Zach comprit enfin, un problème allait avoir lieu avec Yoru. Il se précipita à la recherche du petit brun avec l'espoir vain d'échapper à ce destin qu'il savait inéluctable._

Les dernières notes du requiem résonnèrent dans la salle. Yoru se sentait mieux, vidé de toutes émotions futiles, de tous sentiments envahissant. Il s'était purgé comme lui avait apprit son père.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua l'imposante stature dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Le Lord était perdu, qui était cet enfant qui avait joué divinement son propre morceau en pleine écriture. Quelle était cette vérité autour du jeune brun que lui cachait son meilleur ami.

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda le Lord de sa voie la plus impérieuse.

Yoru sut alors qu'il ne servait à rien de cacher plus longtemps ses origines à son père, il n'arriverait pas à mentir suffisamment bien devant l'intuition naissance du mage noir.

« Yoru…Zachiel…Riddle. Votre fils. »

A ce moment la Zach rejoint lui aussi la porte de la salle de musique, comprenant aux visages graves des deux hommes bruns que le moment était grave.

Le Lord se tourna vers son meilleur ami, sentant la rage monter en lui.

« Combien de temps comptais tu me cacher ça Zach ? »

« Aussi longtemps que les pères de Yoru n'aurait pas était réunis. »

« Ses deux pères ? »

« Tu pensais être le seul parent de Yoru ? » Railla Zach

« Ne joue pas plus longtemps avec moi Zach, tu as dépassé les limites et tu le sais, ta fierté n'est pas la bienvenue. »

« Euh… je vais peut être vous lai… »

« Non tu reste. » Ordonna le Lord d'une voie plus dure qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Aussi aveugle que tu puisses parfois l'être, je suis persuadé qu'en regardant attentivement Yoru tu retrouveras de toi-même l'identité de son second père Tom. »

Tom se tourna vers Yoru qui tentait de ne pas laisser transparaitre sa peur dans ces traits angéliques. A son époque, jamais son père n'aurai levé la main sur lui, mais à cette époque ci il était bien différent, beaucoup plus cruel et cela ne l'aidait pas à se rassurer.

Tom prit le menton de Yoru entre ses longs doigts blancs et commença son analyse minutieuse. Il repéra tout d'abord ses propres ressemblances : les pigments rouges dans les yeux verts, la peau laiteuse, les cheveux lisses et fins, les lèvres pales. Il passa ensuite aux différences : deux grand yeux émeraudes, des cheveux ébènes, un visage eux trait doux mais malicieux, une petite bouche aux lèvres pleines. Ce sont les yeux surtout qui le mirent sur la voie. Il n'avait croisé un tel regard qu'une seule fois, et ce regard l'avait rendu fou.

« Nathaniel »

« Exact. »

« De quelle époque viens-tu Yoru ? »

« 2010 »

« Es tu heureux ? »

« Extrêmement »

« Sais-tu comment j'ai gagné la guerre ? »

« Tom ! Ça suffit, n'utilise pas Yoru pour te simplifier la vie, trop de choses sont déjà amenées à changer pour le futur avec son arrivée. C'est pour ça que je t'avais caché son identité réelle. »

« Nathaniel sais que son fils est là ? »

« Non. Il connait Yoru mais ignore qu'il est son fils. »

« Qui d'autre connait la réelle identité de mon fils ? »

_Yoru sentit alors une petite étincelle de chaleur commençait à le détendre, son père acceptait son existence et son identité. Et de toute évidence Zach jouerai le garde fou. Finalement il aurait du se refugiait plus tôt dans la salle de musique… _

« Le clan Ryu, Night, Mr Lupin et Draco Malfoy »

« Le jeune Malfoy ? »

« C'est la première personne que j'ai rencontrée en arrivant ici, il m'a beaucoup aidé. » Précisa Yoru.

« Je vois. Mr Malfoy emménagera au château le plus tôt possible, je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'il révèle l'existence de Yoru à quiconque. »

« Il ne le fera pas Tom. Il effectue déjà beaucoup de recherches pour comprendre ce qui est arrivé a Yoru et pour le renvoyer dans son monde. »

« Mais il n'est pas question qu'il s'en aille ! »

… _Ou pas…_

« Voyons Tom ne fait pas l'enfant ! Yoru ne peut pas rester ici ! Ce n'est pas son monde ! »

« Il est chez lui avec son père, bien sur que si c'est son monde ! »

« Tom ! Tu peux te permettre de jouer avec beaucoup de choses mais certainement pas avec la vie de ton propre fils ! »

« De mon héritier Zach ! 60 ans que je l'attends il n'est pas question qu'il s'en aille ! »

« Mais enfin il naitra l'année prochaine ! Ne soit pas idiot ! La place de ce Yoru là est dans le futur ! »

« C'est MON fils et je ferais ce que je jugerais le mieux pour lui et tu n'as pas à emmètre ton avis, tu t'es suffisamment mêlé de sa vie comme ça ! »

« Je suis son parrain Tom, il porte mon nom, tu ne pourras pas m'éloigner de lui. Je ne laisserai pas ta folie lui faire le moindre mal ! »

« Qui êtes vous ? »

Un murmure, un son tremblant venait de couper l'échange violent entre les deux adultes.

Les yeux embués de larmes de détresses, Yoru regardait son père comme ci il le découvrait.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas mon père. Mon père est un homme fort, intelligent, rusé mais également bienveillant envers sa famille qu'il protège par-dessus tout. Mon père n'utiliserait jamais ses propres enfants ou son époux pour parvenir à des fins égoïstes ! »

Et il se leva pour courir se refugier dans sa chambre laissant un Lord quelque peu perturbé et un ange qui foudroyait du regard son meilleur ami.

« Tu es content de toi ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il en a assez bavé ? Éloigné de sa famille, de ses amis dans une époque sombre où a 12 ans il a du apprendre à s'adapter ! Non il a fallu que tu joue ton mage noir mégalomane ! Yoru est un enfant sensible même si sa carapace est en fer forgé. Il était tellement heureux de te retrouver et de revenir chez lui et toi tu ne l'a considéré que comme un objet en ta faveur, un héritier mais pas un fils ! Pourtant c'est ce qu'il est ! Un humain au fort caractère qui a grandi en étant aimé et pas manipulé pour une guerre de pouvoir qui ne le concerne même pas ! Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Albus, tu es un monstre d'égoïsme Tom. Je ne pensais pas que tu ferais ça à ta propre chair. »

Et il parti en laissant un mage noir encore plus perturbé…

* * *

Yoru pleurait toute les larmes de son corps recroquevié sur son lit. Il avait bien comprit que son père manquait d'humanité à cette époque, mais même en y étant préparé cela faisait mal… Il se demandait si en rentrant à son époque il arriverait à poser le même regard sur son père… Il était plus las que jamais.

C'est ainsi que le trouva Zach. Il s'approcha doucement du petit prince et le prit dans ses bras.

« Chut… calme toi mon ange, ça va aller, ton père n'est pas lui-même tu dois le savoir, jamais il n'aurait eu ces mots si c'était le cas. Et puis je ne le laisserai jamais faire. Mr Lupin, Draco et le clan Ryu non plus tu le sais bien. »

« Mais… Mais ça fait si mal Zach. » Sanglota Yoru.

« Je sais… Il me le paiera tu peux me croire. »

« Non ce n'est pas à toi de le faire. Tu sais bien que tu n'y arriveras jamais. Y a que papa qui peut faire redevenir père humain. »

« Oui mais pour le moment ton papa est bien fragile… »

« Il le sera toujours plus ou moins. »

« Voila qui ne me rassure pas. »

« Mais il n'est pas seul. Il a sa famille et père est très protecteur envers nous. »

« Je dois avouer que mes plans s'effritent. Il serait peut être temps de mettre Nathy sur la route de ton père. »

« Attend encore un peu. Laisse le se remettre de cette révélation d'abord. En colère il ne se maitrise plus. »

« Jamais plus il ne lèvera la main sur Nathy ! »

« Zach tu devrais plutôt t'occuper de tes propres histoires de cœur… »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« D'oncle Dray et tu le sais très bien. »

« Mais tout va bien avec le petit dragon. »

« Pour toi tout va bien… Pour lui rien n'est moins sur… »

« Tu es beaucoup trop jeune pour penser à des choses pareils ! »

« J'ai grandit trop vite il parait. »

« Oui et c'est fort dommage. »

* * *

**Quelque jour plus tard, Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore.**

« Monsieur Weasley, puis je savoir pourquoi je ne vous vois plus en compagnie d'Harry Potter et de Miss granger ? »

« J'ai autre chose à faire ! Harry ne veut plus me parler depuis prés d'un mois, et 'Mione préfère être avec lui et leur bande de Serpents visqueux plutôt qu'avec moi ! Je ne vais pas non plus m'abaisser à leur courir après ! »

« Vous savez très bien qu'il est d'une importance capitale que vous gardiez Miss granger en dehors de nos affaires ! Je veux également que vous gardiez un œil sur Harry ! La mauvaise influence de son frère et de monsieur Malfoy se fait ressentir jour après jour ! »

« Pourquoi ne pas vous ne débarrasser alors ? »

« Je ne peux pas provoquer la colère de Lucius Malfoy, je perdrai bien trop de fideles ! Et il n'est pas chose aisé que de tuer un ange monsieur Weasley ! Si j'en avais le pouvoir croyez moi que ce serait chose faites ! »

Ron se renfrogna. Il n'aimait pas être remit a sa place. Depuis qu'il ne vivait plus dans l'ombre d'Harry il était respecté et écouté. Il avait une sainte horreur qu'on lui parle comme un enfant ! Un comportement rebelle qu'il savait inapproprié pour le rôle qu'il devait jouer auprès de ces sois disant « amis ». Mais il avait trop longtemps cadenassé sa nature profonde qui ne demandait qu'à se révéler. Il était de plus en plus dur de jouer le rôle du parfait cretin auprès du directeur de Saint Potter et Miss je sais tout.

« Maintenant allez ne cour, et reprenait les choses ne main Mr Weasley ! J'ai déjà perdu vos frères je ne tolérerai pas un échec de votre part ! »

« Bien Monsieur. »

Ses frères… Fred et Gorges lui manquaient toujours horriblement. Ils avaient changé de camps discrètement, et il ne leur pardonnerait jamais. Mais paradoxalement ils étaient ses frères préférés et ne plus les voir le faisait souffrir.

Oui, Ronald Weasley, en cette fin de Mai, était plus perdu que jamais. Il étouffait sous un rôle qu'on lui avait imposé dès son plus jeune âge et maudissait autant qu'il enviait la liberté de ses frères. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour lui aussi brisait ses chaines. Mais il n'irait pas jusqu'à vendre son âme au Salazard Serpentard…

* * *

Harry s'inquiétait pour son nouveau meilleur ami. Draco semblait bien sombres ces derniers jours et il n'arrivait pas à lui en faire avouer la cause. Il aurait bien voulu se faire aider de Blaise mais ce derniers le harcelait pour connaitre tout les détails de sa rencontre avec Tom, or Harry lui-même ne savait pas quoi penser de cette rencontre et préférait mettre les choses dans l'ordre dans sa tête avant de partager ce moment avec ses amis. Du coup il évitait purement et simplement le serpentard.

Blaise aussi avait remarqué l'humeur maussade de son prince. Mais lui était persuadé que cela n'avait rien d'étranger à un homme aux longs cheveux rouges sang diablement sexy. Il savait son frère de cœur bi, mais Zach n'avait rien en commun avec les habituelles proies du blond. Et il savait bien que c'était ce qui perturbait Draco. Il menait toujours la dance, or la le roux avait tout pouvoir sur lui et le sang Malfoy s'y opposait fermement.

Hermione de son côté était bien loin des préoccupations du métis. C'était son cœur à elle qui la préoccupait. Il avait aimé Ron depuis le premier jour. Mais ces derniers temps il avait changé du tout au tout. Bien sur il le cachait, mais son intuition féminine doublée de son intelligence peu commune avait su voir la véritable personnalité du rouquin. Et ce nouveau Ron lui faisait peur. De plus elle n'était pas farouchement insensible aux charmes d'un métis blagueur à l'esprit acéré qui trainait souvent avec eux depuis quelque temps…

Ils étaient tout les quatre en train de faire leur devoir de potion dans la bibliothèque quand l'ambiance soucieuse fit céder la patience de Blaise.

« Bon y en a marre ! Vos petites cachoteries à tous me fatiguent ! Vous avait tous l'air de mort vivant en pleine réflexion, il faut changer ça ! »

« La ferme Zabini on t'a jamais apprit à être silencieux dans une bibliothèque ! »

Sans faire attention au blond, le métis continua.

« Il faut vous bouger, vous vider l'esprit ! »

« Mais enfin Blaise ! Les derniers examens sont dans deux jours ! »

« Et alors ? On sait tous que tu réussiras haut la main ! De plus c'est l'exam de défense, Harry non plus n'a pas besoin de réviser ! Quand à nous les points amassés en potion combleront facilement les lacunes que l'on a en défense depuis des années ! On ne fera rien de plus en restant cloitrés comme des rats ! »

« Mais je dois aller voir Yoru ce soir… »

« Tu le vois tout les soirs ce môme Harry ! Et arêtes de me fuir je finirai par tout savoir et tu le sais ! »

Harry se mit à rougir et baissa la tête.

« Bon arêtes de brailler comme une mandragore et dis nous une fois pour toute ce que tu as en tête Blaise ! » S'impatienta Draco.

Un sourire machiavélique étira les lèvres du beau brun. Un sourire Serpentard que seul le blond du groupe interpréta directement. Les deux griffondors se contentant d'avoir peur….

« Oh non Zabini n'y pense même pas ! »

« Aller Dray d'amour ! Ca te fera oublier ton dieu de la luxure pour au moins une soirée ! »

« De quel dieu parles-tu ! »

« Ne fais pas l'innocent avec moi je te connais depuis le berceau ! »

« Tu dis n'import… »

« STOP ! Arrêtez tout les deux et expliquez-vous ! »Les coupa Hermione

« Je propose une soirée dans l'antre des femmes fatales de Serpentard… »

« De quoi il parle Dray ? » Demanda Harry dont la couleur des joues étaient revenus à la normal.

« Il parle d'aller à la fête hebdomadaire que donne Pansy Parkinson t Millicent Bullstorde dans une salle secrète des cachots. Ces soirées sont réputées chez les Serpentards car sexe, alcool et drogue y sont monnaies courates. »

« Une véritable route vers le paradis artificielle ! »

« Il n'est pas question qu'Harry et moi nous rendions dans un tel lieu ! »

« Pourquoi pas… »

« Harry ! »

« C'est vrai 'Mione, je n'avais jamais assisté à une vrai fête avant d'aller à l'anniversaire de Mme Ryu et j'ai adoré ! On a presque 17 ans et on n'a jamais vécu comme des ados normaux ! »

« Bien parle 'Ry de mon cœur ! Le chef a parlé ! Nous nous rendrons donc dans l'antre de la débauche ce soir ! »

« Depuis quand Harry est il notre chef ? » demanda le prince des Serpentards.

« Qui d'autre parmi nous est considéré comme un héro ? »

« Blaise… »

« Pas de Blaise qui tienne 'Ry ! Pour une fois que ta réputation m'est utile, tais toi ! »

C'est sur ses bonnes paroles que Blaise embarqua le trio. Le blond ayant décidé que tous les moyens seraient bons pour se sortir l'ange roux de la tête, Harry pour vivre enfin comme un ados de son âge, et Hermione pour les chaperonner.

* * *

Zach cependant ne fut pas ravi de recevoir la missive de son jeune frère.

_Zach,_

_Blaise nous emmène 'Mione, Dray et moi à une fête chez les serpentards ce soir. _

_Je ne peux donc pas diner avec vous._

_Désolé de vous prévenir au dernier moment !_

_Fais un gros bisou de ma part à Yoru !_

_A demain !_

_Ton frère adoré_

Tout d'abord, il était hors de question que son frère ait la possibilité de faire une infidélité officieuse à Tom en ce moment. Ensuite, après tout ses efforts pour pousser le blond à bout il ne devait pas trouver d'échappatoire !

Il aurait du se méfier du métis aux dents trop blanches pour être sain d'esprit plus tôt… Il allait ruiner tout ses plans !

C'est donc d'un pas conquérants qu'il se dirigea lui aussi vers cette fameuse soirée…

* * *

C'est à 21h00 pile que le quatuor pénétra dans la salle cachée des cachots où une ambiance festive régnait.

Blaise était entièrement vêtu de cuire. Une veste laissée sur son torse nu ne cachait rien du buste parfait du sportif. Son pantalon moulait ses longues jambes musclées. Il se dégageait de lui une aura animale et dangereuse… Et également tellement lubrique !

Hermione avait fait un effort. Ses cheveux avaient été ramassés dans un chignon compliqué d'où quelques mèches s'échappaient. Elle s'était légèrement maquillée, faisant ressortir sa bouche pulpeuse et son teint de pèche. Elle avait revêtu une robe légère qui mettait sa poitrine bien faite en valeur mais ne la moulait pas trop. Elle s'arrêtait au dessus des genoux et était dans les tons mauve. Elle était mignonne et sensuelle.

Harry lui était plutôt mal à l'aise dans son pantalon de lin beige et son teeshirt moulant noir. Il était décontracté et inconscient du charme que ses cheveux sauvages et son regard foret sombre propageaient. Cela le rendait charmant et inquiétant à la fois. C'est Draco qui avait choisi ce style simple qui selon lui ferai que le brun serait énormément regardé mais pas trop approché. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait que le brun était déjà prit et qu'il n'aurait pas du se trouver la.

Le blond quand à lui avait comme a son habitude une classe folle. Sa chemise en soie noir sur son pantalon noir également faisait ressortir sa peau pale et ses cheveux d'argent. Il était imposant de charisme et diablement sexy. Malfoy junior dans toute sa splendeur.

C'est Pansy Parkinson qui vient les accueillir vêtue de sa robe rouge qui ne couvrait pas grand-chose de son corps aguichant.

« Blaise ! Dray ! Ca faisait longtemps ! Je vois que vous avez amené vos lions, ils sont museler ? »

« Pansy ! Ils ne sont pas habitués a ton humour douteux ne commence pas à les faire grogner ! »

« Mais Dray mon ange il faut bien les habituer au plus vite ! En tout cas soyer les bienvenus dans mon antre de la débauche ! Amusez vous bien ! »

« Merci Melle ! » Remercia Blaise en posant un délicat baiser sur la main de la brune.

« Vil séducteur ! » et elle reparti en direction d'un groupe de jeunes hommes accoudés au bar plus loin.

Harry et Hermione étaient sidérés. L'endroit était enfumé, la musique trop forte. Malgré tout l'ambiance était enivrante, on s'y sentait tout de suite a l'aise, et l'accueille de la serpentrade les avait surpris. Pas d'hostilité malgré la blague de bienvenue. Jamais les serpentards n'aurai étaient aussi bien accueillis chez les Lions, ils le savaient…

C'est ainsi qu'ils firent leur entré dans la trappe aux serpents pour une soirée de folle décadence…

* * *

_**Fin du chapitre………**_

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que cela vous a plut ! Dans le prochain chapitre (qui arrivera dans la semaine) Vous l'aurez compris, suite et fin de la soirée. On ferme la chasse au dragon et la fin de l'année se rapproche !

J'aimerai avoir vos opinions sur cette avancée et j'ai également une préoccupation… Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire du cœur de Remus. J'hésite a ne pas en parler tout simplement, et si j'ne parle je ne sais pas du tout quelle orientation lui faire prendre !

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis !

A bientôt !

**Kai'**

* * *

**Réponse au Reviews Anonymes!**

**Petitbouh:** 'Lut! Zach est même en train de se noyer! Et ce n'est encore que le début!  
Comme tu peux le voir pour l'instant ça traumatise pas mal Yoru donc on peut penser que Tom tentera de ne pas reproduire la même erreur avec Harry... Tentera juste...  
Je suis soulagée et ravie de savori que je ne t'ai pas deçu sur la suite des evenement! J'espere que ça sera toujours le cas!

Merci beaucoup de ton soutiens!

A tres vite!  
Biz'

**Modelelouch:** Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise! Je doute cependant sur mon talent mais peut etre un peu moin sur mon imagination! en tout cas tes mots me touchent beaucoup et j'espere que ma fic continuera à t'etonner!

**Lilou:** 'Lut toi! Ravie de te retrouver encore pour ce chapitre!

Et oui Zach est desesperent... il a sa propre logique dificile a comprendre... Tom a vraiment besoin de tout son sang froid avec lui.. Mais bon il en possede pas enormement non plus.. Zach va finir par se bruler a ce jeu là.

Tom se controle bien mais tu vois dans ce chapitre il commence serieusement a craquer. Apres c'ets un fin stratege, il ne melange pas ses emotions et ses plans d'attaque. C'est surtout ça qui a sauvé Mus.  
Tu as raison mieu vaut ne pas prevoir les reaction du Lord... Il est tellement bizarre lui aussi...

J'espere que la reaction de Remus ne t'a pas deçu! J'ai essayer de melanger le côté tete brulé maraudeur et le calme naturelle de Mus... pas evident comme mélange!

Dans le prochain chapitre tu auras une nouvelle confrontation entre Zach et son blond... Zach n'ets pas sadique... il est juste manipulateur...  
Je retiens pour ton côté sadique, j'essaierai de t'en donner une nouvelle couche bientôt... Quand le clan Ryu reviendrai j'ai des perso qui se prete tres bien à ça!  
Merci de tes reviews qui sont toujours un réel plaisir a lire et a y repondre!

BIZ'

**Azuria:** Et oui Voldy prefere passé pour un homme sans coeur... Mais ça je m'y refuse! il souffrira comme tout le monde de ses sentiùment non mais oh!. C'est pour bientôt la grande revelation! soir dans le prochain chapitre soit dans l'autre! Oui Yoru est là pour un moment encore t'en fait pas! J'aime trop mon petit ange pour l'abandonner!

Les Ryu et Night vont revenir dans deux chapitre! et ils vont rester un tres long moment apres! rassure toi! Je susi contente qu'ils te plaisent! On les découvrira mieu par la suite.

Merci pour ta review! A tres vite

**Luly:**Merci pour ta review! contente que ma fic te plaise! a tres vite!


	12. Où l'on s'abandonne

**Bonjour ! Nous avançons vers la fin de cette première partie ! Et oui je vous livre l'avant dernier chapitre de cette longue mise en action ! Nous arrivons au terme de la mise en place de cette histoire. Tout les protagonistes sont là (ou presque). En tout cas ils ont tous étaient cités !**

**Bientôt viendra le temps de la maturité. Les liens se forgerons, les plans se formeront…**

**Et enfin celui de l'action ! Le découlement logique et final de toute cette histoire ! Il sera sans doute plus court que les deux premières parties. Il est même probable que la première partie soit la plus longue !**

**Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages sont à J.K Rowling, sauf YORU, ZACH, ALEX, NIGHT, NAUSICAA, SKELF et YAN

Attention les personnages de Mme Rowling sont OOC pour les besoins de mon histoire mais surtout parce que je n'ai pas la prétention de connaitre aussi bien la psychologie des personnages que leur auteur. Par respect je préfère donc les adapter.

**Couple : HP/TR** principalement, Zach/Draco et autres couples secondaires

* * *

_**Chapitre 10 : Où l'on s'abandonne.**_

* * *

_C'est ainsi qu'ils firent leur entré dans la trappe aux serpents pour une soirée de folle décadence…_

Hermione se sentait perdue. L'odeur de tabac, le gout de l'alcool, les corps se mouvant les uns contre les autres sur la piste de dance, tout cela lui était inconnu ! Elle ne connaissait pas les règles d'un tel environnement et était à la fois effrayait comme une adolescente trop naïve, et intriguée comme l'élève curieuse qu'elle était. Elle décida de faire barrière à sa gène en commençant une étude très approfondie de la décadence humaine… Tout en s'empêchant de baver sur le corps trop aguicheur pour elle d'un métis aux dents blanches…

Harry avait prit la décision de ne pas boire ! Il ne souhaitait pas se retrouver dans les bras d'un autre homme qu'il ne connaitrait pas à cause des effets d'une quelconque boisson. Il voulait s'amuser mais rester maitre de lui. Hermione était ravie de la décision de son meilleur ami, elle ne souhaitait pas avoir à le sauver d'une tentative de viol. Car même si l'aura de mystère que dégageait le brun tenait la majorité des invités à distance, ils en restaient des plus courageux (ou saouls) qui n'hésitaient pas à venir draguer le beau brun.

Mais Harry n'arrivait pas à répondre à leur demande. Aucun d'eux (ou elles) ne l'emballaient. Il les trouvait fade. Il les aurait préféré plus grands, plus musclés, plus charismatiques. En fait il voulait revoir Tom. Il doutait pourtant de réussir à le reconnaitre à visage découvert. Mais personne n'arrivait à le captiver autant que les yeux rouges du meilleur ami de son frère.

La lassitude d'Harry après avoir repousser le 15ieme prétendant n'échappa pas à Blaise qui y voyait l'occasion rêvée d'aller en savoir plus sur les doutes sentimentaux de son griffondor fétiche.

Foi de Zabini, ce soir il saurait tout ! Où il n'était plus le serpentard le plus intelligent de sa génération !

« Et bien Harry, la faune ne te convient pas ? Tu es bien difficile. »

« Ah Blaise ! Tu as déjà fini avec la blonde qui te dévorait les amygdales ? »

« Bien sur ! Y a eu un châtain et une brune ensuite ! Où avais-tu la tête ces dernières heures ? »

« Bien loin j'avoue… »

« Oh, et qui provoque la mélancolie de notre mascotte officiel ? »

« Ca ne te regarde pas ! »

« Oh aller 'Ry arrête de me faire languir ! Ça fait plus d'une semaine que tu me fuis dans le vain espoir que je lâche l'affaire ! C'est bien mal connaitre un serpentard ! »

« Pourquoi ne pas plutôt t'occuper du mal-être de Dray ! »

« Parce que je sais déjà qui cause le mal être de notre blond frigide ! »

« Ah bon ? Qui ça ? »

« Ton frère c'est évident ! »

« Mon frère ? Mmmm, maintenant que tu le dis c'est vrai qu'il m'a parlé de Draco une fois. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils étaient allés si loin. »

« A mon avis ils ne sont allés nulle part parce que Dray fait un blocage. »

« Un blocage ? »

« Harry que connais tu des relations entre deux personnes du même sexe ? »

« Euh… » Répondit le petit brun en piquant un fard…

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Dans ce genre de couple, il y a forcement une relation dominant/dominé. Dans un couple hétérosexuel également tu me diras, mais les rôles sont plus facilement attribuables. Cela n'entraine jamais de réel conflit d'autorité. Généralement on a tous un rôle de prédilection. Dans le cas de Draco, il a toujours était dominant. C'est le prédateur, le dirigeant du couple. Mais là ton frère lui vole son rôle. Il devient proie et perd ses repères face à l'imposant charisme de Zach. Il aimerait pouvoir simplement le rejeter mais il faudrait être inhumain pour être insensible à ton frère. C'est l'homme le plus sexy de la planète ! »

« Ca c'est une question de point de vue… »

« Oh ? Tu as un autre prétendant au titre ? » Demande Blaise avec un sourire narquois

« Mais non ! » Répliqua Harry en devenant encore plus rouge.

« Mais bien sur… Et toi Harry, qu'aimerai tu obtenir d'une relation ? Tu préfère être celui qui chasse et qui protège son bien, ou le protégé aimant ? »

« C'est glauque comme façon de présenter les choses… »

« Je t'en pris, ne fais pas comme si mes propos pouvaient encore te choquer ! »

« J'en sais trop rien… Mais je dois avouer que l'idée d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui me reposer et qui me mettrai en sécurité me tente bien. »

« Je m'en doutais un peu. Tu es plus dans la catégorie proie que chasseur dans une relation amoureuse. »

« C'est une marque de faiblesse ? »

« Certains, comme Dray, le voit comme ça. Pourtant tu es la preuve vivante que l'on peut être dominé et fort ! Tu es le leader du monde sorcier depuis ta naissance et ton charisme, même s'il est affaibli cette année par tes humeurs noires, est indéniable. Tu es le sorcier le plus puissant de l'école Harry ! Personne ne peut te traiter de faible ! »

« Je vois… »

« Dans un sens on comprend aisément que tu recherche la protection dans un relation de couple. Il faut bien souffler de temps en temps. »

« Et toi Blaise ? »

« Moi ? Je m'adapte à ce que j'ai devant moi. Je peux jouer les deux rôles. Par exemple je n'hésiterai pas à draguer ton frère qui est pourtant un dominant dans l'âme, mais je me plierai volontiers à ses moindre volontés. Je n'ai pas de préférences. »

« Ton terrain de chasse est plus large alors ! » Rigola Harry.

« Tout à fait ! Bon alors qui est le chasseur qui nous a pris le cœur du Survivant ? »

« Tu ne lâche vraiment jamais ! »

« Jamais ! »

« Il s'appel Tom, c'est le meilleur ami de mon frère. Je l'ai rencontré à l'anniversaire de Lady Hei. »

« Tom ? Tu n'a pas son nom de famille ? »

« Je ne sais rien de lui ! Même pas son visage entier ! On était masqué. »

« Et bien il a dû te faire forte impression ! »

Devant le rougissement du griffondor le sourire de Blaise s'agrandit. Gagner la confiance de l'Elu n'avait pas été si difficile, une ambiance décontractée, quelque confidences sur soi-même, une aide involontaire et hop, il les avait enfin ces confessions !

« Vous êtes allé jusqu'où ? »

« Hein ? » S'étonna Harry, ne comprenant pas le sens de la question du métis.

« Je vois… Un naïf… Il t'a embrassé tout de même ? Sinon tu ne rougirais pas comme ça en pensant à lui ! »

« Oui… Deux fois. »

« Et c'était comment ? »

« Etrange, le champagne m'était monté à la tête tout tournai et mes jambes étaient en coton. Mais c'était vraiment bien… »

« Et il est comment « Tom » ? »

« Grand, brun, musclé, charismatique, plus que Zach. Les yeux rouges et la peau blanche. »

« Et bien pour quelqu'un qui dit ne pas l'avoir bien vu c'est plutôt pas mal ! Et tu comptes le revoir ? »

« Je ne sais même pas comment le joindre ! »

« C'est le meilleur ami de ton frère ça ne doit pas être compliqué ! »

« Je ne sais pas… Lui non plus ne cherche pas à me revoir… »

« SI vous pensez ça tout les deux ça risque pas d'avancer ! Vois les choses en face, aucun autre homme ne te l'enlève de la tête ! Tu es tout bizarre depuis cet anniversaire. Si tu veux éclaircir tes sentiments tu n'as pas le choix, tu dois le revoir ! »

« Peut être… Tu as surement raison. Je vais attendre la fin des cours, et j'en parlerai avec Zach. Il doit le voir souvent il me dira ce qu'il en pense. »

« C'est un bon début. Tiens en parlant du loup ! »

Le regard d'Harry suivit le mouvement de tête de Blaise et il vit son frère entrer, s'attirant tout les regards, dont celui désespéré d'un blond.

Blond qui tentait justement d'oublier l'existence de l'ange au milieu de jeunes serpentards frétillant et le regardant comme si il était un dieu vivant. Il avait d'ailleurs prévu de finir la soirée avec au moins l'un d'eux. Enfin ça c'était avant l'arrivée magistrale du roux.

Zach avait choisi une tenue simple. Un jean noir délavé et déchiré par endroits stratégiques accompagné d'une chemise rouge sang dont les pans n'étaient retenus que par un seul bouton au niveau de son nombril. Il laissait ainsi son entourage admirer les muscles saillant de son torse ambré tout droit sorti d'une peinture romaine. Ses cheveux étaient habilement attachés en catogan et ramenés sur son épaule. Et son regard était plus prédateur que jamais. Il était un réel appel à la luxure. Même Harry, à qui sont frère ne faisait aucun effet, ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique.

Et c'était là le plus gros problème de Draco. Il lui aura suffit de poser ses yeux sur l'ange 3 secondes pour que tout les autres membres de la soirée deviennent fades à ses yeux.

Content de l'effet crée sur la salle, Zach s'avança tout d'abord vers son frère.

« Nathy que fais tu là ? »

« Je m'amuse Zach ! »

« Mais tu n'as pas le droit ! »

Il se tourna vers Blaise qui bavait littéralement sur le corps parfait devant lui.

« Et toi tu sais très bien que mon frère n'est pas libre ! Comment peux-tu l'emmener dans un tel lieu de débauche ! »

« Voyons Sexy boy, il a presque 17 ans ! Il doit s'amuser comme tout le monde ! Et si ça peut te rassurer il est très sage ! »

« J'espère bien ! »

« Mais enfin Zach de quoi tu parles ! Je suis célibataire ! »

« Et Tom tu en fait quoi ?? »

Dire qu'Harry était choqué était un euphémisme. Il n'avait pourtant jamais parlé de sa relation avec Tom à son frère ! Etait-il si transparent ? Ou détenait-il des informations venant de Tom que lui ignorait ? Ce dernier le considérait-il déjà comme acquis ?

« Mais… Enfin Zach je n'ai jamais eu de nouvelle de Tom ! Nous ne sommes pas ensemble ! On ne c'est vu que deux heures ! »

« Nathy ne te mens pas à toi-même ! Tu as craqué pour Tom. Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer avec d'autre homme ou femme qui, avoue, le ne font pas le poids face à lui ! »

« Mais que veux tu que je fasse ! Je ne vais pas attendre tout ma jeunesse un homme dont je ne connais rien ! C'est aberrant ! »

« Attend cet été et je te conduirais à Tom, jusque là ne fais pas l'idiot ! Profite de ta soirée avec Blaise si tu veux, danses, bois, rigoles mais garde tes mains dans tes poches et ta langue dans ta bouche ! Et toi ! » Dit il en se tournant vers Blaise « Vu que tu es responsable de sa présence ici, je te le confie. Interdiction de le toucher et cela vaux pour tous ceux qui s'approche de lui ! Si il arrive quoi que se soit à sa virginité tu auras affaire à moi et crois moi, ceux qui ont vécu ça ne sont plus là pour en parler ! »

« Message reçu chef ! »

« Bien. Maintenant que ce point là est réglé, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée ! »

Et il parti en direction de son blond, qui avait espérait passer inaperçu… Et oui c'est un jeune homme plein d'espoirs…

Zach se rapprocha dangereusement de Draco qui commençait à lutter pour garder son habituel masque froid. Arrivé à sa hauteur la conversation tant redoutée commença.

« Puis je savoir ce que tu fais ? »

« Puis je savoir en quoi ça te regarde ? » rétorqua le blond presque parfaitement impassible.

« Il me semble que tout ce qui touche à ta vie sexuelle me regarde »

« Et à l'aide de quel arguments vas-tu étayer cette thèse vaseuse ? »

« Et bien tout d'abord parce que nous sommes tout les deux en plein jeu du chat et de la souri depuis plusieurs semaines, ce qui fait de moi le prioritaire sur la liste des prétendant à ta couche, et ensuite parce que le fait que tu te voile la face concernant ton attirance pour moi me place dans les premiers concernés et enfin parce qu'aucun mâle présent ne m'arrive a la cheville et que par conséquent, le fait que tu portes ton regard sur un autre que moi est offensant. »

« Rien que ça. Je vois que le niveau de ta modestie n'a pas baissé ! »

« Mais je suis modeste, je ne fais qu'énoncer une évidence. »

« Alors laisse moi en énoncer une autre, je ne coucherai pas avec toi ! Ni ce soir, ni demain, ni jamais ! »

« Draco, j'ai été patient je trouve, et l'ardeur que tu mets à te faire croire ces stupidités m'amuse au plus haut point, mais il serait temps que tu assumes enfin ce que tu ressens. Arrêtes de fuir, non seulement ça entache ton non, mais en plus tu ne fais que retarder un fait inéluctable. »

« Ce fait n'est inéluctable que pour toi ! Et si cela t'ennui à ce point que je me voile la face pourquoi ne pas chercher une nouvelle proie plutôt que de perdre ton temps avec un lâche comme moi ? »

« Je n'ai pas envi de me poser la question, c'est actuellement toi que je veux, et quoi que tu veuilles te faire croire tu me veux aussi. Au lieu de continuer ces joutes verbales puériles nous ferions mieux de passer à l'étape suivante. »

« Mais je n'ai aucune envi de passer à une autre étape avec toi ! »

« Parce que je te fais peur ! Pour une fois dans ta vie de parfait serpentard soit un peu courageux. »

« Je n'en ai pas envi ! »

« Tu en crève d'envi ! »

« C'est faux ! »

« Draco ne soit pas ridicule ! Il y a une limite à la lâcheté ! »

Draco était à bout. Ces arguments étaient ridicules mais il ne pouvait pas, il n'arrivait pas à laisser tomber le dernier morceau de fierté qu'il lui restait face à l'ange. Merlin savait pourtant à quel point il avait envi de Zach, il en rêvait toutes les nuits. Mais il était d'une telle arrogance avec lui. Il n'avait l'impression que d'être un morceau de chair à retourner et il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. D'un autre côté l'insistance de Zach le flattait. Il se savait beau bien sur, mais Zach aurait pu depuis longtemps se tourner vers quelqu'un de presque aussi beau et qui aurait était beaucoup moins réticent comme Blaise. Il ne savait pas où allait conduire cette relation houleuse avec le roux. Il ne voulait pas prendre ce risque. Mais sa carapace se fissurait un peu plus à chaque conflit avec le démon aux yeux hypnotiques. Enfin il ne supportait pas l'idée d'être lâche envers lui-même. De se cacher ainsi la vérité sur ses envies. Le blond était en plein conflit avec lui-même…

Zach sentait les dernières barrières du blond tomber les une âpres les autres. Il était convaincu que ce soir il ne dormirait pas seul…

Toute la salle était captivée par la scène qui se jouait entre leur prince des glaces et cet homme mystérieux arrivé quelque minute plus tôt. Jamais il n'avait vu le blond perdre ainsi ses moyens, et surtout en si peu de temps !

Blaise, que la scène avait tout d'abord amusée, était devenu dubitatif. Il ne savait plus si le roux jouait avec la fierté de son meilleur ami ou si il était sérieux quand à ses intentions envers le blond. Il avait peur que Draco ne ressorte brisé des manipulations de Zach. Si au début il pensait que faire ressortir Draco face au Malfoy en lui était une bonne chose, il doutait à présent des aboutissements de l'affaire.

Harry lui aussi était plutôt inquiet pour son alter ego blond. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son frère agir de la sorte avec quelqu'un, le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Et il connaissait mieux que personne la fierté du blond… Il avait peur pour lui… Il était en colère contre son frère de jouer ainsi avec la seule faiblesse de son meilleur ami.

« Qu'attendu de moi à la fin ! » Finit par craquer Draco.

Un sourire vainqueur vint orner les lèvres rouges de l'ainé.

« Abdique p'tit dragon. Viens à moi, assume cette attirance et ce désir que je t'inspire. »

Draco concevra son air froid et hautain malgré les fissures de plus en plus larges de son armure mentale. Il savait qu'il finirait par plier face à Zach, mais pas comme ça, pas ici face à toute sa maison. Il était leur prince, hors de question de les laisser voir sa faiblesse. Il tourna la tête en décrochant lentement son regard des perles bleu électriques de Zach. Ce dernier suivit le mouvement du blond en fronçant les sourcils et s'aperçu qu'il lui montrait tout simplement la salle. Il croisa les dizaines de regards étonnés, parfois coléreux comme celui de son frère.

Et alors il comprit. Il était en train de mettre la faiblesse de Draco à nu… devant son « peuple ».

Il ne voulait pas spécialement humilié le blond devant ses fans. Il voulait percer Draco à jour, mais Malfoy pouvait bien rester celui qu'il voulait face aux autres.

Il comprit le message silencieux du blond : pas ici.

Il créa un épais brouillard autour d'eux et tendit la main au plus jeune qui soupira de résignation en la prenant. Le dédain, nouvelle arme de défense qu'il se permit d'utiliser.

Quand le brouillard se dissipa, Draco et Zach avaient disparu. Une vague d'inquiétude envahi les amis du blond.

« Draco sait ce qu'il fait, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

La voix ferme d'Hermione les ramena sur terre. Blaise fut le premier à réagir. Un sourire aux lèvres il demanda à Pansy de remettre la musique car il avait besoin de se défouler. Cette dernière lui répondit d'un claquement de doigts et cria à l'assemblée :

« Que la fête continue ! »

Mais Harry n'avait plus la tête à ça, et Hermione le vit. Elle le raccompagna à leur tour après avoir remercié leur hôtesse et salué une dernière fois Blaise.

* * *

Quand le brouillard se dissipa, Draco découvrit qu'il était dehors, face aux grilles de Poudlard. Il vit Zach défaire sa chemise et deux grandes ailes noires se déplièrent. Il connaissait la nature de l'ange, mais n'avait jamais vu ses ailes. Harry l'avait prévenu qu'elles étaient noires mais jamais Draco n'aurait pu croire que cette couleur puisse être si lumineuse, si … chaleureuse ?

L'ange ne bougea pas, laissant le blond à sa contemplation. Il le trouvait beau dans ses derniers instants de fierté.

Draco savait pertinemment que Zach ne l'aiderai pas plus. C'était à lui maintenant d'avancer vers l'ange. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, laissant derrière lui sa fierté Malfoyenne pour la première fois de sa vie, avançant vers l'inconnu la tête haute.

Zach eu un sourire attendri devant l'attitude soumise mais hautaine du blond, il le laissa venir à lui à son rythme, franchissant les derniers centimètres vers l'épanouissement d'une passion commune.

Draco posa ses mains fines sur le torse nu de Zach et parcouru l'espace qui séparait encore leurs lèvres. Il enfonça ses ongles dans les muscles saillant de l'ange lorsque celui-ci répondit au baiser tout en capturant le corps de son blond entre ses bras puissants.

Ensuite Draco se sentit décoller. Et pas qu'au sens figuratif ! Il ne savait plus sur quoi porter son attention : la langue de Zach lui envoyait des millions de frissons, ou le fait d'être à plusieurs centaines de mètres de haut sans balais pour se diriger !

Sentant le trouble de l'aristocrate, Zach sourit contre ses lèvres. Il était tellement mignon comme ça, soucieux et abandonné dans ses bras. Jamais proie n'avait été si dur à avoir, et ça n'en rendait l'abandon du plus jeune que plus agréable.

Quand Draco retrouva la sensation d'un sol sous ses pieds il se détacha de son partenaire et le fixa de ses yeux de métal. Il lui transmit sa détermination mais aussi sa honte et ses doutes.

« Malfoy n'a pas lieu d'être ici, je ne veux que Draco. »

Lui susurra tendrement son futur amant tout en le poussant sur ce qui semblait être un lit, mais avec l'obscurité ambiante Draco ne distinguait pas grand-chose.

Zach prit son temps pour découvrir le corps du plus jeune. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il le désirait et avait bien l'intention de faire durer le plaisir !

Délicatement il fit tomber la chemise de soir du plus jeune, se délectant de sa peau de nacre.

Immédiatement ses lèvres se mirent en action, caressant, suçotant, embrassant chaque points stratégiques de ce torse finement ciselé. Jamais peaux ne lui parue plus douce, et les gémissements retenus du blond n'en étaient que plus euphorisant. Il s'acharna sur les petits bouts de chair roses de ses pectoraux tout se débarrassant du reste des vêtements inutiles de son partenaire.

Draco perdait peu à peu le contrôle. Ses gémissements se firent de plus en plus sonores à sa grande honte. Il subissait les assauts de cette langue traitresse sur son torse et de ces mains agiles qui continuaient à l'effeuiller. La torture était douce et efficace. Sa raison rendait l'âme peu à peu, jusqu'à ce que les lèvres acidulées de l'ainé viennent prendre à nouveau possession de sa bouche et que d'un coup de pied ses derniers vêtements ne disparaissent.

Il était là, nu, offert devant cet homme si paradoxal, qui lui inspirait autant de désir que de peur.

Zach était perdu dans la contemplation du corps sensuel sous lui. Draco avait raison d'être prétentieux à ses heures, qui ne le serait pas avec un physique pareil ?

Des deux, Zach pensait que le blond ressemblait bien plus un ange que lui. Il sortit de son état de transe pour aller s'occuper du plaisir du jeune homme. Ses mains caressaient lascivement les cuisses du plus jeune pendant que sa langue entreprenait de jouer avec le nombril d'un blond qui soupirait d'aise tout en jouant avec les long fils de sang qu'étaient les cheveux de Zach. Il les avait détaché et s'en retrouvait couvert, comme un draps de soie rouges . Cette sensation était grisante, tellement douce.

Un coup de lange sur sa virilité fit redescendre Draco de son monde parallèle de douceur et de frissons. Un plaisir pur courra dans ses veines suite aux assauts de cette langue aventureuse. Les gémissements cessèrent d'être retenus et il commença à se tortiller sous les sensations naissantes. Salazar qu'il était doué cet ange maudit ! Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il profitait de telles caresses, mais être totalement sous le contrôle du roux rendait l'acte bien plus troublant.

Zachiel amena lentement mais surement Draco aux limites de l'extase. Il avait conscience de la lutte intérieur que se livrait le serpentard et ne voulait surtout pas qu'il soit amené à regretter. Il lui avait plus ou moins promit le Nirvana, il comptait bien l'y emmener !

Draco de cambra et se déversa dans la bouche de son amant tout en laissant un gémissement de pur extase traverser ses lèvres roses.

Zach laissa son petit blond retrouver le chemin vers le monde réel avant de continuer ses délicieuses attentions. Mais le retour à la réalité rendit le jeune Malfoy particulièrement sauvage…

D'un coup de rein brutal il inversa leurs positions. Zach fut trop surprit pour l'en empêcher et regarda le blond vorace partir à l'exploration de son torses d'apollon. Il retraça la ligne de ses muscles, suçotant les griffures faites sur les pectoraux de l'ainé lors de leur envol. Une main ambitieuse vint dégrafer le jean, laissant les doigts fins et agiles de son propriétaire s'attarder sur la virilité dévoilée de l'ange.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Zach qui trouva que son jeune amant était bien trop habile de ses mains pour son bien. Bien qu'appréciant le toucher des mains et la langue juvénile, Zach décida de reprendre un peu le contrôle…

Perdu dans son exploration Draco n'accorda que peu d'intérêt aux mains lui caressant les fesses. Par contre il sursauta quand il sentit un doigt inquisiteur dans son intimité.

« On revient sur Terre p'tit dragon ? »

Susurra la voie terriblement érotique de Zach à l'oreille de Draco. Il s'appliqua ensuite à lui mordiller l'oreille faisant oublier à Draco l'intrusion perturbante dans son corps. Un deuxième doigt alla rejoindre son jumeau faisant grimacer le blond. La deuxième main de Zach alla trouver la virilité du plus jeune, diminuant ainsi la douleur. Apres quelques instants de ce traitement, Draco était à nouveau pur gémissement. Zach voulu alors retourner la situation mais le serpentard s'y opposa, plaquant ses mains fermement sur le torse musclé de l'ange qui mit un terme à ses délicieux traitements. Et sans attendre, le blond alla de lui même trouve la virilité tendu de l'homme aux yeux perçant comme la foudre et s'y empala.

« Draco… »

Gémit lamentablement le plus âgé sous le sourire triomphant de son petit dragon, qui, fier d'avoir faire perdre le sens des réalités à cet homme si dominateur en refoula la douleur de l'intrusion plutôt conséquente.

Zach dut se faire violence pour ne pas perdre tout contrôle. Le blond le poussait à ses limites et le plaisir qu'il prenait était nouveau et enivrant. Il dominé sans rien contrôler ! Puis le blond amorça un mouvement de hanche qui donna à Zach le signale pour s'engager dans une danse vieille comme le monde à la recherche des étoiles. Les va et viens de Zach se firent plus violent après avoir rencontré un point sensible qui fit crier Draco.

Draco qui ne savait plus qui il était tellement le plaisir était intense ! Il avait souvent vu ses amants se perdre sous lui mais il doutait fortement qu'ils aient pris autant de plaisir que lui.

Les gémissements se faisaient échos dans la chambre de Zach jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune n'en puisse plus et s'abandonne à la jouissance, provoquant par la même celle de son partenaire.

Draco s'effondra sur le torse en sueur de l'ange qui le prit dans ses bras en reprenant sa respiration.

Il n'avait pas eu d'orgasme aussi fort depuis plusieurs siècles au moins !

Le blond, sous la fatigue physique et psychologique finit par s'endormir dans les bras de Zach, entremêlant ses doigts aux cheveux dont il devenait déjà dépendant.

L'ainé rabattit les couvertures sur leur corps et posa un chaste baisé sur le front du benjamin.

« Fais de beaux rêves p'tit dragon » lui murmura t'il avant de lui aussi rejoindre Morphée.

* * *

_**Fin du chapitre………**_

* * *

Rouge de honte

Ce fut très dur pour moi de boucler ce chapitre qui pourtant avait été très facile à écrire au début…

J'espère avoir réussi à rester dans les grandes lignes de mon style d'écriture : ni trop niai, ni vulgaire.

J'espère enfin que ça vous aura plut ! J'attend vos commentaires avec impatience !

A bientôt !

**Kai'**

* * *

**Réponse aux Reviews Anonyme!**

**Azuria :** Je vois que tu est entré dans le cercle des gagatiseuses de Yoru! Félicitation!

Je suis révie et rassurée et le moment de la révélation de Yoru t'es convaincu! C'était un passage tres important pour moi!  
Par contre il faudra attendre un moment pour qu'Harry fasse la même découverte...

A bientôt! J'espere que ce chapitre t'as plut aussi!

**Petit bouh :**abuse Et oui Tom ets un salaud cruel... Envoyons tous des onde positive à Yoru pour le soutenir!  
Ne t'en fais pas je ne compta pas m'arreter! loin de là!  
J'espère ne pas l'avoir posté trop tard! Sinon ben j'espère que tes vacances ont été agreables et vois le côté positif: tu dois avoir pleins de chapitres à découvrir alors!  
Bisous à toi aussi!


	13. Où la situation dérape

**Et voilà ! En route vers la fin du premier acte !**

**Au programme : Réveil de Draco, manœuvre d'Albus, panique de Zach et nouveau face à face Tom/Harry !**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira **

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages sont à J.K Rowling, sauf YORU, ZACH, ALEX, NIGHT, NAUSICAA, SKELF et YAN

Attention les personnages de Mme Rowling sont OOC pour les besoins de mon histoire mais surtout parce que je n'ai pas la prétention de connaitre aussi bien la psychologie des personnages que leur auteur. Par respect je préfère donc les adapter.

**Couple : HP/TR** principalement, Zach/Draco et autres couples secondaires

* * *

_**Chapitre 11 : Où la situation dérape.**_

* * *

Lorsque Draco s'éveilla ce matin là, il n'était dans ses draps de soie verts, il n'y avait pas un feu ronronnant en face de son lit, l'odeur de jasmin habituelle était remplacée par une odeur d'agrumes.

Il fallu plusieurs minutes au blond pour comprendre ce qu'il faisait dans cette lumineuse chambre orange aux meubles modernes. Emmitouflé dans les draps de flanelle blancs, une série de flash déferla dans son esprit embrumé de sommeil. Des corps entremêlés, un combat psychologique… Zach…

* * *

_PoV Draco_

_D'accord… Reprenons : _

_J'ai couché avec Zach_

_Je me réveille dans une chambre inconnue_

_Situé dans un endroit inconnu _

_Seul._

_Tout va bien Draco, à quoi tu t'attendais ? A un réveil câlin avec petit déjeuné français ? Pathétique… Maintenant qu'il a eu ce qu'il cherchait c'est déjà bien qu'il ne t'ait pas jeter dehors au milieu de la nuit ! _

_Bon, analyse terminée, maintenant sortons nous d'ici !_

_En tout cas, on ne peut pas dire qu'il manque de gout, c'est moderne et très chaleureux. A son image. Bon première porte ! La salle de bain ! Avec des miroirs au plafond ? Quelle idée étrange ! En tout cas ça ressemble plus à un centre de détente qu'a une salle de bain._

_Fin PoV_

* * *

Draco se lava dans la baignoire jacuzzi et récupéra ses vêtements de la veille éparpillés dans la chambre. Il découvrit ensuite l'immense salon salle à manger-cuisine américaine qui formait la pièce principale des appartements de Zach. Tout était moderne et luxueux, meublé avec un gout certain et dans des couleurs chaudes.

Il se servit un jus de citrouille et hésita à le renversé sur le canapé en daim du salon… Il en bu la moitié et renversa l'autre. Futile car un coup de baguette pouvait réparer ça, mais ça lui faisait du bien.

Enfin il sorti et resta stupéfait. Il était dans un couloir sombre surplombant un hall d'entré gigantesque de ce qui devait être un château. Le changement d'atmosphère était radical. Il avança vers les grandes portes d'entrée en silence quand une voix l'interrompît.

« Lucius ? »

Il se retourna pour faire face à un des plus bel homme qui lui avait été donné de voir. Un grand brun aux yeux rouges…

« Oh, tu dois être le jeune Draco n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tout à fait. »

« Et bien Draco, on ne salue pas son seigneur ? »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

Le seigneur des ténèbres fronça les sourcils, comment le jeune Malfoy pouvait il être là sans savoir qui il était !

« Oncle Dray ? »

Draco tourna la tète et aperçu Yoru au bout du couloir.

« Yoru ! »

« Oncle Dray qu'est ce que tu fais la »

Hurla joyeusement le petit brun avant de plonger dans les bras de son oncle surprit.

« Et bien c'est un peu compliqué, dit moi Yoru où somme nous et que fais tu la ? »

« Bonjour Fils. »

A ces mots les deux plus jeunes se figèrent. Yoru prit un visage froid et coléreux, Draco un visage fier et confus.

« Bonjour Voldemort » Répondit Yoru tranchant.

« Mon seigneur veuillez me pardonner ma méprise, je ne savais pas que je me trouvais en votre demeure, je suis sincèrement honteux et tacherai de racheter ce comportement offensant. »

« Ce n'est rien Draco, après tout, de toute évidence vous ne savez pas où vous êtes, ce qui m'amène à la question : Comment êtes vous arrivé là ? Et toi fils ce n'est pas une façon de saluer son père. »

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous n'êtes pas mon père. »

« Ne soit pas insolent » Siffla le Lord plissant les yeux de colère contenue.

« Sinon quoi ? Vous aller me tuer ? Ah non vous avez trop besoin de moi. Me torturer ? Me punir ? Tonton Zach et Alex ne vous laisserons pas faire. »

Le père et le fils s'affrontèrent du regard sous les yeux stupéfiés de Draco.

« Yoru monte dans ta chambre et attend moi, une petite discussion s'impose et n'essaye même pas de te rebeller. Ni Zach ni Alex ne sont la pour le moment. »

Yoru siffla de rage des insultes en fourchelangue et parti vers sa chambre sans un regard pour son père et en déposant brutalement une bise sur la joue du blond.

« Je vous demanderez de ne pas ébruiter cette scène Draco, cela pourrai me mettre de mauvaise humeur. »

« N'ayez crainte mon seigneur. »

« Alors que fait tu la ? »

« Et bien… »

Les joues du blond s'empourprèrent à la surprise de Voldemort qui n'avait jamais vu un Malfoy perdre le contrôle de son expression facial. Cela l'amusa et il comprit vite qui pouvait être à l'origine d'une arrivée imposée et non prévue dans son château et qui provoquerait ce genre de réaction chez l'adolescent.

« Zach n'est ce pas ? »

Le blond hocha la tête et baissa les yeux honteux.

« Et il ne vous a même pas dit où vous étiez ? »

« C'est de Zach dont on parle mon seigneur »

« L'analyse n'est pas fausse. Et bien je dispose d'un portoloin relié à Pré au lard, je suppose que cela pourrait vous aider ? »

« Oui grandement, je vous en remercie. »

« Bien suivez moi. »

Draco se rendit donc dans le bureau du Lord, traversant de sinistres couloirs. Il repensa à la scène entre Yoru et le Lord et trouva vraiment étrange qu'un enfant si enjoué que Yoru lorsqu'il parlait de ses parents, et si fière du Lord ait affiché une telle colère.

« Draco ? »

Le blond sorti de ses réflexions et regarda le Lord interrogatif.

« Depuis combien de temps connaissez-vous mon fils ? »

« Depuis son arrivée mon seigneur. Un peu plus d'un mois. »

« Vous vous entendez bien ? »

« Je dirai que oui, bien que le tempérament de votre fils soit parfois déroutant. »

« Ce qui en langage Malfoyen signifie qu'il vous manipule à sa guise ? »

« Tout à fait mon seigneur. »

« Il a l'air de vous apprécier. »

« Il vous idolâtre mon seigneur. »

« Vraiment ? Vous avez pourtant vu sa réaction il a à peine 5 minutes. »

« Puis je me montrer indiscret mon seigneur ? »

« Allez-y. »

« A-t-il une raison particulière de vous en vouloir ? »

Le Lord soupira.

« Je dois avouer ne pas comprendre vraiment la raison de sa colère. Nous nous entendions à merveille avant que je ne découvre son identité réelle. »

« Votre attitude a changé à partir de ça ? »

« Evidement. Il est mon fils, je ne vais pas le traiter en inviter ! »

« Vous savez, je ne comprends pas trop le fonctionnement un peu trop… Gryffondore parfois de votre fils, sans vouloir vous offenser. Mais il y a plusieurs choses dont je suis sur. C'est un enfant très intelligent, qui a toujours besoin d'affection, et qui sait se prendre en charge. Je ne sais pas si ça peut vous aider, mais je pense que plus vous l'entraverez, plus il se braquera. Cet enfant est un ange quand on le lui accorde affection et attention, mais un pur serpentard quand on tente de le manipuler. »

« Je vous remercie Draco. Je réfléchirai à vos paroles. Tenez voici le portoloin, si vous croisez Zach, après l'avoir sermonné, dites lui que je veux le voir. »

« Bien mon seigneur. »

« On se reverra cet été pour votre intronisation jeune Malfoy. »

« Oui mon Seigneur, au revoir. »

Et Draco disparu avec le stylo bille qui servait de portoloin, laissant un mage noir pensif derrière lui.

* * *

Tom était un peu perdu. Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à son fils. Pour lui c'était un peu irréel. Il n'était pas préparer à avoir un fils sorti du futur âgé de 12 ans. De plus Yoru n'avait pas caractère à se laisser tranquillement manipuler…

C'est un fils furieux qu'il rejoignît après son entretien avec le jeune Malfoy.

« Dans mon château, je ne tolère pas que l'on me tienne tête, encore moins un inoffensif gamin de 12 ans est-ce clair ? »

« Parfaitement. »

« Bien, que cela ne se reproduise plus. »

« Là rien n'est moins sur »

« Comment ça ! »

« Ce n'est pas parce que je comprends votre envie de vous faire respecter que je me plierai à vos exigences. Ce château est peut être le votre, mais j'y ai vécu 12 ans en le considérant également comme mien, j'en connais tout les recoins et les secrets. J'y suis chez moi. »

« Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre, je ne te laisse pas d'autre choix que de m'obéir ! »Hurla le Lord.

« Hurlez tant que vous voudrez, jamais je ne plierai devant un tyran tel que vous ! »

Le Lord gifla violement l'insolent dont la lèvre se fendit sur le coup. Yoru était choqué, jamais son père n'avait levé la main sur lui. Des larmes inondèrent ses magnifiques yeux vert et rouges.

« Vous êtes un monstre ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'a bien pu aimer Papa chez un type comme vous ! Je vous hais ! »

Et il reparti en courant vers des passages secrets à travers lesquels le Lord ne le suivit pas.

* * *

Les jours passèrent, se rapprochant de la fin de l'année scolaire pour Harry. Et la situation n'avait jamais été aussi tendue : Draco évitait Zach, Harry était en colère contre son frère pour la manière dont il avait traité le blond, Yoru avait disparu dans les souterrains du château Serpentard, Zach était en rage contre Tom responsable de cette disparition et Tom multipliait les tortures sous la pression cumulée de cette disparition et des combats perdus par ses troupes délaissées par Zach.

Draco c'était reclus avec son parrain et professeur de potion, Severus Snape afin que ce dernier accélèrent la recherche sur une potion qui aurai le pouvoir de faire remonter le temps. En effet le professeur n'ayant pas compris l'intérêt de son filleul dans cette recherche demandée il y a plus d'un mois, n'avait pas beaucoup avancé. Le blond ayant écumé la bibliothèque entière ne pouvait plus compter que sur le maitre des potions pour trouver une solution. De plus cela l'empêchait de repenser à sa nuit avec l'ange roux.

Ange à qui le petit blond manquait… Et qui trouvait ça extrêmement bizarre…

* * *

Albus Dumbledore en avait assez. Il ne voyait plus son arme de guerre depuis un mois ! Il savait son influence sur lui de plus en plus minime et il ne le supportait pas.

Il devait le casser psychologiquement. Et quoi de plus efficace que de lui montrer à quel point il pouvait être faible et inutile dans l'état actuelle des choses ? Ainsi il reviendrait auprès de lui pour s'endurcir et le vieux directeur reprendrait le contrôle du brun.

Et en cette belle après midi de juin, Harry fut convoqué dans la salle de duel par un directeur plus machiavélique que jamais…

Draco cherchait Harry depuis plus d'une heure ! Il savait qu'il avait été convoqué par le directeur plus tôt dans l'après midi mais ce dernier n'était pas dans son bureau. Le blond était inquiet. Il n'avait absolument pas confiance en ce cher directeur et le visage soucieux de la belette numéro 6 était étrange pour ne pas dire mauvais signe.

Car oui, bien que n'appréciant pas spécialement Harry, Ron n'appréciait pas non Dumbledore et savait que ce dernier avait prévu cet après midi de « rééduquer » le survivant… Ron n'avait peut être pas un grand sens moral, mais il n'était pas cruel. Il plaignait réellement Harry ce jour là. Mais ne pouvant s'exposer à la colère du directeur il préféra la lâcheté, se contentant d'espérer que le brun ne souffrirai pas trop.

Draco, Hermione et Blaise courraient dans tout le château à la recherche de leur ami. C'est par hasard que Draco entendit un bruit de chute dans la salle de duel. Il fronça les sourcils et colla son oreille à la porte mais aucun sons ne lui parvinrent. Il s'apprêta à continuer son chemin quand il sentit une vibration magique contre la porte.

Apres avoir lancé une dizaine de sort pour déverrouiller la porte, il découvrit un Harry en sang dont les membres faisaient des angles inquiétant encastré dans le mur de la salle et face à lui un directeur au sourire effrayant n'ayant pas encore remarqué l'arrivée du blond.

« Alors Harry as-tu compris cette fois ? As-tu vu à quel point tu étais faible ! »

« Ar... Arrêter prof…esseur… » Articula difficilement d'une voix faible le survivant.

« Non Harry il faut que tu comprennes, que tu ressentes tes faiblesses ! Ne vois tu pas que ton frère te vole tes pouvoirs ? Bientôt il te livrera sans défense, tel un agneau à Voldemort ! C'est ça que tu cherche Harry ! Que fais tu de l'espoir que la communauté sorcière a en toi ! »

Le directeur s'apprêta à lancer un nouveau sort sur le frêle adolescent mais Draco hurla :

« MAIS ARRETEZ ESPECE DE FOU VOUS ALLEZ LE TUER !! »

« Monsieur Malfoy que faite vous la ! Sectumsempra ! »

Et Draco n'eu pas le temps de se protéger et s'assomma contre le mur du couloir, recouvert de plaies béantes dont son sang s'écoulait.

« NOOOONNNN arrêtez ! Laissez Draco ! »

« C'est trop tard Harry, tu vois même lui tu ne peux pas le sauver dans ton état ! Endoloris !»

La porte se referma sur un Harry hurlant de douleur au moment ou Draco rouvrit les yeux. Aussitôt le blond rassembla les forces qui lui restaient et alla dans les appartements de son parrain, il hurla le mot de passe s'engouffrant telle une furie dans le salon du maitre des potions actuellement en cour. Il jeta la poudre de cheminette en criant avec désespoir « château Salazar Serpentard ! »

Il atterrit dans la salle de réunion du château du Seigneur des ténèbres actuellement vide. Soupirant de panique de ne pas trouver quelqu'un pour l'aider, il se dirigea vers les escalier du hall, se vidant peu a peu de son sang. Il frappa désespérément avec toutes ses forces restantes à la porte des appartements de Zach en priant pour que l'ange soit la.

Et dans cette journée de cauchemars, son vœux fut exaucé, la porte s'ouvrir sur un ange roux étonné de recevoir de la visite. Aussitôt les forces de Draco le lâchèrent face au soulagement de voir son amant.

Zach récupéra le blond en sang dans ses bras.

« Par Lucifer Draco que c'est-il passé ! »

« Harry, Zach, va sauver Harry! »

« Je ne peux pas te laisser continuer à te vider de ton sang! »

« Ca n'a pas d'importance, il va mourir si tu n'y vas pas tout de suite ! »

Aussitôt les yeux de Zach se voilèrent de peur mêlée à la colère. Il déposa son blond sur le canapé en hurlant à un elfe de maison de s'occuper de Draco et que si il retrouvait le blond mort à son retour il ferai connaitre le mot douleur à l'elfe…

Jamais Zach n'avait été aussi furieux de sa vie, une partie de lui s'inquiétait pour son amant à l'agonie sur le canapé et culpabilisait de ne pas être resté, l'autre avait une peur terrible pour son frère. L'ange dégageait une aura terrifiante, ses grandes ailes noires dépliées dans son dos, il traversa les couloirs de l'école magique en quelque seconde à la recherche de l'aura astrale son frère. Il fit exploser facilement la porte de la salle de duel et sa fureur passa à un niveau supérieur en découvrent le corps mutilé de son frère face au directeur, baguette levée vers lui.

« COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS OSÉ ESPECE DE VIEUX FOU !! VOUS NE VOUS EN REMETTREZ JAMAIS VOUS AVEZ MA PAROLE ! »

Zach pris délicatement dans ses bras son frère qui se tordait sous la douleur. Son regard devenu bleu sombre accrocha les yeux un peu étonnés et effrayés du directeur. Zach lâcha son aura qui percuta le directeur de plein fouet, l'envoyant à la rencontre du mur dans un craquement d'os sinistre.

« Soyez soulagé pour le moment, je ne peux vous tuer. Mais faite moi confiance, après votre mort je me ferai un plaisir d'aller torturer votre âme encore et encore. Ce n'est que partie remise cher Albus. »

ET l'ange reparti vers le château de Salazar en un battement d'ailes.

« Dr... Draco ? » Demanda faiblement Harry

« Chut, il est en sécurité chez moi, ne parle pas mais reste conscient, nous y sommes presque Nathy ! »

« Zach... mer…ci. »

« Ne me remercie pas, garde tes forces trésor ! »

Zach s'engouffra par la fenêtre de son salon dans ses appartements, son précieux fardeau dans les bras.

« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda l'ange à l'elfe pansant les blessures du blond.

« Je lui ai donné de la potion cicatrisante, l'hémorragie est stoppée, ses jours ne sont plus comptés maitre Zachiel. »

« Bien, continue à panser ses blessures et donne lui une potion de sommeil. Ensuite appelle Severus Snape et dit lui d'amener toutes les potions de soin qu'il possède au plus vite ! »

« Ca sera fait Maitre Zachiel. »

Et Zach parti dans sa chambre allonger son frère couvert de blessure dans les draps de flanelle.

« Tiens bon Harry c'est presque fini, reste avec moi ! »

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer légèrement d'un signe de tête.

Aussitôt Zach se précipita sur la cheminée.

« Palais Hei ! Appartement de Nausicaa Ryu ! »

Sa tête se retrouva dans la cheminée du salon de la petit sœur d'Alex. A son plus grand plaisir c'est le mari de Nausicaa qui vint à sa rencontre.

« Zach ? C'est inhabituel de te voir utiliser ce genre de moyen de communication ! »

« C'est pas le moment Skelf ! Nathy est en train de mourir vient m'aider ! »

Aussitôt l'expression facial de l'Elfe changea, de jovial et chaleureux, il passa à dur et inquiet.

« Laisse moi récupérer quelques produits, j'arrive le plus vite possible. »

Zach ne prit pas le temps de répondre et sorti sa tête de la cheminée pour retourner auprès de son frère. Il était paniqué ! Aucune partie de son corps ne semblait avoir été épargnée.

« Nathy qu'est ce qu'il ta fait… »

Il parti chercher une des gants et une bassine d'eau chaude pour essuyer le sang. Il commença à déshabiller délicatement Harry qui tremblait encore des effets des nombreux doloris reçus. La cheminée crépita et Skelf, habillé d'une tunique blanche brodée de fils d'or, un diadème sur son front orné de jade, en sorti. Il se précipita vers Harry une expression horrifiée sur le visage. Il plaça ses mains au dessus du visage du petit ange et une douce lumière se forma sous ses paumes, il descendit ensuite tout le long de son corps.

« Alors ? » demanda anxieusement Zach sautilla d'angoisse à coté de lui.

« Alors on n'est pas couché, et toi et tes mauvaises ondes qui me stressent vous allez ailleurs !

« Certainement pas ! »

« Si j'en crois ce que je ressens il n'est pas le seul blessé ici ! De plus je n'ai pas eu le temps de prévenir ma femme qui va devenir folle si elle ne me voit pas en rentrant alors Zach laisse moi faire mon boulot, je te promets de sauver ton frère, en attendant va t'occuper de l'autre patient, préviens Nausicaa et également Tom car je suppose que tu ne lui a rien dit ! »

« Je ne laisserai pas mon frère ! »

« TU ME FAI PERDRE DU TEMPS ! TIENS TU A CE POINT A CE QU'IL MEURT ?! »

Zach sursauta devant la colère de l'elfe. Jamais il n'avait vu Skelf perdre son sang froid. A contrecœur il le laissa seul avec son frère mourant.

Skelf retrouva son sang froid une fois les ondes négatives de Zach hors de la chambre.

« Tres bien Nathaniel, ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir, je sais que tu dois en avoir marre, mais s'il te plait, sois fort encore quelques instants ! Apres promis tu pourras dormir dans un océan de coton. »

« D'acc….ord »

Je vais commencer par réparer les lésions internes, tu ne sentiras qu'un léger picotement, mais ta tête risque de tourner fortement. Ne t'évanoui pas ! Reste avec moi ! »

Il plaça une balle en mousse sortie de sa tunique dans la main d'Harry.

« Concentre toi là-dessus et uniquement la dessus, serre et desserre. »

Harry hocha la tête et commença à exercer des pressions légères sur la petite balle. Les mains de l'elfe se remirent en action dur son buste, laissant une lumière bleu claire pénétrer dans le corps du plus jeune.

Immédiatement Harry sentit sa tête tourner et des fourmis lui traverser le torse. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à dire à l'elfe qu'il n'allait pas tenir plus longtemps la sensation de picotement s'arrêta.

Skelf transpirait et tremblait, il utilisait ses pouvoirs au maximum de ses capacités. Il savait que le plus urgent venait d'être fait, Harry soufrai mais il ne mourra pas d'hémorragie interne.

Aussitôt il passa aux membres cassés, aux cotes fracturées qui perçaient la peau…

« Bon Nath, là ça va être douloureux. Hurle le plus fort possible si ça t'aide à rester conscient ! Courage petit ange. »

Les larmes de douleurs ravagèrent le visage tuméfié d'Harry alors que Skelf remettait les os à leur place, les ressoudés, renforçait les tendons et ligaments.

L'opération dura plus d'une heure. Une heure de pur horreur pour les personnes présentent dans le salon qui entendirent les hurlements d'Harry.

* * *

Des que Skelf eu viré Zach, ce dernier se rendit aux cotés de Draco qui dormait torse nu, couvert de bandage. Il s'accroupi à ses cotés, passant une main tendre dans ses cheveux.

« Je suis désolé Draco de ne pas t'avoir aidé. »

Le blond papillonna des yeux sous l'expression étonnée de l'ange qui le croyait profondément endormi.

Les yeux de métal se posèrent sur lui et un triste sourire s'étira sur les lèvres bleutés du blond.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Je n'avais rien en comparaison d'Harry. Comment va-t-il ? »

« Il est entre les mains d'un elfe. Son état est critique, mais personne ne possède de plus puissants pouvoirs curatifs que Skelf alors on n'a plus qu'a attendre… »

« Je vois. »

« J'avais demandé à ce qu'on te donne une potion de sommeil ? »

« Ce genre de potion n'a plus d'effet sur moi depuis mes 10 ans. Etre fils de mangemort implique pouvoir rester en alerte dans toutes circonstances. »

« Luicius te mène la vie dure. »

« Tu connais mon père ? » demanda stupéfait Draco

« Oui, plutôt bien d'ailleurs, il est très facile à faire enrager. » Rigola Zach

Draco souri à la pensée d'un face à face Zach/Lucius. Oui, son père devait vraiment enrager face à l'ange…

Zach regarda tendrement son amant blessé, si vulnérable sur son canapé en daim recouvert de sang. Il se pencha pour aller recueillir les lèvres froides du malade qui ne s'opposa pas. La chaleur qui se dégageait des lèvres de l'ange était divine à tel point qu'il soupira d'aise en se laissant envahir par cette douce sensation. Zach se sépara du blond et passa un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre dans son dos. Il le souleva et le tint contre lui.

« Que fais tu ? »

« Je t'emmène dans une chambre, ca sera plus confortable que le canapé pour te remettre. »

A ce moment la un autre maitre des potions fit son apparition. C'est un Severus Snape visiblement pas heureux d'être là qui entra dans les appartements de l'ange roux. Il s'apprêta à hurler sa mauvaise humeur quand il aperçu l'état de son filleul.

« Merlin ! Draco que c'est il passé ! »

« Il s'est fait attaquer par Dumbledore, suivez moi vous allez finir de le soigner. »

Sans discuter l'homme en noir suivit l'ange dans les couloirs menant à la chambre de Yoru (ce dernier étant toujours disparu) voisine des appartements de l'ange. Zach posa Draco dans le lit de draps verts et lui donna un baiser sur le front.

« Je repasserai dans une heure p'tit dragon, je te laisse avec le croquemitaine ! »

« C'est ca allez vous en ! » Grogna Severus, peu heureux de se faire insulter.

* * *

Zach se rendit ensuite dans la cité interdite par réseaux de cheminées, plus rapide que ses ailes et le lieu étant trop loin pour s'y rendre en état de brume. C'est une Nausicaa hystérique qui arpentait la cité à la recherche de son époux.

« Nausicaa calme toi je sais où est Skelf ! »

« OU EST IL ?? QUE LUI A TU FAIS !! »

« Calme toi il n'a rien il est au château de Tom, il soigne Nathy. »

« Pourquoi ne m'a t'il rien dit ! »

« Parce qu'il n'a pas eu le temps, Nathy était entre la vie et la mort et doit encore l'être. »

Fini dans un murmure Zach en baissant la tête. Aussitôt Nausicaa se calma et devant le désarroi de cet homme habituellement intouchable elle ne sut plus quoi dire. Elle le prit alors dans ses maigres bras.

« Vient, allons voir Alex. »

« Non, je dois prévenir Tom. »

« Zach as-tu besoin d'aide ? »

« Je… Non… SI… Enfin non. Nausicaa je ne sais plus, je suis complètement perdu. J'ai encore failli le perdre ! »

« Très bien calme-toi. Retourne chez Tom je m'occupe du reste. » Termina la styliste, faisant des arabesques du bout des doigts sur le dos de l'homme en l'apaisant.

« Merci. »

« Allez file ! »

Et Zach reparti vers le château.

* * *

Il trouva Tom plusieurs minutes plus tard, dans sa bibliothèque personnelle.

« Tom ! Je te cherchais partout ! »

« Et bien j'étais là. » Répondit d'un ton ennuyé le maitre des lieux.

« Tom c'est pas le moment de se taper dessus verbalement ! »

« Ah ? Je ne suis plus la pire créature que la terre est jamais engendrée ? »

« Si mais c'est pas ça le problème ! »

« Qu'as-tu fais encore ? » Répondit toujours sur le même ton le Lord.

« Tom arrête ça ! Nathy est dans ma chambre avec Skelf en train de mourir ! »

Aussitôt l'expression de Voldemort passa d'ennuyée à horrifiée. Sans ajouter un mot il parti d'un pas rapide vers les appartements de l'ange, le roux sur ces talons.

Des qu'ils s'approchèrent de la porte de la chambre un hurlement de douleur les figea. Plusieurs cris suivirent, toujours aussi perçant.

« Skelf a demandé à ce qu'on ne le dérange pas. »

« Il est en train de le tuer ! »

« Vu l'état de Nathy ça ne m'étonne pas que le traitement des os soit si douloureux… »

Tom se tourna vers son meilleur ami dont la voie n'avait jamais été si inquiète. Il aperçu alors les taches de sang sur le canapé.

« Zach que c'est-il passé ? »

C'est le moment que choisi Yoru pour apparaitre par une trappe située sous la table à manger.

« Tonton t'est là ? Ah… Il est là aussi l'autre… Bon tant pis je repass… » Yoru fut coupé par un nouveau hurlement qu'il reconnu tout de suite.

« PAPA !! » S'écria-t-il en ce précipitant sur la porte de la chambre. Tom le rattrapa par la taille le serrant contre lui.

« Lâche moi ! Laisse-moi partir ! Il souffre il a besoin de moi ! Laisse-moi !! »

Tom raffermi sa prise sur le corps juvénile de son fils et caressa la tête enfouie dans ses robes noires.

« Chut Yoru, n'ai pas peur, il va s'en sortir, tout ira bien chuttt. » Tenta de le rassurer le Lord.

Des larmes sortir des yeux de l'enfant qui serra alors encore plus contre le corps puissant et rassurant de son père.

Ne supportant plus les cris de son frère, et préférant laisser le père et le fils à ce moment de complicité Zach reparti pour la chambre de Draco.

Yoru fini par s'endormir dans l'étreinte paternelle et les cris d'Harry cessèrent. Tom soupira de soulagement et regarda son fils. Il était vraiment adorable. La ressemble avec l'ange était frappante ! Les même grand yeux, la même bouche, les mêmes expressions faciales. Des traits qui se mariaient parfaitement avec les détails physiques hérités de Tom : Un visage fin et allongé, une peau blanche laiteuse et des paillettes rubis dans ces iris émeraudes.

Comment avait il pu être aussi dur avec un enfant si attachant ? Sur le moment le bonheur de savoir qu'il n'accomplissait pas cette guerre pour rien l'avait rendu fou, à tel point qu'il n'avait plus vu qu'un hériter, en oubliant Yoru, cet enfant prodige qui l'avait impressionné de puissance et de malice la première fois.

* * *

Dans la chambre, Harry n'en pouvait plus, la réparation de son squelette avait était pire qu'un doloris ! Skelf était épuisé, mais continuait ces soins, il savait qu'Harry ne tiendrait plus longtemps éveillé mais il devait continuer à le soigner, cet être ne méritai pas de souffrir pus longtemps de ces blessures. Il commença aàrefermer les plaies à l'aide d'une nouvelle lueur rouge sortant de ses paumes. Harry se sentait beaucoup mieux, la lueur était douce. Sa peau tiraillée un peu mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'il venait de subir.

Une fois terminé, l'elfe commença à badigeonner tout son corps d'une pommade contre les hématomes et qui favoriserai la cicatrisation. A peine eu t'il fini qu'Harry n'eut que le temps de le remercier et il tomba exténué dans un sommeil réparateur.

Attendri et content de lui, l'elfe sorti de la chambre de son patient pour rassurer Zach.

Mais il tomba nez à nez avec un tableau des plus touchant : Yoru endormi dans les bras de son père qui le regardait avec dévotion.

« Bonjour Tom. »

Le dit Tom sursauta il déposa son fils sur le canapé et vint à la rencontre de l'elfe dont les yeux n'avait jamais été aussi voilés de fatigue.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

« Il est hors de danger. Je serais honnête, le traumatisme risque d'être grand. On ne subit pas autant de tortures en restant indemne. De plus la remise en état de ses os fut longue et comme tu as du l'entendre, ca ne fait pas du bien. Néanmoins, je pense n'avoir rien oublié, et si on lui applique la pommade que j'ai laissée sur la table de nuit trois fois par jour, il n'en gardera aucune trace. J'en ai profité pour corriger sa vue, elle n'était pas bonne et il utilisait un sortilège de correction qui pompait continuellement sa magie. Il devrait être sur pied dans une semaine.»

« Très bien. Merci Skelf, on te doit sa vie. Si tu a la moindre requête n'hésite pas. »

« Eh bien, je suppose que mon hystérique de femme ne va pas tarder, si tu pouvais m'héberger afin que je puisse me reposer avant de l'affronter je ne dirai pas non. »

« Bien sur, Peny ! »

Un elfe de maison apparut.

« Conduit le seigneur Skelf dans les appartements des invités de marque dans l'aile Sud. »

« Bien mon Seigneur,Seigneur Skelf veuillez me suivre. »

« Tom, une dernière recommandation, il dort actuellement, il en a besoin, et il sera fragile à son réveil alors ménage le et passe le message à Zach. »

« Je le ferai. »

« Très bien. A plus tard. »

« Repose-toi bien et encore merci. »

Apres le départ de l'elfe, Tom se rendit immédiatement dans la chambre. Son cœur, qu'il pensait inexistant, se serra à la vue d'Harry, le visage encore marqué par les récentes douleurs, des traces rosées de blessures sur sa peau caramel. Il s'approcha et s'assit prés de lui, laissant son regard trainer sur le corps fragile de l'ange. Il caressa le doux visage, nullement caché par un masque cette fois-ci, du bout des doigts, et commença à dégager le front en sueur des mèches ébènes en bataille.

Et il se figea en découvrant sur le front de son ange, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien ...

* * *

_**Fin du chapitre………**_

* * *

Et voila !! Finie pour la première partie ! Ce chapitre fut un peu plus long, j'espère qu'il vous aura plut !

J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !

Sinon je tiens également à vous dire que je post une nouvelle fic qui s'appelle « Las Vegas Story », elle se base sur le couple Harry/Draco cette fois. Néanmoins j'y joindrai également

les personnages que j'ai crées. Si ce couple vous plait aussi, je vous invite à aller la découvrir !

Merci pour votre soutien sans lequel je ne serai pas autant motivée !

A bientôt !

**Kai'**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews!**

**modelelouch : **Et vi je sais je suis méchante... Mais on s'y fait il parait

Je suis soulagée par ta vision du lemon! C'est le truc le plus dur que j'ai jamais eu à écrire!  
ET vi Ryry est mentalement pres pour Tom, mais l'est il pour Voldemort...  
Moi je te les envoi sans souci à Noël mais faut demander l'autorisation de Mme Rowling!

**Azuria :** Lol T'es une folle furieuse on te l'a deja dit? pas que ça me derange je pense en faire parti aussi mais je pense que c'est bien de le savoir! En tout cas ça me fait toujours rire et ça me met de bonne humeur alors ne laisse pas la folie te fuir!

Sinon ben ravie que les blablatage de Blaise t'ai plut Et j'espere que cette suite t'aura plut aussi!

PS: Merci! Si tu savais ce qu'elle ma angoissée cette fin...

**Nara : **Je te remercie pour ta review tres constructive! Je dois avoué ne pas avoir fait dans la dentelle sur ce coup là... Je suis un peu contrarié que ce chapitre t'ai mise en colere, mais en même temps je ne renierai pas mes positions. Avant que de nouveau quiproquo n'eclate je tiens à eclaircir mon point de vue , certe fortement detestable tu n'ait pas la premiere à me le dire et ne sera pas la derniere je pense...  
Bon tout d'abord, je vais t'expliquer ce que j'entend vraiment par dominé dans un couple hétéro: De part mon experience personnelle et de ce quej'ai pu souvent voir, il a toujours un des deux qui à plus peur de perdre l'autre quand la relation est serieuse. Cette peur entraine souvent une baisse du caractere de la personne la plus effrayer des deux qui tentera donc de plus complaire à l'autre. Ca ne veux en aucun cas dire que l'autre pourra ne faire ce qu'elle veux! Ni queles role sont definitif, celon le contexte les role peuvent s'inverser, par exemple si un des deux fait une connerie. Mais soyons réaliste, le caractere le plus fort du couple domine souvent, et quand les deux caractere sont tres fort c'est rare que la relation dure... Maintenant tu as surement des contre exemple, mais personnelement je ne pense pas que ma theorie soit fronciermeent érronée.

Ensuite ne pas confondré dominé et soumis! Oui pour moi il y a une difference... Un dominé à conscience et se complait de la situation, le soumis en souffre. Je suis d'accord, Harry n'est pas soumi, mais il aimerai selaisser parfois guider, ce qui est pour moi une position de dominé dans ce cas la. Pour le cas de Blaise, quand il parle de draguer Zach, il veut dire qu'il mene la dance de la séduction vu qu'il attaque le premier. Mais je suis d'accord, c'était peut etre claire dans ma tete , mais pas forcement dans l'histoire.  
Je suis tout de même soulagée que le rapport t'ai plut, le chapitre n'était pas revoltant du debut à la fin alors

Sinon, je vois tout à fait ton souci, mais il revient un peu à ma conception de la differenciation soumi/dominé pour ce qui est de la domination de Zach. D'ailleur Zach admet avoir aucun controle. De ce point de vu la on peut effectivement dire que Draco domine l'acte, mais la réalité est la: Si Draco est en train de couché avec Zach c'est parceque Zach l'y a conduit. Si Draco avait totalement dominé cette scene, avec son premier orgasme il serai tout simplement parti en reprenant ses esprit. Bien sur cela est mon point de vue et je conçoit que le tien soit different.

Mais par consequent je suis d'accord avec toi, une fille peut competement dominé!

Donc je serai honnete, je pense réelement qu'une relation dominé/dominant existe dans tout les couple de toute nature, bien qu'il soit complexe et que les roles puissent aisement s'inverser. C'est pour moi ce qui rajoute aussi du piquent dans une relation, les prise de tete ou l'on fini par ceder ou par gagner. Mais Blaise et Draco ne vont pas aussi oin que moi dans l'analyse de ce rapport de domination complexe, ils sont plsu simpliste car plus macho...

Voila j'espere avoir repondu à tes interrogations et avoir mieu clarifier mon point de vue. je sais maintenant que lorsque j'avanc eun point de vue perso epineux je devrai mieu presenter les choses, et pour cela merci de m'avoir fait cette remarque. J'avoue quand je me relie, moi aussi je me trouve crue, creuse et revoltante.

J'espere tout de même ne pas avoir coupé ton interet pour ma fic, à bientôt j'espere!

**Lilou :** Lilou! ma double reviewveuses de la semaine!

Rep pr le ch 11:Je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ai plut!

Oui Tom n'a pas été fin sur ce coup la, et Yoru a été un peu traumatiser par Voldemort...  
Mais bon comme tu l'as vu il faut plsu qu'une conversation pour bouger le seigneur des tenebres...

ET oui Remus est un maraudeur n'oublions pas! Le plus intelligent en plus! Il a su tiré un sacré avantage de la situation!

ch 12: Ca me rassure que le lemon t'ai pas choqué!

Oui j'ai essyait de proteger au maximum la personalité de Draco face à Zach.  
Comme tu peux le voir, Zach na pas bien jouer le cou encor eune fois... desesperent ce type... povre Dray il est pas dans sorti de la cabane huralante!  
Oui Harry est définitivement candide... Il va se faire manger par le grand serpent serpentard qu'est Tom a ce rythme la...  
C'est sur qu'a la place d'Harry je serai resté bete... Etre en couple officieusement sans le savoir c'est pas banal...  
Merci pour tes reviex chaleureuse que j'attends toujours avec impatience!

J'ai vu que tu lisais aussi Las Vegas Story, je repondrai a ta review dans le ch 2 qui arrivera tres vite!  
ET sinon j'ai pas prevu un nombre de chapitr emais je dirai encor eune bonne petit vingtaine...

A bientot, Biz'!


	14. Où les discussions s'imposent

**Hello !**

**Et nous voilà partie pour le premier chapitre de l'acte 2 ! A partir de maintenant et jusqu'à la rentrée l'action aura lieu au château.**

**Attendez-vous à pas mal de bouleversements dans l'histoire…**

**Je vous annonce aussi, pour ceux qui me l'avait demandé, le retour imminent du clan Ryu au grand complet et qui désormais resterons jusqu'à l'achèvement de cette fic pour certains.**

**Ils sont assez nombreux donc tous ne seront pas développer dans cet acte. Dans le premier c'était surtout consacré à Zach et Yoru, le deuxième sera pour Alex et Night et le troisième nous fera découvrir plus intensément Nausicaa, Skelf et Yan.**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon voyage au cœur de cette fic !**

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages sont à J.K Rowling, sauf YORU, ZACH, ALEX, NIGHT, NAUSICAA, SKELF et YAN

Attention les personnages de Mme Rowling sont OOC pour les besoins de mon histoire mais surtout parce que je n'ai pas la prétention de connaitre aussi bien la psychologie des personnages que leur auteur. Par respect je préfère donc les adapter.

**Couple : HP/TR** principalement, Zach/Draco et autres couples secondaires

**Pour Tif, une revieweuse qui m'a demandé d'y voir plus clair, petit récapitulatif des peros originaux:**

YORU: Fils de Harry et Voldemort, il a 12 ans et vient du futur

ZACHIEL: Frere de NATHANIEL, ange reincarné en Harry Potter. C'et sun ange bourreau qui à été banni. C'et saussi le meilleur ami de Tom

ALEX RYU alias LADY HEI: Mage noire de l'Asie, elle est l'héritiere du peuple Dragon, elle est immortelle et tres puissante. C'ets une amie d'enfance de Tom et Zach.

YAN RYU: C'est le frere d'Alex et son maitre d'arme. Il dirige son armée et la protege.

NAUSICAA RYU: C'est la petite soeur de Yan et Alex. Elle est styliste et artiste peintre. Elle est également professeur d'art magique à la Majustsu Gakuen (MajGak), l'école magique asiatique.

Tout les Ryu ont la faculté de se transformer en Dragon. Ils sont immortels, et les dragons leur obeissent.

SKELF: Elfe blanc venu d'une dimension parrallele, Il est le mari de Nausicaa et cette dernière à toujours peur qu'il disparaisse. Il est le maitre des potions de la MajGak et donc d'Alex. Il possede des pouvoir curatif tres puissant. C'ets le meilleur ami de Yan.

NIGHT: C'est une vampire, elle est la meilleure amie d'Alex et dirige la MajGak.

* * *

_**Chapitre 12 : Où des discussions s'imposent.**_

* * *

_Et il se figea en découvrant sur le front de son ange, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien ..._

Il y eu comme un arrêt momentané dans l'esprit de Tom. Le choc était grand. Il n'aurait jamais soupçonné Zach de lui avoir caché un secret d'une telle importance ! Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal avec Nathaniel, mais de là à ce que lui et son ennemi mortel ne fasse qu'une seule et même personne ! Quand Tom pris conscience de ce fait, une quantité astronomique de pensées déferla dans sa tête. Il ne parvenait plus à trier, analyser, supprimer les données que cette révélation entrainait. Son futur époux, le futur père de ses enfants, était Harry Potter son ennemi, sa priorité numéro une des cibles à abattre.

Il se leva du lit, posa un dernier regard perdu et apeuré sur l'être fragile dormant dans les draps clairs. Que devait-il faire ? Comment réagir ? Quels risques prendre ? Et Harry dans tout ça ? Etait il au courant ?vDans le cas contraire comment prendrait il un telle révélation ?

Tom sorti de la chambre pour se refugier dans la sienne afin de réfléchir. Mais en chemin il tomba sur Zach…

* * *

**En Asie…**

« Alex ! »

Criait Nausicaa depuis 1h00 dans toute la cité. Depuis l'entrevu avec Zach elle cherchait désespérément sa sœur pour la mettre au courant de la situation critique en Angleterre. Mais voila, comme d'habitude Alex, la mage noir la plus puissante d'Asie, celle qui règne en maitre depuis des années sur ce continent, qui dirige d'une main de fer sa population, avait disparu. Pas que ça la surprenne, il était rare de trouver Alex en dehors des heures de thé. Mais c'était quand même gênant dans ce genre de situation… « Gérer seul des crises était apprendre à se responsabiliser » avait elle dit un jour quand Night lui avait piqué une crise à ce sujet. C'était quand même fort problématique !

« Nausicaa !! T'as pas bientôt fini d'hurler comme ça ! Tu me donnes mal à la tête ! »

« Night ! Tu tombes à pic ! Je cherche Alex ! »

« Et ben tu peux chercher longtemps ! »

« Je sais bien, mais c'est grave, il faut absolument que je la trouve. »

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Nathaniel a été gravement blessé, Skelf est chez Tom pour le guérir. Zach était en pleine panique, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, il était a deux doigts de me pleurer dans les bras ! »

« On parle bien du même Zach t'es sur ? »

« Night je ne suis pas crétine ! »

« … »

« Bon tu m'aide ou tu continu à te foutre de moi ? »

« C'est si grave que ça ? »

« Plus que tu ne l'avais prévu. »

« Alors va chercher ton frère et partez rejoindre Skelf. Je m'occupe d'Alex. »

« Tu vas faire le tour de tout ces amants ? »

« Je n'ai pas le choix. »

« Bon courage ! »

Nausicaa fit demi-tour et entra en collision avec un corps non identifié.

« Bonjour vous deux ! »

« ALEX !! » S'écrièrent en cœur les deux jeunes femmes.

« Et bien quel enthousiasme ! »

« Je te cherche partout depuis plus d'une heure ! »

« Et bien tu m'as trouvée ! Que se passe-il ? »

Nausicaa raconta la situation à Alex qui perdit son sourire et fronça les sourcils.

« Si Tom découvre le pot aux roses je ne donne pas cher de son amitié avec Zach. YYAAANNNN !! »

Yan se matérialisa instantanément à côté de sa sœur ainé.

« Oui ? »

« On part en vacances ! »

« Au cas ou tu ne le verrais pas, je suis recouvert de sang car j'étais en pleine bataille pour ta gloire éternelle ô chère sœur. » Répondit-il sarcastiquement.

« Et bien tu loueras ma personne plus tard, faite vos bagages, nous partons ! »

Ils arrivèrent à dos de dragon 45 min plus tard devant les portes en fers forgé du château Serpentard.

« Et bien il aurait besoin d'un décorateur ! » S'exclama Nausicaa.

« Pourquoi par Dracula a-t-il fallu qu'on vienne à dos de ce stupide animal ! »

« Tu aurais préféré une chauve souri peut être ? » Répliqua Alex

« Je suis sur que tu fais exprès de conduire aussi mal juste parce que je suis malade en Dragon ! »

« Mais non très chère tu divagues ! »

Amusé mais néanmoins blasé, Yan poussa les lourdes portes.

« Apres vous mesdames ! »

Les trois femmes s'avancèrent d'un pas assuré et fier vers le château, le dragon trottinant derrière ses maitres.

* * *

« COMMENT AS-TU PU ME CACHER CA !! »

Hurla Tom, laissant sa magie crépitée autour de lui, libérant par moment des flammes noires.

« Tom… Je ne pouvais pas te le dire. Tu l'aurais tué. »

« Depuis le début tu me manipules pour sauver ton frère ! Ce n'est pas un jeu Zach, c'est une guerre ! Tu ne peux pas me cacher de telles informations ! »

« Tom je te promets que depuis le début j'œuvre de façon a ce que mon frère rejoigne tes rangs. Mais regardes ta réaction face à Yoru ! Il était inenvisageable que je te dise la vérité sur Nath ! »

« Ce n'est pas à toi de décider de ça ! C'est ma vie, mon avenir et tu n'as pas à interférer ! Si c'est pour me manipuler à ta guise que tu restes là alors je préférerai tu t'en ailles ! Retourne en enfer la où est ta vrai place !! »

Blessé, Zach lui envoya un regard méprisant.

« Et ne me regarde pas comme ça ! A qui crois-tu avoir à faire ? A un adolescent rebelle peut être ? Je suis le Seigneurs des Ténèbres il serait temps que tu t'en souviennes ! »

« Tu ne comprends pas que c'est de mon frère dont il s'agit ! »

Ecumant de rage le Lord s'apprêtai à (inutilement) attaquer Zach lorsque les portes du hall s'ouvrirent brusquement. Alex suivit de sa sœur et Night, Yan fermant la marche entrèrent d'un pas princier.

« Et bien y a de l'ambiance ici ! » S'exclama Lady Hei.

Le Lord lui lança un regard à la fois agacé et surpris.

« Salut les Ryu.. » Salua tristement Zach.

« On dirait que nous avons bien fait de venir. »

« Où est mon mari ? »

« Aile Sud, demande aux tableaux une fois que t'y seras » Répondit Tom.

Et la plus jeune du clan parti en courant rejoindre son cher et tendre.

« Que me vaut cette invasion Alex ? »

« Et bien la survie de mon ange roux préféré me tien à cœur et aux vues des récents événements j'ai préféré venir jouer les gardes du corps moi-même. »

« Tu savais toi aussi ? » Demanda t-il hargneusement.

D'instinct, Yan se plaça devant sa sœur en posture de combat. Tom fit baisser sa magie instinctive réalisant sous sa rage la folie qu'il aurait pu commettre. Il n'était pas encore suffisamment puissant pour se mettre toute la nation asiatique à dos…

« Et que comptes tu faire ? »

Alex posa une main sur l'épaule de son jeune frère qui s'écarta. Elle se plaça face à Tom et plongea son regard noir et argent dans celui rubis de son homologue anglais.

« Te faire gagner cette guerre une fois pour toute. »

« O s'il vous plait épargnez moi ces discours dégoulinant de mièvrerie ! » S'exclama finalement Night restée discrète depuis leur arrivée.

« Zach, je suis désolé, mais je ne te fais plus confiance. Tu peux rester pour ton frère, mais ne te mêle plus de ma guerre. »

« Très bien. » et sans ajouter un mot il parti en direction de ses appartements.

« Tu ne devrai pas rejeter Zach. En agissant comme il la fait il a garanti ton avenir et ta descendance. »

« Il ma menti. Il m'a trahi. »

« Non, il a disputé une partie d'échec contre son meilleur ami en sachant pertinemment a quel point ce dernier était mauvais perdant » Annonça Night.

« Aller Night arête de provoquer Tom il n'est pas d'humeur. Pouvons-nous nous entretenir dans ton bureau Tom ? »

Tom soupira mais conduit ces invités parasite jusqu'à son bureau.

* * *

Zach pénétra dans sa chambre et regarda anxieux le corps fragile étendu dans son lit. Dans quelle galère c'était il mit ?

Plongée dans ses sombres pensées il n'entendit pas Draco pénétrer lui aussi dans la chambre.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

Zach sursauta légèrement et tourna sa tête en direction du blond qui avait le regard fixé sur Harry.

« Il s'en remettra. Du moins physiquement parlant. »

« Je vois. Que vas-tu faire cette fois –ci ? »

Zach soupira.

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. »

« Des fois, ça ne fait pas de mal d'agir en griffondor décérébré et de se laisser porter par les événements sans tenter de les contrôler. »

Zach regarda attentivement Draco qui affichait un calme et une maturité peu commune pour un jeune homme de 17 printemps. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux fins du blond qui tourna la tête vers l'ange. Zach lui adressa un regard reconnaissant et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles encore trop pale du jeune Malfoy.

« Se laisser porter hein ? J'y réfléchirai, merci. »

Et il parti laissant Draco et Harry seuls. Draco expira bruyamment décontenancé par l'attitude trop sincère du roux. Il alla se glisser dans les draps de flanelle du grand lit de Zach et se serra contre le corps plus fin d'Harry.

« Tu vas devenir fou avec un frère pareil Ry. »

« Je sais » Répondit faiblement Harry en ouvrant ses yeux encore marqués par la douleur récente.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

« Vraiment mal et toi ? »

« Comme si je m'était fait piétiner par un sombral. »

« Je suis fatigué Dray… »

« Je sais Ry. »

Et il le prit dans ses bras, le brun laissant ses larmes couler librement le longs de ses joues.

« Repose-toi maintenant. On veille sur toi. »

Sur ces mots une trappe s'ouvrit au dessus du lit et un petit corps tomba au pied du lit.

« Aie ! »

S'exclama l'inconnu en se frottant la tête. Puis il releva ses yeux vert et rouge vers le brun toujours en larme et le blond qui était surprit.

« Harry ! Tu pleures ! Non il faut pas que tu pleures !! »

Et il se précipita sur son père écartant un peu le blond qui du accueillir deux brun pour le prix d'un dans ces bras.

Les sanglots d'Harry redoublèrent tandis qu'il serrait convulsivement Yoru dans ses bras.

Les trois jeunes hommes s'endormirent et c'est comme ça que Zach et Remus les découvrirent le lendemain.

* * *

**Dans le bureau du Lord la veille…**

« Tu n'arriveras à rien sans une politique d'égalité avec les nains, c'est connu leur complexe d'infériorité les mines. »

« Mais ils ne possèdent pas de baguettes ni même de magie ! La seule chose qu'ils ont c'est leur force de frappe et leur architecture solide. Comment veux tu que je leur promette un statu aussi stable que ce des sorciers ? »

« Je sais que c'est compliqué, c'est pour ca que je n'ai pas fait appel à eux. »

« Tu avais les vampires avec toi, nul besoin des nains dans ces cas là ! »

Alex s'autorisa un sourire en jetant un cou d'œil à Night plongée elle dans les textes de lois magique anglais.

« Oui tu m'as dit que tu allais avoir les loup garou non ? »

« Si Mr Lupin arrive à détrôner Greyback, oui. Mais c'est un ancien membre de l'ordre du citronnée je ne peux pas avoir confiance en lui."

« Je pense que tu devrais. Il a accepté de t'aider, il le fera, cet homme n'a qu'une parole. »

« Tu le connais ? »

« De réputation oui. Dommage que les autres maraudeurs soient morts ils t'auraient été utiles. »

« Pourquoi ça ? Il n'y a que lui qui soit une créature magique. Les autres étaient seulement des sangs pur dont je contrôle déjà les familles. »

« C'était des meneurs d'hommes charismatiques et rassurant, ils t'auraient rallié la population sorcière facilement. »

« Je pense pouvoir remotiver tes troupes Tom » Annonça Yan qui relevait la tête de la liste des mangemorts que lui avait donné Tom.

« Ah bon ? Je te préviens c'est des bons à rien fainéants et peureux. »

« Ce sont des hommes menacés. Mais rien n'est perdu. Laisse moi tes troupes deux mois, et tu posséderas une armée digne de ce nom. »

« Puisque j'ai évincé Zach, il me faut bien quelqu'un pour prendre sa place. Tu as carte blanche, frappe les, tue les, fais en ce que tu veux pourvu qu'ils soient un peu plus utiles ! »

« Parfait. » Et sur ces paroles il quitta le bureau du Lord.

« Si je te laisse Yan ne m'en veux pas de te reprendre Skelf et Nausicaa, j'ai besoin qu'ils gardent l'intendance de mon empire. »

« Je comprend tout à fait. »

« Night restera également pour affiner tes plans. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour endurcir ton petit ange brisé. »

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec lui. J'ai autant envi de le tuer pour la menace qu'il représente que de le prendre dans mes bras pour que personne ne l'approche plus jamais. »

« Laissez-vous du temps. Il ne sait pas encore qui tu es n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je suis parti avant qu'il ne se réveille. »

« Ne crois tu pas qu'il est suffisamment brisé comme ça ? Je ne pense pas que tu craignes quoi que se soit. »

« Ne t'y fit pas, je l'ai affronté plusieurs fois quand ce n'était qu'un enfant. Il est plus puissant qu'il n'y parait. »

« Je n'en doute pas. C'est un ange sorcier. Existe-t-il un mélange plus puissant ? »

« Et ça serai le futur père de mes enfants… je n'en reviens toujours pas. »

« Yoru est ce que tu pouvais espérer de mieux comme avenir. »

« C'est vrai. Avec lui aussi j'ai commis des erreurs. »

« Tout le monde en fait, les mages noirs en premier ! »Ria Alex

« Il faut que je mette au point un plan pour m'emparer de Poudlard en ralliant les élèves contre l'autre imbécile. »

« C'est sur qu'une fois Poudlard sous contrôle, le reste sera d'une facilité déconcertante. Je suppose que le ministère est déjà plus ou moins sous ton contrôle ? »

« Lucius s'en charge. »

« Pour l'école tu n'as pas le choix, tu dois l'anéantir de l'intérieur. »

« Avec Harry dans mon camps cela pourrai être plus simple que prévu. Draco avait essayé mais les gens ont peur de lui. »

« Je pourrai te prêter Skelf, Nausicaa et Yan. Night et moi devront rentrer pour assurer la reprise des cours de ma MajGak. »

« Cet été nous permettrai de rallier les créatures magiques de renforcer mes troupes… Oui ca peut être une bonne idée. »

« Je laisse Night t'aider à mettre tout ça en œuvre. »

« Ou vas-tu ? »

« Garder un œil sur le pire manipulateur qui n'ai jamais existé. Perdu comme il est qui sait quelle connerie il s'apprête à faire. »

« Qu'il aille donc en enfer et qu'il y reste ! »

« Tu dis ça mais tu serais bien embêté si il le faisait vraiment ! »

Tom se contenta de répondre par un haussement d'épaule.

* * *

Remus et Zach avaient pris place dans le salon de ce dernier en attendant le réveil des trois plus jeunes. Remus parla longuement du passé d'Harry et Zach lui raconta plus en détail les évènements de veille.

« Je ne suis son frère que depuis deux mois à ses yeux, il m'aime j'en suis sur, mais il ne me confiera pas ses doutes. Il a peur de me perdre et ne veut pas me décevoir. »

« Oui c'est tout à fait son style de réagir comme ça. Il était pareil avec Sirius au début. »

« Comme vous le connaissez depuis plusieurs années, j'ai pensé que vous seriez plus apte à le faire parler de ses états d'âme. »

« Je ne sais pas… Je ne suis que l'un des meilleurs amis de sa famille à ses yeux. Je crois qu'il me considère toujours comme un professeur même si il me voue une affection particulière. »

« Pourtant il faut qu'il extériorise tout ça. Skelf a été direct la dessus, le choc psychologique est plus fort que le choc physique. »

« J'essaierai, mais je ne garanti rien. Harry a pris l'habitude de n'avoir que lui sur qui compter. C'était un enfant battu par sa famille d'accueil, toute sa famille est morte et il se tient pour responsable de la mort de Sirius. On lui a mit le poids du monde sur les épaules a 11 ans, et la il paye pour la folie d'un vieil homme aux idées de puissance démesurées. Qui ne perdrai pas toute envi de se battre pour une vie si misérable qui ne lui a apporté que malheurs, lui reprenant tour a tour tout ce qu'il possède. »

« Je sais tout ça. Et il n'a pas fini de voir son monde s'écrouler. Mais il doit se relever une dernière fois pour construire lui-même le futur qu'il veut. Personne ne se réveil un matin en possédant le bonheur apporté sur un plateau ! »

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de Zach et ce dernier alla ouvrir. Il se retrouva face à un Skelf plutôt souriant, sa femme accroché à son bras de peur qu'il ne s'envole.

« Bonjour Zach ! »

« Bonjour vous deux, entrez je vais vous présenter quelqu'un »

Le couple s'avança dans le salon et Remus se leva à son tour pour aller les saluer.

« Skelf, Nausicaa je vous présente Remus Lupin. »

« Ravie de faire votre connaissance » Salua le loup en serrant la main de l'elfe et en baisant celle de la styliste.

« Un loup garou n'est-ce pas ? » S'autorisa Skelf un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Je vois que le flaire des elfes n'est pas une légende.

« Mon pauvre ami vous avez une tenue vestimentaire des plus navrante sans vouloir vous offenser. »

S'exclama la jeune femme sous le regard amusé de Zach, désespéré de son mari et étonné de Remus.

« Pardonnez le manque de tact de mon épouse, mais les vêtements c'est sa grande obsession. »

« J'en connais un avec qui elle va s'entendre… » Marmonna Zach son regard se dirigeant vers la porte de sa chambre.

« Ton frère dort toujours ? »

« Oui «

« Je suis désolé mais je dois l'examiner pour être sur de n'avoir rien négligé. »

« Je t'en pris entre. » Autorisa Zach en ouvrant doucement la porte. Le spectacle qui s'offrit a eux était toujours aussi attendrissant. Harry était toujours dans les bras du blond, serrant Yoru conte lui comme s'il était un ours en peluche. »

« OOOhhhhhh !! » S'extasia Nausicaa tout en sortant d'on ne sait où un mètre et des aiguilles.

« N'y pense même pas » L'arrêta son mari.

« Mais euh ! » La styliste fit une moue contrariée mais rangea néanmoins ses instruments… Du moins pour le moment.

Draco, dont le sommeil était le plus léger papillonna des yeux en entendant cette soudaine agitation. Il croisa le regard bleu fluo de Zach et comme a chaque fois, se senti fébrile. Il décida de réveiller ses bouillottes vivantes pour penser à autre chose qu'au grand roux.

« Harry, Yoru réveillez vous ! » Les secoua gentiment le blond.

Dans un élan commun de protestions les deux bruns s'agitèrent et ouvrirent doucement les yeux. Remarquant les invités impromptus Yoru fut le premier à réagir et alla serrer dans ses bras son parrain, l'elfe, le loup garou et pris une grande inspiration avant d'être pris dans l'étau de fer des bras de Nausicaa.

« Nau ! Tu vas me tuer si tu continu ! »

La styliste l'autorisa à respirer. Non sans garder une main sur l'épaule de l'enfant. Draco sorti du lit pour saluer d'un mouvement de tête Remus qui le lui rendit puis il ignora volontairement Zach, serra la main de Skelf et baisa celle de la brune qui le scruta d'un regard conspirateur.

« Tu es ? »

« Draco Malfoy Miss, et vous ? »

« Nausicaa Ryu. »

« La styliste ? »

« En personne. »

« J'aime beaucoup vos créations, j'étais à Paris pour l'avant première de votre nouvelle collection. Très ingénieux comme concept. »

« Je sais merci ! Contente de rencontrer enfin quelqu'un qui ne soit pas vêtu avec de vulgaires pièces de prêt à porter. A part toi mon trésor » rajouta t'elle a l'intention de Yoru. « Mais âpres tout c'est normal vu que ce sont mes vêtements que tu portes. »

« Et si vous alliez finir cette conversation passionnante dans le salon » les arrêta Skelf.

Remus alla embrasser Harry qui lui fit un sourire timide.

« Comment vas-tu mon grand ? »

« J'ai connu mieux. Et toi que fais-tu là ? »

« C'est une longue histoire. Nous en reparlerons après. »

Il laissa l'elfe apposer ses mains sur le corps encore rosé de dernières blessures. Apres un quart d'heure d'osculation, Zach et Skelf laissèrent Remus et Harry.

Harry n'avait pas prononcé un mot, se contentant de sourire timidement, répondant par mouvement de tête aux questions de Skelf.

« Tu n'as pas de questions Harry ? »

« Où suis-je ? Je sais que c'est la chambre de Zach, mais où ? »

« Dans un château caché en Irlande. Chez le meilleur ami de ton frère même si leurs relations sont un peu tendues en ce moment. »

« Nous sommes chez Tom ? »

« Tu sais qui c'est ? »

Demanda Remus étonné par l'expression surprise mais pas effrayée d'Harry.

« Je l'ai vu une fois à l'anniversaire d'Alex Ryu. »

« Tu ne connais que son prénom ? »

« Oui… Je ne connais pas grand-chose de lui. »

« Je vois ça… Mais je ne pense pas que ça soit à moi de t'en dire plus… »

« Je suis d'accord avec vous Mr Lupin. »

Répondit une voix grave et suave qui fit frissonner Harry.

Le petit brun leva la tête pour plonger dans les yeux rouges qui le fascinaient tant. Mais bien vite il s'aperçu que le visage de l'homme était complètement à découvert cette fois-ci. Et un souvenir de sa seconde année s'imposa alors.

« Voldemort » murmura Harry sous le choc.

Remus ne savait pas comment réagir face à la scène et Tom grimaça à l'entente de son surnom la bouche de l'ange.

« Mr Lupin, nous devons parler avec Harry, cela vous gênerai t'il de nous laisser. »

« Non bien entendu. » Il se leva mais la petite main d'Harry le retint, il vit la panique dans les grands yeux verts.

« Je suis à coté Harry, je serais la en moins d'une seconde si il arrive quoi que se soit. N'ai pas peur. »

A regret il détacha la main crispée d'un Harry toujours paniqué et sorti de la chambre.

Le Lord s'avança vers le petit sorcier qui d'instinct commença à reculer.

« Je ne te ferai rien. Je sais que cela peut paraître risible étant donné notre passé commun, mais je ne t'ai jamais menti, je ne vais pas commencer maintenant. »

« De…Depuis quand ? »

« Depuis quand je sais qui tu es ? Depuis que Skelf t'a soigné. »

« Vous n'allez pas me tuer ? »

« Tu serais déjà mort si telles étaient mes intentions. »

Harry ne savait pas si il devait se sentir soulagé ou déçu. La mort était peut être la solution ?

« Je crois que nous devons parler sérieusement de ton avenir Harry. »

« Je ne veux pas d'avenir, et encore moins avec vous. »

Tom fronça les sourcils. Le garçon aux yeux illuminés d'espoir avait disparu, il ne restait qu'un adolescent brisé de trop nombreuses fois.

« Harry, j'ai conscience d'être la cause indirecte de ta vie de souffrance. J'ai fait sans aucuns doutes de nombreuses erreurs, je n'en regrette aucune, sauf peut être celle de m'être autant acharné sur toi. Je ne vais pas te mentir, si tu es en vie ce n'est pas par sentimentalisme, mais parce que tu ne représentes pas la menace contre laquelle je me battais. Zach m'a dit, la prophétie concernait l'âme d'Harry Potter, pas celle de Nathaniel. Je n'ai donc aucun intérêt à te tuer. »

« C'est la seule raison de ma survie ? »

« C'est la principale oui. Je veux vivre Harry, éternellement et créer le monde de mes rêves. Je n'hésiterai pas à supprimer tout les obstacles sur ma route, or tu en étais un. Ou du moins c'est ce que je pensais. Mais Nathaniel n'est pas un ennemi pour moi, c'est surement une faiblesse, mais je ne peux te faire aucun mal. J'étais sincère cette nuit là Harry. »

« Vous avez tué mes parents, m'avez fait tomber dans un piège provoquant la mort de Sirius, à cause de vous je suis l'objet d'une prophétie qui a fait de moi l'arme d'un directeur qui n'hésite plus à me torturer pour que je lui obéisse. Sincère ou pas Tom, comment voulez vous que je pose un autre regard sur vous qu'un regard de haine ? »

« Je peux comprendre, mais sans moi tu ne serais pas la. Tu n'es pas Harry Potter, tu n'as que son enveloppe charnelle, j'ai tué la famille de Potter, pas la tienne. Ta famille c'est Zach et il est vivant jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles. Ton directeur je te promets de le faire souffrir mille fois plus que ce qu'il t'a fait subir. De plus je ne vois pas de quel piège tu parles en ce qui concerne Sirius Black. »

« Ne feintez pas l'ignorance, si vous ne m'aviez pas harcelé avec vos visions il ne serait pas mort. »

« Quelles visons ? »

« Ne vous moquez pas ! »

« Je ne me moque pas » Cria le Lord les sourcils froncés sous l'incompréhension agaçante.

« Vous ne saviez pas que vous m'envoyiez des visions ? »

« Je ne t'ai jamais envoyé de vision Harry. »

« C'était inconscient alors… » Murmura le plus jeune pour lui-même.

« Quelle visons as-tu eu ? »

« Des meurtres, des tortures, mon parrain souffrant au ministère entre vos mains. »

« Ce n'était pas moi. »

« Comment pouvez vous en être sur ! »

« Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'apparence physique de ton parrain, je ne l'ai jamais vu. Je ne connais pas la moitié des membres de l'ordre autrement que par leur nom. Lucius et Severus se chargent de l'ordre, ils appliquent mes stratagèmes. Je ne me rends jamais sur place. Comment aurais-je pu t'envoyer la vision d'un homme que je n'ai jamais vu ? »

Harry était perdu. Tom ne lui mentais pas il le savait. Mais alors qui était derrière ces visons ? Il était de plus en plus las. Son corps le faisait souffrir, son cœur lui faisait mal de découvrir l'identité réelle de celui à qui il pensait jour et nuit depuis un mois. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, il ne savait même plus ce qu'il voulait.

Tom remarquant le désarroi de plus jeune fut prit d'une envie saugrenue de le rassurer une dernière fois sur ses intentions. La confiance ne serait pas de mise avant longtemps, mais le jeune homme n'avait pas hurlé autant qu'il l'avait prévu.

« Tu ne crains plus rien ici tu le sais ça ? »

« Vous avez tenté de me tuer pendant 17 ans, permettez moi de douter un peu. »

« Certes. Mais les faits sont là, tu es mon invité, au même titre que le loup garou et le jeune Yoru. »

« Comment est-il arrivé la ? Les jumeaux Weasley en avait la garde. »

« Il se trouve que nous sommes parents. Une affiliation éloignée certes, mais les liens du sang sont la. Les jumeaux Weasley travaillent pour moi depuis un an, ils me l'ont confié des qu'ils ont su pour le lien. » C'était le premier mensonge qu'il disait à Harry. Mais il ne pouvait perturber plus que ça le jeune homme. De plus il avait seulement arrangé la vérité…

« Les jumeaux sont du coté sombre ! »

« A quoi t'attendais tu avec un caractère comme le leur, ils sont intelligents pour des rouquins, ils ne leur a pas fallu longtemps pour ouvrir les yeux sur les vrais motivations du vieux fou. »

« Dire qu'ils auraient pu me tuer n'importe quand… je me suis vraiment fait avoir. »

« Ils ne t'auraient pas tué, il m'avait prévenu des le départ qu'ils feraient tout ce que je leur demanderai à part te faire le moindre mal. Les gens t'aiment plus que je ne le voudrai Harry. »

Se sentant un peu moins trahi, Harry releva les yeux vers le visage sérieux et pensif de l'ainé.

« Et maintenant que va-t-il se passer ? »

« Je vais gagner cette guerre et tuer Dumbledore. Apres en ce qui te concerne, l'avenir n'appartient qu'à toi. Mais si tu veux te joindre à moi, tu es le bienvenu. »

« Merci, mais c'est un peu trop pour moi. »

« Comme tu veux, ma proposition n'a pas de durée limitée. Je te laisse te reposer. »

Sur ce le Lord se leva, non sans un dernier regard pour le petit brun qui lui faisait lentement perdre la tête.

Tapis dans l'ombre, un grand roux n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation. Décidément la situation était de plus en plus compliquée.

Que pouvait –il faire à présent pour aider son frère ?

* * *

_**Fin du chapitre………**_

* * *

Et voilà ! Fini !

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! J'attends vos impressions au plus vite !

A bientôt !

**Kai'**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews!**

**petit bouh**  
Lut Toi! Je suis étonné et ravie de voir que même de l'etranger tu prend le temps de suivre ma fic! Tu es une de me splsu fidele lectrice j'en suis touchée! Tu l'as vu Tom a été plutôt cool pour cette fois  
Merci pour tes encouragements et ton soutien!

A tres vite!

**Azuria**  
Moi je te le confirme et je signe: Tu es une folle furieuse! Soit en fiere c'ets pas donné à tout le monde!

Désolé pour cette fin sadique, promi je referai plus! Je ne tiens pas à devenir un tyran envers mes lecteurs!

J'espère que cette suite t'as plut

**Nara**  
Je pense que tu as raison, nous n'attribuons pas les même définitions aux mots! et j'espere pour toi que tu ne finira pas ne reine de chasteté lol Ca serai dommage de ce privé de plaisir! En tout cas merci encore pour ton point de vue, ce genre de review ets tres constructive pour moi, elles me rendent bien plus attentive à ce que j'ecris!

Je suis contente que tu continues tout de même à suivre ma fic

**ET ALORS LA RÉPONSE SPÉCIAL A MA REVIEW LA PLUS LONGUE, MERCI A TOI TIF POUR CETTE SUPERBE REVIEW**

Je tiens à te remercier pour cette menace de mort tout à fait sympathique lol, promis j'essaierai d'etre moin sadique!

J'espere que mon petit recapitulatif t'a permis d'y voir plus claire.

Je garde ne tete l'idée du calamar, c'est vrai que Zach merite une bonne leçon pour ce qu'il fait subir à Dray, mais bon en ce moment on peut pas dire qu'il soit en grande forme mon Zach. Non mais c'est vrai quoi! Je comprend que son côté manipulateur t'embrouille un peu. Mais Zach est multicentenaire, il a eu tout le temps d'etudier le cerveau humain et c'ets plsu un jouet qu'autre chos epour lui maintenant, il le fait limite par reflexe. Il en sait pas obtenir quelque chose autrement. Mais ça va s'arranger t'en fait pas

C'est vrai que Tom ets dur avec Yoru, mais c'ets quand meme le seigneur des tenebres, il va pa devnir un gros nounours comme ça lol. Mai smaintenant qu'Harry est la il va se calmer lui aussi

Dumby mourra dans d'horrible souffranc ete souffrira mille mort apres ça grace à Zach soit rassurée.

Oui je sais la fin était sadique, mais je le referai plus!

Finalement aucune de tes hypothese n'était la bonne, mais tu n'était pas bien loin J'espere que sa reaction ne t'a pas trop deçue!  
T'en fait pas il me reste une petite vingtaine de chapitre lol Donc on est ensemble encore pour un moment!

Je suis contente qu emon Harry te plaise, il va s'endurcir avec le temps, et Tom ne lui fer apas de mal, par contreles sequelles seront la et vont etre dur à faire partir...

Je suis fier que mon petit Yoru t'ai seduite! C'est vrai qu'il est tout paumé et c'est dur pour lui, il a pas fini d'en voir de toute les couleurs! Mais il ets fort, et mine de rien bien entouré! Moi aussi je crois que j'aurai peté un cable à saplace lol, heureusement qu'il possede les gene voldemort!

Je te remercie mille fois pour cette review qui m'a fait un bien fou! Finalement ça vallait le cou d'attendre pour la mettre vu ce que tu m'as ecrit!

Merci pour ton soutien! j'espere que maintenant tu oseras me donner ton avis a chaque chapitre! Ca sera un reel plaisir pour moi de te repondre!

Bisous!

Kai'


	15. Où l'on part

**Bonjour à tous !**

**MILLE PARDONS POUR CET AFFREUX RETARD !!**

**J'ai eu de gros problèmes informatiques qui ont causé ce retard dans la publication… Mais rassurez vous ça ne se reproduira plus !**

**Sinon au programme pour ce chapitre : Une situation qui avance entre les deux couples principaux !**

**Un Harry fatigué, un Lord irrité, un Zach imprévisible et un Draco d'une grande maturité ! **

**Ce chapitre est consacré surtout à ces quatre persos. Désolé pour ceux qui aurai aimé voir un peu plus le clan Ryu, il reste en arrière plan **

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages sont à J.K Rowling, sauf YORU, ZACH, ALEX, NIGHT, NAUSICAA, SKELF et YAN

Attention les personnages de Mme Rowling sont OOC pour les besoins de mon histoire mais surtout parce que je n'ai pas la prétention de connaitre aussi bien la psychologie des personnages que leur auteur. Par respect je préfère donc les adapter.

* * *

**Couple : HP/TR** principalement, Zach/Draco et autres couples secondaires

* * *

_**Chapitre 13 : Où l'on part.**_

* * *

_PoV Harry Potter_

Tom, ou plutôt Voldemort, vient de quitter cette chambre qui n'est pas la mienne.

Me voilà à nouveau seul dans ce lit à l'odeur épicée de mon frère.

Seul avec cette vie, ce destin d'ange déchu...

Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je ne sais plus ce que je veux.

Pourquoi me battre alors que mon destin est de vivre une vie de souffrances ?

Pourquoi me lever si c'est pour voir mes proches mourir ?

Je n'en peux plus, je ne le supporte plus. Je n'ai pas encore 17 ans, et je ne veux déjà plus vivre si c'est pour avoir une vie d'ange déchu.

Pourquoi me battre ? Même Remus est passé du coté de mon ennemi. Je ne sais plus où se situ le bien et où se situe le mal. D'ailleurs quelle est la définition du bien ?

Et si je reste ici éternellement, comment fera le destin pour me faire souffrir ? Si je ne bouge plus d'un millimètre qu'est-ce qui risque de m'arriver ? Je pourrai aller m'enfermer quelque part où personne ne pourrait entrer…

Fermer les yeux et repartir dans un autre monde paisible, dans lequel ma vie serait celle d'un adolescent de 16 ans ordinaire.

_Fin PoV_

Et c'est ce qu'il fit…

Il ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir fictivement sur un monde de lumière. Un monde dans lequel il n'est qu'Harry, fils de James Potter inspecteur de police, et de Lily Evans médecin généraliste. Un monde dans lequel il s'est réfugié des centaines de fois dans sa scolarité. Un monde qu'il n'avait pas visité depuis deux mois.

Il ajouta néanmoins quelques modifications, comme deux frères. Un frère ainé étudiant en commerce du nom de Zach, et un frère cadet âgé de 12 ans du nom de Yoru.

Et ce jour là en se rendant en famille au cinéma, il fit la rencontre d'un ami de son frère, un brun aux yeux grenat du nom de Tom…

* * *

Zach s'approcha de son frère ensommeillé et voulu le réveiller. Cela faisait 10 heures que le petit brun était dans les bras de Morphée. Zach voulait que son frère mange. Seulement il eu beau le secouer encore et encore, jamais Harry ne papillonna des yeux.

Soudain paniqué, Zach sorti en courant de la chambre pour aller chercher Skelf. Ce dernier rendit son diagnostique sans appel. Harry s'était plongé volontairement dans un sommeil magique, il ne pouvait rien faire.

« Comment ça on peut rien faire !! » Hurla Zach

« Son esprit a trouvé refuge dans une réalité alternative qu'il s'est crée, je ne peux rien faire pour le réveiller. »

« Il doit bien y avoir un moyen ! »

« Il faudrait pénétrer son esprit sans l'abimer, autrement dit sans qu'il prenne cette intrusion comme néfaste et le pousser à revenir à la réalité. »

« Et bien vas y fait le ! »

« Zach il ne me connait presque pas ! Il prendra mon intrusion comme ennemi à coup sur ! Ça pourrait endommager son esprit ! » Répliqua l'elfe

« Alors qui ? Ce n'est pas dans mes capacités ! »

« De toute façon rien ne dit qu'il te laisserai entrer. Il vaut mieux patienter, il a peut être seulement besoin de repos. »

« Et si il avait fui ? » Fit une troisième voie qui venait de pénétrer dans la chambre.

Zach et Skelf se tournèrent vers Draco.

« Fui ? » Interrogea l'ange.

« Harry m'a souvent dit que depuis la mort de son parrain il aimait s'isoler dans un monde imaginaire. Il y est peut être retourner pour fuir a nouveau sa vie réelle. »

« Oui c'est plus que probable. J'avais dit que les séquelles psychologiques seraient importantes. »

« Mais dans ces cas la, comment on fait ! »

« Rien Zach. Il n'y a rien à faire… »

Zach parti d'un pas rageur laissant un blond songeur et un elfe triste derrière lui.

* * *

La mise en sommeil du Survivant ne laissa personne de marbre.

Yoru, effondré, dormait chaque nuit contre son plus jeune père, retrouvant le contact physique rassurant de celui qui l'a mis au monde.

Le Lord était d'une humeur massacrante, ignorant toujours Zach, s'agaçant de la moindre remarque d'Alex. Il n'y avait qu'en présence de son fils que le Lord semblait calme. Il lui accordait une heure par jour pour jouer du piano, ou bien simplement discuter, comprendre leur personnalité respective. Yoru retrouvait petit à petit son père et le Lord découvrait en lui des sentiments inconnus. Il s'humanisait un peu plus. Il allait aussi chaque soir dans la chambre de Zach pour observer ce petit bun qui n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi fragile que ces derniers jours.

* * *

Draco s'ennuyait ferme. Depuis qu'Harry dormait, tout le château semblait s'être arrêté de vivre. Alex et sa sœur était rentrées en Asie, Night préférait le calme de la bibliothèque et n'en sortait jamais, Skelf semblait avoir réussi le miracle de communiquer avec Severus Snape et ces deux la passaient leur temps dans le labo du château à créer Merlin seul sait quoi. Yan lui avait déserté des le premier jour pour s'occuper de l'armée du Lord et selon les dire de son père, il n'était pas un tendre…

Enfin il restait Zach, mais ce dernier semblait préparer quelque chose. Il restait souvent introuvable et toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Draco alla s'assoir dans la roserai et soupira. Oui il s'ennuyait a mourir ! Heureusement dans quelque jour ça serai la fin de la période scolaire et Blaise viendrai lui aussi au château du Lord.

« Voila une mine bien contrariée. » Fit une voie qui le fit sursauter.

Il tourna la tête pour apercevoir l'ange roux un petit sourire en coin et le regard rieur.

« Tien un fantôme ! »

« T'aurais-je manqué ? » Ajouta Zach en venant s'assoir près du blond.

« Pas particulièrement non. Disons seulement que je m'ennui. »

« Pourquoi ne pas rejoindre le camps d'entrainement ? »

« Selon mon père je ne survivrai pas, Yan a l'air plutôt sadique. »

« Dison que pour lui un vrai entrainement c'est lorsque qu'on l'on rampe pour réussir à rentrer chez soi. »

« Voila qui ne me tente définitivement pas. »

« Il est vrai que je ne te vois pas non plus dans ce genre d'environnement. »

« Et toi comment meubles tu tes journées ? »

« Je me prépare. »

« A quoi ? »

« Tu es bien curieux. »

« Apres tout les efforts que tu a déployé pour que ton existence m'intéresse cela te parai étrange que je le sois ? »

La remarque fit rire Zach. Il laissa sa main partir à la découverte du visage fin de Draco. Le détaillant méticuleusement. Le garçon était vraiment beau. Et son esprit acéré ne rendait cette beauté que plus inaccessible. Arriverai t'il seulement à se lasser un jour d'un tel jeune homme ?

Sur ces pensées il se pencha pour voler les lèvres pales de l'aristocrate.

« Ne crois pas réussir à me faire taire ainsi ! »

« Je m'excuse de t'avoir négligé ces derniers jours. Malheureusement, j'ai des projets qui risquent de m'éloigner un peu plus de toi. »

« Alors que veux tu finalement ? Ce n'était pas qu'une chasse ? Un coup d'un soir ? »

Zach ouvrit les yeux de surprise fasse à la remarque acerbe de Draco.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu verrais les choses ainsi. »

« Comment voulais tu que je les vois autrement ! Des le lendemain je n'ai plus eu une seule nouvelle de toi ! On ne s'est pas reparlé depuis ! »

« Je pensais que tu avais compris mes intentions »

« Mais quelle intentions Zach ! »

« Je pensais qu'après cette nuit il était clair que nous étions l'un à l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'on se lasse. »

« Mais enfin où as tu appris un tel sens des relations humaines ! Personne n'aurai pu comprendre ça fasse à ton comportement ! »

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé l'impression de m'être joué de toi. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, tu es une personne rare que tout le monde voudrai avoir pour compagnon Draco. Je sais que je suis particulier comme être vivant, mais je ne souhaitai pas qu'un coup d'un soir. »

« Tu devrais prendre des cours de relations humaines… tu as un sérieux handicap dans ce domaine ! »

« J'y penserais » Rigola Zach.

« Et maintenant que prévois tu ? »

« Tu es bien docile aujourd'hui. »

Draco soupira.

« Disons que j'ai arrêté de me voiler la face, j'assume ce que je veux. »

« Suis-je si bon que ça ? »

« Ne rêve pas, j'avais fait tout le boulot ! Et ne crois pas que j'ai tenté d'être fidele car j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour t'oublier après ça. Mais je me rends bien compte que je suis incapable de te résister et en plus je n'en ai plus envi. »

« Voila un comportement bien mature. »

« C'est pour compenser le gamin que tu es. »

« Draco, je ne peux rien te promettre. »

« Et je n'attend aucune promesses de toi. Actuellement, personne ne m'attire comme tu le fais. Je ne peux que prier pour qu'un jour quelqu'un prenne ta place car je sais qu'avec toi aucun avenir n'est possible. Je pressentais qu'il fallait que je te fui des le premier jour. Mais tant que tu continueras à avoir ce genre de pouvoir sur moi je sais que je ne pourrai pas te résister alors je me suis résigné. Fais ce que tu veux, je suivrai le mouvement. »

« Je n'en attendais pas tant. J'aimerai être désolé pour cette vie que je te mène mais je suis bien trop égoïste pour ça. J'ai tout fait pour obtenir ce résultat. Certains imprévus vont m'éloigner de toi et je le regrette, mais j'espère au fond de moi que cette attirance entre nous ne se fanera pas. »

« Tu t'en va ? »

« Oui j'ai des choses à régler. Ma présence dans ce château n'est pas utile, et mes relations avec Tom sont actuellement au plus bas. J'ai une idée pour aider Nath et je compte bien essayer. Par contre les retombées risquent de me couter cher. C'est pourquoi je ne peux plus rien t'offrir. »

« Tu m'a déjà offert de pouvoir choisir qui je voulais être. Dans un sens tu m'as libéré de mes chaines malfoyennes et c'est déjà plus que ce que mes autres amants ont fait. »

« Je te charge de continuer à veiller sur mon frère mais je sais que tu l'aurais fait de toute façon. Prend soin de toi Ptit Dragon. »

« Tu pars quand ? »

« Demain matin. »

« Passeras-tu la nuit avec moi ? »

« Avec joie. »

Et Zach conclu la conversation par un baiser rempli de tendresse et portant le gout amer d'une proche séparation.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Zach soupira en ouvrant les yeux. Il sentait le corps chaud et apaisant du blond contre lui. Il regarda son amant dormir pendant de longues minutes. Dieu que c'était dur de dire au revoir a tout ça. Son frère, son filleul, ses meilleurs amis… Et Draco… Son amant, le plus unique qu'il ai connu, le plus parfait. Il n'en aura même pas profité.

Zach passa sa main dans les cheveux argent de son petit dragon qui dormait à poings fermés. Il lui embrassa doucement le bout du nez et se leva. Il revêtit une tenue entièrement noir et sorti de la chambre du blond.

Il marcha jusqu'à ses appartements, devenu ceux d'Harry depuis que ce derniers était en coma volontaire. Il regarda les deux petits bruns dormir l'un contre l'autre. Le tableau était des plus touchant, tous les deux aussi beau dans l'innocence l'un que l'autre. Il s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur le front des deux endormis. Il sorti de a chambre et se retrouva nez à nez avec Night

« Ne fais pas ça. »

« Je dois le faire. »

« Non, tu veux le faire c'est différent. Skelf et Tom finiront bien par le sortir de son sommeil magique »

« Des qu'il ouvrira les yeux il verra que rien n'a changé et il recommencera à déprimer. Je ne veux pas de cette vie pour lui, je vais changer ce destin. »

« Zach tu n'es qu'un ange, tu ne peux pas te jouer du destin comme ça ! De plus tu sais très bien que _**LUI**_ ne te laissera pas repartir si _**IL**_ obtient un moyen de pression sur toi. »

« Je le sais, j'y suis préparé. »

« Tu vas abandonner tout ce que tu as, famille amant et ami. »

« Je sais. »

« Il va te torturé jusqu'à ce que tu n'ais plus de volonté et après ça il fera de toi une machine à tuer. »

« Il n'y arrivera pas Night. Je suis plus fort que ça »

« Ne te surestime pas. »

« De toute manière ma décision est prise. »

« Que vas-tu dire a Tom ? »

« Rien. Il m'a dit lui-même que ma présence n'était plus souhaitée. »

« Il était en colère. Il ne te pardonnera pas ce départ. »

« Il a un fils et un homme parfait pour l'aimer que veux tu que mon départ lui fasse ? »

« Tu sais très bien qu'il a besoin de toi. Il ne se confi qu'a toi depuis toujours. »

« Il s'en remettra. »

« Tu envisage les choses selon l'angle qui te plais le plus ! »

« Night cette discussion ne mène a rien. Je te confi Tom, moi je m'en vais, je pense revenir d'ici deux semaines pour déposer un coli. »

« Et après ? Combien d'année ton frère t'attendra ? »

« Autant que _**LUCIFER**_ le voudra. »

« Tu _**LUI**_ passeras le bonjour de ma part. » Ironisa Night

« Tant qu'_**IL**_ oubli ton existence tout ira bien donc non je ne _**LUI**_ passerai pas le bonjour de ta part. »

Rigola Zach. Sur ces dernières paroles il serra brièvement Night dans ses bras et disparu dans un tourbillon de flammes.

* * *

Plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent après le départ de Zach pour les enfers et l'ambiance du château était au plus bas. L'absence de l'ange roux cumulée au sommeil prolongé de l'ange brun avait plongé le mage noir dans une folie destructrice. Rare étaient les moments où aucun cris de douleur ne résonnaient dans les cachots… Yoru par contre n'avait pas été choqué par le départ de son oncle. Il savait où il était et ce qu'il ferait. Il savait aussi qu'un jour ou l'autre il le reverrait…

* * *

Blaise avait rejoint le château plusieurs jours plus tôt, s'arrachant du même cou à sa nouvelle conquête : Melle Granger. Il s'était rapproché de la brunette a la suite de la disparition des deux princes de Poudlard. S'inquiétant tout les deux, il avait été amené à se retrouver souvent ensemble finissant par discuter de choses et d'autres, en venant à des questions personnelles de plus en plus franches. Il avait découvert avec un plaisir non feint l'esprit tortueux et unique de la jeune femme. Pour la première fois il ne voyait pas qu'un corps de femme mais bien la personne dans son intégralité et il ne se lassait pas d'admirer l'air enjoué et passionné de la jeune fille lancée en pleine réflexion scientifique. Il était amoureux pour la première fois de sa vie. Il s'était jeté à l'eau la veille des vacances et même si le doute persistait dans le cœur d'Hermione face à son amour pour le plus jeune des fils Weasley, elle avait décidé de laisser une chance au métis. Depuis Blaise n'avait qu'une envie : retrouver sa brunette. Seulement voila, il avait aussi un meilleur ami qui lui se morfondait depuis des jours suite à la disparition de son amant. Blaise s'était donc résigné a rester avec lui au moins jusqu'à ce qu'un des deux anges refassent surface.

* * *

Alex de son coté attendait patiemment que Nathaniel sorte de ses songes. Elle avait promit à Tom de s'occuper d'Harry et le ferai. Pour le moment elle profitait du calme de la cité en compagnie de sa sœur, les autres membres du clan étant en Angleterre. Parfois Yan se joignait à elles pour le dîner, marmonnant mille insultes au sujet de « ces incapables d'Anglais qui ne savent rien faire de leur baguettes ».

Seule Night et Skelf semblait réellement avoir trouvé un bon côté à cette situation : Night avait une paix royale ! Les premières vraies vacances de sa longue existence ! Skelf lui avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un avec qui parler potions ! Et même si Severus n'était pas quelqu'un de très… joyeux, il était un maitre des potions hors paires et donc de bonne compagnie pour l'elfe blanc.

* * *

Un soir, le Lord était plongé dans ses sombres pensées. Il revoyait son enfance à l'orphelinat, Zach et Alex venant le sortir de là, jouant avec lui, lui apprenant le monde. Plus tard à l'adolescence il se souvenait des sorties nocturne avec l'ange roux, des dîners gastronomique avec Alex. Ses premiers amants, ses premières maitresses et toujours ces longues discussions, ces éclats de rires entre le roux et lui sous le regard sage de l'héritière Ryu.

Depuis combien de temps ne s'étaient-ils pas retrouvé tous les trois ? Depuis combien de temps n'avaient ils pas rient tous les trois ?

Fatigué de ressasser des souvenirs en vain, il décida d'aller voir l'homme qui lui donnerait un fils.

Comme toujours il le trouva paisible dans les draps orange de Zach. Yoru dans ses bras, dormant également. Comme chaque soir il se laissa attendrir par le tableau. Pourtant cette fois ci il alla plus loin. Il s'approcha et s'assit à côté d'Harry, passant sa main dans ses cheveux d'ébènes. Il s'allongea à côté de lui et, le tenant dans ses bras, laissa sa conscience partir à la rencontre de celle du jeune ange.

Il rencontra une forte barrière magique mais celle-ci, reconnaissant une présence non agressive de la part du puissant sorcier, s'abaissa. Il continua sa route à travers l'esprit d'Harry quand une lumière se fit voir. Il laissa son propre esprit partir à la rencontre de se phénomène et se retrouva bientôt … les fesses sur un trottoir !

Surprit, Voldemort se releva et regarda autour de lui les rues pleines de monde du Londres moldu. Il était vêtu d'un jean noir délavé et d'une chemise de la même couleur. Il regardait autour de lui pour trouver un repère qui lui indiquerait l'année ou la situation dans laquelle il avait atterri quand soudain une voie familière se fit entendre :

« TOM !! » Hurla un jeune homme courant à perdre haleine vers lui.

Un petit brun bien connu arriva essoufflé vers lui. Il posa ses mains sur ses genoux un peu fléchi pour reprendre sa respiration puis leva sa tête vers le Lord, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

« Je suis désolé ! Yoru voulait absolument que je lui installe sa nouvelle console de jeux avant de partir ! J'espère que tu ne m'attends pas depuis longtemps ! »

Tom éberlué par la scène essaya de ne pas bafouillé en répondant :

« Euh non… je viens d'arriver. »

« Tant mieux ! Allons y le film va commencer ! »

Et Harry prit la main d'un Lord de plus ne plus surprit et l'entraina vers un cinéma de quartier.

« Cette fois ci pas de protestation ! C'est moi qui paye ! » Ordonna Harry en tendant les billets à la jeune guichetière.

Cette dernières lui tendit deux billets et Harry conduisit Tom dans une salle sombre, ne lâchant pas sa main.

Tom mis un temps à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il était dans le rêve d'Harry. Cette réalité alternative qu'il s'était crée, dans laquelle il s'était refugié. Harry les guida jusqu'à deux places vers le milieu de la salle et Tom s'installa, fasciné par cette technologie moldu qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Harry s'installa à côté et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Tom, souriant d'un bonheur simple et apaisant. Tom n'en revenait pas d'avoir une telle place dans les songes du petit ange. Il pensait que pour l'esprit d'Harry, Voldemort aurai prit le pas sur Tom. Et pourtant c'était tout le contraire et rien ne pouvait faire plus plaisir au mage. Il était désormais convaincu de pouvoir sortir Harry de son coma volontaire.

Il se détendit et regarda le film d'un œil, préférant observer Harry. Il était vraiment beau vu ainsi, dans l'éclairage tamisé de la salle de cinéma. Un moment de suspens plus fort qu'un autre fit sursauter le jeune brun qui vint d'instinct s'agripper à Tom, plus qu'heureux de pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras.

A la fin du film il se laissa à nouveau entrainé par l'énergie débordante d'Harry qui les conduisit chez un glacier, lui racontant les scènes les plus palpitantes du film à l'aide de grands gestes théâtraux qui firent rire le Lord. Il n'imaginait pas qu'Harry puisse être si vif, et si enfantin.

Il mangea sa glace au café pendant qu'Harry combattait bravement sa montagne de chantilly sans pour autant réussir à épargner ses cheveux, son nez et son menton, toujours sous le rire moqueur de Tom.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle ! » S'énerva l'ange.

« C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un se battre avec de la chantilly, je dois avouer que le spectacle est fort divertissant ! »

« C'est facile de se moquer de moi quand on se contente d'une boule de glace sans chantilly ! J'aimerai t'y voir toi avec de la chantilly ! »

Prenant un air goguenard, Tom plongea sa cuillère dans la coupe de son vis-à-vis et apporta la chantilly jusqu'à sa bouge où il avala son contenu sans taches, lançant un regard provocateur à Harry.

« Pfff même pas juste » Bouda le plus jeune sous le sourire amusé de Tom.

Le reste de la journée continua ainsi, sous une complicité qui étonnait Tom un peu plus à chaque seconde. Harry semblait vraiment heureux avec lui et ça le ravissait autant que ça le déroutait. Il parvenait à connaitre ce jeune homme enjoué et dynamique qu'il n'aurait jamais du cesser d'être si un tel destin ne s'était pas abattu sur lui.

« J'ai fait un rêve étrange cette nuit » Amorça Tom

« Un rêve ? »

« Oui, dans lequel tout était différent. Nous étions ennemis et nous battions avec des baguettes magiques. »

Le visage d'Harry devint livide.

« Il ne faut pas y penser Tom, ce n'est qu'un rêve ! Rien n'est vrai ! C'est ici la réalité ! Tu ne dois plus y penser ! Jamais d'accord ?! » Se paniqua Harry.

Tom fut choqué par l'état dans lequel il avait plongé Harry. La tache serait plus dure qu'il l'avait prévue….

A ce moment là un grand roux s'avança vers eux.

« Tom ! Harry ! Vous étiez là ! »

« Zach ? Que se passe-t-il ? » Questionna le plus jeune tendit que Tom hésitai entre prendre son meilleur ami dans ses bras ou le fusiller sur place. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il comprit qu'il lui manquait vraiment et qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui.

« Rien de grave, on dine chez Paddy ce soir je voulais te prévenir et comme tu as la merveilleuse idée d'éteindre ton téléphone quand tu sors avec ton homme, accessoirement mon meilleur ami fantôme ces derniers temps, je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de vous chercher. »

« Désolé » S'excusa Harry, penaud d'avoir fait perdre son temps à son frère et de lui monopoliser son meilleur ami si souvent.

« Tu n'as pas honte de profité de l'innocence de ton frère ainsi ? Ne vas pas me faire croire que je te manque, je sais trop bien comment tu utilise ton temps libre quand je ne suis pas là… Comment s'appelle ta proie du moment d'ailleurs ? » Rétorqua Tom sournois.

Zach lui lança un clin d'œil complice avant d'ébouriffer affectueusement les cheveux d'Harry.

« C'est un secret qui risquerai de m'attirer les foudres de mon petit frère chéri alors on en reparlera le jour ou tu te rappelleras qu'il y a plusieurs enfants dans la famille Potter ! »

« J'essayerai mais tu me connais, quand j'ai un truc en tête je ne pense à rien d'autre. »

« Et oui Riddle, ton cerveau est mal foutu, mais c'est aussi pour ça qu'on t'aime. »

« Mieux vaux l'avoir mal foutu qu'atrophié n'est-ce pas Potter ? » répondit le Lord en lançant un regard moqueur à Zach.

« Tu connais quelqu'un qui possède un cerveau atrophié ? » Répliqua innocemment le roux.

« Oui, un grand roux dragueur et manipulateur qui fait office de grand frère poule et de meilleur ami ingrat. Ca te dit quelque chose ? »

« Hummm, non je ne vois pas… »

« Encore plus atrophié que je ne le pensais alors ! » Finit Tom.

Les deux ainé s'affrontèrent un peu plus longtemps du regard, tandis qu'Harry, qui avait lâché la joute verbale plus tôt, habitué a ce genre d'exercice entre son frère et son petit ami, préférait finir sa glace. Finalement un sourire complice naquit entre les deux jeunes hommes qui finirent par rirent ensemble.

Enfin Harry suivit son frère, donnant rendez-vous à Tom qui pris l'initiative d'un gentil baiser d'adieu. Retrouver la sensation des lèvres d'Harry sur les siennes, même virtuellement, l'avait suffisamment euphorisé pour qu'il se réveil d'une agréable humeur.

Son regard se posa sur le petit brun qu'il tenait toujours dans ses bras et un sourire victorieux vint orner ses lèvres. Oui il en était sur, il arriverait à réveiller Harry, avec ou sans Zach.

Un autre petit brun papillonna des yeux dans les bras de l'ange. Il fut surprit de voir la tête de son père au dessus de celle de son autre parent.

« Père ? Que fais-tu là ? »

Tom posa un regard doux sur son fils et passa sa main dans les cheveux longs et lisses de l'enfant.

« Je sauve Harry. »

* * *

_**Fin du chapitre………**_

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ces petits changements de situations ?

Et ce voyage en plein cœur des rêves d'Harry ?

L'évolution du Lord ? Le départ de Zach ?

J'attends vos impressions au plus vite !

A bientôt !

**Kai'**

* * *

**Réponses aux Reviews anonymes!**

**Nara :** Je suis ravie de voir que tu suis toujours Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui ecrit juste pour avoir des compliments de sorte à flater son ego. J'ecris pour faire rever les lecteurs donc toute remarque qui peux m'aider à mieu ecrire est la bienvenue au contraire!

Je suis désolé mais comme tu l'as vu il va falloir encor eun peu de temps avant que Tom et Zach ne renouent vraiment leur liens...

A bientôt

**Azuria** : Je suis plutot contente que la conversation entre Tom et Ry t'ait plu Je n'avait pas vraiment prevu de faire un Tom mignon mais si c'est comme ça que tu le vois et si ça te fait baver tant mieu!

Tu as raison il faut être fiere de faire parti des folles furieuses et le revendiquer!

**malicia** : Je suis contente que ma fic t eplaise! Désolé mais mon Zach n'ai pas à vendre, par contre je veux bien te le louer à l'occasion lol

**bellasidious :** jJe suis ravie d'avoir reussi a te captiver! Par contre, malgres la popularité grandissante de Zach, j'ai le malheur de t'annoncer qu'il va petit à petit disparaitre de cette fic. Il reviendra mais pas souvent...


	16. Où l'on revient dans son monde

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Veuillez m'excuser pour ce terrible retard. Mon retour en Chine fut un peu plus mouvementer que prévu et entre déménagement, problème informatique et retour en cours, je n'ai pas put publier plus tôt…**

**Je vous rassure, je n'ai pas de problème d'inspiration, et ma publication va reprendre à un rythme plus régulier auquel je vous avez habitués.**

**Ce chapitre est une réelle avancée dans la relation entre Tom et Harry ! Et vous allez enfin savoir ce que Zach est parti faire en enfer…**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages sont à J.K Rowling, sauf YORU, ZACH, ALEX, NIGHT, NAUSICAA, SKELF et YAN

Attention les personnages de Mme Rowling sont OOC pour les besoins de mon histoire mais sutout parce que je n'ai pas la prétention de connaitre aussi bien la psychologie des personnages que leur auteur. Par respect je préfère donc les adapter.

**Couple : HP/TR** principalement, Zach/Draco et autres couples secondaires

* * *

_**Chapitre 14 : Où l'on revient dans son monde.**_

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que le Lord rendait visite à Harry aux cours de rêves plus surprenant les uns que les autres. Il y avait eu des diners en famille, découvrant les joies des bonheurs simples de clans soudés par l'affection que se porte les uns aux autres… joies auxquelles lui aussi n'avait pu gouter. Il y avait eu des balades, des moments de complicité, des attentions tendres. Et s'il n'avait pas été aussi attaché à sa vie, le Lord aurait bien plongé lui aussi des les méandres de ce magnifique rêve eternel.

Seulement voilà, dans la vraie vie il allait avoir un fils, magnifique et puissant, doté d'une intelligence peu commune et si il voulait avoir la chance d'un jour pouvoir lui apprendre à jouer du piano, il devait réveiller l'ange en sommeil.

* * *

Depuis les séances nocturnes de rêveries communes de ses parents, Yoru avait regagné sa chambre. Pris d'une frénésie reconstructrice, il s'acharnait à donner un aspect vivable et Serpentard à cette chambre en ruine qu'était la sienne actuellement.

Il alla un jour à la bibliothèque du manoir afin de trouver des sorts utiles pour la décorer de façon original. Il y fit la rencontre de Night qui y passait la plus part de son temps, plongée dans des récits vampiriques obscurs…

« Tiens Riddle junior, que viens tu faire ici ? »

« Faire une partie de Quidditch c'est pas évident ? »

Répondit le plus jeune agacé par la façon hautaine et moqueuse qu'avait la vampire pour s'adresser à lui.

« Range tes griffes Yoru, je me demandais plutôt pour quelles raisons te voila en train d'arpenter cette bibliothèque. »

« Je cherche des sorts de métamorphose pas trop complexes pour décorer ma chambre. »

« Pas trop complexe ? Pourtant ton père se vante régulièrement des dons magiques de son fils » ironisa t'elle.

« Peut être pour certains domaines, mais certainement pas en métamorphose. Je suis aussi doué qu'un veracasse dans ce domaine. »

« Pourtant, en bon Serpentard que tu es, tu devrais être agile avec la manipulation de matière. »

« Je ne comprend pas, où voulez vous en venir ? »

« La métamorphose repose sur la manipulation de l'essence de vie de chaque élément afin de le refaçonner à sa manière. Les Serpentards, et ton père en est un parfait exemple, sont maitres en art de manipulation, voila pourquoi les potions pour leur aspect pratique, et la métamorphose pour l'aspect psychique leur sont plus évidente que la défense contre les forces du mal par exemple où il s'agit d'écouter son instinct. »

« Je vois… »

Yoru se perdit dans les tréfonds de ses pensées et Night s'amusa de l'expression de profonde réflexion du brun.

« Je peux t'aider si tu le désires. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Pas que m'occuper des gosses soit une passion, mais si tu es motivé je veux bien t'apprendre à maitriser la métamorphose. »

« Avec plaisir ! »

Et sous le regard enjoué d'un Yoru en pleine soif de connaissance, Night commença son cour…

* * *

En enfer, l'ange Zachiel menait un combat sans merci dans le but de rendre à son frère l'espoir d'une vie meilleure…

* * *

Ce soir là, Tom pris une décision, cela faisait longtemps maintenant qu'il apprivoisait le petit gryffondor, il était temps d'amorcer le réveil… Quand il se réveilla dans le rêve du petit ange, il était adossé contre un arbre. Le vent jouait dans ses cheveux, les senteurs du printemps l'enivraient et une douce chaleur reposait sur ses jambes étendues.

Il baissa les yeux et découvrit l'origine de cette chaleur. Un petit brun aux cheveux désordonnés dormait paisiblement sur lui. Il passa la main dans les cheveux du dormeur qui papillonna des yeux doucement.

Il tourna ses yeux émeraudes vers Tom qui le regardait un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

« J'ai dormi longtemps ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je dormais également. »

« Ah bon ? Et de quoi peu bien rêver Tom Marvolo Riddle ? » Demanda gaiement Harry tout en s'étirant comme un chat sous le regard conspirateur de l'ainé.

« Tiens-tu réellement à le savoir Harry ? »

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers l'homme ténébreux et le fixa d'un air interrogateur. Tom attira Harry à lui et enfoui sa tête dans le cou gracile de l'ange. L'odeur n'était pas aussi forte que celle que dégageait ce corps endormi dans la chambre de son meilleur ami. La peau n'était pas aussi douce, car rien n'était réel. Tom soupira et entremêla ses doigts à ceux de son jeune compagnon.

« Harry… »

« Tom cesse donc de faire tant de mystères tu m'inquiètes ! »

« Harry ou plutôt Ange Nathaniel. » Il sentit le corps du plus jeune se tendre sur lui. Il resserra sa prise sur le corps fin de plus jeune et se lança.

« Ton rêve est superbe. On comprend aisément que tu veuilles y rester. »

« Depuis quand ? »

« Depuis quand ai-je pris la place de la copie que tu as crée de moi dans tes rêves ? hum… je dirai un peu plus d'une semaine, le jour de la sorti cinéma. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que Yoru pleures tout les soirs en s'endormant dans tes bras sans vie, parce que Zach est devenu fou et s'est exilé en enfer, parce que Draco Malfoy se laisse dépérir de solitude malgré la présence de son ami Zabini, parce que ton absence à ôter la vie autour des personnes qui t'aime. Parce que tu me manques. »

Harry était dos contre le torse de Tom, ainsi ce dernier ne pouvait voir l'actuelle expression faciale du jeune ange. Ce dernier, après avoir était paniqué, en colère et apeuré, était maintenant figé d'incompréhension. Sa vie réelle le rattrapait sans qu'il ne l'ai vu arriver et l'homme tendre de ces derniers jours n'était pas un mirage crée par son esprit, mais bien le vrai Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort, le Seigneur des ténèbres. Si les conséquences n'étaient pas si complexes, il en aurait pleuré de joie.

« Il faut que tu reviennes Harry. »

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Non, tu ne veux pas. »

« Mais… SI je me réveil tout sera comme avant ! Des morts, des guerres, de la haine… Je ne veux plus de cette vie, je suis mieux ici ! »

« Tu préfères la fuite ? ce n'est pas digne du griffondor que tu es. »

« Que sais-tu de moi ! On ne s'est vu sons nous entretuer qu'une seule fois ! Tom si je reviens, nous serons confrontés à nouveau à nos réelles identités. Tu as tué mes parents, fais de ma vie un enfer, malgré ce que je ressens pour toi, jamais je ne pourrai te pardonner ! Tu m'as privé de ma famille, tu m'as privé du bonheur ! »

Les larmes inondaient les joues du Survivant et Tom, peu surpris par cet éclat, tourna vers lui le petit brun et commença à essuyer ses larmes.

« Je suis l'instrument de ton enfer, je ne le nie pas. Sans moi, Harry Potter aurai eu une vie heureuse. Les circonstances m'ont amené à me battre contre toi. J'ai fait des choix cruels, violents et je les assume. Je ne tourne pas le dos à mes erreurs. Et même si cela peut te paraitre ignoble, je n'ai aucun regret quand au meurtre des Potter. »

Harry se figea dans ses bras. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi des mots si cruels sortaient de la bouche du Lord qui pourtant le regardai avec infiniment de douceur.

Ce dernier caressa la joue de son vis-à-vis et esquissa un sourire.

« Ta famille, je la chérie même si il m'est arrivé de vouloir en étrangler certains membres, ta vie est un enfer ? Je n'en serai plus l'instrument. De tous les meurtres que j'ai commis, seul un m'était vital, et maintenant je sais que c'était celui des Potter. Sans ça, je n'aurai jamais pu être l'instigateur de ta vie déchu, sans ça tu aurais vécu un enfer ailleurs, loin de moi, et peut être que nos chemins ne se serai jamais croisé. Si être le bourreau de la famille Potter m'a permis de te rencontrer, toi, l'ange déchu parmi les sien, Nathaniel, alors je les tuerai encore si l'histoire devait se répéter. »

Le regard de pure colère qui brillait dans les émeraudes d'Harry se changea en lueur de surprise. Il prit conscience, qu'il n'avait pas à haïr Tom de lui avoir tout pris. Car Tom ne lui avait rien pris. Les instances angéliques l'avaient destiné à cette vie, une vie de désespoir. Il aurait pu porter un autre nom, avoir une autre histoire, un autre bourreau à combattre. Tom n'était pas le responsable, il n'était que l'instrument de vengeance que les anges avaient choisi pour lui. Il n'est pas Harry Potter. Il a cru l'être, mais il ne l'est pas. Il n'a que son histoire, son physique. Mais pas son âme, ni son esprit. Lui il est l'ange déchu Nathaniel, juge astral qui fut trahi par ses confrères.

Une main se mit à jouer avec ses indomptables cheveux. Il leva ses yeux pour rencontrer les perles rubis de Tom.

« Je peux arrêter tout ça Harry. Je peux arrêter ton enfer, aller contre les prévisions des anges. Ta famille, on l'a construira sur les bases existantes : Zach, Draco Malfoy, ton amie Gryffondor, Zabini junior, la famille Ryu pour qui tu es déjà un membre du clan depuis des dizaines d'années. Ensemble Harry, nous pourrions faire de cette vie onirique une réalité. »

« Je… Je ne sais pas. Tout est si soudain. Ici je suis en sécurité. Même si tu me promets une vie meilleur, rien ne me dit que l'on y arrivera. La guerre fait toujours rage, le monde nous réserve surement d'autres horreurs. »

« Et vas-tu rester caché par peur d'affronter la vie ? Oui il y aura surement d'autre moment de tristesse, d'angoisse, de douleur. Mais il y en aura aussi de bonheur intense, de belle surprise, de paix. Il ne tient qu'a toi de pouvoir les saisir. Certes tu ne jouiras jamais d'une vie simple. Mais tu ne l'as jamais eu, un ange n'est pas un être ordinaire. Malgré tout, tu pourrais créer ton monde, tu en as la puissance Harry, et tu es suffisamment entouré pour être aidé. »

« Et toi dans tout ça qu'y gagnes tu ? »

Tom souri, puis il se pencha vers Harry et lui vola un baisé. Tendre, doux, comme une habitude, un moment sacré que l'on savoure. Il se détacha des lèvres de son vis-à-vis et lui répondit :

« Moi je te gagnes toi. Je parasiterai ton bonheur pour en récolter les fruits. Je te donnerai ce qui te rendra heureux et j'y gagnerai mon propre bonheur. La vie Harry, la vrai à tes côté, vaut milles fois celle que je vie actuellement. »

« Comment peux-tu le savoir ? »

« Tu m'en donne un avant gout depuis une semaine. Réfléchis y Harry, les couleurs, les senteurs, sont bien plus belles en vrai que dans ton rêve. Tout peut être plus intense, tout peut être bien plus beau si tu prends la décision de revenir parmi les tiens. Nous t'attendons. »

« Reviendras tu même si je ne me réveille pas ? »

« Je ne pourrais m'en empêcher. »

Harry se pelotonna conte le torse de Tom, et pour la première fois, il se permit de penser que la chaleur de l'homme était bien plus forte dans la vie réelle..

* * *

Lucifer n'était pas homme à laisser indifférent quelconque créature qui poserait son regard sur lui. Grand, fin, une peau blanche comme un mort, des cheveux fin, noir comme le néant, long et attaché en un élégant catogan et des yeux violet. Il n'était vêtu que d'un pantalon en cuir, laissa son torse musclé à la vue de tous. Lucifer était beau. Il était également infiniment puissant et le savait, ce qui rendait l'aura de charisme encore plus écrasante.

Zach avait toujours eu l'homme en horreur. Une beauté fausse qui selon lui ne le rendait que plus abjecte. Il n'aimait ni le ton doucereux que prenait l'homme quand il s'adressait à lui, ni les gestes souples et tranchant quand il ordonnait, et surtout il haïssait ce regard moqueur. Il se sentait comme un jouet insignifiant entre les mains du démon. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, ce regard le transperçait et le forçait à se mettre à genoux, lui qui ne s'était jamais abaissé devant quiconque.

« Allons Zachiel, mets y un peu plus d'ardeur si tu tiens réellement à ce que tu es venu chercher. »

« Vous ne croyez pas que cette discussion est stérile. Je croyais que nous avions fait le tour des termes du contrat. Il est temps de respecter votre part du marché. »

« De quel droits estimes tu qu'il est temps pour moi de faire quoi que se soit. Reste à ta place Ange banni. »

Et la douleur recommença à parcourir son corps.

Près d'un mois qu'il supportait les tortures, les railleries, les regards… Aujourd'hui il le savait, il aurait ce pour quoi il était là. Et après cela, il se le promis, plus jamais il ne supporterait ces regards sans rendre le sien plus incisif encore…

Mais pour le moment, il devait tenir, pour son frère, pour son meilleur ami, pour un jour peut être, pouvoir revenir auprès de Draco…

Et l'ange aux cheveux de sang supporta les nouvelles tortures qui pleuvaient sur lui.

* * *

Ce jour là, le manoir était calme. Yoru étudiait calmement sous l'œil attentif de Night qui s'était prise d'affection pour le petit prince. Yoru lui-même appréciait grandement l'esprit acéré et l'aura mystérieuse de son professeur particulier. Il ne se lassait jamais d'écouter Night lui transmettre son savoir. Une réelle complicité était née entre le petit sorcier et la vampire.

Ce jour là, Draco lui-même avait décidé de sortir de sa chambre pour une partie de quidditch avec Blaise, laissant le soleil entrer en contact avec sa peau laissée à l'obscurité depuis près d'un mois.

Ce jour là, Tom s'était réveillé d'excellente humeur, persuadé que bientôt il ne serait pas le seul à ouvrir les yeux dans ce lit aux couleurs trop chaudes pour lui.

Ce jour là, en arrivant dans son bureau il découvrit deux corps étendus sur le sol, il identifia l'un d'eux comme étant celui déchiqueté de son meilleur ami.

Ce la pris plusieurs secondes au Lord pour réagir. Jamais il n'avait vu l'ange avec se serait-ce qu'une griffure. Tout son corps était à présent recouvert de blessures. Sa gorge avait était tranché, ses mains brulées, son torse lacéré. Les hématomes étaient partout. Le sang avait recouvert la totalité de sa peau. Même pendant ses grands jours de folie, le Lord n'avait jamais torturé quelqu'un à ce point, il tuait ses victimes avant. Il finit par sortir de son état de transe et se rua sur Zach.

Il posa ses mains de part et d'autre du visage étrangement intact de l'ange et ce dernier ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

« Hey, salut Tom » Dit il agrémentant sa réplique dite à voix basse d'un petit sourire.

« Par Salazar, que t'est t'il arrivé ! »

« Un entretien musclé avec l'ange maudit. Il a la torture facile lui aussi. Comment va Nathy ? »

« Mieux que toi ! »

« Tant mieux. »

« Zach je vais cherche Skelf, ne t'endors pas ! »

« Tom ça ne servirai à rien, la magie de Skelf ne fonctionne pas sur mon corps astral. »

« Elle a marché sur Harry ! »

« Son corps est sorcier maintenant. »

« On doit pouvoir faire quelque chose ! Tu es presque mort ! »

« Je ne vais pas mourir, Lucifer a fait attention à éviter les points vitaux. J'avoue que c'est plutôt douloureux, mais ca va guérir. Mon corps sera pourtant moins attractif avec toute ces citatrices… »

« Arêtes de plaisanter ! Quelqu'un doit bien pouvoir t'aider ! »

« Seul un ange peut quelque chose pour moi. »

« Ton frère –

« - Dors. »

« Si je lui dis que tu as besoin de lui il se réveillera, j'en suis sur. »

« Et comment ? »

« Cela fait plus d'une semaine que je suis entré dans son esprit, on communique grâce à la réalité onirique qu'il à créer. »

« C'est bien, les choses s'améliorent. Tu m'en veux toujours autant pour t'avoir caché l'identité de mon frère ? »

Le Lord soupira.

« Je suppose que oui, ma fierté en a pris un coup, ma confiance en toi aussi. Mais tu restes mon meilleur ami. Je préfère t'avoir à mes côtés malgré les désagréments que ça entraine, plutôt que six pieds sous terre. »

« Tu sais toi aussi tu m'as manqué » Répondit le roux un sourire espiègle aux lèvres

« Fermes la tu veux. »

« Tom, comment vas mon cadeau ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Je ne suis pas revenu seul. »

Tom se tourna vers le second corps inconscient sur le sol.

Il vit la poitrine de l'homme se soulever et se contenta de ce signe de vie.

« Il vit. »

« Tom tu dois prendre soin de lui. C'est un peu comme ton beau père maintenant. » Rigola doucement l'ange sous le regard interrogateur du Lord.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« C'est Sirius Black mon seigneur. » Annonça une voix froide et grave à l'entrée du bureau.

« Severus tu tombes bien, veux tu t'occuper de cet homme et m'appeler Skelf ? »

« Bien mon seigneur. » Severus Snape s'avança dans le bureau et souleva le corps nu et intact du grand brun à la peau bronzé d'un coup de baguette. Il sorti ensuite du bureau se faisant précéder du corps en lévitation du son plus grand ennemi, le tout non sans une grimace de dégout profond…

« Va prévenir Nathaniel Tom, je m'occupe de Zach. » Déclara l'elfe en entrant d'un pas rapide dans la pièce.

Le Seigneur des ténèbres sorti d'un pas rapide et traversa tout le manoir dans un temps record. Il tomba néanmoins sur une Night au regard flamboyant accompagnée d'un Yoru au regard interrogatif, visiblement perdu par le comportement de la vampire.

« Dans quel état Lucifer l'a t'il mit ? »

« Il aurai pu difficilement faire pire. »

« A-t-il réussi au moins ? »

« Il semblerai oui. »

Et la Yoru comprit. Il sut que malgré son envi pressente de revoir son parrain il resterait loin du bureau de son père. Il lui serait toujours insupportable de voir les marques de torture sur le corps, avant cela si parfait, de l'ange roux.

« Grand oncle Sirius est également là n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Severus s'en occupe. »

Yoru s'autorisa une moue septique, même à son époque la relation entre les deux hommes était chaotique.

« Quel imbécile. Je me demande ce qu'il à bien pu promettre à l'autre fou. »

« Night, ne soit pas dur avec lui, il n'a fait cela que pour sauver son frère, et il le paye cher. »

« Il savait très bien dans quel état Lucifer allait le mettre. »

« Il ne se plaint pas, il ne gémit pas de douleur. Il sourit, il assume Night. »

« C'est tout ce qu'il lui reste à faire. Quelqu'un à prévenu le petit blond ? »

« Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée pour lui de le voir dans cet état. »

« Oncle Dray supportera. Il supportera mieux de voir tonton en sang plutôt que de ne pas le voir. »

« Très bien va le chercher Yoru. Moi je dois réveiller Harry. »

« Je vais aller prévenir Alex que l'entrainement va commencer. » Annonça Night qui disparu immédiatement dans des flammes noires.

« C'est la classe quand même. » Nota rêveusement Yoru. Sous le regard complice de son père.

* * *

Harry ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Il était bien dans son rêve. Il était en sécurité. Mais il lui manquait la vraie chaleur, les étincelles de bonheur. De plus Les frissons, l'aventure, l'action commençait également à lui manquer.

Il était plongé dans ses réflexions quand Tom, vétu d'une longue robe de sorcier en velours bordeaux apparut devant lui, les yeux plus rouges que jamais.

« Tom ! Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Je t'avais promis de te laisser le temps qu'il te faudrait pour prendre ta décision Harry, je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas tenir cette promesse. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ton frère va mal, et tu es le seul à pouvoir le soulager. »

« Que lui est –il arrivé ? »

« Il est aller en enfer, et Lucifer l'a torturé. »

« Mais, pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? » Demanda Harry, proche de l'hystérie.

« Pour toi Harry. Pour te redonner l'espoir d'un futur où tout sera plus facile. »

« Mais enfin je ne comprend pas ! Tu me demande de revenir pour voir mon frère torturé, encore de la violence gratuite à cause de moi ! Ca recommence Tom ! » Il avait plongé ses mains dans ses cheveux et commençais à tirer dessus, une lueur de désespoir ancrées dans ses yeux.

Tom le pris dans ses bras, caressant doucement ses cheveux, détachant les mains de leur prise qui virent alors se greffer sur la robe du sorcier.

« Je te l'ai dit, plus rien ne sera comme avant Harry. Zach savait ce qui lui arriverait, il assume son choix. Il ne regrette pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est celle de ceux qui t'ont plongé dans cet état de désespoir. C'est la mienne, celle de Dumbledor, celle des anges. Tu n'y es pour rien. Zachiel t'a ramené un cadeau, pour te montrer que rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Ne veux-tu pas aller le remercier ? »

« J'ai tellement peur Tom. » Les larmes dévalaient les joues d'Harry. Tom les sécha, d'un geste de la main et pris le visage en coupe du plus jeune.

« Moi aussi j'ai peur Harry. J'ai peur de ne pas réussir à te protéger comme je te l'ai promit, peur que tu finisses par regretter de m'avoir suivi, j'ai peur tu te mettes à aimer quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai peur de te perdre. Mais si l'on n'avance pas, alors on finira par mourir ronger par les regrets. Et ça je me l'interdit. Viens avec moi Harry. Construisons ensemble un futur où l'on sera les heureux que quiconque dans ce monde.»

« Tu resteras à mes côtés ? Que vas devenir notre relation ? et pour quelles raison Zach est allé en enfer pour m'aider ? »

« Je serais la à chacun de tes pas, je te garderai pres de moi toujours mon adorable petit ange déchu. Quand à Zach, le nom Sirius Black t'évoque t'il quelque chose ? » Le Lord s'autorisa un sourire vainqueur à la vue des yeux illuminés de surprise et de bonheur de son vis-à-vis.

« Zach a ramené Sirius ?? »

« Tout à fait. Ne veux tu pas aller vois ton parrain ? Et dire merci à ton frère ? Tu vois Harry, ta famille t'attend. »

Tom tendit la main à Harry et celui-ci s'en saisit sans aucune hésitation. Oui, sa vie allait changer, son cauchemar s'était définitivement arrêté. Et sur les ruines de cette vie d'ange déchu, il construira un avenir rayonnement au côté de son ancienne Némésis.

* * *

Tom ouvrit les yeux et regarda son corps alangui de l'ange brun. Il guetta impatiemment les prémices du réveil de son jeune compagnon. Il le vit plisser un peux les paupières et sourit. Il passa une main sur le visage d'Harry et ce dernier ouvrît lentement les yeux. Il ancra ses yeux verts brillant de fatigue dans le regard de feu du Lord.

« Bienvenue dans ton monde. »

Le Lord se pencha et embrassa Harry avec passion, il voulait lui faire comprendre ce qu'il avait failli ne jamais connaitre. A bout de souffle il se sépara d'un Harry échevelé mais infiniment heureux d'un tel réveil.

Et puis soudain, Harry se releva, et sauta sur ses deux pieds. Le Lord eu à peine le temps de se dire qu'il était craquant dans ce pyjama trois fois trop grand pour lui qu'Harry chancela. Il le rattrapa à temps.

« Doucement, cela fait un mois et demi que tu dors, laisse à ton corps le temps de se réhabituer à la gravité. »

« Il se réhabituera plus tard, conduit moi à Zach ! »

Et muni d'une force de volonté peu commune, Harry se releva et marcha d'un pas décidé vers la sorti de la chambre sous le regard agréablement surprit du Lord. Ca y est, celui qu'il avait combattu pendant si longtemps, ce jeune homme au courage et à la volonté inébranlable était de retour… Ses ennemis pouvaient commencer à trembler…

* * *

_**Fin du chapitre………**_

* * *

Et voilé, un nouveau chapitre de bouclé ! Retour du clan Ryu dans le prochain chapitre, enfin surtout d'Alex. Les rapprochements se continues et l'action débute ! Un loup risque de montrer le bout de son museau également

A bientôt !

**Kai'**

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes !**

* * *

**makiang**  
Vila malgrés un peu de retard, j'espère que la suite t'a plut !

Merci pour ta review, j'espère en avoir d'autre aussi enthousiaste !

**Azuria**  
Je suis contente que l'avant dernier chapitre est était à ton gout. Oui je sais, on s'attache vite à petites betes comme Zach, mais faut pas s'en faire pour lui, regarde il est revenu Bon pour combien de temps.. Ca reste à voir….

J'aimais bien moi aussi ce petit monde onirique, et quand la situation réelle devient trop dur pour la santé mentale de l'individu le cerveau cherche toujours un échappatoire. Ce reve était celui d'Harry.

Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait attendre mais c'était vraiment involontaire. J'avais pas prevu de déménager, et mon ordi m'a laché, or en Chine s'est toujours la galere quand tu dois faire réparer un truc, il te dise trois jour et un mois apres c pas sur qu'il soit vraiment en etat de marche…

Bref maintenant je suis de retour, et la parution va se faire à nouveau au même rythme

PS : On commande ou les casquettes des folles furieuses ?

**petit bouh  
**Je susi désolé de pas t'avoir recontacté plus tôt, mais je suis un peu reparti en urgence en Chine et mon ordi m'a laché en arrivant. Du cou j'ai pas pu te passer mon adresse mail ni t'envoyer la fic… Désolé…

**bellasidious**  
Je suis ravie que le chapitre t'ai plus Alors Lucifer qu'en penses tu ? Désolé pas de lemon avec Zach, j'envisage un autre partenaire pour l'ange maudit ;)


	17. Où le Dragon retrouve son ange

**Kailone : Bonjour à tous !**

**Zachiel : Cher (e)s lecteurs (trices), c'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé que je vous invite à lire ce chapitre en l'honneur de ma magnificence !**

**Kailone : Zach… Il n'est pas en l'honneur de ta magnificence… Il est juste ton dernier chapitre pour cette fic !**

**Zach : QUOI ?? Comment oses-tu me faire disparaitre ! Comment peux-tu faire pleurer de désespoir toutes mes fans !**

**Kailone : Je ne pense pas qu'elles vont pleurer, et c'est pas comme si j'allais te tuer. Elles te reverront bien un jour ou l'autre.**

**Zach : Pfff, toute la fraicheur de cette fic disparaitra avec moi.**

**Kailone : Oui et, heureusement, ton égo avec ! Profitez bien de ce chapitre !**

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages sont à J.K Rowling, sauf YORU, ZACH, ALEX, NIGHT, NAUSICAA, SKELF et YAN

Attention les personnages de Mme Rowling sont OOC pour les besoins de mon histoire mais surtout parce que je n'ai pas la prétention de connaitre aussi bien la psychologie des personnages que leur auteur. Par respect je préfère donc les adapter.

**Couple : HP/TR** principalement, Zach/Draco et autres couples secondaires

* * *

_**Chapitre 15 : Où le Dragon retrouve son ange.**_

* * *

_En italique : conversation télépathique_

* * *

Draco était essoufflé, transpirant, couvert de boue, éreinté mais heureux. Allongé dans l'herbe, Blaise dans le même état à quelque pas de lui, il savourait ce retour à la vie. Il inspirait l'air frais, chargé d'odeurs musquées. Un santal pas loin déversait également sa douce senteur. Les rayons du soleil brulaient sa peau et il se surprenait à aimer ça.

Il était en paix, loin de ses sombres pensées hantées par un ange aux ailes noires.

Cette paix aurait duré encore longtemps si un petit sorcier de 12 ans n'avait pas accouru vers lui, emprunt d'une émotion qu'il n'aimait pas voir sur ce visage enfantin.

« Oncle Dray ! »

« Que se passe-t-il Yoru ? »

« Il faut que tu viennes, c'est important. »

L'aristocrate fronça les sourcils, il n'avait pas du tout envi de partir de ce havre de paix.

« Je t'en prie, si tu ne viens pas, tu le regretteras toute ta vie oncle Dray ! »

« Un problème avec Harry ? »

« Aucun. Oncle Dray s'il te plait suit moi ! »

A contre cœur, abandonnant un Blaise au regard interrogateur qui signifiait de prochaines longues explications, il suivit Yoru.

Arrivé à quelques pas du bureau du Lord Yoru se figea. Il tourna son visage tourmenté vers lui et fixa ses yeux envoutant dans les prunelles orageuses de Prince des verts et argents.

« Je ne peux pas t'accompagner plus loin, je ne le supporterai pas. Toi tu peux le faire, tu en as la force. Pas le courage surement, ce n'est pas un atout de notre maison, mais tu en as la force. Alors pour moi, pour toi et pour ton futur, affronte ce qui se passe dans ce bureau oncle Dray. »

Draco regarda longtemps la porte face à lui se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se jouer dans le bureau de son maitre. Et puis il fit un pas, et un autre, s'éloignant de Yoru qui se mit à courir dans la direction opposée.

Il posa sa main sur la porte en bois aux gravures anciennes et entendit des sons, des voix basses.

« Il va te tuer. »

« Ca économisera de la force à Lucifer » Tenta de plaisanter l'autre voie.

Voie qui déclencha des frissons sur l'épiderme de Draco. Cette voie qui le hantait depuis des semaines. Cette voie qui l'avait condamné à une solitude non recherchée.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, tu as vu ton état ? »

« Je me redresserai bien pour voir, mais j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir le supporter. »

Intrigué par ces paroles, Draco inspira profondément et poussa la lourde porte.

Rien sur terre n'aurait pu le préparer à ça. Et malgré le nombre de fois qu'il avait maudit l'ange, jamais il n'aurait souhaité le voir dans un état pareil.

Ses yeux lâchèrent les plaies béantes de son amant et remontèrent jusqu'à son visage dans un mouvement inconscient, toujours sous le choc.

Il remarque l'étonnement et l'angoisse dans le regard électrique de Zach.

« Bonjour P'tit Dragon. » Tenta-t-il avec un sourire.

Par pudeur, Skelf les laissa, il sorti attendre Tom dans le couloir.

Draco s'avança vers Zach, toujours sous le choc de ce qu'il voyait. Il toucha le sang tellement rouge, dont l'odeur métallique l'entêtait. Il regarda le liquide visqueux empourprer ses doigts avec fascination.

« Draco ? » Murmura l'ange, un peu inquiet devant l'attitude du blond.

Le jeune Malfoy tourna la tête vers Zach, une lueur de fureur dans ses yeux si étranges. Froids, mystérieux, et magnifiques. Deux puis de métal en fusion.

« Qui ? » Une seule question, la bonne question, celle qui lui donnerait toute l'explication.

« Lucifer » Une réponse, soufflée par lassitude.

« Tu t'es vendu à lui ? Que voulais-tu pour te vendre à l'être le plus maléfique qui existe ? »

« Récupérer une âme. Celle du parrain de Nathaniel. »

« Sirius Black ? »

« Tu le connais ? »

« Nous sommes cousins éloignés. »

« Je vois. »

Une conversation sur un ton banal, sans émotions apparentes. Un calme surprenant. Celui qui annonce la tempête. Celle qui gronde dans le regard d'argent.

« Tu es surement la pire malédiction qui me soit tombé dessus Zachiel. »

L'ange tourna son regard à nouveau sur son amant. Avec surprise il découvrit les larmes rouler sur les joues pale du Serpentard.

« Ne pleures pas pour moi Draco. Insulte moi, frappe moi, saccage la pièce si il le faut. Exprime ta colère mais ne verse pas tes larmes pour moi. »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit d'exprimer mon inquiétude, ma peur panique, ma colère, de la façon qui me soulage le plus ? Hein, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te donne le droit de me demander la réaction qui te ferait le moins culpabiliser ? DIS LE MOI ZACHIEL ! »

Le regard de l'ange fut traversé par une lueur de pure détresse, il s'appuya sur ses coudes et en grimaçant, se souleva du sol. D'un bras il attrapa la nuque du Serpentard et se laissa retomber lourdement sur le sol emportant le corps fin du blond dans sa chute. Draco fut surpris de la force de l'étreinte de l'ange. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait lui rester autant de force vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. La robe de Quidditch se teintait du sang de l'ange, sa tête dans le cou de Zach entendait la respiration difficile de son matelas improvisé. La main n'avait pas bougé de sa nuque et les doigts brulés, autrefois agiles et d'une douceur sans pareil, lui procurait un massage apaisant.

« Je n'ai aucun droit de te dicter ton comportement. Mais je ne mérite pas tes larmes Draco. Je savais dans quel état je finirai. Il n'y avait aucune surprise. J'aurai pu te prévenir mais tu te serais surement encore plus inquiété encore. J'ai vécu pire. Et ça m'arrivera surement encore. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'avoir mis dans cet état ! »

« Une vieille querelle que Lucifer ne digère toujours pas. »

« Tu ne m'en diras pas plus ? » Demanda le blond, amer.

Zach soupira. Il lui devait bien ça.

« Je suis la seule personne vivante à s'être rebellée contre l'autorité de Lucifer. Les anges bourreaux ont souvent affaires aux enfers. Beaucoup d'âmes sont condamnées à y errer et à se retrouver sous le jugement du maitre des lieux. Je dois avouer que je me sens plutôt chez moi en enfer. J'aime l'ambiance malsaine qui y règne. J'oublie complètement ma gênante conscience et laisse libre court à ma nature de bourreau. Je ne me suis jamais senti plus libre que dans les enfers. Et les premières décennies je m'entendais plutôt bien avec Lucifer. Il appréciait ma personnalité et ma cruauté, j'appréciais son intelligence. Il a plus ou moins orchestré mon bannissement, créant de fausses preuves d'une trahison envers les miens. Son but était de me récupérer parmi ses hommes. Un homme sans conscience comme moi parmi les enfers fait une arme de choix. Malheureusement pour lui, conscience ou pas, la personne la plus importante à mes yeux à toujours été mon frère. Il fait parti de mon âme. Apres mon bannissement, nous nous sommes violement disputé. Je l'ai blessé presque autant qu'il m'a battu. Je lui ai craché que jamais il ne ferait de moi une poupée meurtrière et qu'il n'était qu'un incroyable idiot d'avoir cru le contraire. Il ne l'a pas vraiment bien prit… Depuis ce jour il ne rêve que du moment où il pourra m'asservir. Je ne suis jamais retourné en enfer, la quête de la recherche de Nathy m'ayant fait occulter cette histoire. Mais pour récupérer l'âme de Sirius Black, je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de faire appel à lui. Ces blessures ne sont que le prix de ma rébellion de l'époque. »

Zach laissa le temps à Draco de comprendre ses paroles. Craignant l'arrivée de la question qu'il savait imminente.

« Mais alors, quel est le prix de l'âme de Sirius ? »

« Moi, il obtient enfin ce pour quoi il m'a fait bannir. »

« Tu veux dire que tu vas retourner voir ce fou ? »

« Tout à fait. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. La seule qui savait ce qui se passerait est Night. Elle possède un lien particulier avec Lucifer, et elle a plusieurs fois essayé de me dissuader de faire ce que j'ai fait. »

« Je suppose qu'il est normal que les vampires soient proche des enfers. »

« En réalité Lucifer ne s'intéresse pas vraiment aux vampires. Il ne s'intéresse qu'au clan de Night car cette dernière est à la tête du plus puissant des clans vampiriques. Et elle a toujours refusé de s'allier à lui. »

« Je croyais que tu étais le seul être vivant à ne t'être jamais rebellé contre lui ? »

« Un vampire ne vit plus. » Répondit-il un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Draco se renfrogna, vexé par sa propre erreur.

« Ne boude pas Draco. Laisse moi profiter de toi pour nos derniers moments ensemble. »

« Tu… Tu ne reviendras jamais ? »

« Ce serait mal me connaitre que de croire que je vais me laisser faire aussi facilement par Lucifer… Pour le moment je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, tant que l'âme de Sirius était toujours entre ses mains je devais faire celui qui se laisserait faire. Maintenant à lui de connaitre l'enfer que je lui réserve. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela durera, mais je reviendrai, les premiers temps ça sera surement quelques heures par mois, un moment furtif d'inattention de sa part qui me laissera le champ libre. Puis il finira par se lasser de moi et je serai à nouveau libre.»

« Je vois. »

« Draco je ne te demande pas de m'attendre. Tu es jeune, mortel, et beau comme tu es nombreux seront ceux qui voudront te rendre heureux. Je ne suis capable que de te faire du mal. J'ai mis à épreuve ta personnalité et il t'a fallu beaucoup de courage pour me faire face. Aujourd'hui c'est des larmes de peur qui coulent sur tes joues. Tu mérite quelqu'un qui fera couler celle de joies. »

« Un Malfoy ne se laisse pas toucher par des sentiments aussi niais. Je te l'ai déjà dit, le jour où j'ai baissé les armes contre toi, j'ai accepté pleinement ce que j'allais devoir subir. Jamais il ne m'est venu à l'esprit que j'allai vivre un conte de fée avec toi. Je savais que j'allais souffrir, que ça serait dur, mais en même temps Zach, je n'ai jamais été aussi épanoui, sur de moi et complet que depuis de je me suis abandonné dans tes bras. Alors même si cela me fera certainement plus de mal qu'autre chose, j'attendrai que tu me reviennes, j'attendrai les migraines de fatigue que tu me provoqueras avec ton sale caractère manipulateur. J'attendrai. »

Draco termina son discours sur un tendre baiser plein de promesses d'un futur à deux un jour partagé. Certes l'ange était immortel et lui non, il ne pouvait pas prédire si le futur le laisserait survivre à la guerre mais d'après Yoru il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il survive, et Zach ferai parti de son futur. Draco ne voulait pas se mentir à lui-même, à l'heure actuelle aucune personne ne l'obsédait autant que Zach. Il s'était presque arrêté de vivre après son départ pour les enfers. Et puis il n'était pas de ceux qui souhaitent une relation fusionnelle. Draco voulait vivre, arpenter les chemins de la vie et de l'avenir par lui-même sans que sa relation soit un obstacle à ses envies. Il savait qu'avec Zach, il était libre. Une relation passionnelle et conflictuelle mais qui ne l'étouffera jamais. Pour le moment, il lui aurait fallu vraiment être de mauvaise foie pour rejeter l'ange roux.

Zach était positivement surpris. Il n'avait pas à un seul moment penser que son histoire avec l'héritier Malfoy pourrait avoir un avenir. Bien que ça l'avait attristé, il se savait destiné à une vie solitaire depuis toujours. C'était étrange de savoir que quelqu'un d'autre que ses deux meilleurs amis et son frère allait l'attendre. Attendre qu'il ait fini d'assumer ses choix. Il allait l'attendre tout en sachant que les conflits seraient fréquents. Cette relation était vraiment étrange et unique. Complètement différente de tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre. Mais il devait avouer qu'elle était bien plus intéressante aussi.

Ils restèrent lovés l'un contre l'autre de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que la porte du bureau s'ouvre à nouveau sur le couple le plus improbable qui soit…

* * *

Night arpentait les rues de Los Angeles depuis plusieurs heures à la recherche d'indices qui lui permettraient de mettre la main sur sa meilleure amie. Elle n'était pas surprise de ne pas l'avoir trouvée à la cité impériale, l'Asie était plutôt calme ces derniers temps. Profitant de cette paisible période, Lady Hei prenait du bon temps en compagnie du vampire le plus connu d'Amérique. Night se traitait souvent d'imbécile d'avoir présenté son cousin à sa meilleure amie. Il était pourtant évident qu'ils allaient se lier pour la rendre folle. Apercevant l'aura noir d'un des siens, Night s'avança vers un jeune homme qui fumait tranquillement adossé à un vieux bâtiment.

« Je cherche ton maitre, peux tu me renseigner. » Salua-t-elle d'une voie aussi chaleureuse que la banquise.

« Qui t'es toi pour venir me chercher sur mon territoire ? » Répondit hargneusement le fâcheux individu qui lui faisait face.

Night claqua sa langue de façon agacée et jetant un regard plein de mépris au vampire.

Elle qui avait programmé de restait anonyme… Tant pis !

Des flammes noires commencèrent à s'élever et à s'enrouler autour de la vampire. Les flammes grandirent et semblèrent habiller Night telle de sombres tissus volatiles. Le regard du vampire se fit étonné puis effrayé. Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne et s'agenouille face à Night.

« N'oublie jamais qu'où que traine tes crocs, tu seras toujours sur MON territoire. Et maintenant répond à ma question avant que je ne te punisse pour insubordination envers ta reine. »

« Oui… Oui votre altesse, veuillez pardonner ma méprise je -»

« IL SUFFIT ! Je n'ai que faire de tes excuses insipides, où est-il ? »

« Maitre Nevada n'a pas quitté la troisième chambre du cinquième étage votre altesse. »

Night fit disparaitre ses flammes et s'avança dans la bâtisse. Les vampires ayant sentit l'aura de leur reine se déployer quelques secondes auparavant s'inclinèrent sur son passage, l'agaçant un peu plus.

Dans la troisieme chambre du cinquième étage, un couple cessa sa délicieuse activité. La femme, grande, brune aux jambes interminables afficha un sourire joueur. L'homme, des cheveux argentés tombant souplement en dégradé sur ses épaules, des yeux violets et une peau blanche lui renvoya un sourire de connivence. Tout deux avait reconnu l'aura de la vampire qui s'approchait de leur chambre.

« Et bien on dirait que tes vacances sont écourtées Alex. »

« On dirait bien effectivement. A ton avis depuis combien d'heures nous cherche t'elle ? »

« Trop à son gout c'est certain ! J'espère qu'elle n'a tué personne en chemin… »

« Bon et bien merci pour ce délicieux moment de détente Nev'. »

« Mais c'est toujours un plaisir de t'être agréable Alex. »

La Dark Lady sorti du lit et s'habilla d'un pantalon de cuir et d'une tunique noir transparente. Elle sorti son long manteau de la penderie et noua ses longs et lourds cheveux noir en une queue haute, le tout sous le regard encore gourmant du vampire alangui et nu dans le lit. Alex aussi aurait bien aimé que ce moment de détendre et de luxure continu un peu.

Night entra brusquement dans la chambre. C'est avec soulagement qu'elle constata qu'Alex était prête. Son cousin par contre… Comme d'habitude, aucune tenue.

« Nev', j'espère qu'au moins pour les réunions du clan tu prends le temps de mettre un pantalon. »

« Tu le saurais si tu daignais te déplacer chère cousine. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Comme si ça t'intéressait, Alex on y va, le beau aux bois dormants à ouvert les yeux… Et Zach est revenu. »

« Oh… Ne perdrons pas de temps. A la prochaine Nevada ! »

« Quand tu veux ! Si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit, n'hésitez pas ! »

« Il y aura déjà deux mage noir en Angleterre, je ne suis pas sur qu'un troisieme sera utile mais merci quand même. »

« Et puis c'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas d'obligation ici. » Continua Night, lança un regard menaçant à son cousin qui s'enfonça sous les draps face à l'expression faciale actuelle de sa reine.

« Mais si ton poste ne te conviens pas, je peux toujours le proposer à quelqu'un d'autre Nevada. »

« NON ! Surtout pas, tout est parfait ! Ne t'en fait pas, je gère Night ! »

« Bien, alors fais donc un peu bosser ces larves qui trainent au bas de l'immeuble. »

« Tout de suite ! »

« Habille-toi d'abord. »

« Bien sur. » Répondit penaud le beau vampire, un peu honteux de se laisser autant déstabiliser par sa cousine.

Alex retint son petit rire intérieur. Ah ils étaient beau les mages noirs face à la colère de Night… Pire que des gosses pris en flagrant délit de bêtise par leur mère ! Du beau vampire imposant de grâce et de puissance, il ne restait qu'un gosse. Il faut dire que le charisme de Night transpirait l'appel au respect. Les filles laissèrent le vampire et sortirent de la bâtisse. Night se transforma en chauve souri de taille plutôt imposante et Alex se métamorphosa en un magnifique dragon noir. Toutes les deux prirent leur envol en direction de l'Angleterre.

* * *

Harry fut étonné de trouver Draco sur son frère en pénétrant dans le bureau du Lord. Tom lui laissa filtrer un rire moqueur et envoya un regard de connivence à son meilleur ami qui souriait de toutes ses dents au couple. Draco se releva délicatement de son amant et couru de façon Malfoyenne, à savoir un pas légèrement rapide, pour aller étouffer le petit brun.

« Harry ! »

« Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir Dray » Répondit Harry à la limite de la suffocation.

« Ne me refait plus jamais une sieste pareille ! »

« Je te le promet. Mais si tu continu à me serrer aussi fort je risque de m'évanouir ! »

Le blond le lâcha avec un sourire d'excuse. Aussitôt le regard d'Harry se posa sur Zach qui arborait un sourire un peu mal à l'aise. Harry se figea d'horreur devant l'état du corps de son frère. Il se précipita vers lui et s'agenouilla à ses côté.

« Par merlin Zach ! Mais comment as-tu pu survivre à ça ! »

« Ne t'en fait pas Nathy, c'est impressionnant, mais pas mortel. Fait plutôt un câlin à ton grand frère ! » Maladroitement, il serra le dit « grand frère » dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as manqué trésor » souffla l'ainé en respirant doucement l'odeur des cheveux de son frère.

« Je suis désolé Zach, je ne pensais pas que tu te ferais torturer à cause de mon coma magique. »

« Ce n'est pas à cause de ton coma magique. Même sans ça j'aurai fini par aller voir Lucifer. Tu n'y es pour rien. Au fait Nathy, joyeux anniversaire sorcier ! »

Harry cligna des paupières, légèrement éberlué. On était le 31 juillet ? Déjà ? Il avait dormi aussi longtemps que ça ?

« Merci Zach, je ne pensais pas avoir dormi aussi longtemps ! »

« Et bien si, un peu plus et on avait un mauvais timing ! J'espère que mon cadeau te fera plaisir ! »

Et la une information capitale se rappela au bon souvenir du petit sorcier. Sirius. Tom lui avait dit que Zach lui avait ramené Sirius.

« Sirius. Tu es allé en enfer pour ressusciter mon parrain Zach ? »

Un sourire de la part de son frère confirma sa thèse. Harry replongea sur son frère.

« Merci Zach, infiniment merci! C'est le plus beau cadeau que je pouvais recevoir ! »

« Mais rien ne me fait plus plaisir que ton bonheur Nathy. »

« Zach, que puis-je faire pour t'aider ? »

« Hum… Ta magie astrale est pure et régénérante, elle pourrait guérir mes blessures. Mais c'est délicat car je ne veux pas que tu réveil l'essence même de ton pouvoir, il stopperait ta croissance. Il faut juste que tu laisses s'échapper ta magie gorgée de résidus de ton pouvoir astral. C'est un peu complexe je te l'acc- » Zach se stoppa dans sa phrase, pris d'une quinte de roux rauque, crachant du sang.

« Zach ! » S'écrièrent ensemble Harry et Draco, revenu auprès de l'ange. Tom se pinçait les lèvres en signe d'inquiétude. L'image de l'ange aussi faible lui était toujours aussi dérangeante.

« Je vais l'aider. » S'exclama une voie féminine grave en pénétrant dans le bureau.

Tom tourna la tête vers son homonyme asiatique qui regardait le corps de Zach en fronçant les sourcils.

« Mon château est vraiment un moulin… » Soupira Tom en regardant Night pénétrer à son tour dans le bureau.

« Mon non voyons »

« Oui c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! » S'exclamèrent ensemble la mage noire et la vampire.

Night s'adossa contre le mur en croisant les bras, scrutant de son regard désapprobateur Zach. Alex s'avançant vers Harry et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Nath, je vais te guider pour que tu puisses activer les particules astrales qui se trouvent dans ta magie. »

« Comment pouvez vous faire ça ? Vous n'êtes pas un ange ? »

« Effectivement, mais la puissance draconienne qui est la mienne fonctionne presque de la même façon que le pouvoir astrale. Et lorsque j'ai cherché à l'éveiller c'est ton frère qui m'a guidée. »

« Foire pas ton coup Alex, je tiens à ce qui reste autre chose que de la poussière de mon corps » Railla l'ange roux.

« Fais pas ton désagréable mon bichon ! »

Zach fit une grimace à l'entente de son surnom tandis que les deux plus jeunes de la salle regardèrent Alex d'un air ahuri. Night roula des yeux et Tom eut un sourire moqueur. En matière d'humiliation publique, personne ne pouvait rivaliser avec Alex. Il ne comptait plus tout les surnoms ridicules dont elle avait affublé son meilleur ami. Lui-même avait parfois hérité de perles du genre…

* * *

Petit interlude télépathique entre l'ange roux et la DarkLady au même moment…

_- Fais bien attention à ne pas le réveiller Alex. _

_- Mais oui ! Tu n'as aucune confiance en toi ma parole ! Il t'a aussi fait un lavage de cerveau Lulu ?_

_- Je ne doute pas de moi là !_

_- Bien sur que si ! Qui m'a tout apprit sur l'essence astrale ? Si tu doutes de moi sans ce domaine, c'est que tu n'as pas confiance en ton enseignement !_

_- Ca commence quand même à dater…_

_- C'est sur, ça nous rajeunit pas tout ça…_

_- Tu étais tellement mignonne à l'époque !_

_- Zach… Si tu ne veux pas finir en cendre je te conseil d'éviter ce genre de remarque inutile…_

_- Je te revois encore dans ta petite jupe à gambadert dans l'herbe, tes jolies couettes volant autour de toi !_

* * *

« ZACH !! » Hurla la mage en sortant de la conversation télépathique.

L'ange se permit un petit rire devant l'expression outrée d'Alex.

« Bon Nath place tes mains sur le cou de Zach » Harry s'exécuta « Voilà très bien, maintenant fermes les yeux. Visualise tes mains, visualise la plaie, maintenant dis moi, que ressens tu ? » Alex plaça ses propres mains au dessus de celle d'Harry.

« J'ai comme des fourmis dans les mains »

« Et dis moi, de quelle couleur sont les fourmis ? »

Tom fit doucement s'éloigner Draco de son amant, Harry et le blond furent surpris de la question d'Alex. Néanmoins Harry décida de se prêter au jeu et visualisa les fourmis qui démangeaient ses mains.

« Rouge. »

« Et que font elles exactement ? »

Draco était de plus en plus incrédule. Voyant cela, le Lord se pencha et lui souffla :

« Alex est en train de plonger Harry dans un état entre l'hypnose et la transe. »

« Oh je vois. Et vous pensez que ça va marcher ? Personnellement je suis septique quand à l'efficacité de ce genre de méthode »

« Les Malfoy sont décidément trop terre à terre. Regarde, tu verras par toi-même. »

Harry continuait à répondre aux questions étranges de la mage noir qui avait maintenant retiré ses mains.

« Et dis moi Nath, dans cette foret, autour de toi, n'y a-t-il rien d'anormal ? »

« Je vois comme un trou noir devant moi. »

« Concentre toi sur le point noir, peux tu le faire venir à toi ? »

« J'essaye, il change de forme, c'est un écureuil, il grimpe dans l'arbre. »

« Cherche autre chose Harry. Cherche dans cette forêt quelque chose qui attire les fourmis. Où vont-elles ?»

Harry, désormais uniquement relié à la réalité par la voix d'Alex regarda sont monde onirique et chercha quelque chose qui lui aurai paru anormal.

Il suivit du regard les fourmis sortirent de ses mains et passer sur la gorge tranchée de son frère, elles continuèrent leur chemin sur l'arbre contre lequel le corps de son frère reposait, et là il les vit disparaitre, contourner une griffe. Non une serre. Ses yeux rencontrent ceux d'un beau faucon blanc. Harry avança une main vers l'animal. Le faucon se laissa caresser. Il remarqua alors une pierre en nacre autour du cou de l'animal, une pierre entravée d'un cadenas. Du bout des doigts il toucha la pierre et le cadenas tomba. Le faucon poussa un crie persan et bâti des ailes, de la poussière lumineuses s'en échappa, aspergeant Harry. Ses mains se mirent alors à bruler et c'est ce qui le fit sortir de sa transe particulière.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux il vit une douce lumière sortir de ses mains, refermant doucement la large plaie sur le cou de Zach.

« Mais… Comment ? » S'exclama Harry.

« Tu as libéré les entraves de ta conscience face à ton pouvoir astrale Nathy. » Expliqua son frère. « Désormais tu devras faire attention, si tu forces trop sur cette nouvelle source de puissance tu pourrais l'intégrer entièrement en toi, ce qui déploiera tes ailes et stoppera ta croissance. Pour le moment, seul des miettes de ton pouvoir te sont accessibles. »

« C'est un faucon qui détient mon pouvoir. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ? »

« La signification des rêves est complexe Nath. » Reprit Alex. « C'est au fond d'un torrent que j'ai eu accès à ma source, une sirène la détenait sous forme de boule lumineuse dans ses mains. Je n'ai jamais compris la signification de cette scène. »

« Je vois. Mais si on n'en comprend pas la signification, il doit être impossible de la maitriser ? »

« C'est pour cela que l'on te dit de ne pas forcer, c'est très instable. Tu pourrais tout libérer sans le vouloir. » Insista Zach, dont la voie rauque redevenait normal.

Finalement il ne resta bientôt qu'une fine cicatrice blanche traversant sa gorge de part en part. Harry déplaça alors vers les bras brulés. L'opération totale durera plus de trois heures. Alex due joindre sa force à Harry afin de le soutenir. Ce dernier s'épuisait à vue d'œil, mais il n'en laissait transparaitre aucun signe, concentré sur la guérison de son frère qui s'était endormi sous ses soins apaisant. Draco aussi avait fini par s'assoupir, seul Tom et Night regardait la scène, une expression neutre et indéchiffrable sur le visage.

« C'est bon Nath, tu peux arrêter tes soins, tu ne pourras pas faire plus » Prévint Alex, posant une main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

La lumière disparu de ses mains et il commença à papillonner des yeux. Aussitôt le Lord se déplaça pour aller recueillir le corps de l'ange qui s'effondra de fatigue.

« Je vais le mener à sa chambre, peux tu t'occuper de Zach ? » Demanda t-il à la grande brune.

« Bien sur, mais il est fort probable que Zach s'en aille des qu'il aura ouvert les yeux. »

« Si c'est le cas, dit lui que nous l'attendrons. Et qu'il transmette ma compassion à Lucifer. »

Cette dernière remarque fit rire Alex et sourire Night ce qui réveilla Draco. Voyant le corps à nouveau présentable de son amant, il s'avança vers lui.

« Jeune Malfoy je vous laisse avec Zachiel pour aujourd'hui, mais vous êtes convoqué dans ce bureau demain à la première heure. »

« Bien mon seigneur. »

Le seigneur sorti du bureau, son ange dans les bras en direction de ses propres appartements.

Alex souleva le corps encore endormi de Zach avec une facilité déconcertante pour Draco. D'accord la femme était puissante mais Zach était plus grand et plus épais qu'elle ! Night rédigea rapidement une note qu'elle mit dans la poche d'Alex.

« Tu donneras ça à l'imbécile à plumes. » et elle disparu à nouveau dans ses flammes noires.

« Jeune Malfoy, pourrais tu m'indiquer le chemin qui mène à la chambre de Zach ? »

« Bien sur. Vous pouvez m'appeler Draco si vous le voulez. »

« Pourquoi pas Draco. A condition que tu m'appel Alex. »

Tous deux gravir les escaliers du château et déposèrent Zach dans les draps orangers et propre son lit précédemment occuper par son frère.

« Bien je te le confit, s'il se réveil, dit lui de passer me voir, ça ne sera pas long et s'il ne le fait pas ma vengeance sera terrible. Ça devrait le convaincre. »

« Je n'y manquerai pas. »

« A bientôt. »

« Au revoir. »

Alex reparti du pas assuré et sensuel et qui est le sien laissant les deux amants ensemble. Draco se tourna vers l'ange assoupi. Il entreprit de lui retirer les vêtements en lambeau tachés de sang. Une fois nu, il regarda le corps parsemé de fine traces blanches. Il s'allongea à côté de lui et les retraça du bout des doigts. Elles n'étaient pas disgracieuses. Elles rajoutaient à l'homme un peu plus de virilité. Les brulures quand à elles avaient entièrement disparues. Seule la légère différence de couleur de peau témoignait de leur ancienne présence. Son amant était toujours aussi beau. Sur cette constatation, Draco s'endormi, une main sur la large poitrine de Zach, sa tête sur son épaule.

* * *

Au même moment, Sirius Black ouvrait péniblement les yeux dans une chambre inconnue. Il se souvenait vaguement de ces dernières heures. Juste cet ange aux cheveux de sang et aux corps ravagé par les tortures de Lucifer qui réclamait son âme. Puis son douloureux retour à la vie, la rencontre avec le parquet froid d'un bureau, et enfin l'inconscience. Il tourna son regard vers une présence assise prés de son lit et rencontra deux yeux couleur ambre…

* * *

_**Fin du chapitre………**_

* * *

Zachiel : Bon de toute évidence je serai encore un peu la au prochain chapitre.

Alex : certes, mais pas longtemps mon bichon!

Zachiel : Ne m'appelles pas comme ça !

Alex : Ca porte atteinte à ta virilité mon gros doudou ?

Zachiel : ça suffit maintenant ! Fais pas ta maligne tout ça parce que tu va prendre ma place dans cette fic !

Alex : Prendre ta place ?... Hummm… Intéressent, je suis sur que ce petit blond me fera une bonne bouillotte !

Zachiel : Approche-toi de Draco et je te vends à Lucifer !

Alex : Lulu ne voudra jamais de moi, trouve autre chose !

Zachiel : de toi peut être pas, mais je suis sur qu'il dirai pas non pour Nevada…

Alex : Laisse mon amant en dehors de ça !

Zachiel : Alors ne t'approche pas du mien !

Kailone : Vous avez pas bientôt fini tout les deux… Ca devient lassant, heureusement que vous êtes pas souvent dans la même pièce ! Je serai bonne pour une sacrée migraine ! Aller tout le monde dehors, c'est l'heure de répondre aux reviews des lecteurs, qui sont bien plus intéressantes que vos disputes puériles !

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes !**

**Azuria**  
Salut toi

Tu remercieras ta secretaire pour avoir faire l'intendence pendant ton moment de folie lol

Je suis désolé, mais le retour de Zach n'est pas définitif... Ne me tue pas!! Sinon c'est sur tu ne le reverras pas lol

J'espere que la réaction de Dray a été a ton gout

Je suis contente que tu ai aimé le réveil d'Harry! C'ets un de mes moments preferé également Un Sirius/Rémus? J'en sais toujours rien!! J'hésite !! Je sais pas quoi faire!!

Tu ne m'embete jamais avec tes questions! J'ai hate d'avoir les prochaines sur ce chapitre là

PS: Merci pour les casquettes!

**bellasidious**

Contente que Lulu t eplaise Pour les situation torride ça ne sera pas pour cetet fic je pense. Quoi que avec moi on ne sait jamais  
A toi aussi t'es tombé sous le charme de Mr Riddle? Bienvenu au club!


	18. Où l'on se réveil

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Désolé du retard… J'ai eu quelques problèmes informatique… encore…**

**Mais bon comme tout à une fin, ma malchance informatique à finit par tourner !**

**Je suis donc ravie de vous livrer ce nouveau chapitre qui marque le tournant de cette seconde partie de la fic.**

**A partir de maintenant, les choses vont s'accélérer, et l'action va devenir plus présente.**

**C'est également le retour des persos de JK Rowling, au détriment de mes persos originaux. Je ne les abandonne pas, mais pour le moment ils n'ont plus beaucoup d'utilité ^^**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre !**

**

* * *

Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages sont à J.K Rowling, sauf YORU, ZACH, ALEX, NIGHT, NAUSICAA, SKELF et YAN

Attention les personnages de Mme Rowling sont OOC pour les besoins de mon histoire mais surtout parce que je n'ai pas la prétention de connaitre aussi bien la psychologie des personnages que leur auteur. Par respect je préfère donc les adapter.

**Couple : HP/TR** principalement, Zach/Draco et autres couples secondaires

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 16 : Où l'on se réveil.**_

* * *

Un claquement de doigt alluma la chambre bleu marine dans laquelle Sirius Black se trouvait.

« Bonjour Padfoot. »

« Monny… Alors je suis vraiment revenu ? »

« Il semblerait oui. » Lui répondit son ami de toujours, un sourire complice aux lèvres.

« Combien de temps suis-je resté mort ? »

« Un peu plus d'un an. »

Sirius soupira et se laissa tomber dans ses draps… Un an… Tant de choses avaient du changer en un an… Et surtout…

« Harry ! Comment va-t-il ? »

« Calme-toi Sirius. Il a traversé de pénibles épreuves mais il va bien à présent. Cependant je pense que ta présence ne sera pas du luxe. »

« Moony il faut le prévenir, Dumbledore ne lui veut pas que du bien ! » Cracha le maraudeur.

« Je sais Sirius. Il nous aura fallu un peu plus de temps qu'à toi et un coup de main imprévisible mais nous savons ce que vaux vraiment ce vieux fou. »

« Je crois que tu vas devoir te lancer dans un long récit… Et d'ailleurs, où suis-je ??? »

Remus rigola fasse à l'impétuosité habituelle du chien, il lui avait bien manqué !

« Tout d'abord, dit moi, l'ange qui t'as sorti des enfers ne t'as rien dit ? »

« Le grand roux bien amoché ? Non, il m'a juste dit « bon retour au bercail tonton ! », maintenant que tu m'en parle, il était vraiment étrange ! Pourquoi « tonton » ? Et s'en est il sorti ? Il était vraiment salement touché. »

«Harry l'a sorti de là à ce qu'on m'a dit. Il s'appelle Zachiel, c'est un ange. Il nous a beaucoup aidé Harry et moi. Si nous ne sommes plus sous vivant et libre c'est grâce à lui. »

« Voilà des nouvelles rassurante. Mais pourquoi se donne-t-il cette peine ? Il n'est pas ce que l'on pourrait appeler une figure de charité. »

« C'est sur. Zach n'est pas un ange au sens biblique du terme… » Remus soupira. L'histoire allait être longue et il ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer.

« Mais Harry va bien ? »

« Puisque je te dis que oui Sirius ! Fais-moi confiance ! Harry va bien à présent.»

« Pourquoi « A présent » ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé bon sang ! »

« Dumbledore l'a un peu surmené… Ta mort l'a vraiment déprimé et l'entrainement suicidaire du Directeur l'a achevé… Heureusement, nous avons réussi à le sortir de sa dépression il y a peu et ton retour grâce à Zach y est pour beaucoup. »

Sirius le fixe en fronçant ses sourcils. Remus connaissait parfaitement ce regard de mauvais augure. Il se surprit à gesticuler sur sa chaise, tentant d'échapper au regard scrutateur du maraudeur.

« Que me caches-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas. »

« Je te cache l'identité de ton nouveau logeur… »

« Et bien vas y de toute façon ça ne pourra pas être pire que Dumbledore. »

« Lord Voldemort. »

« Je retire ce que je viens dire. ES TU MALADE !!! Tu fuis un monstre pour te jeter dans le château d'un autre ? »

« Calme toi Sirius, les choses ne sont pas exactement comme tu te l'es imaginé depuis si longtemps. »

« Tu as raison j'ai du rêver les massacres, les tortures et le meurtre de mon meilleur ami… Remus réalises tu chez qui nous sommes !!! »

« On ne refera pas le passé Sirius. Les actions d'un homme apeuré et soumis à trop de pression peuvent prendre une envergure démentielle. Je n'excuse en aucun cas ses erreurs mais je juge l'homme qu'il est actuellement. Et ce n'est pas celui que nous pensions. »

« A oui ? il s'est mit aux œuvres de charité ? Il défend la veuve et l'orphelin ? »

« Il aime Harry. »

« … »

« Bon il me l'a dit ouvertement je te l'accorde. »

« Très bien Remus, quelle potion t'a-t-on forcé à boire ? Quel traumatisme as-tu subis ? »

« Sirius… »

« Tu te rends compte de l'énormité que tu viens de me sortir ? Voldemort, amoureux d'Harry ??? »

« Très bien, tu refuse catégoriquement de me croire ? »

« Effectivement. »

« Même si je t'amène une preuve irréfutable ? »

« Parce que ça existe une preuve irréfutable de l'amour d'un psychopathe ? »

« Tu me croirais ou pas ? » Demanda sèchement le lycanthrope.

« Oui Remus, je te croirais. » Réplique Sirius comme s'il s'adressait à un attardé.

« Alby ! »

Un « pop » se fit entendre et un elfe de maison s'inclina jusqu'au sol devant le loup.

« Maitre Remus m'a fait demander »

« Pourrais-tu aller chercher Yoru s'il te plait ? »

« Bien sur maitre, Alby vas tout de suite aller chercher le jeune maitre Yoru, maitre Remus. »

Et il reparti dans un le même « pop ». A cet instant précisément, Remus commença à faire le compte à rebours tout en s'éloignant de la porte et du lit dans lequel un Sirius médusé observait le comportement étrange de son ami de toujours.

« 6, 5,… » Il se recula d'un pas encore.

« 3,2,… » Il se boucha les oreilles…

« 1, 0 »

« SIRIUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!! » Hurla alors une voie aigue en défonçant la porte de la chambre et en se jetant violement sur le corps de l'animagus.

« Comme je suis content de te voir ! Ca va être tellement plus marrant ! Dis tu m'aideras à convaincre Mus de nous laisser aller jouer avec ses loup ? Hein dis tu m'aideras ? Non parce que je m'ennuis ici tout seul ! Oh ! Tu voudras bien aussi finir mes leçons d'animagi qu'on avait commencé ? Et échange je veux bien t'aider à rendre Sev' fou ! Bon je mettrais mon veto si je trouve que c'est trop sadique mais je veux bien lui faire quelques tours ! Oh !!! Et tu savais que marraine était sorti avec un rouquin ? Suis-je bête, bien sur que tu le savais ! Tu es Sirius Black ! Olalalala j'ai tellement de choses à te raconter !!! » S'écria à nouveau Yoru et sautant d'impatience sur le ventre de l'héritier Black.

« Ok… écoute petit je suis content moi aussi que tu ais pleins de choses à me raconter mais si tu commençais par te présenter je t'en serai reconnaissant. »

« Oh oui bien sur suis-je bête ! » Répondit Yoru et se frappant le front du plat de la main.

« Yoru Zachiel Riddle ! Plus qu'enchanté ! » S'exprima t'il en tendant sa petite main à un Sirius toujours aussi déboussolé.

Quand Remus vit son meilleur ami prendre la main de Yoru et ce dernier la serrer avec force et détermination il ne put retenir son fou rire plus longtemps. Son rire retentit dans toute la chambre rappelant à l'animagus sa présence.

« Remus arrête de rire bêtement et explique moi ! »

« Eh ! Grand oncle Mus n'est pas bête ! Tu l'es bien plus que lui Paddy ! »Répliqua sérieusement Yoru, fervent partisan de la lutte contre l'attaque des loups-garous maraudeurs.

« Merci de ton aide Yoru mais je vais quand même expliquer la situation à Sirius. » Il vint s'assoir sur le lit face aux deux bruns.

« Paddy, je te présente Yoru, troisième génération maraudeuse descendu de la lignée de Prongs ! »

« Comment c'est possible ? Harry est la deuxième et il n'a pas d'ainé, il est bien trop jeune pour avoir un fils de cet âge ! »

« Techniquement tu as raison. Comme tu l'as deviné, Yoru est bien le fils d'Harry, seulement suite à un accident, il a fait un bon de 12 depuis son époque. »

« Il vient du futur ? Tu viens du futur ??? » Réitéra-il en se tournant vers Yoru.

Celui-ci approuva d'un signe de tête et d'un grand sourire.

« Ok, Moony, je t'accorde que là tu viens de me bluffer. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça ne fait pas Voldemort le plus grand psychopathe de ce siècle. »

« Oh mais mon père est le plus grand psychopathe de ce siècle ! Ne lui dit pas le contraire il risquerait de se vexer ! Il a travaillé dur pour avoir cette réputation ! »

« Yoru arrête de te moquer de ton père quand il n'est pas là ! »

« Je t'en pris Rem', dis moi que ce n'est pas ce que je crois… »

« Je crois bien que si. »

« Mais, comment ? »

« Voyons Sirius je ne vais pas t'expliquer un domaine dans lequel tu étais maitre avant de mourir. » Répliqua moqueusement Remus.

« Si vous vous apprêtez à parler de la sexualité de mes parents je vous prierais ne me prévenir que je puisse me boucher les oreilles ! »

« Ne t'en fait pas Yoru, il est hors de question qu'on en parle ! » Prévint Sirius. « Harry et Voldemort… »

« Appel le Tom ça fera déjà moins étrange. »

« C'est ainsi que tu l'appelles maintenant » cracha Sirius.

« Oui. Je te l'ai dit, je ne pardonne pas ses actes, mais l'homme à qui j'ai à faire ces derniers temps n'est pas un psychopathe cruel complètement fou. C'est un leader charismatique, intelligent, certes émotionnellement et sentimentalement handicapé, mais dont le but n'est pas répréhensible ou condamnable. Et il m'a sauvé la vie. Tout comme Zach. »

« Ah oui, Zachiel. Quelqu'un va fini par m'expliquer qui il est lui aussi ou je dois le deviner tout seul ? »

Deux petites mains vinrent s'écraser sur les joues de Sirius et ramenèrent son visage vers celui aux orbes brillants verts et rouges. Yoru posa son front sur celui de l'animagus.

« Grand oncle Sirius, inspire à fond et calme toi. On arrivera à rien si tu ne fait pas marcher ton cerveau correctement. Toi le premier, âpres avoir fait face à Lucifer, être revenu d'entre les morts accompagné d'un ange bourreau qui à risqué sa peau pour toi tu devrais être ouvert d'esprit ! Mince tu es quand même le plus imaginatif des maraudeurs ! »

* * *

Dans une autre chambre, à quelque pas de là, avait lieu une toute autre sorte de réveil…

Deux corps en sueurs se mélangeaient l'un à l'autre. Le plus grand des deux tenait fermement les hanches du plus jeunes, une dernière accroche à la réalité pour ne pas sombrer complètement dans le plaisir charnel dans lequel ils pouvaient se noyer.

Le plus jeune tordait les draps de soie à s'en faire pâlir les jointures de ses longs fin doigts aristocratiques. Il se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas dire adieux à tout contrôle de lui-même.

Dans un dernier mouvement audacieux ils se laissèrent finalement aller tout les deux à leur jouissance commune. Un corps s'arc-boutât dans un cri silencieux, un autre s'écroula sur son partenaire dans un cri rauque, presque animal.

A bout se souffle, chacun amorçait le retour à réalité post-orgasmique.

Prenant conscience de ce fait, le plus jeune alla se coller contre le plus âgé, à la recherche de la sécurité du cocon de ses bras. L'ainée s'exécuta avec plaisir, toujours heureux de sentir la peau blanche au contact de la sienne halée.

« Tu ne devrais pas déjà être parti ? » Demanda finalement le benjamin, la nonchalance de ses propos contrastant avec la tendresse de ses gestes.

« As-tu déjà hâte de je m'en aille p'tit dragon ? » Répondit moqueusement Zach.

« J'ai du sommeil à rattraper. »

« Si je me souviens bien c'est toi qui à commencer en prétextant vouloir apprendre par cœur l'emplacement de chacune de mes cicatrices. Je n'y suis pour rien si elles sont si nombreuses ! »

Les joues de Draco s'empourprèrent. Il aurait préféré que son amant oublie ce passage pouffsoufle de la nuit…

« Mais tu as raison, je ferai mieux de ne pas tarder. Je ne tiens pas à obtenir de nouvelles marques. »

Zach se leva alors et Draco se sentit soudain bien seul. C'était la fin de cet intermède sensuel, la réalité reprenait ses droits. Il regarda son amant s'habiller de noir et attacher ses long cheveu couleur sang.

« Tu dois passer voir Lady Hei avant de partir. Elle a proféré certaine menace si par malheur tu osais ne pas t'y rendre. »

« Je vois, alors il vaut mieux que j'y aille. »

Il s'approcha de Draco et pour la dernière fois avant un long moment, il déposa ses lèvres sur celles plus pale de l'héritier Malfoy.

« Fais attention à toi. » Finis t'il par dire après avoir mit fin au baiser.

« Par Merlin c'est de pire en pire ! Arrête d'être aussi sentimentale ça va finir par me donner des nausées ! »

Zach éclata d'un rire sonore devant la remarque du plus jeune. Ca irait pour lui, il était rassuré. Le jeune blond était bien plus fort qu'il ne le pensait. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux et finalement disparu de sa propre chambre.

Il ne surprit pas le regard triste de Draco une fois la porte de la chambre fermée.

« Toi aussi, fais attention. » Murmura alors le prince des Serpentards.

* * *

Zach se dirigea vers les jardins du manoir où il était sur de trouver sa meilleure amie devant une tasse de thé. Cela ne manqua pas, au milieu de la roseraie il la trouva en train de lire divers parchemins, une tasse de thé à la main.

« Tu as demandé à me voir avant mon départ ? »

« Et oui je tenais à une séparation larmoyante à souhait ! » Plaisanta la mage noire en tournant son regard anthracite vers lui. « Une tasse de thé ? »

« Non merci, je n'aime pas ton thé. »

« Tu ne sais pas apprécier le vrai thé, tu le dénature complètement avec tes 15 morceaux de sucre. »

« Je suppose que tu ne m'as pas demandé de venir pour parler théine. »

« C'est vrai. » Elle se leva et chercher quelque chose dans la poche intérieur de sa longue veste en cuire. Elle en sortie une note qu'elle lui tendit et retourna s'assoir devant ses parchemins.

_L'emplumé,_

_Demande de l'aide avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

_La suceuse de sang_

« Elle irait jusque là pour moi… »

« Tu sais bien que oui. Tu es son ami, et il n'y à rien qu'elle ne ferait pas pour un ami. C'est la plus grande faiblesse de la descendante directe du premier vampire qui est existé. Une Reine vampire doté d'un cœur. »

« Je ferai en sorte qu'elle ne se jette pas dans les flammes de Lucifer. »

« Tu as intérêt sinon c'est moi qui te fera rôtir. » Répliqua Alex sans un sourire d'une voix des plus menaçantes.

« Je me débrouillerai seul, ne t'inquiète pas. » Et il disparu dans un brouillard sombre.

Alex soupira. Elle avait été un peu dur peut-être… Les prochains mois seraient durs pour Zach, il ne méritait d'ultime menace avant de partir. Mais elle ne pouvait pas permettre qu'il arrive quoi que se soit à Night. Comme à chaque membre de sa famille, rien ne devait leur arriver, elle ne s'en remettrait pas, elle le savait. Finalement elle se replongea dans les rapports brouillons de sa sœur concernant la situation de son empire. L'écriture claire et fluide de Night lui manquait déjà horriblement… La vie réserve souvent des surprises intéressent, Night qui s'évertuait toujours à dire qu'elle détestait l'enseignement passait ses journée à instruire le jeune Yoru. Et pendant que sa meilleure amie s'occupe du fils, elle-même allait prendre en main l'enseignement du père.

* * *

Ce dernier avait également droit à un réveil plutôt agréable…

Les yeux fermés, il émergeait d'un sommeil lourd et paisible. Il pouvait sentir un parfum d'ambre ce qui lui indiquait qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans la chambre de son frère aux senteurs d'agrumes. Et il y avait cette chaleur… Cette enivrante chaleur. Ce n'était pas un feu de cheminée, pas les draps de flanelles, ni son pyjama en soie. C'était la chaleur d'un corps à côté du sien. Celui de Tom il en était conscient. Il savait également que ce dernier ne dormait pas. Il pouvait deviner par sa propre position celle de l'homme plus âgé. Sa tête reposait dans le creux de sa hanche et une main étrangère lui caressait les cheveux. Le Lord était adossé à la tête du lit et il devait être en train de corrigé ou de signer des documents s'il se referait au son d'un grattement d'une plume contre un parchemin.

Il aurait pu être embarrassé, apeuré, déstabilisé, mais étrangement il ne se sentait que rassuré. Il ne comprenait pas lui-même pourquoi ce sentiment de normalité était présent. Comme si la présence de Tom était normale et habituelle. Son esprit ne s'en souvenait pas, mais son corps lui ressentait un apaisement trop naturel pour être soudain. Le Lord aurait-il veillé sur lui si souvent que s'en était devenu habituelle pour son inconscient d'avoir son corps à proximité ?

« Tu es réveillé Harry ? » Demanda finalement le plus âgé en arrêtant le mouvement apaisant dans les cheveux de l'endormi.

« Hummm » Grogna l'interpellé en se roulant en boule contre Tom.

« Voilà plus de 13h00 que tu dors ! Tu sors d'une léthargie d'un mois ne crois tu pas que cela suffit ? »

Harry soupira et ouvrit finalement les yeux. Il observa d'abord le décor. Une vaste chambre occupé par un lit immense le tout dans des tons bruns. Des hautes poutres apparentes au plafond, des meubles en bois d'ébène minutieusement ciselé. L'ensemble s'accordait avec gout. Une approche sombre qui est finalement plutôt chaleureuse quand on s'y habitue.

« As-tu faim ? Veux-tu que j'appel un elfe ? »

« Hum non je pensais d'abord prendre une douche » répondit Harry en se tournant finalement vers le propriétaire de la chambre.

Tom regardait divers parchemins en lévitation tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Ses yeux rouges sombre scrutaient avec froideur et précision les informations inscrites devant lui, ses cheveux retombaient sur son regard l'assombrissant un peu plus. Vêtu d'une chemise noire déboutonné dévoilant son torse il était aux yeux d'Harry particulièrement sublime. Remarquant l'inquisition silencieuse dont il était l'objet, Tom rangea ses papiers et porta son attention sur Harry.

« Qui y a-t-il ? »

« Hum, heu rien. » Lui répondit un Harry rougissant en amorçant un mouvement pour se lever.

Mais son bras fut attrapé et il retomba fermement contre le matelas.

« N'aurions nous pas oublié les bases ? »

« Co...Comment ça ? » Demanda le petit brun troublé par la proximité soudaine du visage de son compagnon.

« Bonjour Harry. »

« Oh ! Bonjour Tom ! » Répondit le petit brun en souriant.

Puis soudainement deux lèvres vinrent s'emparer des siennes. Un acte qu'il n'avait réellement vécu qu'une fois, qu'il avait rêvé cent fois, et qui s'avérait encore mieux que tout ce qu'il avait pu espérer. Un autre monde s'ouvrait à lui dans les bras de Tom. Les sensations étaient enivrantes, dictée par les mouvements habiles de cette langue, appuyée par deux douces lèvres aguicheuses.

Quand le baiser prit fin Harry se surprit à souhaiter que tout les matins soit comme celui-ci.

« Va prendre ta douche avant qu'il ne me prenne l'envi de devenir moins sage. »

Harry le regarda surpris, une lueur innocente d'incompréhension totale dans le regard et Tom se pinça les lèvres en fermant les yeux, s'exhortant au calme et à la maitrise de soi.

« Tu trouvera des vêtements de rechange dans le dressing sur ta droite. Fais comme chez toi car c'est ta nouvelle chambre. On se rejoint dans le petit salon pour le petit déjeuner, tu n'aura qu'à appeler un elfe pour te guider. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, le Lord se leva et quitta rapidement la chambre laissant derrière lui un Harry perplexe.

* * *

Perplexe, Lucius Malfoy l'était également. Il venait d'arriver au château ce matin avec son épouse et il avait eu vent de nouvelles très étonnantes.

En tant que bras droit de son seigneur il était plutôt surpris de ne pas avoir eu connaissance de ces faits plus tôt. Bien que l'entrainement subît par les mangemorts ces derniers temps lui avaient pris tout son temps, il pensait que son maitre prendrait la peine de lui faire un rapport rapide sur les activités du château. En premier lieu, il aurait aimé trouver son fils. Son héritier aurait une aventure des plus douteuses avec cet insupportable parasite roux. Une honte ! Il faudrait tirer ça au clair au plus vite.

Ensuite, le survivant aurait emménagé ! Qu'est-ce que l'ennemi mortel du Lord viendrait faire au château vivant ! Et enfin… Greyback serai mort, remplacé à la tête de sa meute par Rémus Lupin, soi-disant ancien membre de l'ordre du phénix qui serait maintenant du coté des ténèbres !

« Alby ! »

La pauvre créature apparue devant Lord Malfoy et s'inclina aussi bas qu'elle le pouvait.

« Maitre Malfoy me fait demander ? »

« Trouve-moi mon fils. »

« Oui maitre, mais Alby doit d'abord finir sa mission pour les maitres Lupin et Black. »

« Black ? Je croyais Bellatrix aux cachots depuis l'année dernière ? »

« Maitre Sirius Black, maitre Malfoy. Pardonnez Alby pour cette confusion. »

« Mais enfin il est mort ! »

« Qui est mort ? » demande une voix trainante reconnaissable entre mille.

« Draco ! Enfin te voilà ! »

« Veuillez pardonner cette attente, Alby je pense que ta mission est annulée. »

« Bien jeune maitre Malfoy. »

Et la créature disparue dans un « plop » sonore.

« Père comment s'est passé ce stage d'entrainement ? »

« Une horreur comme je te l'ai écrit dans mes lettres. Mais viens ne restons pas dans le couloir, allons au petit salon. »

Les deux hommes blonds se dirigèrent vers la pièce du château nommé « le petit salon ». C'était de loin la pièce la plus intime et la plus chaleureuse du château. Le Lord aimait y prendre un verre en compagnie d'Alex ou de Zach. Il aimait aussi s'entretenir de sujet divers en tête à tête avec ses plus fidele mangemorts, Lucius Malfoy et Severus Snape.

Le père et le fils prirent place face à face dans les confortable fauteuils du salon, se jaugeant du regard, attendant que l'un deux débute la conversation. Ce fut l'ainée des Malfoy qui l'amorça.

« Alors mon fils, comment occupes-tu tes journées ? Et comment t'es-tu retrouvé si prématurément au château du Maître ? »

« Et bien, disons que je fus le témoin d'une scène à Poudlard qui mit ma sécurité personnelle en danger. »

« Me voilà surprit, il n'est pas dans tes habitudes de te montrer indiscret et de te faire prendre. »

« Il en allait de la survit d'un ami. »

« Un ami ? Qui donc ? » Accula Lucius, son regard tranchant attendant que Draco lâche les armes.

« Harry Potter. »

« Voila qui nous fait du changement. Depuis combien de temps considères-tu le Héro du monde sorcier comme ton ami ? »

« Ca va faire un peu plus de trois mois père. »

« Et tu t'es mit en danger pour lui ? »

« Oui père. »

« As-tu seulement pensé à ce que ta mère allait te faire quand elle va l'apprendre ? »

« Père ! Je n'ai rien eu de grave ! Regardez je suis en sécurité et je n'ai aucune cicatrices ! »

« Ah parce que non seulement tu te mets en danger mais en plus tu te fais blesser ? Elle sera furieuse cela ne fait aucun doute… »

« Père s'il vous plait ne lui dite rien ! Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter plus que nécessaire. »

« Elle sera forcement inquiète quand elle apprendra que tu t'es entiché de ce foutu ange banni ! »

Lucius vit avec consternation le visage de son héritier devenir encore plus pale qu'à l'accoutumé et fut surpris de voir une lueur de douleur traverser son regard. Par Salazard Serpentard tout puissant ! Dans quoi son fils s'était jeté !

« Comment l'avez-vous su ? »

« Tu ne nit donc pas. Ce n'est qu'une rumeur mais je gardais l'espoir qu'elle soit fausse. Comment as-tu pus te laisser avoir par cette erreur de la nature ! Cet arrogant, manipulateur, pervers, ce chien sans éducation ! »

« Pé -»

« Lucius ! Ne t'ais-je pas déjà prévenu que je ne tolérais pas ce genre de propos injurieux envers Zach ! »

« Mon Seigneur, pardonnez moi je ne vous savez pas dans la pièce. » Répondit rapidement lucius en se levant et s'inclinant devant le Lord, imité par Draco.

« Cela ne change rien à tes paroles. Tu n'injurieras plus l'ange Zachiel sous mon toit. C'est un ordre et j'entends bien qu'il soit respecté. Il est lâche de le calomnier dans son dos, mais je suppose que tu n'aurais pas eu le même flegme si il avait été également présent. Mes souvenirs de vos dernières joutes verbale me rappel qu'il t'a souvent fait perde de ta superbe. »

Draco était plus que stupéfait par cet échange. Il ne savait rien de cet évident mépris entre son père et son amant. Il était encore plus troublant de voir le Lord prendre la défense de l'ange.

« Pardonnez moi Maître, mais vous ne parviendrai pas à m'ôter le dégoût que j'ai de cet homme. »

« Je le sais bien. Sache pour ta gouverne que plus tu développeras ces sentiments pour lui, plus il s'en amusera. Draco à bien failli tomber dans le même piège que toi, mais il semblerait que le fils soit plus avisé que le père. Tu peux être fier de ton fils Lucius, sans être encore entré dans la mangemorie il a déjà fait bien plus pour moi que bien d'autre mangemorts de premier ordre réuni.»

« Je vous remercie mon seigneur. Mais je n'ai fait que suivre mon instinct et ce n'est pas une attitude des plus dignes pour un serpentard. »

« Et pourtant les résultats sont là Draco, ne soit pas modeste. »

Si Lucius ne répondit rien, les compliments que recevait son fils touchaient sa fierté de père. Il n'en aurait jamais attendu autant de la part de son seigneur envers de Draco Recevoir en personne les compliments du Seigneur Voldemort avant même d'avoir reçu la marque était un événement des plus honorable. Sans laisser de coté sa rancœur envers le meilleur ami de son Maître, il n'oublierait pas de féliciter lui aussi son hériter lorsqu'ils seraient de nouveau seuls. Il lui sembla qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment dit ces mots à Draco, et pourtant son fils avait toujours fait un parcours sans faute. Que se soit dans son attitude ou ses résultats scolaires, non vraiment Lucius n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre de son fils. Il serait peut être temps de le lui dire… Il fut coupé dans sa réflexion par l'arrivé au petit salon du très reconnaissable Survivant.

« Oh ! Bonjour Draco ! Je ne te savais pas déjà levé. Bonjour monsieur Malfoy. » Salua poliment mais froidement Harry.

« Je ne suis pas levé depuis très longtemps, ton frère est parti il y a peu de temps seulement. »

« Je vois. »

Harry alla mettre sa main sur l'épaule du blond en signe de soutien. Un geste qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du Lord Malfoy et qui déclencha un petit sourire sur les lèvres du Seigneur des ténèbres.

« Je vais bien Harry ne t'ne fais pas. Et toi ? Tu as récupéré ? »

« J'ai dormi plus d'un mois ! Je suis plus reposé que je ne le serai jamais ! » Rigola le brun.

Draco souri à son tour et ébouriffa les cheveux corbeau de l'ange déchu.

« Ravi de te revoir en fin Harry Potter. »

_**

* * *

Fin du chapitre………**_

**

* * *

**

**Et voilà ! Un nouveau chapitre qui prend fin !**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Appréciez-vous le réveil de Sirius, Draco et Harry ?**

**Etes-vous content du retour du patriarche Malfoy ?**

**J'attends toujours impatiemment vos réaction et j'ai malheureusement une triste nouvelle à vous annoncer.**

**Le prochain chapitre ne sera pas là avant le 5 janvier pour cause de vacances qui vont me faire pas mal bouger…**

**Je vous souhaite à tous un Joyeux Noël à l'avance !**

**Kailone**

* * *

Réponse à la super review de ma fidele Azuria, Présidente de la célébre association des folles furieuses.

Ne pleure pas!

Je sais que le départ de Zach est cruel, mais ne t'en fait pas pour Draco, Harry et Tom, il s'y feront.

En ce qui concerne Lucifer... A quoi pouvions nous nous attendre d'autre? c'est le prince des enfers! Evidement qu'il est là pour faire chier le monde lol

Tu as l'oeil vif et perspicasse... Il y aura sans doute, un courte fic qui fera suite à celle ci. Elle sera basé sur Yoru. On verra ce qu'il sera advenu de nos Héro 17 ans apres cette fic. Tu risquerais d'etre surprise ^^

Arf tu va reclamer Zach jusqu'à la fin alors... Pauvre de moi... Bon d'accord je le merite...

A la prochaine avec j'espere toutjours autant d'entrain!

Kai

p.s. Les casquette sont tout simplement parfaite.

p.p.s. Draco immortel... J'ai ma petite idée pour la réponse, mais je suis pas encore fixée, et quelque soit cette réponse tu ne le saura que dans la deuxieme fic... Je sais je suis cruelle.

p.p.p.s. Je crois que j'ai deja plein de fois répondu a ce Ps la lol.

p.p.p.p. peux me remettre à respirer, tu n'attentra pas à ma vie alors!

p.p.p.p.p.s. Ben je vais pas te laisser toute seule dans ton délire du cinquieme Ps...


	19. Où l'on se fait stratege

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Désolé pour l'attente…**

**Comme je l'ai expliqué dans mes réponses à certaines reviews, l'écriture de ce chapitre fut délicate pour moi. J'ai eu en effet beaucoup de mal à gérer la personnalité de Sirius. Tant d'évolution étaient possible pour l'animagus qu'il m'a fallu du temps pour choisir et délimiter sa personnalité.**

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^**

**J'ai commençait à faire l'estimation du nombre de chapitre restant, et je dirai que cette fic ne dépassera pas les trente chapitres, ce qui veut dire que nous avons dépassé la moitié du chemin…**

**Je vous laisse profiter de ce nouveau chapitre à votre guise !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages sont à J.K Rowling, sauf YORU, ZACH, ALEX, NIGHT, NAUSICAA, SKELF et YAN

Attention les personnages de Mme Rowling sont OOC pour les besoins de mon histoire mais surtout parce que je n'ai pas la prétention de connaitre aussi bien la psychologie des personnages que leur auteur. Par respect je préfère donc les adapter.

**Couple : HP/TR** principalement, Zach/Draco et autres couples secondaires

_**Chapitre 17 : Où l'on se fait stratège.**_

C'est un Remus plutôt heureux des événements récents qui attendait patiemment que son meilleur ami sorte de la salle de bain dans laquelle il était enfermé depuis plus d'une heure.

Nul doute que le « Seigneur Black » comme ils s'étaient mis a le surnommé avec James, devait être en train de râler contre l'effet qu'avait eu sur sa peau son année dans l'au-delà.

Quand Sirius sorti enfin il reçu un sifflement admiratif du jeune Yoru et un sourire nostalgique de Remus. Non, l'héritier de la prestigieuse famille Black n'avait rien perdu de sa superbe. Vêtu d'une robe de sorcier bleu nuit ouvert sur un ensemble noir composé d'un tee-shirt à manche longue au col en V échancré et d'un jean saillant, ses longs cheveux noir lissés et laissés libre sur ses épaules, le regard fier et le port altier, Sirius avait rarement était aussi beau et aussi charismatique. Sa tenue le rajeunissait de 10 ans mais n'enlevait rien de l'aura de puissance qu'il dégageait naturellement. Sirius était un Black jusqu'au bout des ongles, peu importe les protestations qu'avait pu émettre sa mère plusieurs année plus tôt.

« Et bah ça alors Paddy, tu t'apprête à manger quelqu'un ? »

Remus et Sirius posèrent un regard déconcerté sur le plus jeune descendant de Prongs. Manger quelqu'un ?

« Désolé Yoru, j'ai peur de ne pas te suivre… » Répondit Sirius

« Quand tu t'habilles aussi élégamment tu dis que c'est parce que tu pars à la chasse pour ramener quelqu'un à manger ! »

« Depuis quand es-tu un vampire Paddy ? »

« Mais je n'en suis pas un, cependant j'ai peur de comprendre le sous-entendu de la question du petit monstre. »

« Ferait-il référence à tes conquêtes sexuelles Sirius ? »

L'animagus sursauta devant la remarque assurée du loup-garou. Depuis quand son ami d'enfance parlait de manière aussi assurée ? Depuis quand avait-il perdu cette éternelle timidité ?

« Je pense en effet. »

« Charmant… » Répondit le loup, le ton de voix acide.

Dans un bel ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers le petit salon où ils espéraient pouvoir prendre leur petit déjeuné tranquillement…

Bien essayé…

A peine les portes furent elle ouverte que Sirius se retrouva avec un Harry pleurant de joie dans les bras.

« Comme c'est bon de te revoir Paddy. »

« C'est bon te revoir également Prongs junior. »

Il sentit Harry se raidir entre ses bras. Il s'étonna et pris la décision d'avoir une conversation avec son filleul plus tard, quand il serait seul, ce qui était loin d'être le cas.

« Et bien je crois que tous les habitants de ce manoir sont présent. »

La petite assemblée se tourna immédiatement vers le Lors qui tenait Yoru dans ses bras.

« Je pense qu'il serai temps de parler stratégie. »

« Sans nous ? » Demanda une voix féminine aux intonations fermes et enjôleuses.

Deux femmes pénétrèrent alors dans le définitivement, trop petit salon. La plus grand ouvrait la marche mais c'est la seconde qui parla à son tour.

« Non bien sur… je vous avez juste quelque peu… »

« Oubliées ? Rayées de la carte ? Passées aux oubliettes ? »

« Tu résumes bien la situation Night, comme toujours. »

« Il faut bien que quelqu'un est l'esprit de synthèse dans cette bande d'inconscient à l'esprit embrumé. »

« Pour ce qui ne la connaisse pas encore, gentlemen je vous prie de réserver le meilleure accueil à Melle Night C. Vlad, notre bien aimée reine des vampires. »

Dans la minute Sirius, Lucius et Draco s'inclinèrent devant Night. Harry et Yoru lancèrent à l'unisson un « Bonjour Night » et Remus grogna… Légendaire était le bien connu mépris des loups garou envers les vampires. Night se contenta de lui renvoyer un sourire narquois.

« Et moi ? Pas de présentation ? Je suis vexée… Et ca ose s'appeler un ami d'enfance… »

« Je suis impardonnable, laisse moi donc laver cet affront. Aux cotés de notre bien aimée reine suceuse de sang, le redoutable Alex Ryu, connu également sous le pseudonyme de Lady Hei, la mage noir asiatique. »

Sirius resta choqué par la nouvelle. Ainsi, non seulement le Lord semblait en bonne relation avec la Reine vampirique, mais il était ami d'enfance avec l'une des mages noirs les plus puissantes du monde ? Dumbledore devait se mettre à trembler rien qu'en y pensant …

Remus ayant déjà eu de nombreuses conversations avec la mage qu'il commençait à réellement apprécier alla lui serrer la main. Draco s'inclina et son père alla faire un baisemain à la jolie brune.

« C'est toujours un plaisir que de vous voir Milady »

« Toujours aussi flatteur Lord Malfoy. Lord Black, j'ai longtemps entendu parler de vos frasques par votre défunte mère, j'espère que tous ce qui m'a été dit est fondé ! C'était follement divertissant ! »

« Vous m'en voyez désolé, mais ma mère ne connaissait pas le quart de mes activités déshonorantes. » Répondit le brun un sourire charmeur naturel aux lèvres tout en allant lui aussi faire un baisemain à Alex.

« Je n'en attendais pas autant. Harry tu nous à fait une belle peur ! Ravie de te revoir avec le sourire ! Ton frère m'a laissé un nombre abracadabrant de conseils à suivre à ton égard. J'ai bien cru devenir folle rien qu'en l'écoutant ! »

« Oh vous savez Zach est un vrai frère poule, ne vous sentez pas obligé de l'écouter ! »

« Ouai mais il est cool ! »

La remarque de Yoru déclencha un silence soudain dans le petit salon. Il y avait ceux que la remarque amusait, ceux qu'elle rendait nostalgique, ceux qui en était horrifié, et ceux qui ne comprenait tout simplement pas.

« Bon je vois que la remarque de Yoru aura au moins permis d'obtenir l'attention de tout le monde. Prenez place, une longue discussion nous attend ! »

Et pour être longue, elle fut longue…

Il fallut d'abord raconter tout ce qui s'était passé depuis sa mort à Sirius, le tout entrecoupé de ses multiples crises de rage dès qu'il entendait parler du traitement subit par Harry. A plusieurs reprises Draco suggéra discrètement au Lord de laisser son fils partir mais ni Yoru ni le Lord n'étaient d'accord. Le plus jeune était trop curieux de savoir comment la guerre allait être organisée. Le plus vieux considérait ça comme un apprentissage de la vie, il n'épargnerait aucune vérités à son fils.

La conversation devint plus épineuse quand Harry demanda au Lord ses réelles intentions concernant l'Angleterre. Bien sur il se souvenait de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu tout les deux à l'anniversaire d'Alex, mais il voulait être sur. Il aimait cet homme, il ne voulait pas avoir à le combattre s'il décidait de continuer les massacres et tortures inutiles.

Mais Tom rassura Harry et son maraudeur de parrain. Rien de tout ceci n'était prévu.

« Mais pourtant tu l'a fait. Je l'ai vu. »

« Harry je t'assure que je n'ai jamais torturé quiconque sans bonne raison. »

« Il y a de bonne raison pour torturer une fillette de 5 ans à peine ? » Hurla-t-il les larmes aux yeux en se rappelant cette nuit horrible où sa cicatrice l'avait une fois de plus relié au Lord.

« Mais enfin c'est ridicule, je n'ai jamais torturé de fillette de 5 ans ! J'en ai le nom, mais je ne suis pas un monstre. »

« Mais je l'ai vu ! Ne me mens pas tu m'envoyais chacun de tes meurtres par notre lien ! »

« Notre lien ? Tu parles de la cicatrice ? Mais enfin ta cicatrice ne te lies pas à moi ! Elle est la marque de ta symbiose entre ton âme et ton corps au moment de ta réincarnation ! Nous n'avons aucun lien qui me permettrait de t'envoyer des visions de torture que j'aurai commise ! Et pour la seconde fois, je n'ai jamais torturé de fillette de 5 ans ! »

« Mais… Si ce n'était pas toi… Qui me les envoyait ? »

« Tout est possible. Un membre de l'ordre ? Le vieux fou lui-même ? Une conséquence de ta déchéance ? Ce je ne sais pas, ça peut être beaucoup de chose Harry. »

« Donc… Massacre et torture ne font pas partie de vos hobbies de guerre ? » Résuma le maraudeur nouvellement ressuscité.

« J'ai d'autre hobbies bien plus agréable pour tout le bien de l'humanité rassurez vous Black.»

« Mais tu comptes faire avec l'Europe ce qu'Alex a fait avec la Chine ? »

« Ce ne sera pas pareil. Les peuples sont différents, les religieux, coutumes, modes de vie, tout diffère. Mais l'idée d'harmonie entre tout être, que le monde sorcier soit connu de tous, et bien sur d'avoir le contrôle de cet empire, oui, voilà à quoi j'aspire Harry. »

« Et nous dans tout ça ? Qu'avez-vous prévu pour nous ? » Demanda justement le dernier des Black.

« J'espère que tu ne me comptes pas dans ce « nous » Sirius. » Lança Remus à son ami d'enfance.

« Bien sur que si ! Pourquoi ? Qu'as-tu prévu ? Ou plutôt, qu'as-tu déjà mis en œuvre ? » Demanda finalement suspicieux le brun.

« Mr Lupin reprend peu à peu le contrôle des meutes loups garou d'Angleterre. Et au rythme auquel il va j'ai grand espoir pour le reste de l'Europe. »

Sirius et Harry étaient médusés. Bien sur Harry savait que son ancien professeur lui avait caché des choses la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Mais à la suite de ses blessures il n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus. Et jamais il ne se serait attendu à ça !

« Mais… Enfin Moony ! Et tes grandes idéologies de loup solitaire ? De rejet du monstre ? » Lui rappela Sirius.

« Il faut croire que j'ai changé mes plans. » Répondit le châtain souriant.

Harry ne savait pas comment réagir. Remus perdrait-il sa douceur pour laisser parler son loup ? Que restait il réellement de son ancien professeur, si réfléchi, si calme, si à l'écoute ?

Sirius ne bougeait pas, il scrutait Remus avec attention. Le maraudeur aux yeux mordorés s'attendait à cette réaction. Sirius le testait. Il lisait au plus profond de lui comme il savait si bien le faire pour chaque maraudeur.

Et Moony attendit. Il attendit les prochains mots de Sirius comme il les aurait également attendus de James. Et Sirius prit son temps. Ca ne serait prononcé qu'une fois, car les mots, n'ont d'importance que la première fois qu'ils sont prononcés. Ils perdent leur puissance, leur magie lorsqu'ils sont répétés. Alors il lui fallut bien les choisir, pour James qui n'était plus là, pour leur enfance perdu, leur amitié fractionnée. Parce que des maraudeurs, il ne reste qu'eux deux.

« Ton loup est magnifique Moony. »

Et Remus, qui depuis des semaines avait appris à maitriser son loup, à l'apprivoiser, et à l'aimer, autorisa un sourire à Sirius. Le sourire de Moony, celui qui rendrait jaloux n'importe quel astre ardent par sa chaleur, qui ferait pâlir un nourrisson devant son innocence. Un sourire qu'il ne s'autorisait plus depuis trop longtemps et qui désormais, au sein de sa meute, n'a plus sa place. Un sourire qui ne vivrait plus que pour ces rares moments, à la mémoire d'un temps passés où il avait appris la signification du mot amitié sur la route toujours recherchée du bonheur.

« Veuillez pardonner mon interruption de ce moment chargé en émotions, mais concrètement, c'est quoi son rôle au lycanthrope ? » Demanda Night, la voie pleine d'impatience.

« Mr Lupin à provoqué Fenrir Greyback en duel il y a de ça deux semaines. Il est ressorti vainqueur et il est donc par conséquent l'Alpha de sa meute. »

« Moony, tu as tué Greyback? Mais comment as tu fait ? Tu n'as pas été blessé ? » S'inquiéta alors Harry.

« Non Harry je n'ai plus rien, quelques blessures superficielles qui ont bien cicatrisées. L'ayant provoqué en duel je me suis battue contre Fenrir en un contre un. Le combat a eu lieu en fin de nuit de pleine lune sous nos formes de loup. Je savais que sous cette forme, étant plus puissant que moi musculairement, Fenrir mènerait, je voulais juste le fatiguer au maximum jusqu'au levé du soleil. Il a voulu garder sa forme de loup comme je l'avais prévu, mais ce battre sous cette forme empêche de pratiquer la magie et cela demande plus d'efforts de conserver sa forme animale en dehors des nuits de pleine lune. Par fierté et orgueil il a gardé cette forme, tandis que je récupérais ma baguette, blessé et extenué. Seulement la fatigue étant plus forte chez lui il se mit à avoir des difficultés à m'attaquer, puis à esquiver mes sorts. C'est à ce moment que je compris que j'allais gagner. Mon dernier Avada Kedavra l'a emporté aux alentour des 9h du matin. »

« Et depuis tu vis avec la meute ? »

« Oui. Je ne pensais pas devoir le faire mais ils ont grandi en étant dirigé par un monstre. Ce sont tous des loups garou puissants mais ils n'ont aucune conscience, ne font plus la différence entre le sorcier et le loup en eux. C'est comme des bébés que je dois faire grandir à nouveaux. Quand ils seront prés je compte agrandir la meute en ralliant à nous les différentes meutes Anglaises. »

« Si tu as besoin d'aide les soirs de pleine lune, Padfoot sera ravie de se dégourdir les jambes. Je crois que Moony l'aimait bien, il doit lui manquer ! » Proposa Sirius à son ami d'enfance.

« Avec plaisir mais je ne voudrai pas empiéter sur tes futurs rendez-vous. Tes conquêtes risqueraient de me mépriser. »

« Ce n'est pas faut… » Remarqua Sirius les sourcils froncés comme un signe de réflexion intense.

Attitude qui déclencha le rire de Remus qui lui décrocha une claque à l'arrière de la tête en lui soufflant un « Crétin » bien placé.

« Mr Lupin s'occupe donc des Loups Garou. Lucius, te sens tu prêt à continuer l'entrainement des mangemorts donné par Yan ? »

« Oui Mon Seigneur. Bien que barbare sur de nombreux points, il est d'une efficacité redoutable. Il ne me serra pas difficile de prendre le relais. »

« Parfait. Alors Yan peux retourner chez toi Alex. »

« Tant mieux! J'ai une mutinerie au Laos que j'aimerai bien qu'il me règle ! »

« Lucius tu emmèneras ton fils avec toi deux jours par semaine. Je veux qu'il possède une formation de mangemorts normal. Il y sera accompagné du fils Zabini. »

« Dans ces cas là pourquoi seulement deux jours ? »

« Ces jeunes mangemorts ont plus de valeurs que tous ceux qui sont actuellement au camp. Je tiens à ce qu'ils aient accès à une meilleur formation, tous comme Severus et toi en avait eu une à l'époque. »

« Bien mon seigneur. »

« Pardonnez ma curiosité, mais qu'avez-vous prévu pour les autres jours de la semaine ? » Demanda Draco.

« Les autres jours de la semaine, vous vous entrainerez avec Harry et Yoru. Vous développerez votre potentiel magique, apprendrez de nouveau sorts, compléterez vos connaissances. Night sera votre professeur sauf pour les sortilèges, matière dans laquelle vous semblez exceller Mr Black. »

« Tout à fait. »

« J'aimerez que vous participiez également à l'entrainement d'Harry en tant que professeur de sortilège. »

« Je le ferai avec plaisir. »

« J'aimerai également que vous alliez espionner le ministère pour moi. On vous croit mort, vous avez la diplomatie des aristocrates, et Lucius qui le fait habituellement n'a plus le temps pour cela. »

« Ca ne posera pas de problèmes. Par contre, si j'accepte de vous aider, ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous appelez maitre, mon seigneur, ou autres appellations seigneuriale déplacées. »

« Je n'y comptais pas. Vous n'êtes pas un mangemort, vous n'avez pas à le faire. Appelez-moi comme bon vous semblera tant que cela reste dans les normes de la bienséance. »

Le Lord, si il était conciliant, se rappelait à chaque minute la phrase incongru que lui avait soufflée Zach _« C'est un peu comme ton beau-père »_Et il n'était pas question de se le mettre à dos. Cet homme était trop puissant et trop proche d'Harry pour cela.

« Harry, quand Draco et Zabini junior seront au camps mangemort, tu t'entraineras avec Alex à maitriser ta magie astrale. »

« Ca ne risque pas … De déployer mes ailes ? »

« Nous ferons ce qu'il faut pour empêcher cela, raison pour laquelle il te faut apprendre à la contrôler au plus vite, je t'ai aidé à enlever les scellés mais il te faut apprendre à la contrôler maintenant. » Expliqua Lady Hei.

« Très bien. »

« Non parce que t'as réellement des ailes Harry ? Désolé mais toute cette histoire d'ange me dépasse encore » s'excusa Sirius, pas encore remis de toutes ces révélations.

« Il les a, mais si il les déploie, son énergie astrale remplacera la sorcière. » Explique encore Alex.

Elle trouvait son explication très claire et ne comprit le soupire d'agacement et de désespoir poussé par Night.

« Quoi ? » lui demanda t'elle agressivement.

« Rien, comme d'habitude ceux qui n'ont pas le radar adapté ne peuvent rien comprendre à ce que tu dis. Sérieusement des fois je me demande comment fait Yan pour comprendre toutes tes directives ! Remarque étant ton frère il a du être livré avec radar intégré. »

« Tu veux bien arrêter tes sarcasmes inutiles et me faire part de ta clairvoyance ? »

« Comment veux tu qu'ils comprennent le sens de ta phrase ? Ils ne connaissent pas l'énergie astrale et encore moins les effets que ca va avoir sur Nathaniel ! »

« Euh… c'est pas sensé juste arrêter ma croissance ? » Risqua Harry.

Alex souffla mais se tourna vers Harry un sourire doux aux lèvres.

« C'est plus complexe que ça. Un ange, est un être à la fois très simple et très complexe. Sa magie est complexe, même des centaines d'années plus tard, les anges les plus haut gradé continuent d'en apprendre sur leur propre magie. Cette énergie astrale se propage dans tout le corps de l'ange, c'est ce qui l'anime. Et elle est rattachée à l'âme de l'ange. Quand Nathaniel a été déchu, on lui a enlevé son corps et scellé son énergie. Mais cette dernière étant reliée à son âme a suivi sa réincarnation. Nathaniel, même sous l'apparence d'Harry Potter possède toujours toute son énergie astrale. Seulement il est aujourd'hui un sorcier. Ce qui l'anime c'est sa magie sorcière. Et les deux ne peuvent pas être actives en même temps. Si il laisse son énergie astrale se déployer entièrement, il ne pourra plus la concentrer à nouveau. Celle-ci prendra la place de son énergie sorcière. Il aura donc à la suite de cela toutes les particularités d'un ange et certaines particularités sorcières disparaitront car l'énergie sorcières deviendra alors latente, comme concentrée à son tour. Il volera grâce à ses ailes, mais ne pourra plus transplaner par exemple. Il gardera l'apparence d'Harry, mais ne pourra plus vieillir. »

« Mais… Le processus inverse ne peut pas avoir lieu ? » Demanda Draco

« L'énergie astrale est bien plus puissante que la sorcière. C'est pour cette raison que les anges restent normalement où ils sont et qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de se mêler des conflits des autres espèces. Son énergie sorcière ne sera jamais assez puissante pour pousser l'énergie astrale à se concentrer à nouveau. Surtout que d'âpres mes souvenirs, Nathaniel est un ange puissant.»

« Comment pouvez vous l'aider à maitriser son énergie astrale alors que vous n'êtes pas un ange ? »

« Il y a de cela 200 ans, Zach et moi avons trouvé énormément de similitudes entre l'utilisation de la magie draconienne et de la magie astrale. Je peux donc le guider car nous fonctionnons à peu prés pareil. »

« Bien, ceci étant dit, pendant que la force d'attaque s'intensifiera, Alex et moi mettrons au point un plan d'attaque pour la rentré de Poudlard. Selon les informations collectées par Mr Black, nous verrons si il nous sera facile de nous emparer du ministère ou si nous devrons également préparer une attaque. »

« La bataille finale sera donc à Poudlard ? » Demanda Harry.

« Tout à fait, les loup peuvent s'y préparer dans la foret, Dumbledore se retrouvera acculé. Draco, Harry j'aimerai avoir la liste des étudiants susceptibles de nous rejoindre. J'enverrai Severus les tester pendant le mois d'aout. »

« Tien d'ailleurs où se planque t'il ce cher serpent. » Demanda narquoisement Sirius, ses yeux crachant des flammes.

« Il fait son travail d'espion auprès du vieux fou. Je crois que tout est dit. Avez-vous d'autre questions ou remarques ? »

« Night et moi ne dormirons pas dans ton manoir Tom. Je tiens à rentrer chez moi, de plus grâce au décalage horaire je pourrai continuer à me montrer au grand jour dans mon royaume. C'est important que mon absence passe le plus longtemps possible inaperçu. » Déclara Alex.

« Quand à moi il me faut envoyer les résultats des examens aux élèves ainsi que préparer la rentrée prochaine. » Rajouta Night.

« Très bien ça ne me dérange pas. »

« Je vais aller faire un tour à Londres histoire de me réhabiliter tranquillement. Harry, que dirais-tu de manger avec moi ce soir, rien que nous deux ? » Demanda Sirius à son filleul qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

« Avec plaisir ! »

« Alors tiens-toi prêt pour 20h ! Moony tu m'accompagnes ? »

« Faire du shopping ? Hors de question ! »

« Moi je veux venir ! » Cria alors Yoru bondissant des genoux de Tom desquels il n'avait pas bougé depuis le début de la discussion.

« Alors je t'embarque à condition que tu réussisses à convaincre le loup non-coopératif ! »

« S'il te plait Moony ! » Supplia alors Yoru à l'aide du regard numéro 5, celui des yeux pleins d'espoirs, efficacité prouvée auprès du loup.

« Tres bien, allons-y… » Soupira Remus sortant du petit salon suivit par un Sirius triomphant et un Yoru sautillant qui faisait des signes de main en guise d'au revoir au reste des occupants du salon.

« Je pensais retourner au camp mon seigneur. »

« Prend le temps de déjeuner avec ta famille Lucius, et amène ton fils cet après-midi qu'il comprenne ce qui l'attend. »

« Bien mon seigneur. »

Les deux blonds s'apprêtaient à sortir quand Harry retint Draco à la dernière minute.

« Dray… Zach t'a t'il parlé de son éventuelle date de retour ? »

Draco soupira en regardant des les yeux émeraudes d'Harry. Il était sur qu'au même instant Harry pouvait percevoir la douleur au moins égale à la sienne dans les lacs d'acier de l'héritier Malfoy.

« Non Harry. Il m'a dit… Que ça allait prendre du temps. Je suis désolé. »

Harry secoua vivement la tête.

« Non Draco ! Ne sois pas désolé tu n'y es pour rien ! Et ça doit te peser bien plus qu'à moi. Si jamais… Je sais que ça n'es pas dans l'éducation Malfoyenne, mais si jamais tu veux en parler, n'hésite surtout pas. »

« Merci Harry. J'y réfléchirai, mais je pense que ça ira. » Répondit le blond, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres.

« Bien, on va vous laisser également. » Déclara Night soudainement en se levant.

« Pourquoi ? On est bien ici ! » Répliqua vivement Alex.

« Mais c'est pas vrai… T'as mangé quoi ce matin pour être aussi bête ! Aller suis moi sans discuter ! »

La mage noir lui lança un regard noir mais ne répliqua pas et sorti du petit salon, non sans lancer un discret clin d'œil à son homologue anglais.

« Night est dure avec Alex. » Remarqua Harry une fois seul avec le Lord.

« Oui, Alex à tendance à la désespérer. Mais entre toi et moi, je pense qu'elle le fait exprès. Faire enrager Night est son activité favorite et elle excelle dans ce domaine. »

« Je sais pas… Je trouve ça étrange. Me faire insulté à longueur de temps… Tu finis pas perdre confiance en toi, tu ne peux pas sortir d'une telle relation indemne. » Répliqua douloureusement Harry, ses souvenirs d'enfance terriblement ancrés dans sa mémoire.

Voyant la douleur sur les traits du petit brun, Tom le pris alors dans ses bras. Dans l'étreinte, Harry se relaxa, laissant les Dursley partir loin au fond de sa mémoire.

« Tu sais, Alex est bien plus forte mentalement que tous les êtres vivants que j'ai pu rencontrer. Elle possède une confiance en elle jamais égalée et une connaissance d'elle-même stupéfiante. Bien que Night soit sa meilleure amie, je crois qu'aucune de ses remarques sarcastiques ou de ses insultes ne peut atteindre Alex. Tout glisse sur elle. Mais effectivement, il n'y a bien qu'Alex pour supporter ce genre de relation sans se briser. »

« Je vois. »

« Tu n'as rien dit sur ton programme d'entrainement à venir. Je ne t'ai pas laissé le choix, mais si tu as des objections, n'hésites pas à m'en faire part. »

« Non au contraire, je le trouve parfait. Je ne veux plus être quelqu'un de faible et de manipulable comme je l'ai toujours été. Je veux devenir plus fort, atteindre mon libre arbitre par ma propre force. Et je suis tres excité de découvrir les capacités de mon énergie astrale. »

« J'aime beaucoup ton état d'esprit, et crois moi Harry, tu es déjà un sorcier redoutable, tu ne peux devenir que plus puissant que n'importe lequel de tes futurs adversaires. »

« Toi y compris ? » Demanda Harry, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

« Mais moi je ne suis pas ton adversaire, je ne fait pas parti des possibilités. » Répondit alors le Lord souriant à son tour avant d'aller voler les lèvres de son vis-à-vis.

Terminant ce tendre baiser, le Lord demanda alors :

« Que dirais-tu d'une visite du château ? Bien que tu sois ici depuis plus d'un mois, tu n'a rien vu de l'endroit. »

« Ca me semble être une super idée, mais il falloir faire autre chose en priorité. »

« Ah ? Fais-moi part de tes pensées. »

« J'ai une faim de loup ! »

Le Lord rigola à cette phrase et immédiatement le petit déjeuné bien rempli fut servi. Harry n'ayant rien mangé depuis son réveil de son coma magique engloutit tout les succulents mets avec un bonheur non dissimulé qui amusa le Lord.

La journée s'écoula rapidement pour le couple. La visite du château émerveilla Harry. Ce dernier, bien que sombre et nécessitant un nombre non-négligeable de rénovations, possédait un charme indéniable. Il suintait la magie par chaque pierre sui le composait. Il découvrit un nombre important de pièces tel que sa future salle d'entrainement, entièrement recouverte de fin matelas qu'il savait prévu pour les futurs combats. Mais la partie qu'il préféra, à l'instar de Tom, fut indéniablement le jardin, et plus précisément, la roseraie. Entourée de hautes structures en fer forgé blanc, des roses de toutes les couleurs, de toutes les formes s'entrelaçaient dans un équilibre parfait. Tom lui appris qu'il créait lui-même les espèces de roses présentent dans cette roseraie. Chacune étaient uniques.

A 20h00 comme prévu, c'est un Harry habillé, par les soins d'un Draco Malfoy pointilleux, d'un pantalon droit noir et d'une chemise blanche qui attendait son parrain, se triturant nerveusement les mains.

Il avait plus tôt reçu un Yoru épuisé qui pleurait presque tellement Sirius l'avait érinté durant cette séance de shopping-torture.

« Plus jamais ! Harry promet-moi que plus jamais tu me laisseras aller avec Paddy faire des courses ! Même si j'oublie toi n'oublie pas ! Pour ma sécurité et ma santé c'est très important ! » Déclara Yoru un sérieux à tout épreuve.

Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi ses parents ne l'avaient jamais laissé aller faire du shopping avec son grand oncle Sirius. Il avait crié, pleuré, supplié, mais rien ne les avaient jamais fait changer d'avis, et maintenant il les en remerciait grandement !

Remus ne fit que hurler un « On ne m'y reprendra plus jamais ! » en allant s'enfermer dans ses appartements donnant l'ordre d'éloigner tout ce qui ressemble de prés ou de l'un à un Black de sa porte.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui as pu les mettre dans cet état ! » Se défendit Sirius, outré par les réactions de Yoru et Remus.

« La prochaine fois, si vous le voulez grand cousin, je vous accompagnerai, j'ai un don pour le shopping. »

« Attention Oncle Dray… Même toi tu ne pourrais peut être pas y survivre… » Prévint Yoru, le visage sérieux tentant de prévenir Draco du funeste sort qui pourrai l'attendre à faire une journée de shopping avec l'animagus.

Draco se contenta d'ébouriffer les cheveux de l'enfant en répliquant :

« Je suis mois aussi un Black, rien ne me fait peur dans cet art délicat qu'est le shopping. »

« Bien parlé cousin ! La prochaine fois, on se ferra ça entre Black ! »Déclara Sirius en attrapant la main de Draco pour la serré dans la sienne, concluant ainsi le terrible contrat d'une prochaine alliance Black au court d'une journée shopping…

« Ca sera avec plaisir ! Je suis votre homme, donnez moi juste le l'heure et la date ! »

« Parfait ! Harry tu es prêt ? » Demanda finalement l'héritier des Black en tournant la tête vers la porte des appartements de son filleuls et du Lord.

« Oui je suis là ! Allons-y je meurs de faim ! »

Et c'est bras dessus-dessous que parrain et filleul se rendirent dans un petit restaurant moldu tres agréable, bien décidés à fêter dignement ces retrouvailles tant attendues.

_**Fin du chapitre………**_

**Et voilà !**

**Un chapitre un peu plus long que la moyenne et qui répond a de nombreux point noir de cette fic !**

**Au prochain chapitre, entrainement et rapprochement…**

**J'attends vos remarques et questions avec impatience !**

**A bientôt !**

**Kailone**

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes !**

**Azuria**, la seule et unique présidente du club des folles furieuse.

C'est avec respect et plaisir que je réponds à ta review, qui comme à chaque fois, à rempli mon âme d'un bonheur non dissimulé.

Tout d'abord, il est important que je souligne ta ligue contre la vrai fourrure ! Continuons à protéger les ours polaire de dépoilement !

Mis à part cela ça va bien pour moi merci, et toi ? La forme ?  
Je suis ravie que le chapitre 16 t'ai plut ^^ Il a été long, tout comme celui là, à être publié. Je m'en excuse, j'espère être plus rapide pour le prochain !

Zach me manque également...

Et ne t'en fait pas, dès qu'il reviendra je t'aiderai à le pousser chez Draco.

Ta patience sera mise à rude épreuve concernant Yoru et Harry. Rien ne sera dévoilé avant… Longtemps !  
Héhé, le moment tendresse t'a plut ? il y en aura bien plus dans le prochain chapitre ^^

Ne sois pas trop dur avec la voix… Elle est nouvelle, faut lui laissé le temps de s'adapter à l'emploie !

Au fait ! JOYEUX NOEL ET BONNE ANNEE à toi aussi ^^  
J'espere que tes vacances se sont bien passées !

Bisous !

Kai'

Ps : il reviendra pas avant la fin…

Pps : La suite t'ai servi sur un plateau ^^  
p.p.s. J'ai hate a la suite.

**Caro**

De rien pour le chapitre !

Tout le plaisir est pour moi ^^


	20. Où l'on veut vivre

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Oui je sais, je suis en retard ! Je m'en excuse profondément !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous fera oublier cette attente qui j'espère ne se reproduira plus maintenant que ma vie est de nouveau calme !**

**Au programme… Corps à corps, restaurant, et entrainement !**

**Régalez-vous !**

**Et bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages sont à J.K Rowling, sauf YORU, ZACH, ALEX, NIGHT, NAUSICAA, SKELF et YAN

Attention les personnages de Mme Rowling sont OOC pour les besoins de mon histoire mais surtout parce que je n'ai pas la prétention de connaitre aussi bien la psychologie des personnages que leur auteur. Par respect je préfère donc les adapter.

**Couple : HP/TR** principalement, Zach/Draco et autres couples secondaires

* * *

_**Chapitre 18 : Où l'on veut vivre.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Le petit restaurant italien choisi par Sirius enchantait Harry. Il était convivial et l'animagus avait enchanté la table afin que les conversations arrivent déformées aux oreilles du personnel et des autres clients. Ils pouvaient donc converser en toute confidentialité.

Harry était tellement heureux d'être au près de son parrain qu'il n'arrivait pas à réaliser que ce moment était réel.

Sirius arborait un sourire tendre et confiant. Voir les yeux de son filleul illuminés par sa présence était pour lui une fierté sans pareil.

« Alors Harry, comment sa passe tes journées chez l'ennemi ? » Demanda finalement l'ainé, coupant une conversation banale.

Harry soupira. Que pouvait-il dire à son parrain ? Après tout il ne vivait réellement au palais que depuis 48h00 !

« Pour être honnête, tout ceci me dépasse. J'ai dormi si longtemps que je n'arrive plus à me plonger dans la réalité. »

« C'est normal, n'importe qui dans ta situation réagirait pareil Harry. »

Sirius coupa sa phrase en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son filleul. Néanmoins se dernier se crispa quand il vit un sourire pervers étirer les lèvres de son Padfoot.

« L'attitude du Lord n'est-elle trop… entreprenante ? »

Comprenant les allusions perverses de son parrain, Harry se mit à rougir.

« Non ! Grand Merlin bien sur que non Sirius. C'est la personne sur terre possédant le plus de sang froid. Tu te doutes bien qu'il se maitrise parfaitement même sur ce plan là. »

« Hummm… A ta place je n'en serai pas si sur, ce sont souvent les personnes les plus froides qui se révèlent les plus passionnées dans un lit. » Lui glissa son parrain dans un sourire plein de luxure.

« Sirius ! Je n'ai aucune envie de parler de ma non-vie sexuelle avec toi ! »

« Non mais soyons sérieux, il se passe vraiment rien ? » Demanda t-il ahuri.

Harry souffla, Remus avait raison de traiter le chien de cas désespéré. Toutefois, il profita d'avoir une personne de confiance à l'aise dans ce sujet pour faire tombé ses inhibitions. Peut-être que son obsédé de parrain se révélerai de bons conseils…

« Je pense… »Hésita Harry qui en croisant le regard attentif de Sirius prit confiance et continua sa phrase «Qu'il ne sait pas trop qu'elle attitude adopter. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. D'un côté, pendant mon sommeil, notre relation a considérablement évolué. Il se montrait tendre, patient, et parfois entreprenant je te l'accorde. Mais c'était un rêve ! Et même si je sais que c'était vraiment lui à la fin, ça reste un rêve. La réalité est toute autre. Nous n'avons jamais eu le temps de créer une proximité charnelle dans la vraie vie. Du coup, on est un peu entre deux eaux. Doit-on reprendre là où l'on c'était arrêté avant mon coma magique, ou continuer ce que nous avions commencé dans un monde onirique ? »

« Je peux te donner mon avis ? » Demanda Sirius qui avait froncé les sourcils et le regardait très sérieusement.

« Bien sûr ! »

« Nous sommes en guerre Harry ! Rien ne dit que nous n'allons pas tous mourir ! Je sais bien que ces derniers jours sont pleins de bonnes surprises pour toi et que tout s'arrange. J'en suis le premier ravie crois moi ! Mais bon sang ! Regarde autour de toi ! Les gens continue de mourir, tu commences des demain un entrainement intensif pour tenter de rester en vie ! Et tu perds du temps à te demander si oui ou non il est trop tôt pour faire avancer les choses avec l'homme que tu aimes depuis plus de deux mois ! Mais enfin Harry ! Soit Gryffondor ! Soit maraudeur ! Fonce et réfléchi aux conséquences quand la guerre sera finie et que vous pourrez enfin créer un futur ensemble ! Aujourd'hui le plus important à faire est de profiter du moment présent ! » Assena le maraudeur d'une voix emportée.

Ses paroles eurent échos dans l'esprit du survivant. Sirius avait raison. Il perdait bêtement du temps. Il pourrait vivre des moments passionnels et doux, se sentir vivre dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait. Mais il restait là, à le regarder à la dérobée en ce demandant vainement quoi faire.

N'avait-il pas pris la décision de guider lui-même ses pas? De ne pas faire attention aux regards des autres ? De ne plus rien regretter ? De faire de cette vie onirique une réalité ?

Et bien il était grand temps de s'y mettre !

« Tu as raison, le temps dans cette guerre joue contre moi Sirius. Et j'ai déjà perdu un mois à rêver ma vie. Il est temps d'agir. » Déclara le petit brun, une lueur de farouche détermination animant son regard émeraude.

« Voilà qui est bien parlé ! James serait fier de toi ! » Répliqua joyeusement le maraudeur.

A l'évocation de celui qui aurait pu être son père Harry s'assombri.

Le remarquant, Sirius soupira.

« Quelle idée stupide est encore née dans ta petit tête ? » Demanda l'héritier Black.

« Sirius… je sais que pour toi, je suis le premier représentant de la nouvelle génération maraudeuse. Mais, comme on te l'a expliqué ce matin, je suis en réalité la réincarnation de l'ange Nathaniel. Harry Potter est mort il y 16 ans. Je ne suis donc pas le fils de James. »

« Je m'attendais à une ânerie, mais là tu fais fort. J'ai bien compris cette histoire d'ange qui serait venu utiliser le corps d'Harry Potter. Si ton âme est celle de Nathaniel, ton esprit est sans aucun doute celui d'un Potter, que tu le veuilles ou non. Peut être penses tu que je me voile la face car je ne peux te voir qu'en tant que fils de James mais tu te trompes. Je t'aime Harry parce que tu es mon filleul et quelqu'un de merveilleux. James fut mon meilleur ami, et je ne l'oublierai jamais. Mais quand je te regarde, je ne vois qu'Harry ! Hermione est bien une Lyli en puissance et pourtant elles n'ont aucun lien de parenté. Je te l'accorde, ma glorieuse époque de maraudeur me manque, mais je ne fais en aucun cas une projection sur toi. »

Les paroles de son parrain réchauffèrent le cœur d'Harry. Il se sentait tellement perdu depuis l'annonce de sa réincarnation angélique que savoir la situation avec son parrain inchangé ramena de la stabilité dans sa vie. Et Merlin sait que de la stabilité il en manque grandement !

* * *

Finalement, après un repas grandement apprécié par les deux bruns, Harry rentra au manoir légèrement anxieux.

Les paroles de Sirius repassaient en boucle dans sa tête.

_Aujourd'hui le plus important à faire est de profiter du moment présent ! _

Harry sentait ses entrailles se tordent. Ok il était Gryffondor, mais n'oublions pas que le choixpeau l'aurait bien expédié à Serpentard ! Et l'idée de la fuite lui plaisait de plus en plus alléchante…

Prostré devant les portes des appartements du Lord, et dorénavant ses propres appartements, Harry réfléchissait. Etait-il prêt à faire un tel pas en avant ? Etait-il prêt à s'offrir ? Saura t-il donner autant qu'il recevra ? Toutes ces questions tournaient en boucle dans sa tête jusqu'au moment où il se trouva ridicule.

Au diable sa fausse pudeur ! Au diable cette candicité autour de son corps ! Apres tout, que risquait-il ? Si ce n'est une nuit fabuleuse dans les bras de l'homme qu'il a choisi pour amour ?

Rempli d'une nouvelle volonté implacable, Harry poussa les grandes portes du salon privé du Lord. Enfin, de leur salon privé… Décidément, il lui faudrait encore un peu de temps pour admettre que ce superbe salon de style romain, aux murs tapissés de toiles épiques, au sofa de velours rouge et au plafond en mosaïque était désormais sien. Se perdant à nouveau dans la majesté des lieux, Harry continua finalement sa route vers la double porte entrouverte par laquelle il voyait une faible lumière. Harry souri, son futur amant devait l'attendre.

D'un pas conquérant, Harry entra dans la chambre aux murs beiges et au mobilier d'ébène. Dans le vaste lit, le Lord, vêtu d'un simple pantalon de soie noir étudiait des plans de bataille.

Il leva rapidement les yeux de ses parchemins pour tomber dans les iris tempétueuses d'un Harry en pleine admiration du torse pale et musclé devant lui. Il ne se rappelé pas avoir créé un corps aux muscles si bien dessinés dans son rêve… Décidément, rien ne vaut la réalité pensa t-il.

Il ancra ses prunelles menthe à l'eau dans le regard surpris du Lord et parla d'une voix clair et impérieuse.

« Je veux vire Tom. Demain nous serons peut être mort, alors arrêtons de perdre notre temps. »

Le Lord, médusé fasse à un Harry sur de lui et fougueux, se demanda bien quelle mouche avait pu le piquer. Bien sur il aurait pu lui dire qu'il connaissait déjà l'issue de cette guerre, qu'ils pouvaient prendre leur temps, ils avaient devant eux une éternité à passer ensemble. Mais cela l'obligerai à révéler le secret de Yoru, et il savait Harry encore trop fragile pour encaisser la nouvelle. Voyant que son petit brun n'avait pas fini sa tirade, il reporta toute son attention sur ses paroles.

« Fais-moi l'amour Tom. »

Harry avait le cœur qui battait à une allure folle, il n'en revenait pas d'avoir eu le courage de sortir de te telles paroles avec autant d'aplomb. Malgré son état de panique caché, il s'amusa à voir les iris rubis de son vis-à-vis s'agrandir de stupéfaction puis à voir ses pupilles se dilater face à la proposition alléchante qu'il venait de lui faire.

Il vit la main de son mage noir se tendre vers lui après avoir jeter au pied du lit les parchemins de bataille. Il savoura la voix grave et suave du Lord quand il prononça :

« Tes désirs sont mes ordres mon ange. »

Le regard d'Harry silla un peu devant le sourire carnassier qu'affichait maintenant son futur amant. Ses joues s'étaient joliment empourprées et son cœur avait un peu plus accéléré.

Toutefois, sa détermination ne changea pas, et c'est d'un pas bien plus assuré qu'il ne l'était réellement qu'il s'avança pour finalement saisir cette main outrageusement tendue.

Des qu'il sentit les doigts d'Harry dans sa main Tom le tira brusquement à lui. Par une manœuvre que le plus jeune n'observa pas, trop surprit par la violence de l'acte, il se retrouva dos au matelas un Lord noir amusé et impatient au dessus de lui.

« Bien que tes paroles furent claires, je me dois, en bon gentleman, de te prévenir. Si tu me laisse poursuivre la suite des événements à partir de cet instant, aucun retour ne sera envisageable. Que tu pleure, crie ou panique, je ne serai pas en mesure de m'arrêter. »

« Je n'en attendais pas moins d'un mage noir. Maintenant cesse de palabrer inutilement et mets tes menaces à exécution. » Répondit instinctivement Harry tout en ne pouvant empêcher un brin d'appréhension de l'envahir.

C'était bien beau de se montrer sur de soi, mais c'était encore mieux quand on l'était vraiment !

A cette réplique pleine de verve, le Lord répondit par un sourire entendu et un regard gourmant. Il se pencha ensuite avec une lenteur qui fit contraste à ses précédentes paroles. Cette lente progression, Tom voulait qu'elle puisse servir d'ultime échappatoire au petit brun, lui laissant une chance de fuir. Bien sur il avait menti. Ca serait dur pour lui si Harry voulait se rétracter, mais il ne le forcerait pas. Toutefois, voulant éviter un état de frustration qu'il n'était pas sur de supporter, il avait préféré le mette en garde. Ainsi il était sur que même si la peur envahissait son amant, ce dernier passerai outre et se montrerai courageux, à l'image de sa maison.

Il finit néanmoins son avancé pour s'emparer des lèvres de son vis-à-vis avec une étonnante douceur. Il picora les lèvres rosées et charnues, les redécouvrit à son rythme, savourant leur forme, leur texture, leur gout de chocolat.

Et pendant que ses lèvres jouaient avec leurs consœurs Gryffondor, ses mains elles aussi voulurent redécouvrir les formes harmonieuses de son amant qu'il avait trop longtemps vu dormir. Elles partirent des flancs où Tom remarqua avec inquiétude les cotes légèrement saillantes. Puis elles descendirent lentement sur la chemise immaculée. Elles passèrent sur les hanches étroites, suivirent les cuisses fuselées pour finalement lentement remonter en passant sous la chemise de son ange. Le contact avec la peau chaude le fit soupirer légèrement contre les lèvres qu'il suçotait à présent.

Harry, quand à lui, avait sursauté au contact des mains froides du Lord sur sa peau brulante. Il appréciait la lenteur langoureuse que prenait son amant pour le découvrir, l'apprécier. Cela le détendait. Il sentait toute l'appréhension qui l'avait envahi depuis qu'il était revenu du diner s'envoler. Oui, il avait pris une bonne décision en provoquant ainsi son amant.

Quand sa chemise remonta doucement, laissant les aventureuses mains de l'ainé caresser son ventre plat il sentit des frisons commencer à le parcourir. Un besoin de se connecter un peu plus à son amant le poussa à accrocher ses mains dans les cheveux bruns de ce dernier.

Ce geste permit au Lord de pouvoir commencer à accélérer les choses. Ces petites mains dans ses cheveux lui assuraient que son amant se détendait, ce qui pour lui signait le passage à la vitesse supérieure. Alors qu'il décidait d'envahir la bouche accueillante d'Harry avec sa langue, ses mains ne s'embarrassèrent pas de manière et déchirèrent la chemise blanche dans un geste brusque et puissant. Il sentit les mains s'accrocher un peu plus fort à lui et la respiration de l'ange se bloquer. Néanmoins il ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin. Ses grandes mains trouvèrent les pectoraux finement dessinés et ses doigts taquins allèrent jour avec les deux boutons roses d'Harry.

L'ange fut surprit par la soudaine violence du Lord lorsque celui-ci l'avait débarrassé de sa chemise de la manière la plus rapide. Il apprécia avec bonheur le contact de la peau de son amant avec la sienne. Il entrouvrit les yeux pour admirer ce torse large et puissant qui recouvrait complètement le sien. Il faut dire que du haut de son mètre 67 il n'était pas difficiles au Lord de le surplomber. Il hoqueta quand ses têtons se firent soudain tourmenter. Des petites aiguilles de plaisir venaient le traverser. Jamais il n'avait connu pareil sensation. Et comme l'inconnu n'effrayait pas un rouge et or, le petit brun s'abandonna aux mains joueuses de son Lord en souriant. Ses propres mains descendirent finalement découvrir les épaules musclées du mage noir.

Sentant se début d'exploration, le Lord mit fin au baiser passionné qu'il continuait d'échanger avec Harry pour aller butiner le cou gracile. Ce léger décalage de la position initiale de l'ainée permit aux petites mains exploratrices de descendre à leur tour flatter les pectoraux puissants sans être exagérés. Elles continuèrent leur courses sans s'attarder sur les abdos appétissants et trouvèrent une fine ligne de poils sombre sur leur chemin. Hésitantes mais curieuses, elles suivirent ce guide qui les mena au pantalon de soie noir. Soudain, se trouvant terriblement audacieuses, les mains restèrent en place sans bouger. Pouvaient-elles aller plus loin sans que cela ne devienne vulgaire ?

Tout à ses réflexions, Harry ne vit pas le sourire moqueur qui se dessinait sur les lèvres d'un mage noir tranquillement occuper à dessiner de sa langue la clavicule de l'ange. Ses mains avaient délaissé le torse du plus jeune pour découvrir le dos tout aussi délicieux. Et finalement, après avoir longuement caressé cette chute de reins qui le laissait rêveur, cajolèrent les jolies fesses rebondies du brun aux yeux vert si intenses.

Voyant que ce dernier n'était toujours pas décidé à continuer son exploration coquine, sa main droite vint saisir celle plus menu du benjamin. Il l'emmena ensuite en terrain inexploré et les joues d'Harry atteignirent un degré de chaleur record. Mais c'est avec une curiosité enfantine que sa deuxième main vint rejoindre la première et elles découvrirent ensemble, a travers la douceur froide de la soie qui recouvrait encore le Lord, une belle érection naissante.

Le Lord grogna sourdement dans le cou d'Harry et ses mains revinrent serrer un peu plus fort les fesses de ce dernier. Sentant son initiative appréciée, les mains joueuses se gorgèrent à nouveau d'audace et se faufilèrent discrètement sous le bas de soie afin d'avoir une approche plus directe de l'objet de leur attention. Du bout des doigts, Harry effleura le doux membre du Lord qui ne cessait de s'engorger de sang. Le contraste entre la peau froide du torse et celle brulante de la virilité du mage surprit Harry. Peu à peu l'effleurement se transforma en caresses et ces dernières furent de plus en plus appuyées. Pris comme il l'était, Harry ne fit pas attention aux multiples expressions qu'affichait alors son Lord. Lui d'habitude si impassible retenait ses soupirs, et sa concentration pour ne pas sauter sauvagement sur l'être qui lui procurait de telles caresses. Des goutes de sueur vinrent perler sur son front.

Finalement avant qu'il ne perde tout contrôle il stoppa les mains entreprenantes d'Harry qui fixa un regard mi-surprit mi-inquiet sur lui. Les pupilles dilatées à l'extrême, le souffle court et les lèvres pincées sous l'effort de concentration, Tom transpirai d'envi et d'excitation. Cela impressionnât un temps Harry qui ne s'attendait pas à pouvoir faire naitre de telles réactions chez cet homme au sang froid.

Sang-froid qui commençait sérieusement à chauffer !

Le Lord se suréleva et fit glisser le pantalon à pince ainsi que le sous vêtement que possédait encore Harry. Il expulsa les encombrant tissus à l'autre bout de la pièce et pu enfin observer son compagnon dans sa glorieuse nudité. Qu'il était beau son ange. Ce diamant brillait encore plus que la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, dans le beau jardin asiatique de son homologue féminin. Son innocence visible à ce regard pur et à ses joues rosées contrastant avec l'impudeur que ses mains avaient témoignées. Il prenait le temps de figé cette image qu'il comptait revoir un nombre incalculable de fois dans les nombreuses années à venir qu'ils allaient partager. Finalement, il décida de gouter intégralement le corps de son amant.

Il partit de la chevilles délicate, et traça de sa langue un chemin de baisers mouillés et autres caresses buccales jusqu'au creux de son genou qui sembla chatouiller Harry. Il apprécia les longues cuisses fermes et frotta son nez dans le creux de l'aine pour finalement aller dévorer le nombril.

Harry n'était déjà plus que gémissements de satisfaction, laissant parfois échapper un doux rire lorsque son amant atteignait une zone sensible. Il espérait que ce moment durerai éternellement et le conduirai dans les plus hautes sphères du plaisir charnel. Il frémit lorsque son amant décida de marquer l'intérieure de sa cuisse. Les bruits de sucions étaient aphrodisiaques !

Le Lord entendait Harry se perde dans des gémissements de plus en plus langoureux et il s'abreuvait de ses sons plus sensuels les uns que les autres. Voulant en entendre plus, il posa d'abord de doux baisers papillons sur la virilité dressée du plus jeune. C'est sans surprise qu'il sentit le retour des petites mains venir se crisper dans ses cheveux. Il joua alors un peu. Tantôt soufflant, tantôt effleurant de ses lèvres le doux membre de l'ange. Celui-ci se perdait en suppliques diverses destinées à faire accélérer le traitement que le Lord lui faisait subir.

« Tom… » Vint murmurer Harry, les yeux fiévreux.

« Oui ? » Répliqua malicieusement le mage noir.

« Arrête de me torturer ! »

« Voyons mon ange, tu sais bien que chez moi c'est une deuxième nature ! »

« Si tu n'arrête pas de jouer tout de suite… Je dirai à Zach que tu es impuissant ! » Ragea finalement l'héritier Potter plus frustré que jamais.

Tom quand à lui déglutit lentement en imaginant les conséquences d'un tel mensonge… Sa réflexion fut vite achevée et il engloutit avec ardeur le membre frémissant devant lui. Le cri que poussa Harry à ce moment là aurait pu le faire jouir s'il n'avait pas eu une si bonne maitrise de lui.

Il s'appliqua à faire ressurgir de telles suppliques à son amant en parcourant de sa langue toute la longueur de sa verge. Harry se tortillait pour faire accélérer les vas et viens de cette langue joueuse. Il sentit avec délice une main du Lord venir titiller ses bourses.

Tout à son œuvre, le Lord remarqua que son amant se rapprochait de plus en plus de la jouissance. Il en profita pour discrètement venir effleurer son intimité inviolée. Perdu dans son plaisir, Harry frissonna délicieusement sous la nouvelle caresse. Toute notion d'appréhension avait fui de son esprit. Il attendait impatiemment la suite de ces traitements qui l'envoyaient au septième ciel. L'effleurement devint massage, et ne sentant pas de résistance, un doigt curieux pénétra l'antre chaude de l'ange. Par Salazar ! Qu'il avait hâte de pouvoir y plonger entièrement !

Le Lord soupira bruyamment pour s'inciter au calme tendit qu'Harry se tortillait un peu plus sous la nouvelle sensation. Ca n'avait rien de douloureux, et il était bien trop focalisé sur cette bouche merveilleuse qui cajolait son membre pour y prêter attention. Mais quand le doigt fin, qui désormais était accompagné d'un de ses congénères, toucha un point particulier, Harry se cambra brusquement. Toute son attention était fixée désormais sur cette sensation qu'il venait d'avoir. Ses yeux étaient exorbités et sa bouche entrouverte en une supplique silencieuse.

Le Lord, lui, affichait un sourire vainqueur.

La sensibilité exacerbée de son amant jouait en sa faveur. Il accéléra les vas et viens de sa bouche et s'appliqua à titiller la perle de plaisir d'Harry. Jusqu'à ce dernier, pris par un trop plein de sensation, ne se rende dans sa bouche.

Le Lord trouva son amant plus beau que jamais fauché par un orgasme dévastateur. La respiration erratique, les jambes impudiquement écartées, Harry tentait de ce remettre de ses émotions.

Chose que le mage noir, plus existé que jamais, ne lui accorda pas.

Lentement, il souleva le dos de l'ange dont les yeux étaient toujours embrumés par son récent orgasme. Il plaça les petites jambes autour de ses hanches et entreprit avec le plus de douceur possible de pénétrer dans l'intimité du survivant.

Sentant la pression inhabituelle, Harry s'accrocha aux épaules larges du Lord et essaya de se détendre au maximum. L'avancé du Lord fut un peu laborieuse, l'antre étant plus étroite qu'il ne l'avait imaginée. Il posa de doux baisers sur le visage crispé de son amant qui luttait pour ne pas laisser la douleur prendre le pas sur le plaisir qu'il savait à venir. Quand finalement Il fut entièrement en place, Tom laissa Harry décider du rythme et du moment propice pour continuer leurs ébats. Harry du user de tout les stratagèmes de relaxions qu'il possédait pour enfin amorcer un mouvement de hanche qui fit soupirer de plaisir contenu son Lord. Positivement surprit par ce son, Harry décida d'en donner plus à cet homme qui, perdu dans ses sensations, était plus sexy que jamais.

Mais le rythme lent qu'avait amorcé Harry ne convint pas longtemps au Lord qui en voulait bien plus. Changeant l'angle de ses poussées, il retrouva ce point qui fit hurler à nouveau Harry. Décidant que son amant était de nouveau entièrement coopératif, le mage noir empoigna les hanches du plus jeune et accéléra les vas et viens.

Griffures et morsures.

Cris et soupirs.

Frictions et caresses…

Leurs corps bougeaient en harmonie, les emmenant plus loin dans cette expérience charnelle commune. Ils partageaient tout en cet instant.

Les sensations trop fortes, la jeunesse fougueuse, la fatigue d'un premier orgasme récent, firent perdre le control à Harry. Il se répandit avec soulagement entre leur deux corps emboités dans un cris d'extase pur.

Le visage d'Harry en cet instant, son cri, et ce fourreau qui se resserrait par soubresaut autour de son membre amenèrent le Lord à l'extase. Et dans une ultime supplique en fourchelangue qui fit frissonner Harry dans ses bras, il se déversa.

Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position, encore l'un dans l'autre, assit sur le lit. Jusqu'à ce qu'un bâillement du plus jeune ramène l'ainé à la réalité. Et accompagné d'un baisser langoureux, Harry fut étendu sous les draps et s'endormi dans la seconde. Tom resta encore quelques minutes à regarder son nouvel amant voyager au pays des rêves avant de se coucher lui aussi et le prendre dans ses bras. Il ne mit pas longtemps cette nuit là pour gagner un sommeil réparateur, un sourire étirant discrètement ses lèvres pales.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le Lord se réveilla de fort bonne humeur. Son amant dans ses bras ressemblait à un chaton ébouriffé et il en aurait bien profité si le soleil si haut dans le ciel ne l'avait pas fait sursauter. Des années qu'il n'avait pas dormi aussi longtemps !

Alex devait déjà être dans la salle d'entraînement à attendre un Harry qui dormait encore comme un bienheureux, serré contre le corps chaud de Tom.

Ce dernier, luttant pour ne pas se laisser attendrir, réveilla tout de même le dormeur.

Il le secoua légèrement tout en recouvrant ses lèvres de légers baisers.

« Harry ? Harry réveille toi. »

« Hummm, pas maintenant… Sommeil… plus tard Tom. » Grogna l'ange.

« Harry tu es en retard pour ton entraînement ! Alex va être furieuse, aller lève toi ! » Assena d'une voie plus forte le Lord.

Harry grogna à nouveau, lâcha le buste qui lui servait d'oreiller et tourna le dos à Tom en se roulant en boule.

Amusé mais néanmoins impatient, Tom se leva, passa rapidement son bas de soie et tira violement sur les couvertures. Harry se contracta immédiatement en grognant un peu plus fort contre le monstre sans cœur qui osait le réveiller.

« Aller Harry, cesse immédiatement cette attitude ! Ou préfères tu que j'appel Severus pour te sortir du lit ? »

Aussitôt l'ange ouvrit grand ses yeux. Hors de question que le maitre des potions vienne l'assaillir de sarcasmes plus humiliants les uns que les autres au réveil ! Il sauta sur ses deux jambes et couru à la salle de bain sous le rire moqueur du Lord.

* * *

Apres ce réveil en fanfare, Harry se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la salle d'entrainement. Il y trouva une Alex rageuse, habillée d'un kimono de soie noir au dos du quel un dragon bleu nuit dansait noué d'un obi du même bleu. Ses boucles noires étaient retenues en un chignon complexe dont ressortait un bon nombre de mèches. Un pic à cheveux orné d'une clochette retenait le tout et tintait au rythme de ses mouvements.

« Eh bien ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Ce n'est pas la ponctualité qui t'étouffe ! » Salua t'elle le brun.

« Je suis vraiment désolé… le réveil n'a pas sonné. » Tenta t-il, soufflé par l'aura meurtrière que dégageai Lady Hei.

Cette dernière, devant l'air penaud de l'ange, laissa sa colère s'envoler et éclata de rire face à l'excuse ridicule qu'il venait de lui sortir. Voyant la mage noir s'adoucir, Harry relâcha ses muscles qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avoir contracté.

« Oublions ça. Aller commençons ! » Elle le fit s'assoir au milieu d'une montagne de coussin installés au sol plutôt confortables.

« Tout d'abord, pour ces première séances, pas question d'utiliser ta magie. Nous allons d'abord travailler la méditation. »

« La méditation ? » La coupa un Harry étonné.

« Oui. Il te faut harmoniser tes magies, les trouver, les comprendre, les unir. Pour cela, la meilleure méthode est la méditation. Tu partiras à la découverte de tes énergies et pourra alors établir des liens puissants qui te permettront de contrôler tout ça. »

« Comme lorsque nous avons guéri Zach ? »

« Pas tout à fait, à ce moment là, tu étais sous hypnose. Il n'est pas question pour moi de te contrôler à nouveau. Je t'explique la méthode, mais tu dois toi-même trouver le chemin. »

Harry hocha la tête. Alex était ravie de le voir si concentré. Elle avait toujours fuit l'enseignement par manque de patience mais son élève aujourd'hui était très appliqué ce qui rendait les choses agréables.

« Bien mon petit Nath, commençons ! »

Il fallu bien la matinée à Alex pour expliquer le processus à Harry. Tom vint les rejoindre pour partager avec eux le repas du midi avec eux. L'après-midi laissa place à la pratique…

Harry pestait intérieurement. Voila des heures selon lui qu'il méditait et cherchait son énergie astrale. La sorcière n'avait pas posé de problème, omniprésente dans son esprit elle avait joyeusement convergée vers lui en une boule lumineuse d'une blancheur éblouissante. Depuis il était assis au centre d'un univers blanc, au sein de son esprit à attendre que l'énergie astrale veuille bien se montrer. Il guettait le faucon blanc qu'il avait aperçut la première fois qu'il avait eu des contacts avec sa magie astrale mais rien ne se manifestait.

« Je commence sérieusement à douter des méthodes d'Alex ! » Commença-t-il à râler.

« Elles sont pourtant plus qu'efficaces. » Rétorqua une voie amusée dans son dos.

Il se retourna en sursaut pour faire fasse à un homme d'environ 25 ans. Il était habillé d'une longue toge blanche serrée autour de son corps par de multiples sangles blanches et argent. Le tout le seyait à merveille. Il leva la tête pour observer le visage de son interlocuteur et se trouva fasse à des yeux bleu électriques qui le fixaient avec douceur et amusement. Le visage virile et néanmoins gracieux était entouré de fins cheveux rouge sang et sa peaux était légèrement halée.

« Zach !!! » S'écria alors Harry heureux de revoir son frère.

L'amusement laissa place à une sagesse étonnante dans les yeux si bleu de son interlocuteur qui tout en avançant doucement vers Harry déploya des ailes aussi blanches que sa toge et répondit alors.

« Non, désolé, mais nous ne sommes pas Zach. »

_**

* * *

Fin du chapitre………**_

* * *

**Et voilà !**

**Pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est un peu plus long !**

**J'espère qu'il vous à plut et que vous avez plein de choses à me dire !**

**J'attends toujours avec impatience votre avis !**

**A bientôt !**

**Kailone**

**

* * *

  
**

**Réponse à Azuria !!!**

**(tu pourrais quand même ouvrir un compte ! comme ça je te répondrai directement sur ton adresse mail dès que tu poste ta review !)**

Sirinou rien qu'à toi ou à ta secrétaire?

Je ne le savais pas, il faudrait vous mettre d'accord !

Quelles petites cachotières…. Et oui elle a raison, voilà la punition lorsque l'on enfreint les interdictions parentales… Mais quand même… Pauvre Yoru…

Au fait salut Rianette ! (c'est vrai elle était longue ta parenthèse…)

Apelle moi comme tu veux mais sache que… tu n'es pas la première au me trouver ce surnom… Ne soit pas deçu, cela ne remet pas en cause ton imagination debordante ^^

Tu es là pour parler de ce que tu veux, c'est ta review après tout, alors pourquoi pas l'école… Ca fait longtemps que j'y suis plus mais je ne suis pas sénile, je m'en souviens encore ^^

Je suis contente que la voix aille bien ! (non je n'ai rien entendu…)

Il est vrai que ce chapitre servait de récapitulatif et de mise en place de l'action. Pas forcement ce qu'il y a de plus passionnants je te l'accorde mais nécessaire tout de même… Si tu aime les scènes ente Tom et Harry… ce chapitra à du te plaire… j'ai hâte de lire ta prochaine review !

Et oui… Ca fait un vide sans Zach ! Je suis heureuse que tu adores ses remplaçantes ! Il m'en a fallu deux quand même pour un peu combler la brèche, et j'avais peur que les persos féminins se fassent rejeter… Ce n'est apparemment pas le cas et elles risquent bien de vous surprendre encore !

Harry pourrait savoir. Perso je pense qu'il est prêt, mais ce n'est pas l'vais de son entourage qui a tendance à le surprotéger. Pas tout el monde saura pour Yoru (entre autre, severus ne saura jamais) mais effectivement il le découvrira dans le dernier, ou peut être l'avant dernier, chapitre.

Il t'a plut le moment de tendresse ? Ta review à intérêt à être à la hauteur de la rougeur de mes joue quand j'ai du écrire ce passage !

Tu castrerai Lulu ? ou tu tomberai sous le charme ? parceque… il est quand même beau mon Lulu même si il fait du mal a Zach…

Message perso pour ta secretaire : Tu veux voir une guerre entre Sev' et Sirius ? Avec l'aide de Yoru ? Héhéhéhé… (rire sadique) soit patiente…

A bientôt !

Kailone, membre officiel des folles furieuses.


	21. Où l'on s'entraine

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Dans ce chapitre vous découvrirez l'identité de l'ange entraperçu au précédent chapitre !**

**Vous assisterez à la première dispute de couple d'Harry et Tom et au premier entrainement de Night !**

**Et bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages sont à J.K Rowling, sauf YORU, ZACH, ALEX, NIGHT, NAUSICAA, SKELF et YAN

Attention les personnages de Mme Rowling sont OOC pour les besoins de mon histoire mais surtout parce que je n'ai pas la prétention de connaitre aussi bien la psychologie des personnages que leur auteur. Par respect je préfère donc les adapter.

**Couple : HP/TR** principalement, Zach/Draco et autres couples secondaires

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 19 : Où l'on s'entraine.**_

_

* * *

« Zach !!! » S'écria alors Harry heureux de revoir son frère._

_L'amusement laissa place à une sagesse étonnante dans les yeux si bleu de son interlocuteur qui tout en avançant doucement vers Harry déploya des ailes aussi blanches que sa toge et répondit alors._

_« Non, désolé, mais nous ne sommes pas Zach. »_

* * *

Harry regarda la copie conforme de son frère, un air ahuri se peignant sur ses traits.

« Mais… Je ne comprends pas… Comment est-ce possible? »Balbutia-t-il.

L'ange face à lui laissa échapper un petit rire qu'il tenta de dissimuler derrière sa main.

« J'avoue ne pas avoir fait une entrée en matière des plus fines. Et je sais que ma ressemblance avec Zachiel est plus que forte, mais en regardant bien, tu devrais trouver quelques différences qui prouveront mes dires non ? »

Toujours sous le choc, Harry s'exécuta néanmoins. La première différence flagrante était sans conteste la couleur des ailes de l'ange. Aussi blanches que celles de Zach étaient noires. Ensuite venait la coupe de cheveux. Si l'ange bourreau a les cheveux longs jusqu'aux reins, le jeune homme face à lui les a coupés au dessus des épaules, une frange partant ombrager son œil droit. Plus discrète, la différence de carrures. Zachiel étant légèrement plus massif que lui. Et enfin, il nota une différence dans le regard de son vis-à-vis. Dans les yeux de son frère luisaient toujours malice et manipulation. Dans ceux qui le fixaient en ce moment même régnaient sagesse et douceur.

« Mais alors qui êtes vous ? Et pourquoi parler de vous au pluriel ? »

« Et bien parce que je ne parlais pas que de moi, et ensuite je pense que tu devrais toi-même reconstituer le puzzle non ? »

« Vous… Tu es moi ? »

« Plus ou moins oui. Disons que je suis l'ancien toi, celui qui portait le nom de Nathaniel, et toi tu es le nouveau moi, portant le nom de Harry. Si dans cette zone de notre esprit nous ne retrouvons divisés et face à face, en réalité nous ne formons qu'une seule entité. Ton esprit du présent et mon âme du passé dans un seul être. »

« Mais comment est-ce possible ! »

« Les joies de la réincarnation ! Je suis le gardien du passé, de notre âme, et de l'énergie astrale. Toi, tu es le gardien du présent, de notre esprit et de l'énergie sorcière. Ensemble nous ne formons qu'une seule personne en route pour son futur. »

« Mais… Tu veux dire que tu reste en permanence à l'intérieur de moi ? »

« De nous Harry. Et oui, je suis notre passé. Je renferme notre histoire, nos anciennes connaissances. »

« Et… Tu connais toute ma vie actuelle? »

« Notre vie. Si nous avions gardé le même corps au cours de nos deux vies, je te serai apparu sous la forme d'Harry Potter et peut être que ça aurai permis que tu comprennes plus facilement. Il n'y a pas de distinction entre toi et moi. Disons que nous sommes amnésiques et que je possède le passé que tu as oublié. Mais cela ne veux pas dire que j'ai ma propre existence. Nous ne formons qu'un seul être. »

« Mais tu ne t'ennui pas ? »

« Pas le moins du monde ! Je ressens absolument tout ce que tu ressens. Je vis à travers toi. Quand je repars dans ton inconscient nos essences se mélangent et nous ne reformons qu'un. »

« Je comprend… C'est ton âme qui s'est réincarnée, mais elle est liée à ton histoire passée, tout comme l'utilisation de la magie astrale, voilà pourquoi tu en es le gardien. »

« Si c'est plus facile pour toi, oui tu peux l'expliquer comme cela. Mais encore une fois, je n'existe pas. Je suis la partie de toi que tu as oublié en revenant au monde dans le corps d'Harry Potter. »

« C'est assez déroutant de penser qu'une personne face à nous que nous ne connaissons pas est nous ! »

« Et bien… Nous n'avons jamais eu pour habitude de prendre les routes les plus aisées. »

« Pour une fois dans ma vie - »

« Que je puisse être comme tout le monde » Coupa Nathaniel un sourire complice aux lèvres.

Harry le regarda surprit, puis finalement se reconnu un peu dans le sourire de Nathaniel. Peut être que dans plusieurs centaines d'années lui aussi parlerai avec autant de sagesse…

« Bon alors si je suis ton- non, notre raisonnement, il va nous falloir débloquer des connaissances que nous avons oubliées afin de pouvoir nous servir de la magie astrale. »

« Tout à fait. Et c'est là, que tu peux te permettre de faire une distinction entre nous deux. Je suis le passé, et toi le présent. »

« Ca veux dire que toi, tu t'en souviens ? »

« Oui. J'ai la mémoire de notre ancienne vie, toi celle de notre vie présente. »

« Mais… dans ma vie de tout les jours, qu'est-ce que tu fais toi ? »

« Et voilà, une nouvelle fois, tu fais une erreur de raisonnement. Je n'existe pas ! Je suis toi. Dans ma vie de tous les jours, je suis Harry Potter. Il n'y a qu'ici, où passé et présent s'affrontent que nous sommes amenés à nous différencier, car - »

« Tu es le gardien du passé, et moi celui du présent. »

Nathaniel sourit à Harry qui avait l'air d'avoir enfin comprit.

« Je suis là pour te révéler les clefs de ton passé qui t'empêche d'avancer. »

« Tu vas donc m'apprendre à me servir de la magie astrale sont je ne possède aucun souvenir ? »

« Tout à fait ! Mais aujourd'hui il se fait tard. Il m'a fallu du temps pour te retrouver dans notre inconscient, se chercher soi même est une tache des plus ardues. Cependant je devrais être plus rapide les prochaines fois. »

« Très bien. Donc première leçon programmée jeudi ? »

« A jeudi Harry ! Passe donc le bonjour de ma part au clan Ryu. »

« Je n'y manquerai pas ! A jeudi Nathaniel ! »

Doucement, Harry sorti de sa transe. Quand il ouvrit les yeux il tomba dans les yeux noirs métalliques d'une mage noir inquiète.

« Bon sang Nath j'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerai jamais ! » Lança-t'elle en soupirant de soulagement.

Harry souris en entendant ce nom qu'il avait prit l'habitude d'entendre dans la bouche du clan Ryu et de son frère. Désormais il avait une signification et il allait lui être plus facile de s'y identifier.

« J'ai mis du temps à trouver ma source astrale désolé. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Alors raconte-moi tout ! De quoi avait-elle l'air ? »

« Grande, les cheveux rouges sang aux épaules, des yeux bleus électriques plein de sagesse, deux grandes ailes blanches. » Harry arborait un sourire malicieux devant le visage médusé de la mage noire.

« Mais bien sur ! Ta magie astrale est une clef de ton passé ! »

« Tu as mis beaucoup moins de temps que moi à comprendre ça ! »

La remarque fut soufflée avec une mine déconfite face à la facilité de la mage à saisir une notion que lui même avait encore du mal à intégrer. Cette réaction fit rire Alex.

« Jeune Harry, il y a des mystères bien plus obscures que la réincarnation dans cet univers complexe. Quand tu auras vu tout ce que j'ai vu, toi aussi tu parviendras à des conclusions aussi rapides. »

« C'est Harry maintenant ? »

« Si ton inconscient fait la différence entre ton passé et ton présent, il serait plus sain pour la suite de l'entrainement que je le fasse également. »

« Nathaniel vous passe le bonjour. »

« Il est plaisant de voir qu'il n'a pas perdu son savoir-vivre ! Tu l'embrasseras pour moi jeudi. Maintenant allons manger ! »

* * *

C'est un Harry surexcité qui sauta sur son mage noir dès qu'il l'aperçu. Il avait un besoin viscérale de raconter son étrange entretien à sn amant. Bien que surprit par une telle attaque, Tom tenta de comprendre tout le charabia de l'ange. Pour lui aussi, la réincarnation n'était pas un concept facile à comprendre. Il fut néanmoins content de voit l'enthousiasme que dégageait Harry. La motivation était la clef de tout les progrès lors d'un entrainement au combat aussi intensif que celui qu'il allait subir.

Ils finirent par se rendre à la grande salle à manger du manoir où un Draco épuisé et couvert de griffures s'effondra dans les bras d'Harry.

« Dray ! Que c'est-il passé ! »

« Nous avons fait connaissance » Lui répondit une voie grave mais amusée derrière son dos.

Harry se tourna pour être face à un homme qui ne le dépassait que d'un centimètre, des muscles saillants couverts de cicatrices multiples contrastant avec la douceur de l'expression de son visage.

« Yan il me semble ? » se rappela alors Harry.

« Tout à fait, comment vas-tu depuis la dernière et unique fois que l'on s'est vu ? »

« Très bien merci ! C'est vous qui avez mis Draco dans un tel état ? »

« Tutoies moi ! Et oui, tu as trouvé le coupable. Bien que Draco ai fait nettement mieux pour son premier jour que la quasi-totalité des mangemorts, il lui reste encore du travail ! »

Sur ces paroles, Yan esquissa un sourire confiant et donna une tape amicale dans le dos du blond qui grimaça de douleur tout en tentant d'esquisser un sourire. Puis il chuchota dans l'oreille d'Harry :

« Ce type est un Tiran ! Sauve-moi ! Il va tous nous tuer ! »

Harry eu un regard terrifié devant la confidence de son meilleur ami. Dès ce soir il parlerait à Tom ! Pas question de laisser son ami souffrir !

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la table prendre leur place et le regard du jeune brun tomba sur un Blaise Zabini avachi sur la table, la tête dans son assiette encore vide.

Il semblait lui aussi avoir souffert du traitement de l'impitoyable Yan Ryu…

Harry lança un regard horrifié à son amant et il le surprit à moitié en train de cacher un fou rire. De toute évidence il était le seul à se révolter de l'état de ses amis ! Son regard se fit courroucé et il prit place à la droite du Lord non sans encore une fois lui faire comprendre sa façon de penser par regards interposés. Le Lord cessa de rire et se fit la note mentale de faire oublier leur différent à son amant de manière très agréable ce soir dans leur chambre…

Un sourire sournois étira alors ses lèvres ce que ne manqua pas une Alex morte de rire derrière son verre de vin. Yan soupira devant l'attitude puérile de sa sœur ainée et lui envoya de discrets coups dans les côtes pour la faire cesser de rire. Celle-ci manqua de s'étouffer avec son vin et écrasa le pied de son frère qui se permit alors à son tour un sourire. Vainqueur celui-ci. Non seulement sa sœur avait arrêté de rire, mais en plus n'était pas née celui ou celle qui arriverait à lui faire physiquement mal. Sa sœur pouvait bien continuer à s'acharner sur son pied, il ne sentait qu'une vague pression.

Night et Yoru arrivèrent et complétèrent alors la table. Yoru fonçant faire un câlin à Harry et le harcelant de questions sur la manière d'enseigner d'Alex, Night lui ayant raconté les pires horreurs sur la patience inexistante de la mage noir en matière d'enseignement…

Alex, elle, pas vexée le moins du monde alla d'un pas joyeux prendre la vampire dans ses bras. Vampire qui se tendit soudainement en murmurant « attendre que ça passe, attendre que ça passe, attendre… ».

Seules les personnes attablées pouvaient voir le sourire sadique qu'affichait Lady Hei en emprisonnant un peu plus fort sa vampire préférée dans ses bras.

L'arrivé d'un mangemort dans la salle mit fin au calvaire de Night.

« Maitre, une jeune fille à la porte prétend avoir était invitée par les jeunes mangemorts Malfoy et Zabini. »

La phrase du mangemorts eu le mérite de faire ouvrir un œil à Blaise qui remit alors son cerveau en marche.

« Maitre, je pense qu'il s'agit d'Hermione Granger. » Annonça Draco d'une voie qui se voulait la moins fatiguée possible.

Aussitôt Harry sauta sur ses pieds et se précipita à l'entrée du château.

Le Lord eu juste le temps de siffler un « Quel inconscient » et se leva à son tour à la poursuite de son amant en fuite.

C'est une Hermione trempée par la pluie qui fut ravie de voir son meilleur ami en pleine forme la faire entrée dans le sombre château.

« Harry ! Tu es resplendissant ! Que je suis heureuse de te revoir ainsi, je me suis tellement inquiétée ! »

« 'Mione tu m'as manqué aussi ! Bienvenue au château ! »

« Miss Granger. »

Hermione se figea et tourna son regard vers le mage noir qui la regardait d'un œil sévère mais non hostile.

« Lord Voldemort. » Salua-t-elle à son tour.

Harry grimaça en entendant son amie prononcer ce nom. Pour lui, Tom et Voldemort entaient deux personnes différentes.

« Vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à me laisser examiner vos bonnes intentions ? » Demanda le Lord de façon glaciale.

Harry sursauta face à ce ton de voix et à la demande.

« Tom ! Tu n'envisages tout de même pas de sonder son esprit ! »

« Bien sur que si. »

« Mais il n'en ai pas question ! » Se scandalisa Harry.

Tom claqua la langue de façon agacée. Il adorait son amant, mais parfois il pouvait se montrer affreusement horripilant. Décidant de l'ignorer tout simplement, il tourna de nouveau son regard rubis vers la jeune fille.

« Mademoiselle Granger ? »

Cette dernière le regarda avec inquiétude et se mordit la lèvre.

« Faites ce qui vous semble nécessaire. »

« Mais enfin 'Mione tu as perdu la tête ! »

« Laisse Harry, je sais ce que je fais. » Lui répandit-elle avec un sourire rassurant.

Un mangemort s'avança vers elle.

« Veuillez me suivre. » lui ordonna t'il

Hermione acquiesça et se tourna une dernière fois vers son meilleur ami médusé.

« Je reviens vite ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Et elle suivit le mangemort dans une des nombreuses pièces du château.

Harry se tourna furieux vers le Lord qui repartait déjà vers la salle à manger. Il lui attrapa violement le poignet, l'obligeant à stopper sa marche.

« Plus tard Harry. » Assena simplement le Lord.

« Et pourquoi donc ! J'exige des explications sur le champ ! »Cria le petit brun.

Le Lord se tourna vers lui, furieux comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps.

« Parce que je ne tiens pas à faire d'esclandre dans les couloirs d'un château où mes hommes peuvent à loisirs se gausser de tes scènes de ménages. De plus tes exigences égoïstes et puériles peuvent attendre.»

Il libera son poignet et disparu dans la salle à manger. Laissant derrière lui un Harry au bord des larmes. Frustration, colère et choc se confondait et ne savaient comment sortir. Il aurait voulu courir dans les bras de son parrain mais ce dernier était parti avec Remus à la rencontre du clan du loup-garou. Il décida finalement d'attendre le retour de sa meilleure amie et s'assit sur les marches du grand escalier qui meublait le hall.

Quand celle-ci reparue elle ne fut pas surprise de retrouver un Harry toujours furieux l'attendre.

« Il a raison Harry. »

La voie de sa meilleure amie le sorti de ses pensés orageuses.

« Comment peux-tu dire ca ! Ça s'apparente à un viol de l'esprit ! »

« Bien sur que non ! La personne qui fouille mon esprit, après avoir déclarée que j'étais sure, est soumise au sort d'oubliette. C'est une sorte de détecteur de mensonges. Ca aurait été un viol si le Lord l'avait fait lui-même et en avait gardé toute connaissance. »

« Tu trouve ça normal toi ? »

« Je trouve que c'est un judicieux moyen de se protéger des espions oui. Ca me rassure quand à ta sécurité en ces lieux. » Devant la moue dubitative de l'ange, Hermione soupira et continua son argumentation.

« C'est l'homme le plus rechercher du pays ! Tu t'attendais à ce que l'on puisse entrer dans ce château comme dans un moulin ? »

Harry se retint de dire que le clan Ryu eux y entrait comme dans un moulin. Malgré la colère qui l'assaillait toujours, Harry commença à refouler sa mauvaise foi. Hermione avait raison, et il sentait la honte quand à son comportement puérile de tout à l'heure commençait à l'assaillir. Il soupira, redoutant d'avance la conversation à venir avec son amant.

« Effectivement, vu comme ça je peux comprendre. » Accorda-t-il.

Hermione souri et lui attrapa le bras.

« Allons manger ! J'ai hâte de rencontrer le clan Ryu ! J'ai tellement de choses à leur demander ! »

Harry se garda de la prévenir qu'elle allait devoir faire face à une vampire qui ne manquerai pas de l'envoyer harceler quelqu'un d'autre, d'une mage noir qui la ferai boire pour la faire taire, et d'un maitre de guerre plus silencieux qu'une pierre tombale.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger, tout le monde étaient en train de finir son entrée. Harry évita soigneusement de regarder dans la direction du Lord et retourna s'assoir à sa place pendant qu'Hermione faisait connaissance avec tout le monde. Elle salua chaleureusement Draco et compatit vaguement à la détresse de son petit ami.

Le reste du repas se passa sans anicroches particulière. Quand à la fin du repas Harry s'apprêtait à prendre le chemin de sa chambre, il fut surprit de ne pas voir son amant le suivre. Ce dernier suivait son homologue asiatique dans le petit salon. Déçut, il prit seul la route de ses appartements.

Ce fut tard dans la nuit que le Lord Noir rejoint sa chambre. Ce verre partagé avec Alex l'avait calmé. Il ne voulait pas hurler sur son amant. Il le savait encore fragile et ne voulait pas mettre leur relation en péril. Mais il restait Voldemort et bien qu'il appréciait que son amant ne le regarde pas ainsi, il ne pouvait non plus lui permettre de complètement l'oublier. Il fut étonné de voir le petit brun toujours éveiller. Ce dernier était assis dans le lit, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées et luttant contre un sommeil invasif.

« Tu devrais dormir. La journée de demain sera plus pénible que celle d'aujourd'hui. » Annonça le Lord tout en ôtant la lourde robe noir.

Sa voie sortit Harry de ses pensées. Il se mordit la lèvre. Comment pouvait-il démarrer la conversation quand de toute évidence son amant ne comptait pas y prendre part.

« Tom… Je suis désolé. » Déclara t-il finalement.

Le Lord arrêta ses gestes de tourna vers Harry avec surprise. Il s'était attendu à des cris, à se faire insulter, mais pas à ça.

« Tu es désolé ? » Répéta t-il toujours incrédule.

Voyant qu'il avait toute l'attention de son amant, Harry pris courage et continua.

« Je n'aurai pas du te faire une crise. Je ne connais rien des sécurités misent en place et je n'aurai pas du les critiquer alors qu'elles sont surement nécessaires. »

Le regard du Lord s'adoucit. Il vint alors rejoindre Harry dans le lit et se plaça face à lui.

« Tu es jeune, et incroyable naïf. Ce qui fait parti des choses qui m'on séduites chez toi. Je comprends tout à fait que l'art cruel de la guerre t'échappe. Tu te sens de toute évidence à ton aise au château, et la vie y est plutôt paisible dernièrement. Cela a du te faire oublier la réalité extérieur à ces murs. Je ne peux pas me permettre de me montrer indulgent. Je suis Lord Voldemort, avec tout ce que cela implique : paranoïa, cruauté, froideur. Et si je veux continuer à être pris au sérieux, je ne peux pas jouer les tendres devant mes hommes. »

« Je comprends… Bien que je n'accepte pas toujours le personnage que tu incarnes, j'en comprend la nécessité. »

« Je ne veux pas être Voldemort avec toi Harry, mais si tu te rebelle en publique de façon aussi irréfléchie, je n'ai pas le choix. »

« Je ferai attention, mais je reste un Griffondor, avec tout ce que cela implique. »

Le Lord soupira à nouveau.

« Je le sais bien. Je ne te veux pas autrement. »

Harry souri. Il ne comptait pas accepter toutes les mesures de son amant, mais désormais, il lui ferait ses reproches en privé, là où il pouvait librement s'adresser à Tom.

Un baiser termina la conversation et tout deux sombrèrent dans les limbes du sommeil.

* * *

Deuxième jour d'entrainement, premier jour d'enfer pour Harry.

Si Alex s'était montrée tres douce, Night elle était bien plus incisive.

« Nul ! Vous êtes nuls ! Tous ! » Hurla t'elle pour la dizaine fois de la matinée. « Que comptez-vous tuer avec des sors aussi faibles ? Un scroupt à pétard peut être ? et encore ! même lui serait assez rapide pour échapper à vos sorts ! »

Harry regarda le couple de Serpentard qui se combattait à ses côtés. Draco et Blaise semblaient aussi dépités qu'Hermione et lui. Même Snape n'était pas aussi exigeant.

« Remuez-vous ! On recommence ! »

Blaise poussa une exclamation déchirante tant son désespoir se fit ressentir. Il en avait marre d'esquiver les sorts noirs que lui balançait avec entrain le prince des serpentard. Le pire restait encore les attaques en traite que pouvait lancer Night quand elle décidait de tester leur reflexes.

Harry lui ne comprenez pas comment Yoru pouvait passer ses journées avec elle ! Et surtout comment il pouvait y survivre !

* * *

Et pendant que les quatre adolescents subissaient un cour de défenses des plus rudes, le jeune hériter Riddle se lamentait dans une des tours du château.

Il fut rejoins par Sirius qui visitait les parties de l'immense monument qu'il n'avait pas encore put explorer.

« En voilà un visage bien triste ! » S'exclama le mauraudeur.

Yoru se tourna vers son grand oncle et soupira de plus belle.

« Que t'arrive-t-il ? »

« On ne peut rien faire. »

« Rien faire à quoi ? » Demanda un Sirius un peu perdu.

« Rien faire à mon problème d'égarement temporel. Severus a dit à Draco que ce genre de réaction magique indiquait une durée limité. Le désordre temporel que je subis reviendra en ordre quand les choses reprendrons leur cour normal. »

« Et ça veux dire ? »

« J'en sais rien, je parle pas snapien, j'ai juste retenu que je ne pouvait qu'attendre. »

« Ton époque te manque ? »

« Enormément. J'aime bien être ici, c'est marrant de vous voir tous ici, d'avoir assisté à la mise en couple de mon parrain que je ne vois pas beaucoup, de savoir aussi comment se sont connu mes parents. Et d'avoir toutes les réponses à cette guerre dont on n'avait jamais voulu me parler. Mais ça commence à être long. J'ai l'impression que je ne reverrai jamais ma famille, je veux dire celle qui m'a vu naitre. »

« Je me doute que pour un enfant de ton âge cette épreuve doit être rude. Mais si tu ne veux pas qu'elle le soit encore plus, il te faut garder espoir. »

« T'imagine si je suis amené à me voir naitre ? »

« Je pense que tu seras reparti à ton époque avant. »

« Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Papa tombera enseint dans deux mois à peine ! »

« Et bien moi je garde toujours espoir, c'est ce qui fait ma force Yoru. Et je croyais que tu étais du mois d'avril ? Si je compte bien ça ne fait pas neuf mois. »

« Papa fait jamais rien comme tout le monde. »

« C'est pas faux. » Rigola Sirius. « Allez, suis moi, nous allons aller mettre un peu de bazar dans la réserve des potions de Severus, ca te changera les idées. »

Yoru fit une moue dubitative.

« D'accord à conditions que l'on fasse également quelques modifications dans sa garde robe. »

Sirius rigola de plus belle.

« Et bien qu'attendons nous ! Nous avons des étiquettes à intervertir, des couleurs à changer, des ingrédients à transformer ! »

Les deux bruns partirent bras dessus dessous vers l'antre d'un Severus qui regrettera vite d'avoir préféré les cachots de Poudlard à ceux du château Riddle…

* * *

Le jeudi arriva et Harry soupira de bonheur en sachant qu'il n'aurait pas non plus à subir Night le lendemain, Sirius leur faisant cour. Il arriva à l'heure dans la salle toujours couverte de coussins où Alex l'attendait en souriant.

« Prêt à affronter ta vie antérieur ? »

« Tout à fait ! »

« Alors commençons. »

Comme ce fut le cas deux jours plus tôt, Harry se retrouva à nouveau dans une pièce entièrement blanche, une boule d'énergie de la même couleur virevoltant autour de lui. Il attendit patiemment que Nathaniel le trouve. Ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre et c'est en souriant qu'il salua Harry.

« Comment se passe tes autres entrainements ? »

« Night est horrible ! Nous avons passées la journée à combattre les uns avec les autres sans relâche ! »

« Elle vous pousse à bout pour entrapercevoir vos potentiels. Prend ton mal en patience, elle finira par s'adoucir. »

« Alex m'a chargé de te faire un bisous. »

Nathaniel rigola. Cela ne l'étonnait pas du tout venant de la mage noir avec qui il s'entendait à merveille.

« Bien ne perdons plus de temps. Commençons. »

Nathaniel pris les mains d'Harry dans les siennes.

« Je veux que tu ressentes ce que je ressens moi lorsque j'utilise mon énergie astrale. »

Harry sentit alors une chaleur le prendre au ventre. Celle chaleur monta dans ses mains et des flammes y apparurent. Tout à coup la chaleur s'évapora et laissa place à un froid glacial. Les flammes moururent et leurs mains jointent s'entourèrent de glace. Harry resta stupéfait.

« Ce que je fais naitre, je le ressens au plus profond de moi. Je suis un ange du jugement, et donc à même de ressentir chaque sensations afin de pouvoir juger de leurs importances et conséquences. Il m'est donc également impossible d'utiliser de la magie dite noire. J'en mourrai. Ressentant chaque effets de mes sorts, un sort de torture me ferai autant de mal qu'à celui à qui je le destinerai. »

« Mais, comment fais tu pour te defendre ou attaquer alors ? »

« Les éléments, qui sont la bases de notre énergie, ne peuvent pas me faire du mal. Les flammes ne me brulent pas, elles me chauffent, la glace ne m'immobilisent pas, elles diffusent juste un froid dans mon organisme. L'air me rend léger, la terre lourd. Et je suis également un bon soigneur. »

« Tu es donc un mage blanc dans toute sa splendeur. »

« On peut voir ça ainsi effectivement. Pour maitriser ton énergie astrale, il va te falloir comprendre l'essence même de chaque choses que tu invoques. Sinon tu risques de te laisser envahir puis détruire par elles. Les forces que tu invoques te sont mille fois supérieures c'est pourquoi il est important d'en connaitre les limites. »

Harry soupira. L'entrainement s'annonçait au moins aussi long et fatiguant que celui de Night.

Le reste de la matinée fut purement théorique. Nathaniel dissertant sur l'essence même du feu pendant que Harry l'écoutait religieusement.

A midi il sortit de sa transe. Le repas se fit en tête à tête avec Alex, le Lord étant au camps d'entrainement, supervisant avec Lucius l'avancé de ses troupes.

L'après midi fut plus physique. Apres avoir expliqué à Alex qu'il devait essayer de faire naitre des flammes dans ses mains, il passa la majorité du temps à se bruler. Severus pestait contre ce morveux qui mettait à mal sa réserve de baume contre les brulures.

C'est un Harry découragé face à son peu de progrès qui descendit manger au dîner. Avisant le visage peu lumineux de son amant, Tom relégua sa propre fatigue au second plan et mit un point d'honneur à faire perdre à Harry toute envie de penser rationnellement…

* * *

Accoudé à son balcon, Draco regardait le ciel, perdu dans ses pensées. Une plume noire vola jusqu'à lui dans la nuit chaude de ce mois d'aout. Draco l'attrapa et la regarda avec nostalgie. Il sourit face à la nuit noire et murmura.

« Je vais bien Zach, ne t'en fais pas. »

Un vent fort se leva et arracha la plume des mains de Draco qui la regarda s'éloigner. Quand il l'eu perdu de vue il ferma les lourdes portes vitrées et parti se coucher, un sourire paisible aux lèvres.

_**

* * *

Fin du chapitre………**_

**

* * *

Et voilà !**

**Pas trop déçus ? Au prochain chapitre, entrainement avec Sirius ! Nos quatre étudiants feront des progrès et la rentrée à Poudlard se fera plus proche…**

**A bientôt !**

**Kailone**

**PS : Azuria ! Rubika! Où êtes-vous ???**

**

* * *

Réponse aux reviews anonymes !**

**Caro 06 : **merci pour ta review et tes encouragements ! Je sais tu attends également la suite de Las Vegas Story, elle ne devrait plus tarder !

**Thais :** Félicitation pour avoir immédiatement demasqué mon petit Nathaniel ! J'espere que la rencontre a été à la hauteur de tes espérances ! Ta review m'a beaucoup touchée ! Ton enthousiasme est communicatif et me donne envie de donner encore plus pour cette fic ! Une des meilleures que tu ais lut ? Que répondre à ça ! C'est plus que ce que j'ai jamais espéré ! Contente que mon couple principal te plaise ! Et moi aussi j'aime bien Albus en méchant ^^ Ce rôle lui va à merveille !

Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour les reviews ! C'est déjà gentil d'ne avoir laissée une ! C'est un cadeau que vous me faites et un cadeau, ça ne se réclame pas ^^

J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plut autant que le reste !

**Diablotin :** Je m'en veux d'être responsable de manque de sommeil ! Néanmoins je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise autant !

Un scénario parfait ? Je suis plus que flatée ! Ca me met la pression pour que le reste le soit egalement !

Ta remarque sur la personnalité des personnages me rassure ! Je suis très concentrée pour que mes personnages gardent leurs personnalités et que l'évolution se fasse naturellement ! Je tien à ce que ma fic reste crédible et pour cela je ne peux pas transformer Voldy en chamalow et Draco en romantique. Bien qu'ils ne puissent pas non plus rester un bloc de glace et un tyran…

Sadique ? Non je ne pense pas. J'entretiens juste un peu de suspens ^^ Ne t'en fais pas, ça fait parti de la recette alors ça durera !

Alors avais-tu deviné juste ? Je suis curieuse de le savoir…

**Anonyme :** Hello ^^  
Je suis ravie que ma fic t'ai plut ^^  
Je n'en demandais pas autant ! Mais je suis fière de t'avoir fait accrocher à ce couple ^^ Néanmoins je ne voudrais pas que l'on m'accuse de créatrice d'insomniaques ! Merci pour tes encouragement, j'espere que tu continueras à suivre l'evolution de cette fic !


	22. Où l'on devient un ange

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Et oui, une éternité depuis mon dernier chapitre !**

**Manque de temps, puis d'inspiration, puis de nouveau de temps…**

**Je suis vraiment désolé pour cette attente et j'espere que vous continuerai tout de mem de lire cette fic !**

**La fin se rapproche !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages sont à J.K Rowling, sauf YORU, ZACH, ALEX, NIGHT, NAUSICAA, SKELF et YAN

Attention les personnages de Mme Rowling sont OOC pour les besoins de mon histoire mais surtout parce que je n'ai pas la prétention de connaitre aussi bien la psychologie des personnages que leur auteur. Par respect je préfère donc les adapter.

**Couple : HP/TR** principalement, Zach/Draco et autres couples secondaires

* * *

_**Chapitre 21 : Où l'on devient un ange.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Ce matin là, Sirius se réveilla avec un sentiment singulier. Une émotion qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis l'époque sacrée où il était étudiant. Oui, ce matin là, Sirius lui-même fut surpris de se réveiller ainsi, avec ce que l'on appel communément… Le stress de la rentrée des classes !

Il n'avait pourtant que quatre élèves, et ce n'est pas comme si il ne les connaissait pas. Alors pourquoi ce stress ?

C'est une question qui le tourmentait encore lorsqu'il alla prendre son petit déjeuner. Et c'est une question qui le suivi jusqu'à la salle mise à se disposition pour son cour.

Mais c'est uniquement lorsque ses élèves entrèrent dans la salle qu'il comprit. Enseigner c'est un métier, et ca s'apprend. Sirius n'avait jamais eu de cour dans cette matière. Alors comment diable allait-il réussir à enseigner quoi que se soit ?

Voilà d'où venait son stress : de l'inconnu.

« Bon, alors, les sortilèges… Comment dire… Ce n'est pas si sorcier ! » En voyant les regards dubitatifs dû autant au mauvais jeu de mot qu'au sourire de psychopathe scotché à ses lèvres, Sirius inspira un grand coup.

Il avait vécu pire, il avait survécu à bien pire, il n'allait pas en mourir… Quoique…

« Ok, reprenons. Les sortilèges, c'est plier la magie à votre volonté, c'est réaliser l'impossible grâce à un raisonnement magique, et surtout… C'est la matière la plus amusante que je connaisse. » Termina t'il avec un sourire… Tout ce qu'il y avait de plus maraudeur…

Harry soupira de soulagement quand il vit son parrain se détendre et reprendre une attitude normale. Il adora le cour de Sirius, ils eurent quelque fou rire lorsque Sirius imageait à l'aide de quelques anecdotes quelque sortilèges qu'il avait lui-même inventer. Hermione avait pris au moins un mètre de parchemin de note. Draco écoutait d'une oreille distraite, Harry appris par la suite que les sortilèges n'avaient plus de secret pour lui depuis plusieurs années, il avait appris tôt à s'en servir. Il l'appelait d'ailleurs : la matière du parfait paresseux. Seuls Blaise et lui apprécièrent donc ce cour avec légèreté et bonne humeur.

* * *

Harry se rendit ensuite à son cour avec Alex. Et il échoua encore pathétiquement à la mise ne pratique des enseignements de Nathaniel…

Il ne comprenait pas. Enfin si, il comprenait parfaitement ce que Nathaniel lui enseignait, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'est pourquoi il n'arrivait pas pratiquer.

Il ruminait dans son coin, assis en boule dans un des fauteuils du salon privé de Tom lorsque celui-ci entra suivit de son homologue asiatique.

« Harry arrête de bouder, ça arrivera en temps et en heure j'en suis sure. » Tenta de le rassurer La mage noir chinoise.

« Je suis nul ! » ragea le petit sorcier.

« Crois tu que si tu étais nul je te garderai à mes cotés ? » interrogea alors le Lord.

« C'est juste que tu n'as pas encore remarqué à quel point j'étais nul. » Répondit Harry qui depuis quelque temps ne se laisser plus attendrir par se genre de flatteries.

Alex ricana et vint ébouriffer les cheveux du jeune Potter.

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir une réplique acide pour le taquiner un peu plus lorsqu'un mangemort fit irruption dans le salon.

« Maitre ! C'est une urgence ! Cela concerne le jeune maitre Yoru ! » Hurla à toute vitesse le pauvre homme avant que Tom n'est eu le temps de lui lancer le moindre sort pour être entré comme il venait de le faire.

Aussitôt qu'il eu finit sa phrase la colère se Tom se mua en inquiétude, qu'arrivait-il à son fils ?

« Et bien ! Parle que se passe t-il ? » Hurla t'il à son fidele.

« Il… Il s'est fait arrêter maitre. »

« Il s'est fait QUOI ? » La colère de Tom fit vibrer tout le bureau.

Alex et Harry s'était redresser et attendait eux aussi les explications plus complètes du mangemort.

« Il était à la boutique des frères Weasley lorsqu'un passant l'aurai vu discuter avec… un serpent… Il a immédiatement averti les aurores qui sont venu l'interpeller. » Finit l'homme terrorisé par la réaction de son maitre.

« Tom qu'allons nous faire ? » Interrogea vivement Harry.

« Toi tu ne feras rien, je vais aller le chercher. »

« Mais enfin tu es fou ! Tu es l'ennemi publique numéro un et tu compte aller au bureau des aurores toi-même ! Je viens avec toi ! » Hurla à son tour un Harry dont les nerfs allait céder.

« Il n'en est pas question ! Je ne prendrai pas le risque de te voir retomber entre les mains du vieux fou, tu reste ici ! En sécurité ! »

« Certainement pas ! »

« Si ! Et tu obéiras ! »

« J'ai dit NON ! » Hurla une dernière fois Harry avant de se transformer en torche humaine sous les yeux ébahis des deux mages noirs.

« Et bien, on dirai qu'il a trouvé le catalyseur. » Murmura pour elle-même Alex qui était restée silencieuse depuis le début de la dispute des deux amants.

« Harry... Calme toi veux tu. » Demanda le plus calmement possible le Lord.

« Dans cet état il ne peut pas venir c'est certain. Mais il a raison, tu reste là également, je vais y aller. » Déclara Alex.

« Je te demande pardon ? » Lança un Lord incrédule.

« Je vais m'en occuper, je vais demander à Night de m'accompagner. » Et sur ces dernières paroles l'héritière Ryu sortie du salon.

Tom hésitait entre poursuivre Alex et s'occuper de la torche humaine qui se consumait toujours dans son bureau. Il choisit de s'occuper d'abord de son amant, il poursuivrait Alex dans quelques minutes, le temps que cette dernière trouve sa directrice.

« Harry, il faut que tu te calme mon ange. » L'interpella-t-il lentement.

« Je suis calme Tom. » Répondit alors un Harry flamboyant d'une voix toute aussi calme que l'avait été celle du mage noir.

« Je suis parfaitement calme, serein. Cette sensation est fabuleuse Tom ! C'est comme si les mystères du monde allaient se révéler à moi, je ne contrôle pas le feu, je suis le feu. Je suis l'un des éléments de la création de notre monde. C'est fabuleux ! »

« Ce qui serait également fabuleux ça serai que tu t'éteigne ! » Tenta Tom. Il était inquiet de voir la transe d'Harry s'éterniser.

Ce dernier eu un petit rire et les flammes s'éteignirent doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus que sur ses bras, qu'il regardait bruler sans se consumer avec une fascination qui mettait Tom de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« C'est joli tu ne trouve pas ? » Demanda finalement Harry et plongeant son regard émeraude dans les yeux de Tom.

Et ce dernier qui s'apprêtait à répondre que non, ca n'était pas joli mais inquiétant retient son souffle. Des flammes illuminaient également le regard d'Harry et ce spectacle le laissa pantois.

En apercevant l'inquiétude de son amant Harry fit disparaitre complètement les flammes et l'enlaça.

Harry était chaud, comme s'il avait de la fièvre et cela ne perturba pas Tom qui serra ses bras autour du corps plus fin de l'ange. Il déposa un baiser dans les cheveux d'Harry et se rendit compte que ce dernier devenait mou dans ses bras. Il le rattrapa juste à temps alors que le plus jeune avait sombré dans l'inconscience.

Il le souleva et l'amena dans la chambre où il posa dans les couvertures.

Il posa un dernier baiser sur son front et s'élança à la recherche d'Alex. Il trouva celle-ci en compagnie de Night dans le hall prête à partir.

« Tu n'iras nulle part sans moi » Hurla t'il du haut des escaliers menant à l'entrée du château.

« Tom sois sérieux, tu ne peux pas te montrer ! » Tenta de le raisonner Lady Hei.

« Pour une fois qu'elle a un raisonnement sensé, écoute la ! » renchérie la directrice.

« C'est mon fils, et j'entend bien le sauver. Rien de ce que vous pourrez dire ne me fera changer d'avis. Personne ne connait mon visage, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est dangereux ! »

« Il a raison, et je l'accompagnerais. » Intervint alors une voix grave derrière le Lord.

Tous se tournèrent alors vers le nouveau venu et Sirius se désintéressa d'eux en finissant de boutonner sa cape. Il leva les yeux vers le Lord et lui demanda avec nonchalance :

« Et bien qu'attendez vous, on y va ? »

Tom ne pris pas le temps de répondre, il attrapa le bras de l'homme à ses cotés et ils transplanerent pour le ministère.

* * *

Arrivé dans la cabine téléphonique qui les menait dans le ministère, Sirius mit centaines choses au clair avec son « gendre ».

« Je suis furieux qu'ils aient emmené Yoru, soyez-en sur, alors n'y voyez pas de méprise si je vous dis que pour nous, c'est une aubaine ! »

« Je vous demande pardon Black ? Êtes-vous en train de me dire que vous comptez utiliser l'arrestation de mon fils à vos fins ? » Siffla dangereusement le Lord plus tellement sur d'avoir pris la bonne décision en suivant le dernier Black.

« Tout à fait. Calmez-vous, je vais vous expliquer. »

« Et vous avez plutôt intérêt a avoir une argumentation sans faille ! »

« Tout d'abord, laissez-moi vous dire que depuis mon retour j'ai beaucoup œuvré au ministère pour m'y faire connaitre. Il me fallait me faire un nom pour commencer à influencer un peu les choses la bas. Lucius m'a introduit comme un de ces homologues américain, du nom de Orion White. Non ! Ne riez pas ! Ca a été suffisamment pénible pour moi comme ca ! Bref, pour eux, je suis en délégation afin d'observer le fonctionnement de leur ministère. »

« Venez en au fait voulez vous bien ! Qu'est-ce que mon fils vient faire là dedans ? »

« Arrestation d'un enfant de 12 ans pour raison douteuse ? Resté loin de ses parents qu'ils ne prennent pas la peine de chercher ? Croyez moi, le scandale que cela va déclencher va faire sombrer le ministre en moins de temps qu'il ne le faudra pour vider son bureau ! »

« Comment voulez vous mettre ça sur pied sans révéler l'identité de Yoru ? »

« En le faisant passer pour mon propre fils. J'ai déjà envoyé un hibou au daily prophet, ils devraient déjà être la. Vous serez le tuteur à qui j'avais confié la surveillance de mon fils qui a échappé à votre surveillance grâce à une des farces des frères Weasley. Pour le reste nous improviserons au moment venu. Avez-vous des questions Tom ? »

« Aucune ne me viens, votre plan bien qu'approximatif m'a l'air de bonne qualité. Au pire des cas je n'aurai qu'à tout réduire en cendre. »

« Ca sera notre plan B alors… » Grimaça Sirius alors que les portes s'ouvraient.

Et le jeu commença…

« OU EST MON FILS ! » Hurla immédiatement Sirius, le visage transpirant d'angoisse et de colère. Et Tom remercia l'éducation serpentarde des Black pour avoir mis un si bon acteur sur sa route.

Aussitôt des flash crépitèrent, des journalistes vinrent l'encercler ainsi que des aurores qui tentaient de l'approcher pour les faire sortir de cette foule.

Tom jouait les gardes de corps pour empêcher les curieux de s'approchait trop près de Sirius qui menaçait à tour de bras ces handicapés anglais qui avait kidnappé son fils !

Le ministre finit alors pour montrer le bout de son nez et essaya de calmé l'esprit de Mr White.

« Mais enfin il parlait fourchelangue ! Avec la menace qui pèse sur notre pays comprenez bien que nous ne pouvions que nous inquiéter ! » Argumenta Fudge.

« Êtes-vous complètement fou ? Mon fils ? Parler fourchelangue ? Quelles preuves avez-vous ? » S'énerva Sirius. Et toute la presse suivait passionné l'échange des deux hommes.

« Il a été vu parlant avec un serpent ! »

« Et alors ? C'est ca votre preuve ? Un enfant discutant avec un serpent ? Ne parliez vous pas avec votre chouette, votre rat ou merlin ne sait quoi quand vous étiez enfant ? Cela vous rendez t-il coupable de crimes ? D'accord il parlait à un serpent, mais celui-ci répondait t'il ? Et avez-vous clairement entendu du fourchelangue ? »

« Et bien… »

« C'est ce que je pensais… Rendez-moi immédiatement mon fils ! Et je vous laisse imaginer le procès que je vais vous coller ! Arrêter un enfant ! Sans preuve ! Mais dans quel monde vivez-vous monsieur le ministre pour permettre une telle horreur ! Vous imaginez le traumatisme pour un enfant ! » Hurla finalement Sirius.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que la presse se déchaîne alors sur le ministre.

Yoru lui fut finalement amené et sur ses joues brillaient encore les larmes de peur qu'il avait du verser. Les journalistes ne les manquèrent pas et le ministre sentit le gouffre qui s'ouvrait sous ses pieds s'agrandirent.

Sirius se dépêcha de prendre le petit prince dans ses bras avant que celui-ci ne se dirige naturellement vers Tom qui dans son regard essayait de rassurer son fils, frustré de ne pouvoir pas le tenir lui-même.

« C'est finit mon petit bonhomme. » lui chuchotta Sirius

« On rentre à la maison ? » Demande alors Yoru la voix chevrotante encore de la peur qu'il avait eue.

« Oui on y va. »

Sirius promit une interview des le lendemain et lança une dernière menace au ministre avant de quitter les lieux, Yoru dans les bras et Tom sur ses talons.

* * *

Il ne fallut par la suite que deux semaines pour que le procès s'ouvre et que Sirius, dont l'avocat fut Lucius, gagne largement le procès. Il exigea le renvoi pur et simple du ministre qui fut accordé. La presse s'était emparée de l'affaire avec une fougue impressionnante et le monde magique était renversé. Le peuple ouvrait les yeux sur les mensonges et les traitrises qui agitaient le ministère. En fouillant les journalistes déterrent d'autres cas frauduleux et le ministère se retrouva en bien faible posture.

* * *

Parallèlement à cela, le Lord ne quitta pas son fils une semaine durant. Ce dernier était fortement traumatisé par cette mésaventure. Il pleurait souvent et ne souhaitait qu'une chose : rentrer chez lui ! Apres une semaine ou Tom ne savait plus quoi faire pour que le sourire revienne sur le visage de son fils, se fut finalement Nausicaa qui lui apporta une solution.

« Je dois partir deux semaine en tourné mondiale pour présenter ma collection, je peux prendre Yoru avec moi ça lui changera les idées. Rester ici ne fait que lui rappeler son époque à chaque instant. Il a besoin de changer d'air. » Lui avait-elle dit.

Il en avait alors parlé à son fils qui avait fait un sourire rayonnant et supplié son père de le laisser y aller. Bien que surprit de l'engouement de son fils, le Lord accepta de bon cœur et laissa partir Yoru loin de lui, et loin de sa guerre…

Ce mois d'aout fut donc rythmé par la désarticulation du ministère et du départ de Yoru.

Il fut également animé par l'apprentissage de nos quatre jeunes sorciers qui allaient bientôt faire leur septième rentrée à Poudlard. Ils reçurent leur lettre en même temps et c'est Narcissa Malfoy qui, s'occupant chaque année des fournitures de son fils, se proposa d'acheter celle des quatre sorciers qui n'avaient pas une minute de libre.

Se fut également le mois ou Harry devint un ange…

* * *

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain de son expérience « torche humaine » il se sentait apaisé. Ce n'était pas le cas de son amant qui le veillait en se rongeant les sangs, fou d'inquiétude.

« Bonjour Tom » Souffla doucement Harry sortant Tom de ses angoisses.

« Harry… » Murmura alors Tom, semblant respirer à nouveau tant le soulagement semblait grand. Il s'approcha rapidement de son amant et le prit dans ses bras. Il transmit dans cette étreinte toute la peur qu'il avait eu en ne voyant pas son amant se réveiller… encore une fois…

« J'ai eu si peur » ajouta le Lord au creux de l'oreille du plus jeune.

Harry noua ses bras dans la nuque du Lord et le serra contre lui. Il voulait le rassurer, lui dire que tout allait bien se passer, qu'il était fort à nouveau et qu'il se briserait plus si facilement. Mais il fallait que son amant s'en aperçoive par lui-même pour qu'il puisse à nouveau agir l'esprit tranquille.

« J'ai dormi longtemps ? » demanda finalement l'ange.

Tom se sépara de lui pour mieux le voir.

« Non, une nuit normal, mais comprend que tes sommeils nous préoccupent, il y en a un ou nous avons bien cru que tu ne reviendrai pas. »

« J'étais juste éreinté je pense. C'était la première fois que je maitrisais le feu, et je crois que j'en ai un peu abusé ! » Sourit-il tranquillement.

Tom lui ébouriffa les cheveux gentiment.

« Je ne suis pas au bout de mes sueurs froides avec toi. »

Soudain les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent, un élément important lui revint alors en mémoire.

« Yoru ! »

« Il va bien ne t'en fait pas, Sirius l'a sorti de là par une pirouette des plus surprenantes. Ton parrain est un allié précieux. »

Harry fut soulagé d'entendre ça. Finalement il donna un rapide baisé à Tom et se leva en filant a toute vitesse vers la salle de bain. Surpris Tom le suivit en regardant son amant semer ses vêtements jusqu'à la douche où il s'engouffra.

« Pourquoi cette précipitation ? » lui demande t'il

« Je dois m'entrainer ! » Répondit alors Harry en attrapant le savon.

« T'entrainer ? Mais tu viens à peine de te lever ! Et vu l'état de fatigue dans lequel tu t'es mis tu devrais plutôt te ménager. »

« Mais non, tu t'inquiète pour rien ! Je sais ce que je fais. Je me sens prêt maintenant, j'ai compris c'est le moment d'accélérer mon apprentissage astrale ! » Harry se tourna pour faire face au Lord et fut pris d'un sursaut.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son amant l'ai rejoint sous la douche, il ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer dans la cabine !

« Très bien mon ange, ton enthousiasme me ravit, et si tu sens autant en forme, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter… » Susurra langoureusement le mage noir à l'oreille d'Harry tout collant son corps musclé contre celui du plus jeune qui ne rechigna pas quand les bras puissant l'encerclèrent et qu'une bouche vint conquérir ses lèvres.

Harry soupira d'aise sous les caresses entreprenantes du Lord qui fit courir ses mains sur la peau savonneuse du plus jeune. Sa bouche mordillait à présent le cou de sa victime consentante et l'une de ses mains alla achever de réveiller la virilité de l'ange.

Les petites mains de l'héritier Potter partaient également en quête du corps qui le maintenait contre la paroi. Il sentait ses jambes le lâcher et se raccrochait aux larges épaules de son tortionnaire qui lui faisait redécouvrir mille plaisirs.

Tom prépara son amant langoureusement, faisant trainer ce moment sensuel. Et lorsque les jambes d'Harry le lâchèrent il le souleva et le pénétra avec une infinie douceur.

Harry laissa des cris de plaisir franchir ses lèvres. Il noua ses jambes aux hanches de Tom et se laissa faire par son amant. Il était complètement conquis par la prévenance dont le Lord faisait preuve. Tant de sensations de plénitude lui parvenaient, il frissonnait de tout son corps sous le jet d'eau brulante.

Le Lord accéléra son rythme et bientôt ils durent changer de position, Harry se trouvant alors dos à son amant qui soutenait ses hanches de ses mains. Le petit brun prenait appuis sur la paroi et se mordait les lèvres, ne voulant pas laisser la jouissance mettre fin à ces ébats qu'il aurait aimé éternels.

Mais un coup de reins de Tom mieux placé que les autres eu raison de son self-control et il laissa l'orgasme le terrasser, emmenant son amant avec lui.

Le Lord repris son souffle et serra son ange dans ses bras, déposant des baisés dans ses cheveux mouillés.

« Tu veux toujours aller t'entrainer ? Car je peux bien trouver une excuse pour que tu passe la journée au lit, à faire tout sauf dormir cette fois… je nous trouverai bien une occupation des plus… divertissante… » Dit alors Tom d'une voix cajoleuse.

Harry sourit et bien que la proposition était alléchante, répondit :

« Une autre fois peut être, quand nous aurons plus de temps que nécessaire pour nous le permettre. Mais la priorité ne va pas à nos plaisirs intimes, mais à mon entrainement ! »

Et sur ses bonnes paroles, Harry se retourna dans les bras de son amant, l'embrassa langoureusement, et sortie de la douche.

Tom, bien que déçu que sa proposition est été rejetée, fut heureux de voir son amant si motivé. Cette combativité qu'il voyait chez lui le rendait plus beau que jamais à ses yeux. Il été fier de son compagnon. Il le complétait si bien…

Harry s'habilla en vitesse et s'en alla prendre son petit dejeuné. Apres avoir mangé il prit la direction de la salle de cour qu'il utilisait habituellement avec Alex et s'y enferma.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour entrer dans l'état de transe qui lui permettait de rejoindre son alter ego du passé.

« Bonjour Harry ! » L'accueilli Nathaniel le sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu m'attendais ? » Demanda surpris Harry qui venait juste d'arriver dans son esprit.

« Et bien, j'ai su tout de suite le moment où tu as finit par comprendre l'utilisation du feu et je me doutais bien que tu viendrais me rejoindre pour apprendre la suite. Je pensais tout de même que tu serais plus rapide… »

« Oui… Euh… Disons que j'ai été retardé… » Répliqua Harry les joues rougissantes au souvenir de son intermède sensuel avec son amant.

Nathaniel fit un sourire en coin équivoque mais n'ajouta rien pour ne pas mettre plus mal à l'aise son élève.

« Bon Harry, comme tu as du le comprendre, certaine de tes émotions déclenchent plus facilement l'arrivée d'un élément ou d'un autre. Je t'ai fait commencer par le feu car ta colère est un émotion vive qui te permettais facilement de comprendre le mécanisme. Pour les trois autres, que tu devras également trouver par toi-même et ca sera plus litigieux. Il te faudra plus de concentration et de logique pour les trouver. Mais j'ai confiance, maintenant que tu en as trouvé un, les autres ne se feront plus attendre. »

« Alors je peux essayer celui que je veux maintenant ? »

« Oui, je te l'ai dit, le feu était le plus facile c'est pour cela qu'il était préférable que tu commence par lui. Les autres sont de difficulté égale alors commence par celui qui te plait le plus. »

« N'y a-t-il pas un moyen de trouver l'émotion directrice plus facilement qu'en tâtonnant au hasard ? »

« Si bien sur. Mais je te laisse y réfléchir, la réponse est évidente et je sais que tu la trouveras seul. Tu peux repartir maintenant, tu n'as plus rien à apprendre de moi, ton enseignement astrale doit se continuer à l'aide de ta seule réflexion. »

« On ne se reverra plus alors ? »

« Je l'espère, cela signifiera que tu n'as plus de problème. Te voila l'ange à part entière Harry. Mais rappel toi de garder la maitrise que cette énergie car si elle t'échappe… »

« Elle remplacera mon énergie sorcière et je cesserai de vieillir. Oui j'ai compris, je ferai attention promis ! »

« Alors bonne chance à toi, Harry Nathaniel, nouvel ange du jugement ! »

Et Harry sortie de sa transe. Les trois semaines qui s'écoulèrent ensuite il les passa à s'entrainer. Parfois avec Draco, Blaise et Hermione pour ses cours de défense, de sortilèges et de métamorphose, souvent seul pour comprendre sa magie astrale.

* * *

Apres avoir raconté son dernier entretien avec Nathaniel à Alex, celle-ci avait conclu que l'ange n'avait plus besoin d'elle et était repartie dans son palais asiatique, laissant seulement Night continuer à entrainer les jeunes sorciers et à conseiller Tom dans ces derniers plans.

Le ministère tombait dans les mains de Sirius et Lucius qui faisaient campagne ensemble pour changer l'institution de l'intérieur. Déjà des projets de lois voyaient le jour et la population sorcière ne savait pas qui attendre pour les prochaines élections. En effet depuis le départ de Fudge, aucune campagne d'élection n'avait été lancée. Lucius ne souhaitait pas voir arriver au pouvoir un nouvel obstacle avant la monté du Lord, il œuvrait donc au magenmagot pour retarder les élections le plus possible.

* * *

Harry avait longuement réfléchi aux paroles de Nathaniel. Pour lui effectivement, le feu était un représentant de la colère. Il en était venue à la conclusion qu'il devait trouver les émotions qui pour lui étaient représentées par l'air, l'eau et la terre. Mais voilà, il n'arrivait pas à des résultats très concluant. La terre par exemple, pour lui elle était représentative de beaucoup de choses ! La sérénité, la sécurité ou bien encore l'apaisement. L'eau et l'air lui présentait les mêmes problèmes et il commençait a se demander si il n'allait pas devoir les trouver par hasard comme pour le feu.

C'est par une belle après-midi d'été qu'il comprit ce que lui inspirait l'air. Et se fut grâce à Draco et Blaise qu'il aperçut de sa fenêtre jouer au quidditch.

Il se rappela alors les sensations qu'il avait sur un balai : la liberté, l'excitation, l'optimisme. Il se sentait invincible, intouchable une fois sur son balais. Plongé dans ses souvenirs il ne s'aperçut qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'il ne touchait plus le sol, mais qu'il lévitait, porté par l'air. Il lui devint alors facile de contrôler cet élément. Il lui suffisait de le vouloir et de se convaincre qu'il ne pouvait qu'y arriver et il volait. La confiance ne soi, voila ce qui activait l'air.

Pour l'eau, ca lui vint en prenant son bain avec Tom. Il était détendu, dans les bras protecteur de son homme quand il se souvint alors d'un événement traumatisant de son enfance.

Il devait avoir 5 ans quand Dudley et lui étaient allés à la piscine municipale avec sa tante Petunia. Il était dans le petit bain soutenue par l'ancienne bouée usée de son cousin quand celle-ci se troua et Harry appela au secours sa tante pour venir l'aider car il ne savait pas nager et très vite sa bouée coula au fond de la piscine. Mais sa tante était bien trop concentré sur le cour de natation de son fils pour soir son neveu en train de se noyer. C'est un maitre nageur qui le sauva et le ramena au bord et depuis ce jour il n'avait plus jamais mis les pieds dans une piscine.

La peur. Voilà ce que représentait l'eau pour lui. Et il essaya directement sa théorie, créant des petites colonnes d'eau sous les yeux médusés de Tom qui le regardait faire.

« Incroyable… » Murmura ce dernier.

« Il suffit de me laisser porter par mes doutes, mes phobies, mes idées noires et l'eau devient alors malléable. » lui expliqua Harry.

« Et bien il me semble qu'il ne te reste plus qu'un mystère à percer ! »

Harry tourna la tête vers lui avec un sourire resplendissant. Il l'embrassa alors passionnément, heureux d'être si près du but. Bientôt il rentrerait à Poudlard, et il serait plus puissant que jamais, prêt à faire tomber l'école entre les mains de son amant.

Harry fut content de retrouver Yoru après ses deux semaines d'absence. L'adolescent auquel il s'était beaucoup attaché lui avait manqué ! Il le trouva rayonnant et toute la soirée Yoru narra son voyage à ses parents. Tom ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas s'empêcher de penser que cet aperçu de ce que devait être son futur, c'est-à-dire tranquillement installé chez lui, son amant dans ses bras, écoutant son fils en souriant était un tableau idyllique.

Enfin, c'est en observant Yoru faire de la botanique avec Tom dans la roseraie qu'Harry comprit. Il s'avança vers le bourgeon malade dont s'occupait son amant et d'un geste de la main, fit éclore le petit bourgeon en magnifique rose bleu.

« Le courage. Voilà ce que représente la terre. Peu importe les malheurs, les obstacles, les cataclysmes, la terre continue de faire son devoir, elle reste forte et suit son chemin. Elle continue de se battre pour pourvoir à nos besoins » Expliqua alors l'ange aux deux bruns qui le regardaient fascinés.

Il comprit également que deux éléments étaient offensifs, et deux autres défensifs. En effet, les émotions négatives telles que la colère et la peur lui permettaient de se servir du feu et de l'eau, brulant et noyant ses adversaires. Tandis que des émotions positives telle que la confiance en soi et le courage lui permettait de voler, et donc d'échapper facilement à ses adversaire, et de créer des boucliers de pierres ou de terre pour se protéger.

« Et bien, j'ai eu peur que tu ne finisses jamais par le trouver celui la. » Déclara finalement Tom.

Et Harry lui sourit, soulagé lui aussi d'avoir trouvé, car le lendemain, c'était la rentrée…

* * *

_**Fin du chapitre………

* * *

**_

**Et voilà !**

**Au prochain chapitre, rentrée scolaire pour tout le monde ! **

**Nous reviendrons sur l'été d'Albus, et ce n'ets pas sur qu'il ai été aussi positif pour nos héros…**

**A bientôt !**

**Kailone

* * *

**

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes !**

**Chloé : **Il ne m'ait rien arrivée, rassure toi.

Tout va bien et je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété et d'avoir tant tarder !

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'as plus ! N'hésite pas a me dire ce que tu en as pensé !

**Elfi **: Merci pour ta review !

Elle m'a fait vraiment plaisir ! J'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite !

N'hésite pas à me donner tes impressions !

**Grispoil **: Tu as desactivé les message privé, du coup je te repond comme ça ^^

Yoru n'a pas vraiment de mission à accomplir, il faut juste que certaine choses se mettent en place…

Merci pour tes reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir !

**Ligeia : **Je suis ravie que tu ais lu ma fic d'une traite ! C'est toujours motivant de voir autant d'enthousiasme !

C'est tresinteressent que tu me dise que tu aime ce que j'ai fait des persos, c'est des remarque constructive comme les tiennent qui font avancer les auteurs !

Je n'ai pas de beta c'est vrai, et si malgres mon année d'absence ta proposition tiens toujours ce serai avec plaisir!

**Sati-san** Le chapitre est là !

**Sarina **: Merci pour ta review !

Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et j'espere que la suite ne te decevra pas !

**Camille :** Je suis ravie que tu adore ! j'espere que ca restera ainsi :


End file.
